Celestial Beryl (Steven Universe Story)
by mayota222266
Summary: The tears that fell was unbearable as the music played for days,for weeks, for years, for decades. The same song over and over. The quartz that preserved her was hers...it was the last of her. The loneliness was crushing as she stayed hidden in her gem for years waiting to be awoken once more. She was a delicate Gem..or so she would tell her all that time ago.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Steven sat at the kitchen counter staring intensely at the warp pad. Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet was off on another adventure without him, again! Steven pulled at his hair in boredom, he could go to the Big Donut and hang out with Lars and Sadie..but what he really wanted was to see Garnet and the others. It had been awhile since they hung out and who knew where Lion was.

Steven sighed as he climbed down from the chair.

"Why do they always leave me behind?! I'm a Crystal Gem too!"

At his sudden cry the warp pad lite up revealing Amethyst. Steven beamed as he stared at the Gem.

"Amethyst! You guys are done? Where's the others?"

Her eyes widened at the over excited kid before she rolled them and head towards the fridge.

"No, Steven we aren't done yet. It's just taking forever with Pearl's 'Perfect' plan!" She grumbled ripping a bag of chips out of the fridge. Stuffing a few into her face she headed back toward the pad.

Steven frowned. "Aw come on! Take me with you!" He cried following her to the pad. Steven's frown deepened as she ignored him and activated the Warp pad to leave.

Steven's face turned bright red in anger. "Amethyst!" he complained.

With a sudden thought, he grinned and hopped into the still glowing Warp Pad...she didn't say no after all.

He giggled as the Pad deactivated and he landed on top of the Gem's head.

"Ahh!Oof!Steven!" Amethyst cried now laying mushed under the small child. She was not getting blamed for this!

"Come on Steven go back before-"

"AMETHYST!"

Too late.

Steven looked around in amazement. This was a place he had never been before on the Warp Pad and instead of the usually wide open areas they went to they were somewhere way underground. The caverns were huge towering so high Steven couldn't see the ceiling or the sky above.

Suddenly feeling a hand on his head he looked back and into Garnet's calm face. Glancing behind her he could first see Amethyst and Pearl arguing..no doubt about him. What he saw next made his jaw drop and gasp.

What was once a solid wall of stone was smashed into and recently, for what purpose Steven couldn't tell. Was this what they were working on?  
Looking back at Garnet he then noticed her roughed up Gantlets and how tired she looked...How tired they all looked.

"What...what's going on?" He questioned catching the others attention at his worried tone.

Pearl smiled at Steven but it was strained.

"Oh, nothing Steven, we should be..um finished soon here just go on back to-"

"We tried to use Sugilite to smash through that wall back there," Amethyst said.  
Pearl whipped around.

"Amethyst!"

"What?! You know as well as I that he'll just keep asking until we tell him, especially now he's already seen it!" Before they could continue fighting Steven spoke up.

"But why? What's the point?" He seeks Garnet for an answer.

"...It's causing Earthquakes in the Eastern Hemisphere.."

Steven raised an eyebrow,"The wall?"

"No Steven, something behind the wall." Pearl piped in. "Garnet was able to trace the trimmers here. We know somewhere in these caverns are more Gem technology...I personally think another Kindergarten...I mean why else have a Warp pad underground in these caverns?" Pearl seem to be on a rant. "If there is a Kindergarten down here it wouldn't be causing these tremors-"

"So it's a monster." Garnet cut in.

Pearl frowned.  
"But it makes no sense Garnet. Instead of causing earthquakes under the surface wouldn't it have burrowed its way to the surface by now? And if it is a monster it's either on an enormous scale or there's many of them. In which case, this isn't the best way to go about dealing with it...or them.."

"But this was your idea Pearl!" Amethyst shouted in anger.

"Yes, but under the premise of Garnet's instructions!"  
And they were back to arguing..that is until the ground started to shake suddenly.

"Steven!" Pearl shouted in worry.

Garnet was already on the job, though. She snatched Steven out of the way of a falling rock just in time. Pearl sighed in relief as she dropped her hand from her chest. The tremors dead down as everyone gathers closer together.

"I still don't understand." Steven suddenly throws in. "Why didn't you guys just finish the job with Sugilite?"

"Besides the fact that she's unstable?" Pearl bit out.  
"Doing that almost brought the tunnel we started down on us," Amethyst explained.  
As the others began to talk to each other trying to figure out a plan Steven frowned.  
"Guys?...guys! Hello, I have a shield!" Steven shouted causing them to stare at him in shock.

"Steven we know you have a shield...but you're still just learning how to use your powers...we didn't want to put you in unnecessary danger," Pearl said.

"One way or another we need to get to the other side of that wall." Garnet was getting frustrated. Everyone could tell. What she wouldn't tell the others was that she couldn't 'see' what could possibly be behind the wall. All her sight could tell her was that it was...something big and it bugged her to no end. With all the danger they attracted she had to be prepared for anything at this point. What was worst was she couldn't even sense if it was another corrupted Gem or not..but it was the only explanation..otherwise what was the ideas with the quakes?  
She suddenly took off running at the wall once more with her gauntlets at a ready.

"Garnet wait!" Pearl shouted in alarm.

But there was no waiting there was just doing. They've waited too long if the tunnel was going to come down on top of any of them it would be best if it was just her. There was just too much at stake for them to just wait for it to destroy more lives on the surface.

Pulling her arm back Garnet slammed it into the weaker parts of the wall with a strength she had been holding back before. Sure enough, the wall shattered at the force and quickly took on another texture as that also shattered...crystal?

There was a deep silence which caused the others to panic as they strained to see past all the dust.  
"..Garnet?!...Are you ok!?" Steven shouted.

The silence continued...running forward after Garnet they feared the worst...

Garnet's mouth had dropped open slightly at the sight before her..and the sounds...

The inner cavern she was now standing in was circular all around and the walls were coated in the thick crystal. There was a chill in the room and light somehow had managed to find its way even down here through the slight cracks in the jagged crystal on the cavern's roof. The music that played confused Garnet..but it was gentle and somehow fit the environment. A light soft tone that after awhile would repeat. There weren't many things in the room so it didn't take her long to find the source of the music but in her awe, she lost sight of the source at the sight of an octagon shape pillar that stood behind it. The pillar was made out of the clear crystal and it seems to have grown out of the ground in that shape. What amazed her more, though...

..was the Gem that was inside.

It was cranberry red in color and in the shape of an elongated diamond.  
..this was no Gem Garnet knew.

"Garnet!" She looked behind her as the others approach. "Are you okay?" Steven said trying to help her up. In her amazement, she hadn't pulled herself from the floor.  
"I'm fine Steven..Thanks." Standing tall she looked back at the source of the music as the others took in their surroundings. Floating in front of the pillar was..a music box...something about the music box did look familiar to Garnet.  
"Is that..a Gem?!" Steven shouted in excitement. The others were all silent...

"...Garnet...what does it mean?" Pearl whispered.  
She didn't know..but this Gem was the cause of the Earthquakes..meaning she was bad. Garnet frowned glaring at the dormant Gem. She either couldn't reform because of the crystal or wouldn't reform because she wasn't finished healing. Either way, this Gem had stupidly led them to her 'hideout'.  
"What should we do Garnet?" Amethyst quietly voiced. The tensions were high if their leader hadn't decided yet.

"Awesome! Is this a music box?" Steven said.

Garnet eyes widened.

"Steven no!" Pearl shouted. But it was too late. The young half gem already had the box in his hands admiring it.

The eerie silence was heavy in the air...

"...Steven!" Pearl growled out. "What did I tell you about touching magical items?!"

"Oh...ugh..not to?" Steven said looked down at the ground.

"Relax Pearl, at least another rock didn't come crashing out of nowhere to flatten him." Amethyst laughed in relief..honestly they needed the tension broken...

The joke was thrown aside quickly though at a sudden screeching roar that filled the room.  
"Steven over here now!" Garnet demanded. The young boy picked up his once slow pace as he nervously scrambled over to them.

The tremors began a new as a shape began to rise up out of the crystal floor. With their weapons summoned the Crystal Gems watched in horror as the massive breast grew.

"Whoa! A dragon?!" Steven shouted in pure amazement. The beast looked very much like a creature from out of Steven's story books but instead of flesh and bone, it was made from crystal.

Garnet smirked as she rushed forward and smashed her fist once more into the easily broken texture. Sure enough, she watched in content as the beast screeched in pain and started to fall apart.

They watched as it thrashed around at its shattering pieces.

"We should get out of here," Pearl said as she grabbed Steven.

"Yea before something else comes after us." Amethyst huffed.

Turning to the other Gems Garnet gave a small nod walking back to the others slowly...

"Garnet! Look out!"

The horror on their faces was the only thing that saved Garnet as she swiftly turned around gauntlets up and guarding her face as the rapidly reforming Dragon swiped a talon at her knocking her into the air. This was going to be a tough battle.

*1 hour later*

Amethyst was down for the count and Pearl would be up next if they weren't careful. No matter how many times they shatter the beast it would just pull more Crystal from its surrounding to reform its self...It was very Gem like but had no Gem.

"Garnet we should run!" Pearl shouted in fear. There was no taking this..thing out...it was a trap, it had to be some type of Gem defense mechanism. Garnet remained quiet...

"Garnet!" Pearl shouted a plea.

Steven's POV

I cling to Amethyst Gem tightly as I watched the others fight for their lives. What could I do? I wanted to help but how?!

"I want to help to...I'm a Crystal Gem too.."  
The tears that filled my face I couldn't stop as Garnet continued to fight despite Pearl's pleas.

~Then open the Music Box little gem.~

My tear filled eyes snapped open as I looked around me..no one was here but Amethyst..looking around the cavern my eyes traveled to the trapped Gem...no longer inside the crystal! The crystal dragon had pulled and pulled crystal to reform its body that it released the Gem without knowing!

~...open the Music Box little one.~

No One's POV

Steven watched the still dormant Gem. It was glowing as it hovered in the air. Carefully he placed Amethyst in his pocket as he picked up the Music box again. Admiring the design for a second he looked back up at the Gem.

"T-this..will save them?" He questioned.

~...don't worry little quartz..~

Steven opened the Music Box and music played again.

This time a voice joined the music in a harmonic tune. It was pretty enough to make Steven cry more.

 **Note:**

 **For the songs, you'd have to search the title I've given you in youtube or in a search engine. don't let you put links (don't let me put links anyway ) in my chapters.**

Kikyo - Theme - FULL  
/xmDlkdxoHCY

Higurashi Kagome's Theme - Ayumi Hamasaki  
/_gPl_JJzt7Y


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carryover:

 **Note:**

 **For the songs, you'd have to search the title I've given you in youtube or in a search engine. don't let you put links (don't let me put links anyway ) in my chapters.**

Higurashi Kagome's Theme - Ayumi Hamasaki

/_gPl_JJzt7Y

*=Check below

*Garnet struggled to pick herself back up. She couldn't just sit here she had to move. She jumped out of the way just as the Dragon's tail came smashing down where she once stood.

"Pearl flank it again!" Garnet shouted.  
Raising her spear she circled to the beast's side daring it to come at her.  
Pearl froze staring hard at the monster's sudden lack of movement. She watched as it just stood there stock still as if a statue.

"Garnet..." Pearl narrowed her eyes watching its sudden strange actions. It's head turned in Steven's direction...Oh no it couldn't be after...

The thought was short lived as it turned its head again in the opposite direction as a voice filled the air. It was in that moment they both noticed that music was playing once more. Following its attention to the opposite side of the room they were amazed to see the now active Gem as she was in mid reform. As she took her shape her hands reached out towards the Crystal beast that was already making its way over to her.

The young Gem continued to lure the creature with her voice as her bright light slowly dimmed. The beast seemed to lean forward slightly as if listening. As the Gem's light drained away they saw a young looking female. Her hair was a soft pink and fell just above her shoulders. She stand about a foot taller then Pearl and wore a long tight fitted light cranberry colored shirt with a flared collar that hid most of her chin. She wore dark burgundy shorts and white boots cover her feet. Her eyes were a bright red and her Gem laid right between those same eyes.

The creature was stock still again as if a statue. Steven stared in shock before scrubbing at his face clearing the tears away.

"You...you did it!" Steven shouted.

"What..is going on?" Pearl whispered still holding tight to her weapon. Garnet didn't waste anymore time as she rushed forward and smashed the beast once more. It didn't move or make a sound as it crumbled to shards slowly.

"Garnet!" Pearl shouted in alarm.

The Gem stood unmoving as its protector clattered to the ground in pieces. She kept her hands out stretched as it rained down shards.

"Who are you?" Garnet snapped getting into another fighting position, one threat down, one to go.

The Gem didn't answer Garnet as she bubbled the shard pieces in her hand before walking away to bubble more.

Garnet clinched her fist tighter as she glared at the back of her head. "Garnet..she's obviously a threat we should take her down before she causes more trouble!" Pearl crossed her arms as she watched the rude girl bubble.

"Guys! Guys are you okay?" Steven ran over with a beaming smile looking up at them. There eyes didn't leave the girl. "Steven get back." Pearl said holding out her arm to block him. "But why? We have to see if she's okay to." Steven said in confusion. In that moment Amethyst's Gem glowed in Steven's pocket before Amethyst appeared next to him stretching.

"Alright guys...what did I miss?" Amethyst raised a eyebrow at the tense aura.

"What is your purpose?" Garnet tried again. Pearl rolled her eyes raising her weapon again.

"Isn't that obvious?" she mumbled. This Gem annoyed her greatly. That question seemed to have grabbed her attention though as she finally turned to them, a Crystal shard filled bubble in her hands.

"...My...purpose..?" Her voice was soft. Upon seeing them at a ready she took a step back clinging the bubble to her chest in fear.

"Wait guys come on! She doesn't mean us any harm! Look you're making her scared." Steven ran out in front of his group holding his arms up defending the girl. "Steven." Garnet bit out before even Pearl could complain.

"But Garnet she helped us." He cried holding the Music Box out. "If she didn't tell me to open the Music Box the Dragon gem monster would still be attacking you guys." He tried to reason.

"You talked to her?" Amethyst questioned wondering just how much she missed since she'd been out. "Steven, she also controls that beast! Who do you think it was that sent it after us?!" Pearl argued.

"Well..she was asleep in her Gem..so I don't know Pearl.." Amethyst said slowly.

"You..opened the music box?" The Gem voiced out causing Steven to turn to her. "...Who closed the music box?" Steven's eyes widened as he blushed.

"That...would have been me to.." He said timidly looking down at his flip flops for a moment. She let go of the bubble she was clinging to as she looked them all over again.

..They...were all hurt...expect Steven? Was that the child's name?

Her eyes grow wary as she came to rest her hands cupped in front of her. She seemed to be slowly focusing in to the situation finally..how long had this Gem been asleep?

"...I'm sorry...my name is Scarlet...Scarlet Beryl ...and...I..I don't know how to answer your second question..." She said slowly.

Everyone remained silent in shock. She had caught up rather quickly and was being..polite? A few more moments of silence pasted by before Garnet released her Gantlets. It seems she was calming down.

"Why are you down here Scarlet? And what did you do before being trapped down here?" Garnet demanded. They had to be caution. They knew nothing of this Gem or where her loyalties lied, But they couldn't just blindly make assumptions either. It was best to question her first..and Garnet had her vision..she would be able catch her if she lied.

Scarlet seemed to be in thought as she closed her eyes for a moment. When they flew open and she stared in space for a minute did they start to wonder if something was wrong with the gem..

Scarlet's POV

I gingerly placed my hand on my head as I tried to think. I didn't want to make them more anger with me so I took a moment longer to think and gather my thoughts. When a headache came on I frowned and looked around the room...

"The images are fleeting but..." I was in pain as I looked around.

"Images?" Pearl questioned.

Turning back to look at them I gave a small nod. "I..have the ability to see past events...I..I don't control it though..I'm shown what is deemed necessary or whispers..of what might have happened."...I frowned..who was here with me all those years ago? My frown deepened as a figure I couldn't make out darted past me causing pain to shoot through my head again. "N-no..this isn't right.." I whispered.

"Scarlet? What's wrong?" Steven was frowning up at me.

Grasping my raising headache I shook my head trying to clear it. It was too much fog and the pain was unbearable.

No One POV

"Scarlet!" Steven called again trying to get the girl's attention but she simply grasped her head and whimpered. In the corners of her eyes were small tears.

"...She's trying to turn her ability off but she can't." Garnet suddenly realized. Looking at the Music Box still in Steven's hands her eyes widen in a deeper realization. "Steven quick open the music box!" Startled Steven looked at the Music box. When a clear 'poof' sound could be heard they knew whatever Garnet planned to do was too late. Looking back at Scarlet, her gem dropped to the floor, she was once more inside resting.

"Scarlet!" Steven called in worry as he run over and picked her up.

"Steven that dangerous!" Pearl scolded as Garnet sighed.

"Amethyst...Pearl...start bubbling." Garnet said looking down at Steven's tear filled face as he held Scarlet's Gem up to her.

"Will she be okay Garnet?" he whispered.

"She'll be just fine Steven..I promise." She said with a small smile taking the Gem. How she could never resist that face.

Scarlet's POV

When I awoken once more I found myself in a strange room..house? I carefully took a step forward looking around the space. A couch sat in front of me against the wall. The floor above was a bedroom of sorts and behind me was a small Kitchen. To the left of me was a door leading out of the house and to the right was another door but what caught my attention was the warp pad...

"I see you are awake..."

I jumped at the sudden voice as I whirled around to see another Gem sitting on the stairs leading up to the bedroom. How didn't I notice her?

She wear a skin tight suit. One pant leg was red while the rest of the outfit was black with a pink star on the front and pink and red sleeves. Her hands were covered in one fingered gloves. Traveling up to her face I noticed the sunglasses and her black hair. It was a...odd choice in form.

"Oh..um yes.." It was awkward..she was..very quiet. As she just sat there staring at me, at least I think she is staring at me...

"I'll get straight to the point...Are you from Kindergarten?"  
She was very stern with her question and if I could answer her I would..but again I didn't understand her question.

"K..Kindergarten?...what is that?" I took a step back as she suddenly shot up.

"You don't know?..You should...you're a Gem.."  
I placed my hands on my chest trying to calm myself as she approached me...She was.. very intimidating.

I didn't know that I had been backing away until I was trapped against a wall.

"Now..what side were you on?"

I bit my lip as I just noticed she was a head or two taller then me. Panicking slightly I tried to causally slip out of the quickly narrowing space between us before she could trap me completely.

"W-well..you see..." I gasped as she was a step quicker and slapped her hand against the wall blocking my escape. My hand covered my mouth in shock as I rapidly back myself completely into the corner.

Why was she so..violent?

"What side were you on." It was no longer a question some how. She was demanding an answer out of me but I didn't have enough information to know what she was talking about. I could try to look into past events but...that didn't go so well last time I tried..and I doubt she would want me touching her to 'see' more clearly..

"W-well..I..I don't know what you are talking about!" I yelled out closing my eyes tight.

Garnet's POV

I stared at her for awhile longer with my mouth slightly ajar. Her face was flushed not doubt embarrassed for some reason and her eyes stayed squeezed shut. She was shaking in slight fear.

How could she not know what I was talking about...surely she had to be lying?

I gave a small sigh as I dropped my arm.

"How long have you been sleep?"

After a few moments, she opened her eyes and timidly glanced up at me.

"I..I don't know..." She suddenly seem to grow sad...  
"...I...I can't remember."

I watched in shock as that seem to dawn on her and she slips to the floor in dismay.

 **Note:**

 **For the songs, you'd have to search the title I've given you in youtube or in a search engine. don't let you put links (don't let me put links anyway ) in my chapters.**

Higurashi Kagome's Theme - Ayumi Hamasaki  
/_gPl_JJzt7Y


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Garnet POV

I frowned as I stared at the distressed Gem. I was no closer to finding out about her as she was finding about herself and Steven and the others would be back soon. I would just have to keep a close eye on her. With a sigh I went to sit on the couch, it wouldn't bode well if Steven thought I was the one that made her cry..

Right on cue Steven and Amethyst came through the door holding a bag of Doughnuts.

"We got doughnuttts!" Steven waved the bag in the air. Amethyst was too busy devouring her own bag.

Steven nearly dropped the bag of doughnuts when he saw Scarlet. It had only taken the girl moments to pull herself together. She must have also sense them coming.

"Scarlet! You're awake! How are you feeling?" I tensed slightly as Steven ran up to her. Let's see how she reacts..

"S-Scarlet?...Um please call me Beryl...and what is your name again?" She gave a small smile trying to hide her stress and be polite.

Steven pouted. "Oh well, my name is Steven. That's Amethyst and that's Garnet...Pearl should be somewhere around here." He looked around before looking back at Scarlet, after a few moments Steven seem to catch on..to something..

"Beryl...are..you okay?" He questioned her. I watched as her eyes widened before she gave a gently smile.

"I..I'm okay. Thank you Steven...if you don't mind?.." She paused for a moment looking at young boy.

Tilting his head he raised a eyebrow in confusion.

"It's just...you are a Gem yes?" Realizing her question was rude she bit her tongue. "I..I'm sorry I just can't sense...all of you.." She was referring to Steven's half side I could tell but she looked confused on the matter herself.

"Oh! Yea I'm a Gem..well a half Gem." Steven stated.

No ones POV

Beryl placed her hand on her cheek in thought.

"Half?" She seemed confused.

"Steven is part human." Garnet spoke up.

Garnet observed her reaction carefully. Any hint of disgust would tell her all she needed to know.

"What...is a human?"

Amethyst's doughnut falling out of her mouth and hitting the floor was the only sound that could be heard as everyone stared at her.

The girl was quick to noticed the looks they were giving her causing her to drop her hand and blush...

"There's no way you don't know what a human is!" Amethyst yelled.

"For once I agree with Amethyst what game are you playing at?" Pearl makes herself known as she steps off the warp pad.

"Aw, guys come on. If she doesn't know what a human is then we can just teach her." Steven looked excited as he ran up the stairs to grab his action figures. Climbing back down the stairs he flashed one of the figures to Beryl with a smile.

"This is a human."

The Gem just looked more confused.

"..Steven...you don't look anything like that.."

Steven glanced at the figure and laughed. "Yea, I guess your right. Okay she just needs some hands on training is all."

"Steven what ever you are thinking the answer is no." Pearl said putting her spear away.

Beryl looks over at Pearl to see how strict she was being with Steven. She could tell they all cared about the young half Gem and it was one of the reasons they were so caution with her. Despite this she needed them. She wasn't trying to play Ms. Mysterious and she had to clear that up right away.

"Um I...don't mean any trouble or harm...and as silly as it must be to you all..." She paused her stress returning. "..I don't know who I'm suppose to be...besides a namesake. I..I won't get in your way or anything just please...allow me to stay!" They all stared at her in shock again at her humble plea...who was this Gem?..surely she was no warrior.

"...Okay." Garnet voiced.

"Garnet!?" Amethyst and Pearl yelled.

"Yay!" Steven yelled.

He ran up to the new Gem and grabbed her hand. Beryl eyes widened but she smiled at the boy.  
Dragging her out the door he shouted back. "We'll see you guys later!"

Amethyst was just about to follow them out when Garnet's voice stopped her.  
"Let them be.."

"But Garnet we have to be careful! We don't know this Gem! Even from Homeworld." Pearl argued.

"If she is a threat she doesn't remember being one that much is clear, for her sake.. let's just hope it stays that way. Until she gives us a reason to mistrust her let's treat this as a opportunity to gain an ally, rather then another foe."

"Yea, we have plenty of those." Amethyst joked lightly.

Garnet stood up and walked to the temple door finalizing the argument.

Beryl POV

Letting the child lead me around I made sure to pay close attention to his words. I would learn what exactly humans were.

"Okay we are at our first stop. Want a doughnut?" Steven grabbed at the handle of the door.

"Big Donut..." Reading the sign above the building I stared at it for a second trying to understand the word 'Donut. "What's...a donut?"

"Whhaatt?! You've never had the joy of tasting one?!" Steven shouted at me. Looking down at the little half gem I looked back at the sign wondering what was so great about it.

"But...Gems don't need to eat.." I voiced confused.

"Well besides the fact that eating is actually good for me because I'm half, It's not just about eating a doughnut. It's the amazing taste of doughnuts that matters!" He said dragging me to into the store.

"Even so you brought in theses..donuts earlier for everyone to share right? I can't have you buying more just because of me."

"Well..Amethyst probably ate them all by now so its okay." He smiled pulling me the the counter. " Plus we are here for you to meet my two best friends and humans all at once."

My head turned to the two beings behind the counter. I could tell right away they were not Gems.

"Sadie! Lars! Lay me down with some of your best doughnuts!" He cried loudly.

"Steven weren't you just in here for doughnuts? You're going to get a stomach ache again if you keep eating them like that." The shorter one called.

"Well Amethyst ate all of those but there not for me there for my new friend Beryl here. She has never had one before, can you believe that?" Steven placed his hands on his hips as I walked away to look at the strange objects in this building.

"...Lion Lickers?"

"Don't tell me you brought one of your weird friends here...again.." The taller one stated. He was staring at me with a blush on his face when I had turned to ask Steven a question.

"Steven are those humans?" I said pointing at the machine with the objects called Lion Lickers in them. It had a face and a head but no body...Steven had a face and a head to..maybe his body was from being a Gem.

"No Beryl...and those are gross. Sadie and Lars are humans." Looking at the couple behind the counter I realized quickly that that made more sense.

"You've never had a doughnut before?" The shorter human, Sadie asked.

"Well she has been asleep for thousands of years..so that might be why..." Steven answered for me.

Lars and Sadie stared at Steven oddly for second as the time rolled by.

"I told Steven I would try one while he showed me what a human was." I explained but they both seem to be even more confused...did I break them?

"..Ummm okay..Beryl would kind of Doughnut would you like to try?" Sadie said smiling pointing at the case in front of her with all the different kinds of doughnuts.

My eyes were immediately drawn to a pink covered one with little colorful sticks on it. Pointing it out Lars was quick to push Sadie out of the way and bag it for me...this taller human was strange.

Sadie looked angry as she rang Steven up for my doughnut.

Walking out of the store several minutes later I was just staring at the doughnut in deep thought.

"..So those were humans..and this is a donut.." Steven suddenly gave a laugh.

"You know it's doughnut right?" He had been pronouncing it out.

"..but the sign says 'Donut' that's obviously right Steven..why would they spell it on the sign wrong?" Steven giggled covering his mouth.

"Yea I guess your right." He said in a sing song voice.

I sniffed the donut before taking a bite. All the while Steven was watching me with stars in his eyes. I wasn't sure why I di-

"*Gasp*...this is a donut?" I whispered. I felt my face turn hot in pure enjoyment. "S-Steven! It's..it's really yummy!" I took another bite before pausing and sticking it back in the bag. I wanted to save it forever. I hugged the bag to my chest and looked at Steven who was beaming ear to ear.

"Okay , now that that mission is done on to the next one. Fry bits!" Steven threw his hands in the air.

That's how we spent the day. Steven showed me all kinds of humans and foods. By far the doughnut was my favorite. The humans..were fascinating..that had really strange ways to waste their time and worried about such trivial things. Despite this they found ways to survival and be happy somehow.

At least they had meanings in their small lives..no matter how simple those meaning and purpose were.

Compared to me who barely knew up from down.

As we continued on our way back to the temple I had somehow along the way zoned out of listening to Steven and was stuck in my own thoughts.

I thought back to when I first awoken. Who was there?

Steven, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and...I was drawing a blink but my instincts was telling me something or someone else was there...renaming them in my head again I paused as I tried to remember the conversations also.

I remember Steven shouting that someone did it..but did what? I remember Garnet demanding my name but I didn't remember my exact answer. I remember the others being hurt but by wh-

My eyes widened as I stopped walking for a second.

~D-did..I attack them?~ It would explain even more why they didn't trust me more then any normal situation or person. Did I attack them and I can't remember?

"Beryl?" Steven said.

My head whipped up and I looked to him with a nervous smile.

"Thanks for today Steven. I learned a lot." I hoped the boy wouldn't question me..

No Ones POV

Steven stared at Beryl for a moment longer..he knew something was wrong...but he felt like it wouldn't be a good idea to ask her. Maybe he should get Garnet or one of the others to comfort her? He frowned. They didn't like her very much yet. Maybe just Garnet if he explained to her how she had been feeling down.

The sun was setting on the horizon when they made it back to the beach. Steven watched as Beryl lost herself in her thoughts again. The blink look on her face and her face scrunched in thought had made Steven make up his mind.

Placing his hand on her arm Beryl looked down at him with a smile. It was the kind of smile he was already use to. It was one of those smile the Gems would give him when they were trying to hide something as to not make him worry. Even as a kid Steven could tell she needed someone else to talk to, she needed another Gem.

"Don't worry." Was the only thing he said. Her eyes widened and she watched as Steven gave her a reassuring smile before walking back to the temple, leaving her on the beach and to her thoughts.

Steven Pov

Rushing through the door I was disappointed to see no one in the room. I ran over to the temple door and started knocking.

"Garnet! I need you!" I yelled several moments later and there was no reaction at first right when I was about to knock again all four light came on and Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl rushed out weapons ready.

"Steven! Are you hurt?!Where's Beryl?!"

"What's the matter?!"

They panicked.

"Garnet..." I motioned her closer. When she lean down I began to whisper in her ear...

"...I thought as much." Garnet headed towards the door.

"What? Steven what going on?" Pearl question confused.

I laughed nervously. "Haha..nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beryl

I stared up at the sunset as I lay out on the beach. I didn't even care that I was getting wet from the raising tide. I tried hard to remember until I started to get shooting pains again. Enough that I just stopped thinking all together..I didn't want to have to retreat to my gem and float out to sea after all. What did that matter though? I was a good for nothing. I couldn't even remember my weapon or my abilities except for the past vision that put me in too much pain to even use without retreating to my gem.

"I'm pathetic.." I sighed.

"..You know..you shouldn't say things like that.." Garnet made herself known and I was really trying to figure out how I wasn't able to sense her.

"You shouldn't bring negativity to yourself." She commented.

Glancing back and up at her she towered over me just out of reach of the tide hitting her. Her hands were resting on her hips and her face was just as emotionless as ever.

"..did Steven send you?" I sighed.

"...He did..but I saw this happening so I would have come either way." I pondered her words for a moment. "You saw this?" I was confused.

"I have the ability to see possible futures..like you have the ability to see past events-"

"Yea..you mean the ability to 'try' and see past events but then revert back to my Gem because I'm too weak to control it or be any use...if I was ever any use to...someone." I grumbled.

"...Is that what this is about?" I sighed, I was dripping wet and talking to Garnet...a Gem that despite not knowing me as much as I don't know me was trying to comfort me in some way.

"..When I awoken...no..what happened before I awoken?"

"You can't remember. You talked to Steven about opening the music box and you stopped the Dragon beast..with what I can only guess was another ability. Did you send the beast after us?"

Dragon beast?

"Beast?" I just couldn't remember. Maybe I did.

"..A giant beast..made out of crystal.." My eyes widen at the sudden pain that hit me. I grabbed at my Gem as I lifted my legs to my chest and buried my face in shouting in pain.

crystal..crystal...Crystal...Crystal was a name! Every time I thought of the name though the pain got stronger. Stronger still as I can't forget that name or let that name go. The pain was so unbearable and the tears were so real! And I didn't understand any of it!

No Ones POV

Garnet was looking out at the water when the Gem suddenly gave a shout in the middle of her talking. Glancing back down at her she had her face buried in between her legs as she groaned in pain clutching at her Gem through her tears.

Unsure what to do Garnet hesitantly placed her hand on her back crouching down. Even she wasn't expecting the reaction she got.

The struggling Gem lunged at her burying her face in her stomach. When Garnet tried to remove her she was surprised she wasn't able to at first.

Beryl was mumbling the same words over and over but Garnet couldn't make them out in all the confusion.

"What?" She questioned finally prying the girl back some to search her face. Her lips were trembling and the tears and snot was pouring as she looked beyond terrified.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven...This is Garnet...Garnet..Garnet..Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven...This is Garnet...Garnet...Garnet.."

Enemy or no..it had been a long time since Garnet had seen a Gem so broken.

When Garnet had relaxed her grip Beryl buried her face right back into her stomach trembling as she continue to mumble her saying. They sat like that for awhile before Garnet questioned her.

"Beryl...what did you remember?" She said gently placing her hand on her head. "It's important.."

The silence lasted a while and Garnet began to wonder if the Gem heard her.

"...Nothing...and I don't want to remember any of it either...I don't want to remember...her.." She whimpered and started her chanting once more.  
Garnet's eyes widened. Who was this other Gem she was fearful of?

One week later

Beryl laughed as Steven posed in the air on his tippy toes.

"A tree!" Beryl yelled

"Its Pearl!" Amethyst shouted.

"Hey, I look nothing like that!" Pearl argued.

"A ballerina!"

"Yea, you got it! " Steven congratulated.

Beryl beamed ear to ear with stars in her eyes as she clapped her hands together in excited.

"Smh..whatever same thing." Amethyst grumbled.

Pearl glared at her from her spot in the kitchen.

This was a game that Steven introduced to Beryl. He had thought it a good way to teach her more things about Earth and humans. So far she had learned about the Crystal Gems and what is was they do and about the planet Earth. Since Beryl stopped trying to remember things she was happier.  
That lead her to start avoiding Garnet. Who wanted her to remember. The one person besides Steven who had gone out of her way to comfort her, she was avoiding.

She preferred even Pearl's presence over Garnet's, and Pearl always seemed grumpy with her around.

"Oh cheer up Pearl! She's only indirectly complimenting you on your flawless movements." Beryl smiled at the stubborn Gem.

Pearl's eyes widened before grin came over her face.

"What!? I am not!" Amethyst yelled.

Beryl giggled as she hoped off the couch to avoid Amethyst's incoming couch cushion. In her fun she didn't notice or sense the new Gem in the room so when she slipped on the wood floor in her haste she thought nothing of it giggling..that is until she realized she never hit the floor.

Garnet had caught her and set her back up right. "With a balance like that you need some training." She lightly teased with her monotone voice. Beryl paled and she didn't have much time to be discrete as she rushed out the house.

"...whoa...what was that about?" Amethyst questioned.

Garnet sighed lightly. "So you guy hadn't noticed."

"..You mean..how she's conveniently never around when you're here Garnet?" Steven blurted out before covering his mouth.

Everyone stared at Steven for a moment.

"If you ask me it's suspicious." Pearl voiced putting the last dish away.

"It's nothing to worry about." Garnet said sternly warping the bubble in her hand away.

"Maybe you should try talking to her again." Steven suggested.

"She wouldn't like that very much.." Steven frowned at Garnet. Something like that never stopped her before. He should know.

"Still what ever it is she is trying to hide or run away from it can't be good. For any of us." Pearl voiced wiping her hands off.

"I...agree with Pearl..though it would be pointless trying to beat it out of her." Amethyst throw out when Pearl had grinned. She frowned.

"And why not?"

"If you haven't noticed she's avoiding Garnet not us. She's even put up with your grumpy attitude and abuse." Pearl blushed and frowned deeper as that shut her up.

"As unwelcoming as you been Pearl she's smiled through it all but then Garnet walks through the door and she's no where to be found." Amethyst finished.

"I.." Pearl blushed deeper as Garnet groaned.

"..Garnet..you have to talk to her again." Steven said.

She said nothing but slowly walked out the door.

Beryl Pov

As the wind whipped through my hair I pulled my legs closer to my chest as I gazed out at the ocean. What was I doing? Why was I hiding on top of the light house?

That's right, I was sitting on the tippey top of the light house enjoying the breeze as I hid. I made sure to be quiet and I was able to get a few minutes to myself. That was quickly broken as for once I sensed her...it was different though.

It wasn't as overwhelming this time..and she didn't intrude on my space. I could sense her. She stayed on the ground just beneath me...

~Maybe she can't sense me..~

Peeping over the edge slowly my eyes widened as she was looking right back at me all the way from the ground. I quickly pulled back. Who was I kidding? She saw me. She was looking right at me.

She was being polite by not intruding in on my space or demanding answers as to why I had been avoiding her. While I sat here acting like a child...

With a sigh I just stayed where I was..

Garnet's POV

I started off by letting her sense me. That way she could decide well in advance if she wanted to leave before I got there. I knew exactly where she was. I stared up at her hiding spot once I got to the top of the hill and just waited. She didn't run off so she had something to say. When she peeped over the edge of the light house and quickly pulled back I felt myself smirk and give a light chuckle. I sat down and leaned on the light house. This would take a moment.

Beryl Pov

10 minutes went by and I started to get annoyed.  
20 minutes went by and I started to feel guilty.  
30 minutes went by and I started to feel like a horrible person.

I slowly started to climb down the light house. I could at least hear her out.

No one pov

Beryl dusted her hands off as she hesitantly approached Garnet.

She awkwardly shuffled her feet as she watched Garnet stand up.

...neither of them said anything..

Beryl cleared her throat as she scratched her head. "...I'm sorry." She whispered.

"With the way you climbed down that light house I think we really do need to start training you to." Garnet lightly joked again trying to lighten the mood.

Beryl's eyes widened in confusion. "B-but didn't you want to-"

Garnet held her hand up.

"You'll remember at your own time and at your own pace...The..past can be quite frightening at times." Garnet's frowned at that. "Do I think it is important that you remember no matter what?...Yes."

"B-but I!" Garnet cut her off again.

"You were worried about who you are. Your past is part of who you are." Garnet stared at the Gem who still looked unsure and terrified. She pulled off her glasses to look at her directly. "...The good...and the bad."

"But...why?...You don't even know me.." Beryl stated in shock.

"...Regardless you have no where to go and no where to call your own...how would it look if your own kind turned you away?"

"Just because we fight for the planet Earth doesn't mean we shun what we are."

Beryl looked down at the ground. She was a Gem. Her name was Scarlet Beryl. She loved Donuts. She couldn't remember her past and Steven, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet was all she had in this whole universe right now. It was like she said:

She needed them.

"Start small." Garnet stated placing her glasses back on her face with a small smile.

Beryl wiped at the tears on her face.

"Yea..okay." She promised.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beryl followed the beat pretty easy as she glanced over at Garnet as she stretched preparing for the training session. She touched her Gem gently hoping by some miracle she would activate and her weapon would come out. She looked over at Steven, he was huffing and puffing at his 'training'. She frowned. It just wasn't fair. Steven's training had consisted of more of a work out then anything.

As Garnet suddenly got in a fight stance Beryl stood stock still nervous.  
"Just try dodging my punches." Monotone voice.

"Garnet maybe she should watch us first. " Pearl suggested.

Beryl wouldn't say no to that! She immediately went and sat next to Steven to watch. Garnet didn't voice a compliment so Beryl was sure she was fine with it.

As she watched them fight she was surprised to find she was able to keep up with their movements pretty well. It was like time slowed around her..

Beryl's mouth dropped open in awe. She rubbed at her eyes and watched them fight again. She could see every movement! The longer they fought the more she could pick up on. Garnet was obviously faster then Pearl but Pearl used her light weight to her advantage. They hadn't even summoned there weapons! Where did they learn to fight like this?

Garnet finally overpowered Pearl with a punch to the face send her flying. When she landed she was quick to get up but it was clear the match was over.

"Whoa.." Steven and Beryl stated at the same time.

"Beryl your next..dodge my punches." She said sternly..there was no getting out of this one.

Beryl..didn't know a fighting stance so..she just stood there awkwardly as Garnet got into hers.

"Garnet's going to cream her." Amethyst whispered with a laugh.

Beryl POV

I gulped at Amethyst words trying hard not to freak out.

When she came at me I squealed and through my hands over my head. I could hear Amethyst laughing really hard as I blushed and looked at the ground in shame.

I definitely couldn't look up when I heard Garnet sigh lightly.

"..Again." Garnet.

I looked at her in shock but gave a small nod.

She came at me again and I fell back in fear..I frowned again.

"I..I'm sorry Gar-"

"Again.."

I looked at her in confusion but slowly stood up.

"You can do it Beryl!" Steven cheered.

She came at me again...my heart was pondering as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Well she didn't chicken out this time.." Amethyst voiced impressed.

I opened my eyes to see Garnet's fist really close to my face.

"...Better again."

"Try keeping your eyes open this time!" Steven tried to encourage.

Biting my tongue in frustration I glared at Garnet's fist..following it's ever move. Time seemed to slow again as I watched her movements..When she came at me again...I stepped out of the way.

"She did it!" Steven cheered but I was already too focused and Garnet saw that so instead of breaking it with her surprised she came at me again.

I dodged her again. And again. Until she started picking up speed. It made just stepping out of the way harder. So when she suddenly came at me head on at a more advance speed I wasn't prepared and I panicked, my focus and confidence slipping.

"Focus!" She demanded.

No Ones POV

Beryl's eyes widened for a moment but then she at the last moment before Garnet could smash into her leaped to the left landing in a low fighting stance.

"..It seems your body remembers the movements." Garnet commented with a smile.

Beryl blinked before slowly standing up.

"W-what do you mean?" She said looking at her hands.

"All Gems know how to fight...one way or another.." Garnet paused waiting for a reply. "..It's not something physically forgotten so easily."

Beryl had felt her stance was familiar and for once thinking about it didn't bring her pain. She smiled as bounced up and down on her toes..that motion also felt like dejeva.

Garnet crossed her arms as she looked over at Pearl as she seemed to be in deep thought..

"Beryl prepare yourself...I want to fight you." At those words she summoned her weapon and got into her traditional stance.

Beryl frowned. "But...but Pearl I don't know my weapon...or how to su-"  
Her words fell on death ears as Pearl rushed her.

"Pearl!" The others called in alarm.

Beryl jumped backwards as she swings her sword. And jumped again when Pearl was quick to follow her movement.

"Pearl!" Steven yelled in worry. Beryl didn't have time to question her as her focus was on dodging. There fight went from in front of the temple, to farther down the beach, to the hill that housed the light house.

"There!" Pearl suddenly shouted.

Beryl's eyes widened in dismay when Pearl's sword was jabbed towards her and much like how Garnet rushed her at the first chance opening she got..except Pearl didn't plan to stop.

Time seem to slow for a moment as Beryl's gem glowed brightly and her weapon flashed into existence. Her body seem to more on its own as she grabbed hold of it in both hand just moments before Pearl's sword spear collided with it causing sparks to fly as Beryl held fast to the weapon.

She pulled back slightly only to push back out at a quick pace, forcing Pearl back.

"Whoa.." Amethyst gasped.

They all watched in astonishment.

Beryl brandished her weapon like a sword as she got in another fighting stance*.

"What is it?" Steven asked.

It was clear it wasn't a sword. It was bulky and looked heavy just by its size but Beryl held it up in one hand now just fine. The look in her eyes and the older Gems could tell she wasn't all there. She wasn't seeing 'them'. Each Gem took it differently.

"...I knew she was hiding something." Pearl voiced.

She was the first one to snap out of her shock. "It's foolish for you to challenge me...you can't beat me." Pearl said sternly.

"Pearl wait! I don't think-"

"Stay back Steven!" Pearl cut him off as she advanced forward slightly wondering who was going to instigate the- Beryl rushed forward crossing 'blades' with Pearl once more. Pearl's eyes narrowed. She was a dirty fighter. She knew before Beryl even raised her foot to try and kick her away.

Pearl jumped away before her foot could land and in that moment Beryl mimicked her. Both now standing several feet apart they stared at each other..

"Pearl Stop! I think you knocked her into some type of trance or something!" Amethyst shouted out. At those words Beryl dropped one end of her 'sword' letting it hit the floor as she held it like a staff.

"I knew that thing had to be too heavy for her!" Pearl said smugly. She rushed forward at the now open Gem.

"Pearl wait!" Garnet demanded. She continued forward though.

Beryl opened her weapon to reveal...

It was a fan. A huge fan!

The cloth of the fan was a flower pattern. Little purple flowers covered the cloth as she opened it only halfway.

She suddenly tossed it up in the air only to snatch the end of the fan in her hand again opening it fully. They watched with their mouth's a gaped as she waved the fan in one swift movement at the still changing Pearl.

The wind suddenly picked up rapidly as it blow a shocked Pearl clear off course. She went flying over the other's head landing on her back a few feet away.

"Pearl! Are you okay?" Steven wondered.

Pearl was just staring up at the sky in shock. Her hair was a complete mess sticking up in ever which direction and her clothes was covered in mud...

Amethyst busted out laughing falling on her butt as tears came to her eyes.

"She handed your butt right back to you!" She snickered trying to hold her laughter in as she spoke. "You should see your face!"

"Beryl." Garnet suddenly snapped.

Beryl had raised her fan again but flinched when Garnet had called her. Her pink eyes slowly traveled to Garnet's face.

"..Come on Beryl...the fight is over." Steven was worried.

Her head slowly turned to Steven...

"Beryl?...But my name's Scarlet..." She said quietly.

The others looked beyond confused..She had told them days ago that she preferred Beryl. What was with the sudden odd change?

"Who are you Gems? And why are you here?"

"Beryl...you..don't remember us?" Steven said sadly.

Beryl stared at Steven longer.

"...Wait..you're a Quartz...like Crystal.." Garnet's eyes widened when she said that.

"What?" Steven was confused.

Garnet suddenly stepped forward blocking Steven. "Who is this Crystal Quartz? Is she someone whose held you captive before?" It was a dirty trick and she wasn't sure if it would work..but if it brought Beryl back...

The Gem's eyes widened as she dropped her once raised weapon, as it hit the floor it poofed out of existence. In that same moment she grabbed at her Gem and fell to her knees crying out in pain.

Steven tried to rush forward but Garnet beat him to the punch. She grabbed on to Beryl's shoulders and shook her once.

"Beryl! Beryl calm down!" Garnet struggled to get her attention.

"Beryl!" Steven cried.

Amethyst and Pearl watched in dismay not sure what they should do.

Garnet sighed crouching down in front of the Gem. She pried her hands away from her Gem which was glowing brightly. Looking her in the face Garnet roughly grabbed her cheeks and wiped the tears away with her thumbs.

"No more tears..." She said seriously but gently. "I already told you...we are all right here...now fight it." Beryl's cries and sobs slowly turned into whimpers until she was finally able to open her eyes.

Garnet was still holding her face in a firm grip as she wiped her thumbs over the Gem's eyes again to get rid of the last of the tears.

"You did well...do you remember?" Garnet let go of her face. "..Do you know what your weapon is?"

Beryl wiped at her own face even though the tears were all gone.

"...I-it's a fan." She said.

She pulled her face completely out of her high collar shirt for once, instead of hiding in it.

"I summoned a fan."

It was small but Garnet could see that Beryl had gain a bit of confidence from this experience and even a bit of confidence could go a long way. And she would need every bit that she gets.

As they both stood up Steven ran over to Beryl burying his face into her thigh as he hugged her legs.

Beryl stared down at Steven in surprised.  
"...Good Job.." The compliment had came from one of the least likely of places...Pearl.

Beryl couldn't help but blush as she smiled back at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Lars?"

"Y-yes..Beryl?" Lars answered awkwardly rushing to stand up from his chair behind the counter.

"Sadie said she needs your help with the donut deliver!" Beryl shouted into the store from the door.

Steven had left Beryl at the Big Donut. He had said something about getting the couple back together after explaining that they had had some fight. Steven's explanation had confused Beryl greatly but apparently she was the key to getting them back together.

"Are you sure you don't just want me to carry them all in?...I can handle it easy." Beryl questioned Sadie after returning to the truck.

Sadie had just finished signing all the delivery papers when she returned. She smiled up at Beryl before handing the clip board back to the driver.

"Nah..its fine. Lars can handle the whole shipment himself." Sadie's tone had started out sweet towards her but as soon as Lars came out of the store it had turned bitter. "Isn't that right Lars?" She forced through her teeth.

"Yea yea.." He mumbled.

"What was that? You're not planning to make the girls do all the work are you?!" Sadie bit out.

Beryl watched the transaction between them carefully..it didn't seem like they were very fond of each other. If this was how human relationships worked then Beryl was very confused.

~It's probably really hard for them to fuse also...~

"Now now there's no need to fight...here if you're sure you can handle it Lars me and Sadie will just get out of your way." Beryl smiled nervously as she tried to defuse the argument. Lars didn't dare complain or voice that he wanted help less Sadie give him even more grief.  
Gently pushing Sadie back to the store they both heading inside.

"So what bring you to the Big Doughnut Beryl?"

Beryl thought about revealing the reason she was here but thought better of it when she remembered Steven's plea for her not to.

~hmm..humans are so strange...why not just be honest about things?~

"Well..I still don't know much about humans and your strange ways...I guess so that we can converse?" Beryl knew loads about humans but she was sure she didn't know everything yet plus this was a good cover for her to be here.

"...You..you mean..like hang out?" Sadie looked absolutely giddy at the idea.

Beryl smiled at the word she had heard Steven use a lot when he wanted to spend time with her or the others. She seemed excited about the idea of it so Beryl sat down at the table.

Beryl watched the mood change drastically though as Lars walked through the store to grab a box cutter from off the counter.

"uh..How long have you known Lars Sadie?" Beryl watched her glare settle as she sighed at the question.

"Several years.." Her vague answer made Beryl feel awkward. The silence dragged on and neither female knew what to say.

~..oh...Steven...what did you get me into?~

"..hey Beryl?...do you have anyone you like?.." She sounded sad as she asked.

"Of course." Beryl smiled at the human. She looked shocked at Beryl's confident answer.  
"W-who is it?"

She held her hand up as she counted off. " Steven, Amethyst, Garnet...and of course there's Pe-"

"No no..I mean..like...that you want to be with.." Sadie explained awkwardly with a blush. Beryl tilted her head in confusion. "..But Sadie..I want to be with all of th-" The shorter female groaned.

"Nevermind.." She whispered.

Beryl watched her carefully observing her. She looked sad and it definitely had to do with Lars.

"...Are you asking me...if I have someone I am in love with...like a partner?" Beryl lowered her voice as she tried to understand the depressed human.

Sadie eyes turned back to Beryl's. The Gem had caught on rather quickly. "..Well..yea.."

"Why didn't you just say that?" She frowned. Human lives were just too short not to just say what they mean the first time. At least..that is what Beryl thought.

Sadie blush deepened as she sipped at her now probably cold drink.

~Maybe...there is just something I'm not understanding?~

"..Well..I..I don't know.." The question started to worry Beryl the more she thought on it. What if there was someone? She couldn't remember...

She pushed the thought away. "If..there is..or if there was I would just tell them how I felt with my words.."

"..Your words?" She questioned.

"Yea...I would open myself to them. I would spend time with them getting to know them more and more." Beryl placed her hand gently on Sadie's shoulder. "..and then one day...I would ask them how they feel about me."

"..B-But then what? How do you like...do all of that if all they keep doing is hurting you?!" She shouted as tears came to her eyes. In all her hysterics Beryl's hand slipped down her arm and she felt her gem activate.

She watched the events of yesterday in flashes.

~Well...now I know why Amethyst had that fire salt.~

Lars had lied to Sadie to get out of working so that he could go play with his friends. In which case Steven had offered his assistance to help run the store and in the end, prank Lars. The love sick girl was still hurting over all of it though despite them coming to terms that day.

Probably because this wasn't the first time Lars had messed up.

Beryl gave a small sigh as she let Sadie go which released the vision. The girl still sitting there in her tears hadn't even known the girl had such a power or that she just used it on her.

"...Sadie...it's okay..if he keeps realizing that he's messed up and he changes because of it then it's okay to keep loving him...if he doesn't then don't hold yourself back.." Beryl smiled as Sadie started to wipe her tears.  
"..That's..pretty sound advise...Thanks.." Sadie finished off her coffee before pushing her doughnut over to Beryl. She seemed to have cheered her up a bit.

"No problem...besides there are plenty of other humans to fuse with." Beryl's beaming closed eyed smile is what made her miss Sadie's shocked reaction.

"Fuse?...what do you mean?" When Beryl finally opened her eyes and spotted the doughnut she lite up and took a bite before she answered.

" Well you know! When you both decide you want to be together forever and you become one!" Beryl laughed at Sadie silly question. When she was only met with silence she raised her eyebrow as she looked at Sadie..

Her face was beyond confusing..she was giving Beryl a really strange look..

"Sadie...are you okay?"

Her face was extra red and her mouth hung open..

"Sadie?...maybe I didn't explain well.." Beryl whispered. Looking at the remainder of her doughnut she split it in half. Holding both pieces in her hand she began again.

"Sadie, it's when you decide you're going to merg-"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! I already understood what you meant!" Sadie glared at her. "We're too young to be talking about this!"

That really had Beryl raising her eyebrow but then she laughed. "I'm much older then you Sadie!" Beryl giggled. "Though I don't know what that has to do with fusion?" She pondered. At that moment Lars came through the door finished with stocking.

Looking at her now mushed doughnut Beryl frowned. "Lars can I have another doughnut?" Beryl smiled sweetly. "You can put it on Steven's tab."

After all her deed here was done, Steven owed her a doughnut.

Later

"Come on Amethyst I need this space!" Beryl pouted as she tried to shake Amethyst awake. She was sure she was pretending to be sleep because Gems didn't need sleep but she refused to move from her spot on the floor...laying on top of all the couch cushions.

"Ugh!" She groaned in frustration as she sat on the uncomfortable no cushion couch. Steven was on the top floor looking down on them from his spot on the floor.  
"..If you want to pretend sleep to you can use my bed." He offered.  
"No Steven you have to actually sleep. I don't pretend sleep like Amethyst I meditate...well kinda.." Beryl blushed searching for a way to explain.

"Meditate?" He questioned.

"Well..I kind of travel into my mind..or at least I try to.."

"What for?"

"Remember Steven, I have the ability to see the past...well when it works."

"...But why would anyone need to see the past?" He asked confused.

Beryl frowned at the unintended insult.

"Think of it like this..do you know every Human or Gem event or movement? Dates and times it happened precisely? Maybe the names of all the people involved in assassinating well known Kings and leaders?" Beryl stared at Steven as he moved to come sit on the cushion less couch with her.

"Well...no and no offense to you Beryl.." Steven rushed out at her deflated look. " But people can just pick up a book and learn these things can't they?" Beryl didn't notice at all that she now had two more people listening to her explanation.

"They can...but how much more easy would it be for people to just go and see what happened for themselves? Books are off sometimes, some authors even lie. Not to mention there are parts of history that haven't been recorded. There's parts of history that can't be recorded because it's just too far back...like past lives.." Steven touched Beryl arm gently causing her to look at him..his eyes held stars in them.  
"Show me my past life.." he whispered.

Beryl laughed nervously. "Yea..about that..I haven't been able to get it to work since I've awoken..expect for earlier today with Sadie and Lars issue."

"Awww!" He complained.

"Plus..the past can be scary sometimes..." She mumbled.

"What? Why?" Pearl questioned.

Beryl jumped as she turned to see Garnet and Pearl...Amethyst..and the couch cushions were no where to be found.

"Amethyst!" Beryl shouted glaring at the temple door that just finished closing after her.

"Come on Beryl, how can the past be scary?" Steven pleaded.

She sighed as she sat back down. Garnet took a seat on the only place left on the couch while Pearl scrubbed at the kitchen counters with a teeth brush.

"Well...the past can't hurt you in any direct way..beside its cause and effect. Cause being what you did. Effect being the result of what you did in the past."

"Wait...what?" Steven liked beyond confused.

"Like...if you decided that you aren't going to go to sleep, later you're going to be tired. Because you decided that you weren't going to sleep the result, the effect is that you are tired. Cause and Effect."

"Ah...continue." He smiled.

"The past...it has the possibility to repeat it's self..which isn't a bad thing per say..it just depends on what's repeating. That's the funny thing about the past though it's like it has a mind of its own sometimes and loves to be forgotten so that it can repeat it's self. That's why it's so important not...to...oh.." Beryl eyes widened and her face turned dark red. "...forget it.." she finished.

When she finally glanced over at Garnet she wished she hadn't. The grin on her face just made her more embarrassed. " ...Ohh." She groaned placing her hands to her cheeks trying to hide them as she swiftly headed out the door.

"...whhaat..just happened?" Pearl questioned.

"Beats me." Amethyst answered.

Everyone looked over at her as she was busy squeezing mac and cheese cheese into her mouth from the fridge...with one couch cushion resting under her arm...when did she...

Beryl

She sat on the beach once more. Well kind of sat cross-legged in the air. Ever since Beryl had summoned her weapon she easily found that wind came naturally to her..that she could manipulate it. With a sigh she went a little higher in the air wanting to be alone.

As she thought about her day her thoughts went back to Sadie question to her..about having a partner. She hadn't let herself ponder the question all day. She had hoped that she would have been searching for one in her mind alone right now but that didn't happen.  
"Mostly because of Amethyst." She grumbled.  
She didn't expect her alone time to last as long as it did so she finished watching the sun settle over the horizon before slowly descending down until she was just above Garnet's head.

"You're getting good at that." She voiced.

Beryl's eyes widened as she looked at Garnet.

"You..knew I could fly?"

"...I've seen you once or twice.." She left the comment open which wasn't like Garnet. When Beryl decided to land she was surprised to see Garnet turn her head from her..

She stared at the ground wondering if she should burden Garnet again with her worries.

"I think you forget I can see possible futures. You have something to say you just haven't decided if you are going to tell me or not. Your indecision is what makes it so I can't see other possible out comes." She was staring at her Beryl knew she was.

"...and let me guess..If I decide too quickly..not even you can see it coming. I wonder what's faster..me making up my mind and speaking out right immediately after or your vision telling you what I decided?" She lightly challenged.

~..and you forget..even though it doesn't work right now..I can see the past...I know I can..meaning..~

"...I know how to deal with this situation." Beryl smiled at Garnet confusing her, seeing as she remained quiet.

"Why do you watch me?" Beryl questioned lightly. She was surprised she was able to hide how she truly felt.

~..if she can surprise me..I'll tell her...~  
Beryl cleared her mind of thoughts. She know how Garnet's vision work because she held it's opposite some where in her. This relied on her being unpredictable.

Garnet was staring down at her. There was nothing strange about her question and she was staring up at her innocently. The fact of the matter was Garnet just didn't want to answer..She didn't like when she couldn't see more out comes..

"...I watch you because...you look pretty.." Garnet was looking away from her again.

Beryl's mouth dropped open but she was quick to deliver her part of the deal without thinking about it.

"I-I wonder if someone is looking for me..family,friends,...a lover.." She whispered.

Now it was Garnet's turn to be shocked as she mentioned all of this. Her mouth was slightly open as she stared down at the equally shocked Gem. She didn't see that coming.

"...when..you fly..you look really pretty...you look so at peace and free..it's how I feel when I punch things. When you're flying anyone watching can see you're a different person..you smile, you laugh..you let all of you out..you look so honest and genuine...you still hold back with us."

Beryl placed her hand to her chest..she truly didn't know anyone was watching when she'd go flying. She truly didn't think that would be Garnet's answer.

"...and here I was worrying that you didn't trust me..or that I had been burdening you with too many of my problems.."

"...Stupid.." Beryl's looked up at her once more.

"How many times do I have to reassure you?" Garnet asked.

~...I really am stupid..~ Beryl thought.

Yes the other two were still getting use to her but that didn't mean that they hated her. "...I'm sorry."

"...Now what's this about family and lovers?" Garnet changed the subject for her.

"I...a human..one of Steven's friends asked me if I had a lover..and it made me wonder if anyone was looking for me.." Beryl voiced. "..but none of that matters..at least not right now. If I did they have probably given up looking for me and I can't remember them anyway...so I would only cause them pain." Beryl glazed up at the moon. "I can't remember if there was ever a 'Goodbye' or a 'See you later!' when I left where ever and ended up trapped or if anyone knew me at all..." Garnet watched the Gem summon what she thought was her weapon at first.

"...So I'll say my own..just in case.." Beryl turned to Garnet holding the music box in her hands with a smile. "..you know?"

Garnet had a lot of questions...but she wouldn't interfere with the Gem's grieving moment..

When she open the music box *music began to play and Beryl began to sing.

(Note: I'm sorry guys links don't work on for me...idk)

"Alice" Acoustic ver. (Vocaloid) English Cover by Lizz Robinett

"A long long time ago, in a tragedy  
If ever comes a day that I go away  
In a forest deep, you'll sink like a stone  
From that moment on, you'll go alone

Feeling a warm temperature in the hands we hold  
If ever comes a day they gently unfold  
A dry bell will sound echoing on its own  
From that moment on, you'll go alone

For we are two of a kind; When we walk, we are one  
The sound of lies being told disappear like the sun  
And now we both bow our heads; only a single shadow  
Didn't you know that I'm also going alone?

You fell into love of a gentle kind  
With a flower on top of a high, high cliff  
"It's so hard to reach." I know you know.  
So this time, you'll have to go alone

A long long time ago, in a tragedy  
If ever comes a day that I go away  
In a forest deep, you'll sink like a stone  
From that moment on, you'll go alone

And I am one of a kind; when I walk, I am alone  
I've grown weary of lying to the bone  
Now I bow my head in this golden room  
I was here with you, and now, it's gone too soon

In a forest deep, I sank and I knew  
I'm a charred and dirty, forsaken fruit  
And that is the end - there's nothing more to recount  
From this moment on, you'll go alone"

Beryl held the music box close to her and just as she was about to close it she saw something shine causing her to pause for a moment.

"It was a pretty song." Garnet voiced. Closing the box gently she smiled at her.

"Thanks." The silence between them filled the night air but it wasn't awkward.

"Come in when your ready...I'll make sure Amethyst put the cushions back before that." Beryl watched as Garnet slowly walked away. She was just as slow as she looked back at the beautiful music box. Music began to play again when she opened it but that wasn't what caught her eye.

"..what?"

Beryl eyes slowly began to widen as she stroke her finger over the smooth surface of..the clearish blue Gem that was embedded in the lid of the music box.

Beryl paled slightly as it glowed dimly for just a moment at her touch.

What did it mean?

"Alice" Acoustic ver. (Vocaloid) English Cover by Lizz Robinett

watch?v=ZIXFNl4MJKg


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Now Beryl..please please don't get upset." Steven pleaded as she opened her eyes from her all night attempt at looking at her past.

Tilting her head in confusion at every ones presence and attention all on her...

"..why would I be upset?" She smiled.

"Well..Garnet said we needed your help on a mission." Amethyst started before starting to pick at her nose.

"...And how would that make me upset?...I never said anything..but...I really really wished to go on missions with you guys...it gets.. boring here alone..." Beryl blushed as she poked her fingers together. She didn't like being alone...but she didn't think she could tell them that anytime soon. Of course without embarrassing herself.

"..We just have few questions." Pearl stated pulling a pad out. Garnet snatched the pad out of Pearl's hand tossing it on the kitchen counter.

"Garnet!?" Pearl protested. Amethyst started snickers causing Pearl to glare at her.

"It's not an interrogation...we..were just wondering about something that has happened since you've been here.." Garnet asked awkwardly.

Beryl remained quiet, she would answer what she could..but had they forgotten about her memory?

"If nothing else we just want to make you aware of the things that went on...maybe it will help you somehow.."

Beryl frowned. Why was Garnet trying to reassure her?...oh right..she was the one that thought they hated her and would never come to trust her. Garnet felt by asking her..whatever they wanted to ask her...she would think that again.

"...Don't hold back...just ask...though I warn you now...it probably will just leave us both wondering.." Beryl said in guilt..

"When you summoned your weapon for the first time...you questioned as to why we called you Beryl.." Garnet started.

Beryl raised her eyebrow. "You called yourself Scarlet...and compared Steven to a Gem by the name of Crys-..uh Quartz..." Garnet paused as Beryl through her hands over her ears at the name.

"...I..I don't know..who she is...I don't remember.." Beryl stared down at her hands after she placed them in her lap. "...somehow though..I can't shake the feeling that..she's in the center of this.." Looked back up at them. "..of course I'll help you guys with your mission..but please.." She pleaded. "..take me to the place where I first awoken...and tell me what happened there.." There was a long silence before the others turned to also look at Garnet. Beryl was no fool they had all been avoiding talking about it..no doubt under Garnet's command.

"...no..not yet.." She voiced.  
Beryl eyes widened as the other gasped at her reply.

"..b-but why?!" Beryl demanded standing. "I'm not getting anything here! Just more and more questions! I need something to go off of Garnet please!" She followed Garnet who had started to walk over to the warp pad."..It was you who said I needed to figure this all out!So why can't-"

"And if it turns out you are our enemy?" Garnet snapped. Beryl paused her hand mid air in grabbing Garnet's shoulder who was now glancing back at her with her unreadable face.

She sensed no ill will in her statement though..it was more like Garnet was trying to buy time. Like she saw...

"...What did your vision show you?" Beryl whispered staring at her back.

"Nothing serious about you." Her answer was short as the other joined her on the pad.

And that was what bothered much as she tried to see deeper into the Gem's future the more she couldn't. Unless it was simple things like what her day would look like she couldn't read too much into the Gem's future...that is without her 'map' making no sense. It was sort of like the time they found her. Except now she was getting bits and pieces about the girl at least. Garnet didn't want to take her back because she couldn't see what would happen..she didn't want to take her back until the gem at least got her past vision working...because maybe by then she didn't have to take her back...

"...Beryl?" Steven questioned.

She stared at the ground pouting but finally looking up at the young Gem that called her...with a sigh she climb onto pad next to Pearl slipping in.

"..What's the mission?" she complained in defeat.

-  
Beryl frowned at all the ice around them. It coated everything and brought a thick chill to the air. She liked it but would frown every time Steven shuddered.

"..Steven..maybe you should stick closer to Garnet.." She voiced as he dragged her along by her hand. She had been pretty bummed out at Garnet's refusal to tell her anything and taking her back to the caverns.  
Steven had made it his business to cheer her up but was too cold to make his usual jokes.

"Or..." Amethyst started, butting into their conversation and space. She ripped Steven's coat out of his backpack and slipped it forcefully over his head causing him to let Beryl's hand go.

Steven gasped when his head emerged.  
"T-th-thanks Amethyst." He called rubbing his hands together.

"This way!" Pearl called from farther head.  
"Come on guys you are wasting time we have to get to the Shooting Star." Pearl bickered.

"Geez Pearl chill out we're coming!" Amethyst rolled her eyes as they walked onward.

As they traveled farther in the colder it got and it was soon figured out as to why when everyone leaped out of the way as a giant hand crashed down on where they all once stood, everyone except..Beryl that is.

"Beryl!" They all shouted.  
Pearl sat Steven down as the monster emerged fully from the ice wall. As the monster slowly lifted its hand they could see a hand shaped crater with a unmoving Beryl smashed into the ice inside.

"Pearl! Amethyst!" Garnet shouted summoning her weapon.

The two were close to follow as they jumped after her into action. Garnet first punch was enough to force it back and away from the still dazed Beryl. Pearl and Amethyst flanking it made it lose it focus on her all together.

The creature slamming its hand down was directly aimed at her. Beryl knew this as she saw the hand coming down, her reaction time was just too slow though. Slowly she pulled her head from out of the ice in pain.

"Beryl!" Steven yelled carefully sliding down into the hand print. He placed his hand gently on Beryl shoulder before trying to pull her out.  
"Are you okay?" He asked in worried.

Beryl grabbed at her head as she also pulled herself from the indent. "...Little Quartz?" She questioned.

Steven paused at the name...

"...Beryl?"

She didn't answer him though as she slowly stood up watching the others as she held her head.

"Beryl?...Scarlet?" Steven tried again.

She glanced down at him for a moment before picking him up and easily jumping out the crater. This was not Beryl.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This..Scarlet place Steven down as the monster roared loudly at them. It's ice body was tattered but it was still going strong.

Scarlet raised her hand as her gem started to grow and her weapon appeared. She wasted no time opening the fan to its full size as the monster swiped at the others in a sweeping motion almost cutting though them as they leaped out the way.

"..Stay back.." She voiced to Steven glancing at him from the corner of her eye. Steven shuddered but slowly nodded as he stepped back.

Raising her fan up high she swiped it down in front of her creating a gust that became stronger and stronger as it rushed towards the corrupted Gem slamming it into the wall.

"Alright everyone!" Garnet called.

Scarlet glanced over at Garnet.

"One more attack?" Pearl asked.

"..." Scarlet simple put her weapon away as Garnet launched at the monster slamming it into the wall again with her attack. It roared once more in pain as it began to fall apart.

As everything began to shake around them Scarlet looked up at the tall ceiling threatening to cave in on them.

"Good, now that that's over there's nothing standing in the way of us and the Shooting Star." Pearl voiced determined.

Scarlet had turned her back on the Gems focusing on a particular crack forming along the ceiling.

"..I wouldn't be so sure of that." She voiced.

Garnet head snapped over to Scarlet. "What do you mean?" She demanded.

"G..guys...it's getting dangerous!" Amethyst yelled as the ground began to shake more violently. "Ohh..geez.." She sounded nervous.

Scarlet frowned as she was still following the crack in the ceiling. As her eyes traveled ahead of it her eyes narrowed.

"Ohhh Mama!" Amethyst called as rocks landed on top of her. Steven rushed over to her aid.

"Amethyst! Don't worry I'll get you out!"

He started looking around for ways to help her when..

"Steven!" They all yelled as a stalagmite was crashing towards him from above. Right as Garnet was about to take off she felt Pearl push her out the way before all the dust raised from the crushed rock and ice.

"Pearl!?" Garnet shouted trying to see through the dust. The ground was still shaking..they had to get out of here.

Hearing coughing behind her Garnet frowned.

"*cough* I'm..*cough cough*..here Garnet!" Pearl voiced.

Garnet only stared at the uninjured gem for a second before her head whipped back around.

Holding the boy by the back of his jacket Beryl was standing on the other side of the fallen rock staring up at the ceiling.

~..how did she move that fast?~ Garnet wondered.

"That was too close we have-" Pearl started.

"Look out!" Garnet shouted once more.

So focused on the collapsing ceiling still Scarlet was a second late to the floor caving in where they stood. She ceased all her movements holding Steven close.

"P-pearl!" He shouted nervously. The floor sink a little more.

"Don't move." Scarlet demanded. Steven became absolutely still.

"Beryl! Get out of there!" Pearl yelled in a panic.

"She can't..moving will cause the floor to completely collapse." Garnet answered for her. It was a delicate situation..especially because the mountain was still shaking around them..the floor supporting Scarlet and Steven could fall any second.

"...Steven.." Scarlet started calmly.

"..Y-yea?" He gulped.

"..On the count of three...I'm going to throw you to Garnet..okay?" She tried to reassure him.

"No!...what about you?" He hadn't moved but small tears had come to his face. She didn't answer him as a soft sign released from her nose instead.

"No..I can't just leave you here..Scarlet..Beryl..whatever! You're still my friend!" He said loudly.

"Don't worry little Quartz." She smiled..it was just like Beryl's smile.

The floor in that second decided to sink more almost giving way.  
Scarlet snatched Steven up again as her eyes locked on to Garnet's. They only had seconds. Most of the floor around them had broken away revealing the dark abyss underneath. Staring at the Gem above her and Steven she tossed the boy up to her.

Garnet easily caught him.

"We gotta get Steven out of here!" Pearl shouted looking up at the collapsing ceiling.

Garnet looked back down the hole at the nervous Beryl who still hadn't moved. Why hadn't she just flown out by now?

Garnet gently placed her hand on Steven's head.  
"I'm sending you back to the temple."

"..But Garnet how are you going to do that? And what about-*gasp*..you can bubble me?"

That was the last thing Scarlet could hear as the collapsing rock became deafening. She desperately looked for ways up, the gap was bigger now. She wasn't sure if she could clear the jump..but she had to try.

Garnet's POV

"Watch your head." I told Pearl as more rock collapsed. Moving back over to the hole I raised a eyebrow at Beryl who was still trying to scale the wall.

"Beryl? Just fly out!" I voiced. What was she doing?

"Quit playing around! We have to move!" Pearl called down to as she helped Amethyst back up.

"Beryl...My name is Scarlet." She frowned as she looked up at me and the others.

I frowned. "Just come on." I reached down towards her leaning my body into the hole as far as I could. At the chance Scarlet jumped and grabbed onto my arm. Dangling in the air she watched the flooring where she once stood completely collapse. As I began to pull her up with the others help I opened my eyes and noticed her horrified face and a crashing sound as she looked pass my head.

Scarlet POV

My eyes narrowed at the rocks falling from above.

"Garnet!" I called.

How did I know this Gem's name? They struggled as they tried to pull me up. We wouldn't make it in time!

"You have to let me go!"

Looking in her face I could see past her shades and into her three eyes..her determined face and silence told me she wouldn't...none of them would..

They cared for me..

I let her arm go causing her to lose her grip as it slipped up to my wrist.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded.

No Ones POV

Beryl..Scarlet lifted her other hand and smiled in apology at the now slipping Garnet as the other struggled to hold her up. A blast of wind came from her hands as Garnet finally lost her grip on her. The wind forced them out of the hole just in time as rocks came crashing down after her as she fell.

Garnet stared at her hand in shock..but all her mind could see was Beryl falling into the abyss...and a small piece of Beryl's past..

"Garnet!...Garnet!" Amethyst and Pearl called shaking her.

"We'll find her!" Pearl shouted trying to reassure her.

"Yea! Don't worry she can fly!" Amethyst followed looking worried at Garnet's reaction.

"Garnet! Please we have to get out of here!" Pearl voiced again pulling on her.

Even Pearl looked over at the dark empty hole in worry.

"W-we'll find her don't worry!" Pearl cried.

Some how they had managed to pull her to the warp pad without being crashed by the still collapsing cave rocks.

Beryl POV

As I opened my eyes all I saw was darkness. As I moved to sit up I gingerly placed my hand on my arm..it was bruised pretty bad. Placing my hand to my gem I sucked in a breathe as I conformed it wasn't damaged. I was lucky a rock didn't smash my face in and shatter my gem. My body was badly damaged though..I couldn't retreat to my gem here though..it just wasn't safe.

"Uh..what happened?"

It was clear I got separated from the others..but how? And how was I now in this dark area of the mountain?

Pondering my eyes widened as I remembered something Garnet said.

No Ones POV

"...Beryl..but I am Scarlet.." Beryl frowned at the gap in her memory..did she have like two personalities? The real question to Beryl was why?

She hadn't learned anything about herself is what she felt. Everything she did learn was only brought more questions.

Who was she?  
Who was Crystal Quartz?  
Why did she have multiple personalities?  
Was there more then just Scarlet?  
What happened when she first woke up?  
What was the vision Garnet saw?  
And why couldn't she use her powers when she needed them most?!

Beryl grabbed her head in pain as the migraines returned in her panic. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid out on the floor in a fetal position...it was so dark..

~...Where are you guys?~

"...It's so dark..."she cried.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Do you really think it will be able to find her?" Pearl voiced looking down at the centipede in doubt.

Steven smiled down at his little friend. "She's gotten us this far." Steven held out another chip before centipede continued forward. As it got darker the further they went Pearl finally lite up her gem to light the way.

Through the situation everyone could feel Garnet's tension but she proceeded calmly and rationally so they didn't worry.

"Hmm.." Amethyst voiced looking at Garnet's head in question.

"Amethyst?..What's wrong?" Steven whispered. Amethyst glanced over at Steven before pouting and looking in thought.  
"It's weird...Garnet's been...really disturbed by all this." Amethyst whispered back.

"Of course she is..we're all worried about Beryl." Steven stated in sad confusion. They had told him very little as to what happened to her. Pearl had just kept reassuring him that they would find her...of course once they had calmed down about Centipede that is. It was very clear though, she had risked her life to save him. He could only image what happened to her after Garnet had bubbled him away.

"I know that..but something is different..." Amethyst was suspicious but she also couldn't put her finger on it.

As Amethyst suddenly slammed into Garnet's back with a yelp she fell back. "H-hey what's the big idea?!" She yelled.

"Shush." Garnet snapped out as she pointed ahead of them. Looking ahead none of them saw anything but they did hear crying..  
"...Beryl." Steven whispered.

They continued forward slowly looking around at the fallen and crashed rocks. Once in awhile they would pause while listening carefully for which directions to go. Centipeetle seems to be frightened of the place so stay shivering behind Steven refusing to take the lead any more.

"...There's too much of an echo.." Pearl voiced stepping hesitantly.  
"Garnet why don't we just call out to her?" Steven questioned.

Beryl Pov

The tears rolled fast and didn't prove to be stopping anytime soon. She wanted to retreat to her Gem but was too afraid of not waking up again and of the others never finding her.

~Beryl don't cry..~

Beryl's eye snapped open. Next to her sat the Music box..giving a dim glow.

"W-what?" Beryl watched in shock as the music box glow brighter and seem to vibrate slightly. Reaching her undamaged hand out slowly she glazed her hand over the box's lid before opening it. She gasped at the brightly glowing Gem still embedded on the inside of the lid. A projection shoot out of it and Beryl's eyes widened at the slender looking hands that reached out towards her. There was definitely a figure but no defining details could be made out except shape. The projection finished forming its shape as the Gem kneed beside her, just a all white glow of a body. The white glow reached for her shoulders but paused as it's fingers slipped through her.

Beryl slowly sat up unsure as to what to do or what this all meant.

~Don't cry..~ Was repeated.

"W-who are you?!" Beryl demanded flinching anyway.

The figured said nothing at first. After a moment of silent a music* from the music box began and her words merged with it:

Tokyo Ghoul OP - "Unravel" - lullaby | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee

So, teach and tell me

Teach and tell me

The way these things work out

Is someone else in me?

Just waiting to break free?

My world keeps twisting – still it's twisting without an end in sight

You laugh cause you can't see beyond the black and white

(Oh, please unravel my soul

Please unravel my soul

And give me control…)

I'm struggling just to breathe again

Could this one be my last?

Unravel me

Please unravel my soul

Make reality FREEZE

I'm breakable, unbreakable

I'm shakable, unshakable

And finally it drives me mad

Unravel this world around me just before it pulls me under

But now at this rate I fear it's too late

 **~~~The figure gently places her hand just barely onto Beryl cheek causing her to jump as she stares in surprise...why..why did her words sound so familiar?~~~**

Give up your searching

I don't want to be found

Your gaze would haunt me

I've thrown away reality and it has changed me

I'm not the same, don't call my name

I fear I'll taint you

But if you must see look through your memory

That's where I will live on…

This loneliness is infinite

It's laughing at the innocent

I can't tune out the memory

I'm screaming out for mercy

Unravel me

Unravel me

Unravel me

Unravel me

Unravel me

Unravel my soul

Unravel ghoul

Inside I've been shaken, my sanity taken

Our broken halves, they intertwine

From once was yours and once was mine

I'm breakable, unbreakable

I'm shakable, unshakable

I'm breakable, unbreakable

I'm shakable, unshakable

I'm breakable, unbreakable

I'm shakable, unshakable

I won't let you contaminate me

Unravel this world around me just before it pulls me under

But now at this rate I fear it's too late

Give up your searching

I don't want to be found

Your gaze would haunt me

I've fallen for a wicked trap

But still, you reach for me

So close your eyes and say goodbye, before I'm history

But if you must see look through your memory

Because that's where I'll live on

So, don't forget me

So, don't forget me

So, don't forget me

So, don't forget me

The changes inside were enough to paralyze

You'd never survive in this hellish paradise

So, if you miss me look through your memory

As the music began to fade so to did the figure.

"W-wait!" Beryl called out but she was gone...  
Beryl stared at the music box unsure of what to do or say. She had so many questions but that was nothing new.

"Beryl!"

Her eyes widened at the call of her name and she weakly lite her gem searching around. Almost immediately a light shined into her face.

"Beryl!" The familiar voices she could recognize right away.

"S-Steven?" She called squinting her eyes at the light in her face. Sure enough he came flying over giving her a big hug.

"Oh man you're okay!" He said in relief. Out of the darkness came Pearl, and the others also.

Beryl couldn't be more happy to see them so when the tears came there was no surprise there.

"You guys...found me?" She whispered.

"Of course silly..what did you expect us to do?" Steven voiced. At everyone's relieved smiles Beryl covered her face as more tears came.

Thankfully no one questioned it as they worked on getting her to safety.

"W-wait.." Beryl cried from Pearl's shoulder. Pausing Pearl looked at her in question. Looking back in the direction of her music box..she froze.

...it was gone..

*ENGLISH "Unravel" Tokyo Ghoul /Lullaby Ver/ (AmaLee)  
watch?v=c0UR2-El...  
note: there's dialogue in the song. look for: ~ **bold** ~. Also listen closely to the song it does have meaning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Beryl Pov

"You're lucky your gem isn't damaged." Pearl scolded. It was the second lecture I received since I regenerated. The first one being from Pearl also. I was 'taking it easy' as Steven had called it. I had been in my gem for a week or two so it seemed I had missed a lot.

Which was a understatement since the first thing Steven asked me when I woke up.

Flash Back

"Beryl you're back!" Steven shouted. I smiled brightly at the young gem as he ran right into me forcing me into a hug. I barely finished forming before the kid was pressing his face into my thigh.

"Steven-"

"Can you fuse together with Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet so we can all have dinner and impress Connie's parents?" He rushed out.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open as I stared down at the boy.

"W-what?"

Flashback end

I shuddered at the memory.

"I..I know..." I frowned as Pearl continued to scold me but my thoughts were definitely not on the topic at hand.

"Beryl? Are you even listening?" Pearl glared at me.

"Yea, SB you seem to have something on your mind. What, are you scared to fuse with us?" Amethyst teased with a grin.

I cringed at the new nickname Amethyst had started to call me.

"Does the idea of fusing with us bother you that much?" Pearl questioned in amazement.

"N-no! It's not that..." I frowned unsure as to how to express how I was feeling with them. I glanced over at Garnet who had remained quiet up until now. Steven was out hanging with his dad today.

"It's...my music box...it's gone?" The statement confused me even though I had said it.

"What do you mean it's gone? Just summon it." Pearl throw out nonchalantly. The odd comment had got their attention but they didn't understand my worry.

"Ohh..I didn't say anything before because I thought I was just making a big deal out of nothing but...I.. _can't_ summon it.." I looked around at them. "It's gone..and ever since you told me about the Lapis Lazuli incident it's been freaking me out more and more!" I said grabbing my hair in panicked stress.

"What is it?" Garnet finally voiced.

I bit my lip for a moment. " I..I didn't know before...there was no way I could of but..I..I think..my music box had a gem in it..right inside the lid." I stared down at the floor continuing to bite at my lip. What could it all mean?

"W-what?" Pearl voiced.

Looking up they all was staring at me.

"T-that's not all...I've always been able to sense it before but now THAT'S gone to..." I said sadly. Everything was just so confusing.

"SB spit it out!" Amethyst demanded.

Chewing on my lip still I looked at Garnet..praying she'd may have some type of answer, anything.

"My past vision...it's GONE."

Garnet POV

Garnet's eyes widened under her shades as they stayed locked on Beryl.

What do you mean it gone?!" Pearl gasped freaked out.

"Well...the Gem tried communicating with me.." Beryl started.

Garnet frowned.

"What did she say?" Amethyst voiced. "Did she tell you her name?"

"Well...no but-"

"Beryl..I don't believe past vision is your ability." Garnet finally cut in with a sigh.

That had caught everyone's attention.  
"W-what?" Beryl stared at Garnet in shock.

Garnet sighed again crossing her arms. She didn't want to tell you like this but..

"..before you had fell...you shared a past vision with me.."

Beryl stared at Garnet in total shock.

 **Flashback**

A dark colored Gem slowly ascended the stairs of the moon base. A long flowy cape covered her face with it's hood but her pink hair could be seen peeking out from within the hood. Many Gems had turned to observe her, curious of the newcomer in their ranks. The new Gem had traveled far from Homeworld to be here but she was no stranger to traveling. Her strong build proved she was battle ready and her confident stride told others she was also one stranger to being observed often, whether out of plain curiosity or awe or any other means. As she traveled tier by tier guards joined her seeming to have expected her arrival.

"It's good to see you have made it safely." A small quiet Pearl spoke gently looking up at her.

The newcomer paused for a moment observing the Pearl before pulling her hood to her cape down.

Scarlet Beryl eyes were gentle but stern looking down at the Pearl giving her a nod.

"Thank you.." She herself spoke quietly but there was nothing timid about the way she spoke.

"My Blue Diamond is prepared to meet with you now...she wants you to start immediately." The Pearl went straight to business after greetings.

Following the Pearl into the room Beryl wasted no time kneeing to a Gem of higher power, Blue Diamond.

"Scarlet Beryl I see you wasted no time getting here. Which is good because my task for you is of great importance." She was stern and merciless but was pleased with Beryl's punctuality.

"What light do you need me to stamp out?" Beryl's whole demeanor changed as she glanced up at Blue Diamond awaiting her order to destroy. She was a battle Gem, nothing more nothing less. She was of no meager quality either, simply because she was a rare Gem and unlike some rare Gems who where held at a higher standard and lived luxuries lives she and her doubles, where ever they were did not yard to such luxuries and they'd have it no other way.

"Scarlet you seem to miss understand.." Blue Diamond spoke firmly but she was in no way angry. "...you can come in now." She called.

Off to the right several guards entered the room. In confusion Beryl stared at the mass of guards as they parted.

"Stand up Scarlet Beryl." Blue Diamond commanded.

Slowly she complied.

Covered from head to toe in white Beryl couldn't see the Gem's face clearly as white shear veil covered her.

"This Gem is of great importance to me, Scarlet Beryl." Blue Diamond spoke once more. "Meet my pure Crystal Quartz."

Beryl stared at the petite but pretty gem. She couldn't see her face clearly but little blue eyes stared back up at her.

"She is my ward Scarlet...and your mission is to protect her at all cost." Turning back to Blue Diamond Beryl saw her piercing glare from under her hood. Though the mission was simple and way out of her usually norm Beryl knew the punishment for failure without needing to be told.

"Fail... and even _you_ will be shatter." She threatened.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Beryl Pov

Beryl sat staring at the floor from her spot on the couch. She was in deep thought after Garnet had shared her vision with her. With a sigh her glanced around at the empty house grateful for the solitude for once. Before the others could start bombarding her with questions Garnet had grabbed both Pearl and Amethyst and walked them to the temple door retreating inside without a word.

This Crystal Quartz was someone she was hired to protect. And though the name no longer hurt her it didn't bring her joy as she had hoped it would. It also made her wonder why Garnet had told her the way she did..how did it all fit together? Did this also mean she herself was a violent Homeworld Gem like she had once feared? Was she her friends' enemy?

Beryl covered her face at the thought.

~No more tears.~

Beryl eyes widened as she remember Garnet's words. With another sigh she dropped her hands and they balled into fist.

"Beryl? Is...everything okay?" Steven voiced as he came through the door with his young human friend, Connie by his side.

Beryl smiled at him.

"Yeah..can you do me a favor though?" Beryl looked back at the temple door. "Can you get the others for me? I can't get in the temple." Beryl laughed.

Garnet Pov

"So what does all this mean?" Pearl voiced nervously looking at Garnet for an answer.

"Pearl, it means no matter what I'll be on your guys side." Beryl said seriously still sitting on the couch in the same spot they had left her. "No matter what my past reveals it won't change what I have with you guys.." Beryl stared hard at Pearl trying to make sure she understood her words.

Garnet gave a small nod but the other stared as it was clear she was in deep thought herself. Despite the Beryl not having her past vision Garnet still couldn't see her future it didn't bode well with her.

"Pearl go get Steven and Connie." She said walking to the warp pad.

Amethyst and Beryl stared at Garnet. "Garnet?..." Beryl questioned.

"Come on." Was all she said to her.

Beryl POV

Beryl stared long and hard at the cavern she was in. Crystal clung to the walls forming a sphere expect for the opening they all had came through.

"Whoa..." Connie spoke quietly.

"Garnet are you sure this is safe?" Pearl questioned.

"Pearl, chill we cleared it out. What more do you want construction hats?" Amethyst.

"So...this is where you found me?" Beryl didn't turn as she spoke. In the middle of the room was the remains of the crystal pillar.

"Trapped in crystal there in the middle.." Amethyst answered.

The place was familiar other than just waking up here but Beryl couldn't place why.

"I've been here..for a long time in my gem..." Beryl frowned walking over to the left over pillar. "..but I don't remember coming here..." Beryl looked at the remaining crystal that coated the surfaces around them, with a heavy thought that disturbed her.  
"A-are there Gems..that can create more of..themselves?" She asked quietly looking back at the others.

"...Not that we know of.." Garnet voiced.

"I've been testing the shards from it since we took them..it..doesn't act like Gem shards and the only word close I can describe it is the human terminology Epidermis." Pearl explained in deep thought.

"Ee-pider-mis?" Steven asked for everyone.

"Basically? Dead skin." Pearl said in slight disgust. " Even that term I use loosely. Remember Steven, I told you our bodies are a illusion. Those shards came from a Gem. Somehow..she's growing her herself to..create this crystal 'dead skin'." Pearl shuddered. "Disgusting but interesting."

"But what Gem?" Connie finally spoke up.

"The Gem in the music box..Crystal Quartz." Beryl said looking over at Garnet, who gave her a small nod.

"We should go." Pearl called after a moment of silence. As everyone started to retreat out of the cavern Beryl lingered. Something big had happened here and one day she'd find out what from the only other Gem that seemed to know, Crystal Quartz.

Turning to follow the others she paused as she saw Garnet watching her from the entrance. They stared at each other for a long moment before Garnet began to turn away. It didn't take a genius to see that something bothered her.

"G-garnet!" Beryl called a little to loudly causing her to blush.

The taller Gem didn't turn around.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Beryl voiced.

When Garnet turned and looked at Beryl she froze for only a moment before rushing over to her. Beryl looked up at her in confusion. Her blush suddenly deepened when Garnet placed her hand on her cheek gently.

"G-Garnet?" Beryl whispered quietly.

"You're crying.."

Beryl's eyes widened and she immediately began scrubbing at her face. How didn't she realize that she was crying?

"W-what? I-I'm sorry. I d-don't know why..I don't know what's gotten into me." She felt so silly as Garnet remained quiet, observing her.

Placing her hand on her shoulder Garnet gave her a small reassuring smile.

"It's okay. Let's go meet up with the others."

"...Garnet..are _you_ okay?.." Beryl wiped her hands off on her shorts.

"Now that you've stopped crying..yeah." She voiced with a grin before turning to walk away.

Beryl's blush returned. "I..I must have just got something in my eye." Beryl countered at Garnet's teasing as she rushed after her.

"With a imaginary body?"

"Oh shush." Beryl said rushing past her.

-Later that day-

"Well either way it was nice to finally meet you Connie." Beryl smiled at the human girl as she climbed into Greg's truck with Steven.

"You to Scarlet. I hope we all get to hang out like this again." Connie and Steven waved as they drove away.

"Well...now what?" Amethyst said in boredom.

"Sparring and fusion." Garnet declared as she walked farther out on the beach.

"Good idea Garnet. We do have to at least try to prepare for Steven's dinner date with Connie's parents." Pearl sighed as she watched Amethyst eating..something from off the beach.

"...um..guys?.." Everyone looked up at Beryl who was sitting Indian style in the air. "...I'm not totally sure..what my dance is..." Beryl scratched her head.

"What do you mean you don't know what your dance is?!" Pearl yelled out in surprise.

"How can you not know what your dance is?" Amethyst laughed.

"W-well it wasn't a need to know up until now!" Beryl said flustered floating after them down the beach.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Haven't you ever fused before?"

"If I have.." Beryl frowned.

"You don't remember." Amethyst finished.

"Hmm.." Garnet pondered out loud.

"What?" Beryl looked at Garnet worried. She rarely make her pondering vocal.

"You don't remember a lot Beryl.." She started. "..and it's starting to make me wonder what other powers this Crystal Quartz has."

"W-what do you mean Garnet?" Even Pearl was curious.

"..Hmm.. she may have the ability to not only look into the past..but make you forget it..possibly even implant false memories.."

Beryl stared in shock. "How..can you be sure?"

"I'm not sure. I..I heard of a Gem like that a long long time ago. A Gem that served under Blue Diamond. I have never met her or seen her so I had pushed it off as a rumor..that is until now."

"..B-but why me?.." Beryl said sadly.

"Don't know..but you are remembering things Beryl and just like we got you to fight and summon your weapon. I'm sure things will start to fall into place."

Beryl pondered her words.

-Later-  
Beryl nervously started straightening out her pencil skirt for the occasion. A skirt was something she definitely wasn't use to and didn't understand the formal human attire. It was hard to move in and she felt awkward it.

~At least I didn't have to wear heels..~

Beryl cringed at her thought as she looked down at her boots that she always wear. The white button down she wore with a tie completed her awkward outfit.

Walking out of the beach house Beryl looked down at Alexandrite from the patio. She gulped nervously as she thought of her fused friends.

"..So..older sister?" Beryl said point at herself.

Beryl POV

I frowned. I hoped I can pull off this sister bit. It was a human I had been learning about for the last few days from Steven. I had failed in the fusion department and I would have been happy to just stay behind but Steven wasn't having it.

I was 'part of the family' as Steven had put it. The very thought of his words made me smile. It was nice to be apart of something...something this big.

I hopped off of Alexandrite's shoulder as she bent to put Steven and Greg down. I gave a small sigh as I envied the fusion. She was too huge to have to wear anything fancy. As I straighten my tie sweating nervously, Greg started off the night with greetings.

"I'm Greg Universe..and this massive drink of water is my wife Alexandrite." He smiled. "..A-and this is my daughter Scarlet."

I nearly lost my nerve when Alexandrite gave an awkward frown and said hello..and when the group turned to me I gulped.

"O-oh Hello..um please call me Beryl."

I pulled at my tie as the night continued on in sheer awkwardness.

"So tell me how did you two meet?" Mrs. Maheswaran asked.

I tensed as I realized we all should have probably worked this out before now.

"O-ohhh Daddy you tell that story best haha! I'd love to hear it again." I said way too loud in my nervousness.

~C-crap..maybe it would just be best if I took a queue from Alexandrite and just didn't say anything..~

"W-well um..I.." Greg started.

"They met on a roller-coaster! She was too tall to ride!" Steven shouted out.

He was a bad liar like me but at least he seemed to believe what he was saying. I gulped in pure nervousness again.

"Soo..Beryl how old are you?" Mr. Maheswaran directed toward me.

~Finally something I can answer!~

"Oh, well I'm well over one th-" I was cut off.

"23!" Greg shouted out looking at me.

My eyes widened and I sunk in my seat wishing I could hide my face in my collar like I was use to. How could I have forgotten that humans age differently?

This was going to be a long night.

Time Skip

I pulled at my neck tie once more that night as I looked at myself in the mirror. While Amethyst and Pearl was outside arguing over shrimp with the others I had slipped away feeling sick. Alexandrite had become unstable with their arguing and defused. Connie had ran away in despair and Steven had ran after her.

The night hadn't turned out that well and the awkwardness had reached unbelievable levels. With another sigh I gave up on my tie and loosened it looking around the restroom. Spotting the window above one of the stalls I walked in, opened it and slipped out of it. It would probably be best if I left and just met the others back at the beach house.

As I floated to the roof of the restaurant I noticed the others still arguing on one side and...

"Steven?" I whispered as I watched him slip onto a bus and watched as the bus sped away.

No Ones Pov

"Amethyst you're so immature!" Pearl yelled as Beryl jumped down from the roof catching everyone's attention.

"Garnet!" She called ripping the formal attire off of herself in one pull.

The Maheswarans gasped but quickly noticed her usual attire that cling tight to her under the clothes.

"We take it this isn't actually your daughter either?" Mr. Maheswaran said with a glare.

"Uhhh.." Greg started.

"None of that matters right now!" Beryl snapped. "Garnet! I just watched Steven and Connie climb onto a bus to who knows where!"

That had grabbed everyone's attention.

"What?!" Pearl shouted.

Garnet clutched her fist together tensing in worry.

"Pearl! Amethyst! Fuse with me!" She demanded. " Beryl lead the way."

Beryl shot up into the sky waiting for Alexandrite to finish forming.

"Come on!" She yelled going on ahead.

-Next Day-

"Steven cheer up. A thousand years isn't that bad. You got off pretty lucky." Beryl said smiling.

"A thousand years in human years is forever." He complained into his pillow. "What am I going to do for a thousand years without TV?!"

"W-well you were telling me a lot of human things to do when I didn't really like to watch your TV." Beryl tried cheering him up.

"Oh..I guess you're right.." He pouted.

She frowned as that didn't seem to cheer him up much.

"Hmm..you know what? I know what we can do!" She said suddenly with stars in her eyes excited as she climbed off of Steven's bed.

Peeking over at her he waited. "What could possibly be more fun than watching Under The Knife?"

"You'll see." She said in a sing song voice she was use to him using on her sometimes. "I'll need a day to prepare though." She climbed down the stairs heading for the door.

"Don't worry Steven. I promise it will be really fun." She smiled up at the still upset half Gem.

"Just wait for me at the light house tomorrow morning."

She left no room for complaints as she walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Steven wake up the next morning he groaned expecting it to just be another boring day without his TV. Rolling out of bed he landed on a sleeping Lion who gave a grumpy growl at being awoken and stood up to leave causing Steven to hit the wooden floor of his room.

"...Sorry Lion.." Steven mumbled into the wood.

He laid there for a moment pondering on going back to sleep on such a already boring day. He was going to do just that when he suddenly remembered what he promised Beryl just the other day. He was to meet her at the light house this morning. With a sigh he peeled himself off the floor and walked the long boring way to his bathroom to get ready for the day.

Outside

"Hey guys? Have you seen Beryl?" Steven asked when he noticed Amethyst and Garnet on his way to the light house. When the both pointed up into the sky Steven's jaw dropped on.

"Pearl's not going to like this." Amethyst laughed as her, Garnet and Steven watched from the sandy ground. Steven's mouth still hung on and he had stars in his eyes as he stared up at the descending Beryl.

"Are you ready Steven?" She said with a bright smile holding her arms out to the young boy.

"W-wait..Ready for what?"

Steven looked at her in awe as she stayed airborne. "I thought it would be obvious by this point." She said with a laugh.

"Steven, Beryl is going to take you flying with her.." Garnet straightened her shades as she crossed her arms with a small smile.

"Oh my gosh! R-really?!"

Instead of answering Beryl swooped him up into her arms.

"You just have to promise me one thing."

Slowly she ascended looking the young Gem in his face.

"What's that?"

"Hold on tight!" She suddenly hugged him close to her body as she shot up into the sky causing the boy to cry out startled at the sudden speed.

"Aaahhh! Whoaaaa!Woooooo!"

Steven's cries could be heard from the ground as they watch Beryl zip through the sky during all kinds of twists and turns and rolls.

"Wooooo! .Awesome!"

Beryl glanced down at the half gem in her arm with a wide smile of her own. Going through some clouds she slowed her ascend to a stop.

"...Steven..open your eyes." She said with a small smile.

The boy hesitated for a moment before peering up at her. Beryl's eyes was focused ahead of them, Curious Steven peeked around him and what he saw was amazing.

"Beautiful right?" Beryl said readjusting her hold on him so he could see better.

The azure sky was filled with clouds and it reminded him of his mother's room right away. His eyes teared up some as he enjoyed the scene with Beryl.

Ground

"Can you see them?" Amethyst questioned looking up at the sky.

"...Nope.."

"Has anyone seen Steven?" Pearl approached them from the house. She had spent the morning cleaning and was very surprised that she hadn't seen the young boy yet today.

"Umm..." Amethyst looked at Garnet for help but before either of them could answer Beryl appeared out of the clouds in a nose dive with a shouting Steven.

"This is way better then TV!"

"STEVEN!"

Pearl grabbed at her hair in pure terror before running after the flying pair.

"BERYL!Bring Steven Back To the Ground this Instant!"

"Told you she wasn't going to like it." Amethyst laughed.

"Hm.." Garnet shrugged as she watched Beryl fly with a smile.

"Sooo...these monsters are just corrupted Gems right?" Beryl questioned as she watched Garnet send her bubble away with the gem inside.

"Wait up!" Steven called.

Beryl raised her eyebrow as she dug into her pocket and pulled out a tissue.

"Sorry I couldn't help much. I think the flowers-Aaachoo!"

Steven sneezed on Garnet causing Beryl to pause with her tissue pondering on who to give it to now..because she had only happened to have one...

"S-sorry Garnet." Steven wiped at his swollen eyes.

"Give it to Steven I'll live." Garnet reassured her.

"Steven are you sure you're okay?" Beryl pondered as he rubbed at his eyes again.

"Y-yeah I think I'll...I'll..-"

"Ha Steven quick aim it at Pearl!" Amethyst laughed.

"No don't!"

"A-Aaacchooo!"

...

Beryl POV

And that was how all this had started. Steven had said he saw some type of creature outside the stream when he had mistakenly sneezed his head out of it after our most recent mission the other day. I sighed shaking my head as I sat on the couch listening to Pearl and Steven arguing again. It had gone on like this for two days and I had had enough.

"You guys never argue! I don't know everything about Gem stuff yet but don't you think you should at least check it out? I doubt Steven would lie about what he saw!" I spoke up interrupting their argument with a glare. It was hard to mediate with their constant arguing recently.

"Beryl that is the exact reason you should stay out of it. We have been here for years, there is nothing out there!" I toned her out with another sigh shaking my head, that was Pearl for you.

"We're not saying he's lying, but if it will make Steven feel better we'll check it out." Garnet declared. "Beryl hold down the fort."

I sighed in utter relief at the silence that followed.

Days later

Garnet POV

I bit my tongue in slight frustration as I trained. A lot was on my mind and I noticed it was starting to build up.

~Years, we've been safe for years! Why are they showing up now?!~

~Calm yourself, we'll figure this out.~

I frowned as my counterparts bickered. It was important to remain in control and act fast if the problem returned. My frown only deepened as I thought of the Peridot that fixed the Homeworld warp pad.

~Why could they be trying to get here now?~

I thought as my counterparts settled.

It didn't matter I destroyed the warp pad again. They are not setting another foot on this planet.

"Hey Garnet I-"

Out of instinct I wiped around and almost punched Beryl in the face as she quickly raised the cookie sheet in her hand. Peeking from behind the now dent sheet she looked startled.

"G-geez, I was just going to ask if you could make more of those 'cookies' that Steven said your were good at making.." She said with a guilty frown.

...And then there was her.

I couldn't figure Beryl out and it bothered me to no end. My non-dying curiosity of her I hid well. It wasn't that I didn't trust her. I just didn't trust what her past would reveal and what impact it would have on her.

Just seeing a large black void for her future didn't help me either,..it..it made it harder to keep her safe like the others.

~..And I thought Steven was hard to keep up with..~

It was for this same reason I didn't let her on many missions recently. If she noticed she didn't complain. Beryl almost never complained. It was what I enjoyed about her the most.

"..Garnet?" She called my name. Meeting her bright cranberry eyes I shifted uncomfortably, but my face remained emotionless and my voice monotone.

"..Sorry.."

Her eyes widened and she did the oddest thing..she pouted.

"Noooo...were you even listening? Will you make them for me?"

I had almost punched her in the face and she was worried about cookies? I shook my head as I turned away.

"Is that a no?" She said following.

Beryl POV

I frowned as I watched Garnet stand in silence..did it really take this long to decide to make cookies? I mentally sighed as I knew the answer. Something was bothering her more lately. It was subtle but I could see it. I had pondered many times if I should bring it up but I just wasn't sure how yet. My cheek flared red as I remembered the last time I asked. Thinking about her hand on my cheek as I cried last time made me nervous but I wasn't quite sure why.

~..Garnet..I wish you would tell me what was wrong..~ I sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Beryl covered her mouth trying hard to hold it. She watched as Amethyst went to sit down watching the others when Steven suddenly tripped over Pearl again. Tears came to Beryl's eyes as she turned her head away trying to hide her sniggers.

"Beryl, how about you give it a try again instead of sitting there laughing."

Crap, she had been caught.

Sitting up straight and clearing her throat she tried to play it off.

"Pearl..I don't think-"

"Aw, come on SB give it another try." Amethyst encouraged.

Hesitantly Beryl closed the book she was reading and stood up.

"...You guys all have your own styles though.." Beryl frowned now feeling bad for laughing at Steven. "I don't think I'll be able to keep up.."

"It's okay Beryl, I believe in you." Steven smiled.

With a sigh she walked over to them, it was like sparring all over again. She was surprised when Pearl held out her hand to her with a smile. Grasping it Pearl took over placing Beryl's right hand on her waist and her left on her shoulder.  
Slowly Pearl pushed her into movement and as they danced Beryl felt like she had two left feet. It was very simple movements which made Beryl feel a bit better. She stared down at both of their feet trying to catch on. It seemed to be going well..that is until Beryl stepped on Pearl's foot..

"Don't sweat it fusion is hard." Amethyst reassured Beryl and Steven both.  
"...not for me.." Garnet mumbled.  
Beryl gave a sigh toning out from the conversation.  
"If it's really hard how am ever going to catch up? It probably took them decades to form their styles.." Beryl mumbled.  
"Well I believe Steven AND Beryl can do it."  
Garnet's emphasis caught Beryl's attention as she glanced at her.  
She sighed.

~~~~~  
Beryl frowned as she reread the sentence in her book. The tiny flashlight she had was a bother as it paused her reading often but was needed in the dark. She sat in her usual spot on the couch where she 'sleep mediated' was what Steven called it. She wasn't meditating tonight though. She paused again as she turned another page but sighed in annoyance as she dropped the flashlight again that night. The light was out because Steven was fast asleep after such a exciting day, which she had unfortunately missed. While Steven had experience fusion for the very first time she had been on top of the temple engrossed into the current book she was reading.  
She gave a small sad smile as she recalled the story Amethyst had told her. She was excited for Steven. He had fused with his human friend, Connie. Which was not only a amazing feat but unheard of between a Gem and a Human but ever since hearing that story she hadn't once put her book down.  
~T-this isn't going to work..I need somewhere to go...~  
If Steven could do it so could she.

With a breathless groan Beryl slipped from under her blanket and off the couch. She stood there for a moment in thought before stealing a peek up at Steven who was asleep. Debating further she looked over at the warp pad.  
Walking over to the fridge Beryl looked at the note pad that hung on the front with a little pen attached by a string. Picking it up she pressed it against the pad paper.  
When she suddenly felt something bump against her leg she jumped and she looked down to see Lion peering back up at her with a disapproving look, which caught her off guard.  
" Lion..don't worry." She said giving the feline a gentle pat.

Steven was just about to take a bite of his sandwich that he had just finished making when he heard the warp pad activate. Looking over he watched Pearl climb off of the pad with a deep thoughtful frown on her face. When she walked into the temple without a word Steven shrugged and was just about to take that first bite of his sandwich again when this time Amethyst came through the front door looking bothered to. Steven paused watching her.  
"Amethyst?...are you okay?" Steven voiced watching her in worry. She jumped slightly before looking over at him.  
"No one has told you yet?" She asked surprised.  
"Told me what? I just got back from visiting Dad, so..I haven't been here long.." Steven was definitely confused.  
"We've been looking for Beryl all day long."  
"What?! Beryl's missing?" Steven shouted.  
"Well, she did leave a note but she didn't say where she was going. Garnet said it could be too dangerous for her to be out on her own just yet. So we all went searching."  
Amethyst pointed at the note pad behind Steven, causing him to turn around:  
 _Guys,_  
 _I'm going to be gone for awhile, but don't worry I'll be back in a few years. ^_^_  
 _Beryl_  
"A few years?!" Steven shouted dropping his still uneaten sandwich.  
"We're pretty sure we know what's wrong." Pearl voiced just as the temple doors closed behind her. " So don't worry Steven we'll find her." She finished with a smile.  
"I want to help though." He said jumping down from the counter. "I'll go ask around town and maybe make some flyers with Connie." He declared rushing back out the door with his phone.  
"I don't think we'll need flyers Steven!" Pearl called after him.  
When Steven suddenly rushed back in and grabbed his sandwich and rushed back out the door Amethyst sulked.  
"I was going to eat that."

Garnet POV  
We had looked everywhere. Where could the Gem possible be? It had only been a day and a half since we started searching but with my future vision it wouldn't have taken nearly this long. I clenched my fist in deep thought as the other looked to me for an answer. It was getting late so I didn't want Steven to be left alone here. I would continue the search myself.  
"I'll look underwater, in the area where the Lunar Sea Shire sits."  
"Do you really think she'd go through?" Pearl questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
"Hm..it's worth a look." Looking over to Steven I held back a sigh." Now Steven I'm sure she's fine, so don't worry and try to get your sleep tonight."  
"Okay.." He said with a frown.  
Walking out the door I tried once more to try and locate the Gem with my vision but it was no use. I growled in frustration as I descended the stairs. As I walked up to the water I admired the setting sun for a moment and just as I was about to walk in to the water I heard a roar.  
As I glanced over at Lion I was surprised to see him staring me down. It wasn't until I turned to fully look at him did he turn to walk away. Before I could dismiss the stare he turned and look back at me.  
No One POV  
Lion waited until Garnet started his way before turning once more and letting out a roar. The portal opened in front of him and he looked back a Garnet one more time before walking through.

Beryl frowned as she dropped the book onto the grass as she stood. She had spent a day and a half carefully reading that book but now that she finished it she wasn't so sure it was going to help her much. Looking at the clearing in front of her she frowned as she thought about making her own music to dance to. As she started out at a hum she was surprised she was able to lose herself in her own self made music, unaware of the two now watching her.*

her song: Fireflies owl city cover (female vocal) by: whatadizzydance

Dance: Free Style Ballet

Garnet POV

I frowned deeply as I followed Lion through the brush. I had been holding my anger in up until this point so as to not unnecessarily worry the others. Once I spotted her I sped up my pace and I was just about to walk out to her and confront her when she had started a dance. I paused and observed her surprised.

I had to admit, it was a bit clumsy as she misread herself a few times but it was clearly her own style. And the more she danced the better it got as she lost herself in her own music. When her gem lite up is when I knew she was totally focused and in sync and I that I was in awe.

Beryl POV

I breathed heavily as I relaxed my body in deep thought. I didn't have many words. I had found my style but could I actually fuse?  
"What if it isn't good enough?..." Pondering this I was surprised at the sudden angry voice.

"Beryl. Why did you leave the temple like that?" Garnet's voice made me jump and I wiped around in total embarrassment.

"G-garnet what are you doing here?"

I backed away startled by her presence. Her arms were crossed and she also had the same disapproving look on her face that Lion did when I left. Speaking of Lion I frowned at the cat sitting behind her licking his paw.

~How did he even know where I warped to?~

"I could ask you the same thing but that's already clear." She said way too calmly. She was very angry.  
With a sigh I turned away from her.  
"You don't understand I..I had to do this myself." I said in a whisper.

Garnet POV  
I gulped my anger down as best I could as I tried to understand what she said. If I let anger control me it wouldn't go well.  
~What could she possibly have been thinking to have gone off on her own like this?!~

I clenched my fist before sucking in some air and slowly blowing it out.

Beryl POV

I sighed as I glanced up at Garnet.

"I...I have to get stronger Garnet...I can't continue to rely on you guys. I want to help to!" My eyes widened as I paused for a moment. "..I mean..I...I want to protect this planet to..with you guys, not stand on the side line and watch, and hope, and pray that you guys don't need me, that you guys won't get hurt. That _you_ don't need me!" My eyes widened as a blush came to my face. What did I just..

I felt my own blood come to the surface as I looked Garnet straight on. What did I mean?

"I..I mean I can't just stay at the temple Garnet...I want to help...I want to be a Crystal Gem." I said firmly. They all had been trying to keep me out of harm's way. I understood that but I couldn't keep silent about it anymore.

"I know I'm not the strongest..and that I'm still figuring things out but I want to fight and fusion is part of that fight." I hated it but I felt the tears coming. "..I need it..to protect..everyone." I finished in a whisper. All I could do was stare at the ground. I didn't want her to see the tears..so when she grabbed my hand lead me into a twirl I looked up in utter shock tears still pouring down.

"W-what are you?.."

My face heated up again as she dipped me coming closer.

"...if you're are going to be a Crystal Gem...then you need to rely on us." There was no emotion on her face but I was utterly confused by the pounding in my chest and how hot I felt looking up at her. "...and we'll rely on you.."

Letting me up she twirled me again and I instinctually responded with my own move.

"G-Garnet.."

We were stretched far apart still holding hands when I noticed our gems a glow. Just as she was about to pull me back in I lost my nerve and pulled my hand free. It slipped from her grasp as I suddenly felt really shy.

~W-whats gotten into me?~

I could do nothing but stare at her in shock. Gently I placed my hand on my head shaking it slightly.

"I..I'm sorry..after such big talk..and I..." I frowned at my sudden lack of words. Why did I suddenly feel like this? Was I ill? No gems couldn't get sick...I froze as a thought hit me causing me to give Garnet a awkward smile trying to play it off.

~I-it..can't be...there's no way...~

"It's okay if you're not ready." Garnet said with a small smile. "..to fuse that is." Garnet straighten before looking around.

"Why did you choose here?" She said finally getting a good look at the clearing.

"..I-it was nice and quiet...and I wanted to finish the book." I said slowly walking over to retrieve the said book.

"Book?" Garnet questioned following after me. Turning to her I showed it:

 _ **The Art of Dance by Harvey Edwards**_

When Garnet suddenly burst out laughing I frowned in confusing. With a small sigh I watched her laugh as my thought returned to me.

~...Do..do I..like Garnet?~


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Beryl, Garnet!" Steven yelled jumping on her. "You guys are back!"

"Yup and the new addition to the Crystal Gems it seems." Garnet said with a small smirk.

Beryl's face turned red as she looked at the others shocked but excited faces.

"What?!Really?!"

"That's awesome!"

Was heard around the room as her and Garnet stepped off the warp pad.

"Why'd you leave though? You had us worried SB." Amethyst complained.

"I..I'm sorry I really didn't mean to make you guys worry like that." Beryl sat on the couch, tired from days of training with Garnet. They hadn't returned right away after their talk. It was early morning and both her and Garnet returned to a eating Steven and Amethyst and a cleaning Pearl.

Beryl wasn't really in the mood for eating she was too busy being overjoyed that the others were excited and welcomed her to their small family. It was something she had been worried about for the time they both were away. She promised silently to herself that she would protect them with every fiber of her Gem, Steven hops into her lap. Especially Steven. She smiles at him.

Several hours later Garnet walked out of the temple door, seeing Steven on the phone with his friend Connie was what she predicted but she paused when she looked other to the couch and saw a sleeping Beryl. She had never seen the Gem sleeping before so it was what caused her pause.

"Pssts..Garnet.."

Looking back at Steven he was trying to hold back a laugh as he pointed at Beryl.

"I finally got her to try it..awesome right?" He whispered.

The part of the vision that hadn't made sense to her was suddenly clear as she looked back at Beryl as Steven returned to his phone call to end it.

"You're outside?..Yay here I came!"

Garnet watched the shorter Gem speed out the door before turning back to Beryl. Walking over Garnet stood and stared at her in deep thought.

~She wanted to be a Crystal Gem all this time.~ A counterpart spoke up.

~...Sapphire..I can't help wondering where this gem was during the war.~

~I understand...I too am curious..what part did she play or had she already been trapped away?~

~But why was she trapped away?~

~..We don't know Ruby but we know who trapped her...~

~Crystal Quartz...~ Ruby said darkly. Garnet clenched her fists. She was the real mystery in all this.

"...Garnet.."

Startled Garnet focused back on Beryl again to see her still fast asleep but what made her frown was that she was holding tight on Garnet's pant leg.

~D-did she just..is she dreaming?~ Garnet thought.

Reaching down she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear with one hand while the other grabbed Beryl's hand gently pulling it away. She paused suddenly.

~Why did I just...~

Right when she was about to pull way Beryl's hand tightened on her own and a vision started.

Beryl frowned as she grabbed the young Gem's hand helping her to the warp pad. As they continued on in silence Beryl's thoughts darkened.

~Tch..how long do I have to watch this brat? It's been a few months, I had hoped that this 'mission' would have ended by now!~

She sneered as she peeked down at the Gem. Until this day she had never seen this Gem's face but boy was the girl clumsy. She was the most clumsy Gem she had every met! And the Quartz was lucky her gem didn't recede on her face or Beryl was sure she would have cracked it by now.

When the Gem suddenly tripped Beryl panicked as she caught her. Kneed on the floor the Quartz's petite soft blue hands were revealed to her for the first time. Beryl sat tense looking at their interlocked hands. Glancing around to make sure they hadn't been caught first she suddenly forced the smaller Gem to stand back up before snatching her hand away.

"You must be more careful Crystal."

Beryl was surprised when the small seemly timid Gem didn't withdraw her hands back into her long sleeves yet. Crystal's hands clenched and unclenched and she jerked away when Beryl moved to help her along again.

"...I wouldn't be so _clumsy_ if you would stop fretting over me like a gemlet." Her tone was crisp from under the veil.

Beryl's jaw dropped at her words and as they awkwardly continued throughout their day the Quartz did moved just fine on her own.

~..Tch she's still a brat..~ Beryl glared at the ground for a moment losing focus in her angry so when Crystal stop walking Beryl didn't notice and crashed into her causing the Quartz to lose her balance and fell forward again.

Beryl panicked.

"There you see? You have to be more careful! You-" Beryl snapped but all of her words were lost with the wind in shock as the Quartz pulled the veil back from her face trying to get it untangled. The cloudy blue colored eyes that stared ahead of her rather than at her when the brat looked up made her pause, though Beryl would never admit it there, her beautiful face was what made Beryl stop talking.

"...You..you're blind.." She stupidly said. She bit her tongue as she suddenly felt guilty.

"I like to think that I'm special.." she said quietly pulling away again to help herself up. "..oh and by the way...it's _you_ who ran into me."

The vision cut out, interrupted as Garnet's head whipped around as she heard a crash outside.

Looking at Beryl's vision she hadn't seen the incoming threat. She rushed outside to help the small children.

"Amethyst! Pearl! Beryl!" She shouted.

Beryl POV

My eyes flow open at Garnet's call. In a slight panic I kicked at my blankets rushing out the door.

Leaping over the porch rail I landed crouched in the sand before I saw what was going on. Garnet was holding off a giant...robot ball? Seeing Connie and Steven I rushed in to join the attack but I wasn't expecting the robot to explode the way it did leaving sticky looking slime everywhere. I shook my hands trying to get it off but frowned when it didn't get much off it was so thick.

"Was it Peridot's robot thing?" Steven asked catching my attention.

"Yes..it has to be...we just haven't seen one this big before."

"..So this is one of Peridot's machines." I whispered trying to shake the slime off again..wiping it on the sand did nothing but get sand on it. I groaned as I debated wiping it on my clothes as walked over to Garnet.

"Soo what do you think it was here to do?" Steven asked.

"We destroyed it..that's all that matters." Garnet answered.

Walking up to Garnet I showed her my hands annoyed.

"I can't get this stuff-" I jumped in surprised as Amethyst smushed me against Garnet in a tight hug getting slime all over us both. My hands were positioned awkwardly against her stomach. Trapped, I looked over at Pearl as Garnet pulled her into the group hug covering us all in more slime. When a sudden thought hit me I smirked and rubbed one hand clean in Pearl's hair.

~There, pay back for throwing all the cookies away when I was gone.~

Leaning back I hugged Pearl and Amethyst back to me with a bright smile and a giggle.

I was happy to be a part of this team.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Ughhh I swear if one more giant ball shows up I'm flying to space myself and destroying the Peridot that keeps sending them!" I shouted stomping on a robot piece.

"Maybe we should see what they are trying to do?" Steven voiced.

"It's not trying to do anything now.." Garnet said darkly.

"...That's it!" I growled. This was the 100th ball this week! It was causing so much anxiety in the others, including myself and I didn't like it.

"..I'm going to go and pay her a visit and see how she likes it." I growled low.

I blocked my eyes from the sun as I squinted up at the sky trying to calculate the distance and speed I would need to go to-

"Whoa! Beryl calm down." Amethyst called.

I frowned at the gemmed hand on my ankle that halted my flight with a yank.

"And what are you going to do when you get up there?" Pearl scolded.

I grumbled.

I frowned as I checked out all the destroyed tech that Peridot was using. My anxiety raised as none of it looked familiar. Picking up a piece of the now broken tech I gave a small sigh as I looked around the Kindergarten. I had never been here but it did look as bad as Pearl always told me. I bite my tongue at the strong sense of guilt that came over me. Gems had did this. We had did this to the earth.

"Where was I during this?" I whispered. I hadn't noticed that the others had looked over at me sadly. "...Surely..I..I didn't side with homeworld?" I looked at the others as if they could give me the answer I desperately needed. Knowing I'd get no answer I looked away. Peridot was going to report us. And if that was the case we needed to prepare.

"...Steven..you were right" Garnet started. "It was important to get some information out of all this."

"Yay!" He cheered.

"..But yea this was still a terrible idea.." Garnet finished looking down at him.

"Aw..." He frowned.

I dropped the pieces of tech I held to the ground as I turned to them.

"We should go."

I didn't want to see anymore.

I stretched my arms out trying to relieve some tension. Summoning my weapon I opened the whole fan and gave it a gentle wave which created a decent speed of wind around me.

~hmm..I wonder if I can redirect it?~

Twitching my wrist left the wind flowed out on the left of the fan. There was a lot of wrist movements with my fan which created different speeds, strengths and types of wind flow.

If I trained myself just right I would be able to switch from melee, to short range, to long range when I needed to.

"...Beryl.."

I jumped as turned around which cause a gust of wind to violently wipe pass Garnet blowing her hair around for a moment before resting in its same shape again.

"Garnet..you startled me." Hadn't sense her coming up.

"..."

I tilted my head looking at the silent Gem.

"..Garnet..what's wrong?" I voiced worried. I could tell she was still holding at lot of stress and though we were all stressed, I knew none of us could be as worked up as Garnet, she was after all the leader. She was the one that usually came up with the master plan, not to mention she had future vision...I imagined it all couldn't be easy.

"...Beryl...I know who Crystal Quartz is.."

I drop my fan causing it to poof into nonexistence. All I can do is stare at her.

"..." It was my turn to remain silent as I just didn't have the words to voice questions.

" You shared another vision with me Beryl. I don't know how but she's sharing visions through you." She started. "..and if she's sharing visions through you she has to be alive."

"...Why..why didn't you tell me?" I dropped my shoulders.

"I didn't know she was the same gem until I saw the Gem in your vision...The Gem that I knew went by a nickname, Scar..but I have no doubt that the Gem in the vision and the Gem I knew from the past are the same.."

I looked down at the ground.

"W-was she...?"

"She was a Crystal Gem Beryl."

"W-what? No that can't be possible...you would have known her abilities...wouldn't you?" I was confused and I didn't understand why this information bothered me so much.

"She was a Crystal Gem but she was never on the battle fields that I saw...because she was blind. I don't know much about her..just that Rose would go to her at times of great stress."

"...Then...I'm...your enemy..." I whispered as I clenched my fists.

"We don't know that!" I cut Garnet off.

"Why else would she have locked me away?!" I shouted at her.

"..."

I shot up into the sky when Garnet said nothing more.

"Beryl come back! Don't run away!" She shouted after me.

I went up and up until I was sure she couldn't see me before flying away. I was running again like the coward I was...stopping mid flight I clenched my fist so tightly it hurt. I shouldn't go back..I can't go back.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed in utter frustration before slowly turning around and starting back to the temple. I can't leave..I made a promise to protect them...

I hesitated at the door before opening it and preparing for whatever was to come. Walking in I was immediately met by Garnet who was already standing up from the couch seemly startled I was back already. My hands shook in nervousness as I looked at her.

"...I.." I just didn't have the words.

"...Think of this. I you are a Homeworld gem why did she project you? Why did she reveal herself to you? And why is she sending visions through you now?...I believe she is trying to tell you something."

"B-but what?" I sighed.

"We can't know for sure...but remember what you told Steven about the past?"

"T-that..it was important to remember..so as to not repeat the bad events in history.."

"..Beryl the only reason I knew of Crystal Quartz...was because I had found her.."

My eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean?"

"..." She sighed. "During the war Rose would send small groups of Gems out to retrieve fallen allies regardless if they were regenerating, shattered or corrupted." She started. "I had been sent out on one of these missions. I had been tracking a corrupted Gem for a few days and I was finally hot on it's trail.."

Garnet placed her hands to her head getting a visionary on her target. It never took her this long to retrieve a Gem but somehow the corrupted Gem was occasionally able to avoid being seen in her future vision. It had never happened often enough to Garnet to cause worry but it was annoying.

Speeding up her pace she finally set eyes on the creature the Gem had become. The creature was really big and resembled a cat with all its bristled fur. It had black and red markings all over its body and large wings, Garnet couldn't see it's gem from where she stood. She summoned her gantlets but paused when she heard a voice.

"No! You have to calm down!"

Garnet search around the clearing looking for the source.

"Calm yourself! You must!" She said.

Giving a loud roar the corrupted gem shifted revealing a petite Gem. Immediately Garnet stepped behind a tree observing. The small Gem had long pale blue hair and wear a teal half body suit. One of the sleeves of her suit was short while the other was long and reached to her wrist. The bottom half of the body suit was shorts and a sheer skirt wrapped around her waist. There was a opening on her shirt that revealed a portion of her stomach and an opening on her back that revealed her light blue transparent gem. What also caught Garnet's attention was her legs and sleeveless arm was transparent also while the reach of her was solid. Her feet were bare and she was...Garnet glanced at her gem looking for damage.

~She's blind.~

The Gem held her hands up toward the creature and started to hum. The creature gave a growl but started to settle. Just as Garnet was about to take over the situation when the creature collapsed over fast asleep. Garnet's mouth hung open slightly as the Gem gave a small laugh and the creature's physical form broke.

"There you just need to rest now." The Gem said quietly holding the bubbled corrupted gem in her hands.

Garnet frowned wondering who this Gem was. Looking her over again she saw no star and no diamond on her outfit.

"Who's there?" She suddenly voiced looking close to Garnet's location. Garnet's eyes widened.

"I can hear you. I have really well hearing." She explained.

Garnet decided to engage from her current location.

"State your busy. Why are you in our territory?" She said firmly.

"I'm sorry..I won't waste your time. If you are claiming ground territory on earth then you must be a Crystal Gem." She rationalized. "If that is the case. I seek a audience with someone by the name of Rose Quartz."

Garnet's look darkened. Who was this Gem? With the way she spoke she was no run of the mills Gem, she was diplomatic and firm.

"Hand over the corrupted Gem and then we'll talk."

She didn't seem to like that answer as her hands tightened on the bubbled Gem.

"I see..I will find her on my own then." She voiced stubbornly causing Garnet's eyes to widen at her lack of concern and respect.

If Garnet wanted to she could force the gem from the girl and be on her way...looking at the bubbled gem she couldn't see enough inside to tell if it was one of her allies or not.

Garnet sighed approaching her. The girl was blind how much trouble could she be for Rose?

"What is your name?"

"M-my...name?...please call me Scar." She smiled.

I raised my brow at the odd name.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I sat on the beach meditating, trying to calm myself. This was my routine now a days. After some solo training in the early mornings before Steven got up I'd sit out here to relax or think about what ever came to mind.

The anxiety was thick with all that had been going on for everyone. I wanted to make sure I was ready for a fight. The time I'd spend with the others I knew they could sense my worry thick like a coat. The wailing stone coming to life couldn't have made things more serious for me, especially with the message that came with it.

Despite all of that this was a rare moment for me. Ever since I became a Crystal Gem I had my duty cut out for me and there hadn't been much time to relax, so this moment to sit and relax was one I had waited for, for a long time. So it was beyond me why I decided to think about something very...complex and hard to bring up even to myself.

I dropped my hands into my lap as her face came to mind. I bit my lip at the heavy blush that followed the mental image of her. Garnet.

~This is crazy...I wonder what she would say if she knew...~

Recalling the talk I had had with Sadie that one day at the Big Donut, I pondered if I should tell her. All the stress the whole team was under, it just didn't seem like a good idea, at least not right now. I sighed. Of course it wasn't a good idea. Garnet was...different...she just always had it together. She seemed to know what to do or say in most situations. Her confidence was unshakable. Her mind brilliant, compared to that I was a mess but..I couldn't just not tell her..could I?

With a sigh I fell back onto the sand covering my eyes. My chest was..tight and I felt a nervousness. I...I cared about her greatly...it was different then how I felt about the others and I began to wonder when I started feeling this way, and if it was real. Pulling my arm away I opened my eyes...maybe I should tell her..right this moment, right now.

I mean, who knew how much time we all had left if Homeworld was bringing their armies, Lapis Lazuli wasn't very clear, probably do to her panic. But **if** Homeworld was bringing their armies we didn't stand a chance. We didn't know if they'd arrest us or shatter us on the spot, we didn't know anything. The only thing I knew for sure was we had to protect Steven, that was a given, he was only a child. I would never back down from this. The others needed me..and I wanted to protect them just as much as I wanted to protect Garnet.

I groaned at the ongoing debate, telling her now could throw her off her game, not telling her could throw me off mine and her reply could throw us both off...

"I won't tell her...it's better this way.."

"...Tell who what?"

"Tell Garnet how I feel about..." My eyes widened as I quickly sat up and looked over to my right.

Steven stood looking down at me. When had he woke up?!

"...Tell me what?..."

I bit my tongue at the almost slip up. She was here to.

"..About how awesome your cookies are." I finished straight face. "...I didn't want to tell you because I'm really bad at making them.."

The tightness in my chest intensified as I looked them over.

"Aw it's okay Beryl. Why didn't you just ask Garnet to show you?" Steven pondered.

"As much as I'd like that Steven I'll have to deal with that another time." I said with a small smile.

He shrugged and I watched him run off to catch up with his dad.

"...Beryl..if you have something on your mind..you can just tell me."

My back still turned from her I watched Steven and Greg go,...did she know?

I clenched my fist as I remained turned away even though Greg and Steven was gone. I could tell her I was concerned about something else or...

I sighed. I can't lie to her but I can't tell her how I feel right now either.

"...It's nothing to worry about.." I glanced back at her with a smile. "..But I promise I'll tell you one day."

My smile disappeared and my mood soured as I stood up, clenching my fists tighter, I gulped my promise down looking at the green hand in the sky over Garnet's shoulder. What ever happened I was telling Garnet how I felt one day, one way or another.

I was hovering in the air looking at the approaching green hand ship. We were sending Steven away and I was to make sure that him and the other humans made it to the edge of town safely. I gulped down the lump in my throat as I listened to them explain why we were sending him away...Pearl was crying, Amethyst was distort, Garnet was intense, and I...I wanted to see him far from here and safe. As much as I want the adorable little boy, that could easily make my day to stay with us I wanted him to live more. I couldn't bear to see his face as he pleaded with us to stay. In the end it was Garnet that got him to go. He needed to help the humans, all his friends, he needed to be their voice.

"Don't worry Steven I'll be with you until the edge of town." I spoke up finally turning to the saddened boy. Landing on top of Greg's van as they slipped in I turned to the others who were standing on the porch.

"Be careful...I'll be back as soon as I can." I met their eyes one by one as they each gave me a nod and waved good bye to Steven. Turning away I tapped Greg's van signaling him to go.

"Make sure they get out safely Beryl." Garnet said firmly.

Turning back to her I gave a nod as Greg drove away.

Garnet's POV

It was hard to look away as I turned to focus at the task at hand.

"Garnet...w-what should we do?" Pearl voiced low.

It was no point in hiding it or denying it, we were all afraid.

"Okay we need to pull ourselves together. We need to get Rose's light cannons charged up and in position. We'll try that first." The closer the ship got the more it casted a eerie green light. I frowned.

~Hurry Beryl.~

Beryl POV

I grow antsy as I watched the light cannons go off from a distance. Leaning over I peeked into the van and reach in to caress Steven's face startling him.

"Beryl?"

"Okay Steven I'm counting on you to take it from here..they are counting on you to, you'll do a great job." I smiled at him lovingly, as I prayed he'd be okay.

"You're going back to assist to others?" He asked with a innocent bright smile.

Glancing at Greg we gave each other a knowing sad look, and a silent good bye.

"Yeah." I smiled and shot up into the air.

Garnet's POV

"That didn't work Garnet, now what?" Amethyst freaked.

As if on cue Beryl landed on the Beach summoning her weapon. She swiped it downwards on to the sand as she opened it fully. As the gall of wind ripped from her weapon she shot into the air again sending two more galls of wind that formed together around the ship to create a decent sized tornado. The ship still did not move instead it sent out some type of force field breaking the tornado and knocking a startled Beryl out the air and some feet away buried in sand.

"Beryl!" Pearl and Amethyst called.

Once I saw her hand shoot out of the loose sand I calmed slightly and turned to Amethyst and Pearl.

"..Fuse into Opal." I demanded and they didn't hesitant.

As Opal reformed and prepared her weapon I looked over at Beryl again to see her struggling to dig her way out of the sand pit now but she was okay. Opal's arrow was charged and ready as I turned back to them.

"Fire!" I called.

It was no good.. the arrows had no effect! Opal watched just as shocked as I was. Clenching my fists I watched the incoming ship. I tensed slightly as Beryl came into my view her weapon drawn and standing protectively in front of.. me...my eyes softened slightly.

"...At least Steven is safe.." I voiced.

"...Y-yeah.." She agreed with me softly.

"Hey Guys!"

No Ones POV

All three Gems turned around in shock and horror to see Steven!

"Steven!" Garnet called in panicked worry.

The shock, disturbed Opal and she poofed as Pearl and Amethyst defused.

"Y-you came back.." Amethyst voiced in an excited surprise.

"What are you doing?!" Pearl yelled in horror.

"Steven! It's not safe!" Beryl warned in worry.

"You have to get out of here!" Pearl finished for everyone.

Steven frowned clearly concerned.

"But..."

"It's coming!" Beryl shouted getting into a fighting stance.

"It's too late stay behind us!" Garnet demanded turning back around.

As the huge ship landed, opening it's palm it dropped one green finger revealing 4 different Gems.

Beryl POV

I gulped again that day. As the familiar face of the Peridot pointed us out.

"That's them alright." She said in annoyance. "They are the ones that keeps breaking my stuff!"

I frowned.

~If you kept your stuff to yourself it wouldn't have gotten broken..~ As the next two Gems stepped forward I shifted confused at the wild anger that suddenly flowed through me seeing one of them.

"This is it?" The Jasper voiced clearly not interested.

The other Gem looked straight at me with her silted black eyes and a twisted smile. My hands shook in fury and I didn't know why. Clenching my teeth a low growl was pulled from me.

"Awww come now Jasper this could be fun." The Oolitic Jasper voiced in a monotone.

Jasper! Oolitic! This is serious they keep disturbing my work!"

I toned out the conversation as my attention was drawn to black Gem who seem to have taken a interest in me herself. Her attention was not welcome and I knew right away she was more bad news then the others. I glared when she yanked Lapis Lazuli forward harshly.

"I don't like this...not one bit.." I growled low in anger.

The others demanded for them to leave and I held fast to my weapon now itching for the fight I once dreaded.

~What is with me?..~

As these two Homeworld Gems started throwing insults at my friends I started becoming more angry.

"-This is all that's left of her army? Some lost defective Pearl, a puny overcooked runt, this shameless display, hmm,..." Jasper narrowed her eyes at me.

"...Why is there a Scarlet Beryl here and I don't even know what that is?"

"He's just a human boy, he's not a threat." Lapis rushed out wanting Steven safe.

"Hmm I'm more interested in the corrupted Scarlet Beryl.." Oolitic voiced with a smirk.

My eyes narrowed.

~What does she mean corrupted?~

"Tell me..why aren't you a hideous monster yet?" She crossed her arms.

"Oolitic! Stop fooling around! You don't need us for this just blast them with the ship." Jasper commanded walking away with a now glaring Oolitic in hand.

"Jasper! Don't just blast the Scarlet Beryl!" She shouted.

As the Ship light up I panicked again. We can't dodge this, none of our attacks worked, and Steven was in serious danger!

"Steven get out of here!" Garnet yelled.

I went to pick the boy up to try and get him to safety but he immediately struggled against me.

"No!" Tears came to his eyes.

"Listen to Garnet!" I shouted at him in frustrated anger causing even the other to look at me in shock, I never got angry at Steven. "If something happens to you how are we suppose to live with that?!" I yelled glaring down at the boy.

Tears started to fall as he broke free from me.

"B-but this is my home! And you all are my family!...I'm a Crystal Gem too!" He shouted and my jaw dropped as his shield was summoned forward blocking the ship's beam...and then all hell broke loose.

~No!I have to protect them! I must!~

"Look out!" I shouted as another beam was shot at us.

As the dust cleared I was shocked once again at what I saw.

A wall was between us and the Homeworld Gems...a wall of thick clear crystal..inside the wall was the music box that had disappeared so long ago now...

When I suddenly heard laugher my angry returned to me. Looking through to the other side of the crystal wall that protected us I saw a hysterical Oolitic walking up to the wall.

Garnet helped Steven up getting into a fight stance. This was not time for questions.

"Ha..I see..that's why you're not a monster yet." She laughed as if she was the only one in on a joke.

Holding her hand out toward the wall staring me down she smiled like a crazy person before closing her hand into a fist. The wall shattered into a million pieces as a horrific pain shot through my body.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I collapsed onto my hands and knees as tears sprung forth.

"Beryl!" The others calls were muffled through my pain.

The world around me felt clouded and I shook my head.

~Beryl...Beryl!~ There was a voice.

~ W-what?..~ I replied.

~Scarlet Beryl..please stand up!~

~W-who...~

~Scar...stand up you must! Garnet needs us!~ The voice pleaded.

No One POV

" Steven you have to get out of here!" Garnet voiced as Jasper summoned her weapon Garnet did also.

"Ooooh Jaaasppter! You should let me take on the other fusion too. Mine broke so easily. " Oolitic singed cackling. "She's so weak now. They'll retreat to their gems without the destabilizer."

Garnet clenched her fist in worry for Beryl, but she didn't dare take a look around for the hurt Gem and take her eyes off her enemies but she did question what the Homeworld Gem meant by another fusion.

Jasper glared at the other Jasper type gem for interrupting her fight with Garnet.

Oolitic held up her hand towards Garnet. Garnet frowned wondering what her power that she used on Beryl was. Just as the crazy black Jasper's hand twitched preparing to close into a fist she suddenly found a fist in her gut sending her flying back.

"Don't touch her!" Beryl shouted totally pissed. "Your fight is with me!"

What caused Garnet to pause as her eyes widened was the gem that was located on Beryl's lower back. Looking to her face the gem Garnet was use to seeing was still there.

"Beryl's a fusion?" Amethyst whispered catching Garnet's ear.

A angry gasping Beryl was suddenly overpowered by Oolitic's speed as she suddenly was in front of Beryl lifting her by her neck. All of the Black Jasper's smiles were gone as her rage was the only thing that blared through.

"How dare you..you worthless..." Her monotone was back as she started squeezing tighter on her neck. Garnet clenched her teeth as she blocked Steven's view. She wished she could..do something..they all did.

Beryl didn't so much as whimper as the crazy Gem brutally harmed her body to force her..them into their gems.

Picking up the two gem stones Oolitic glared over at Jasper.

"I'm done fooling around. So hurry up or I'll leave without you." She threatened in a monotone as she retreated to the ship.

"Beryl.." Steven whimpered.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Scarlet Beryl's POV

My head was pounding as I processed memories. I remembered. I remembered almost everything. I remembered my mission to protect Crystal Quartz. I...I remembered how I felt. I remembered the start of the rebellion, the side I choose and what happened because of my choice..and..I was drawing a blink again. Crystal Quartz had been blocking my memories like Garnet thought...but why?

My eyes widened where was Garnet? Where was Crystal?..it was a strange feeling I felt but I don't care I had to find them. I had to make sure they were okay! Standing I staggered lightly dizzy. The air that had been forced from my lungs when Oolitic choked me was the cause of the dizziness.

"Tch.." I was annoyed way easier then I was use to, which was a strange feeling. Somehow we all had to get out of here.

Stepping to the front of my cell I frowned at the yellow force field that blocked my escape. I was no fool I knew what this would do if I tried to step through it. Pacing my cell I bit my thumb trying to think. The longer I paced the more antsy I got.

~Come on..think!~

I growled in my frustration before a sudden voice startled me.

"Beryl!" I shot my head to the voice.

Steven was looking back at me from outside of my cell. The Gem that was with him was all red and as short as him, but I didn't know who she was. She looked like she could panic any moment but she was busy glaring at me...

"Steven how-" I watched in shock as he didn't let me finish my question as he put his hands through the force shield without issue creating an opening for me to get out!

Slipping out I grinned at Steven.

"Oh man, good thinking Steven!"

"Um...Beryl...I don't know if Jasper punched my face too hard or if it's just me..but..you seem a bit shorter." Steven voiced.

I frowned what was he talking about, there was no time to be worrying about my height.

"I don't have time for this! Steven you should have just left her in her cell!"

I glared down at the little red Gem.

"Steven try your best to get everyone out of their cells! I'm going to be the distraction as you do that, to buy you guys time as I look for Garnet and Crystal, I could never live with myself if something happens to them!" I closed my eyes for a moment as I turned away from both of them.

"Y-you..care for Garnet?.." Steven realized as he stared at me.

"I should have told her how I felt." I said low as I ran off in the opposite direction leaving no room for discussion. I had missed the red Gem's shocked face as I left.

I ran through the ship singing loudly:

 **X.U. (Seraph of the End)**

 **Edit Lyrics - AmaLee** **(LeeandLie)**

All this time, I never meant you harm

So come what may, it is you I have sworn to protect

So don't take all of the blame – We're all at fault

Ah wait, don't take all of the weight – You always do

There will always be something you cannot control

We will set you free - Your salvation has begun

No light in sight - It's a world of chaos but don't lose hope

You are the reason why I still dream

I'll be there, hold on – I'll save you somehow

So where are you now?

I'll reach you by dawn before you can be turned – Sweet innocence burned

The fallen angels arrive, let them know

That it's the pain that makes us all human after all

All I see is a dream out of reach

Our fragile precious world - I'll protect it and rise to the call

I don't know if I have lost you yet

Do they control you like a little marionette?

I'll cut the strings if you'd only come with me

Let me free the wings of your soul so you can fly

I've been waiting here, calling to you all this time

Can you feel the wind? Let me lead you to the sky

No light in sight - It's a world of chaos but don't lose hope

You are the reason why I still dream

I'll be there, hold on – I'll save you somehow

So where are you now?

I'll reach you by dawn, before you disappear – The one thing I fear

The fallen angels arrive, let them know

That it's the pain that makes us all human after all

All I see is a dream out of reach

Our fragile precious world – They'll discard it and rise to the call

If you wanna fight with me

Then go ahead – it's destiny

Cause all I wanna do is set you free

You will be the death of me

The power of our army has been cut with a scythe

And if we lose you to them, we may never survive

You can leap but you must first believe

Just one step at a time

So keep your head up, boy and you'll be fine

watch?v=F81uA7XZCDA&list=PLgYAivc85cgaEgMv-Z7qf2iB0O0wTlzib&index=7

"N-no stay away from me! S-scarlet!"

My eyes widened hearing my name at a distance. I picked up the pace recognizing the voice. The door in front of me I wasted no time sending a air burst at denting it inward.

Slipping through the opening my eyes narrowed seeing the Oolitic Jasper holding Crystral's hand up and really close to her face with a nasty grin.

What really boiled my blood was the tears in her eyes, as she was clearing trying to force her to dance.

Upon seeing me Oolitic's grin widened.

"I see you're out. I wonder how that happened."

I growled at the game she was playing. I was sure the whole ship knew I was out.

I watched as she let Crystal go believing me to be no threat. Crystal immediately rushed over to me, she was blind but she still had strong senses. I remembered that now.

Once she reached me I pulled her behind me protectively.

"Scar..." She whispered.

I didn't have the words for her right now but I would make sure she was safe.

Oolitic laughed.

"That's cute...what do you expect to do against me?" She turned to face us. "You're weak, you're helpless and fusing again can destroy you both in the state you're in now."

I glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

She laughed again pulling out a destablizer. Gulping I clenched my fist.

I still didn't know everything that happened yet..but I...

~ I can't fight her by myself...but I...I wanted...to try that with Garnet...~

"...Crystal...fuse with me.."

I glanced back at her..she looked just as I remembered her..

"..S-scar?!...I can't...I mean I want to but...I..." she paused as she looked up at me in guilt. "..I don't want to hurt you anymore..."

I didn't understand what she meant but we didn't have time for this...I reach my hand out to her...

" If you wanna fight with me

Then go ahead – it's destiny

Cause all I wanna do is set you free

 **You will be the death of me** "

Her eyes widening at my words but she slowly reached towards my outstretched hand.

Garnet POV

"It's Jasper! Steven find the others and get to the bridge! I'll find Beryl."

"But I don't know where they are." He started.

I kissed Steven's head passing my vision on to him.

"Future vision!" He said with stars in his eyes. "Wait are you going to be able to beat her on your own?"

He was worried. I smiled.

"It's okay Steven I'm never alone." I reassured him.

He smiled and nodded before going.

~Isn't that right Sapphire?~ Ruby voiced.

~I agree. Let's try to be quick so we can find them.~

~The others?~

~No Ruby, Crystal and Beryl. We can't be too mad at them until we know the truth.~

~Tch..yea..okay..I know you're right..~

Sapphire remembered the Quartz from the war as well as Ruby. She wasn't a bad gem. Garnet didn't remember her much but she knew the Quartz didn't have a mean bone in her imaginary body...but why couldn't she remember much about her?...

Garnet frowned.

~Ruby not now. We'll get to ask her questions but first we have to get out of here.~

~R-right..~

Unknown POV

I barely dodged out of the way of her hammer as I floated above her. She didn't like me very much that was for sure. She seemed to be surprised that we were here..that I was successful.

"Get down here you trash!" She yelled angrily.

I dodged again barely as her hammer stretched up towards me. Even though I was dodging, I wasn't afraid anymore and I wouldn't be bullied.

"We are not trash!...I mean..I..my name is Bixite, so use it!" I yelled as I sliced my sharp fan at her sending a fully formed blade of wind.

I watched as it knocked her into the side of the ship and it was in that moment the ship started to plummet.

~Garnet and the others! We have to get to them Scar!~

~I know! I know we do!~

~What are we going to do?~

~Follow my lead Cyrstal! We have to slow the ship and lighten the landing.~

~B-but..it's dangerous...~

~I don't care! They are my family!~

~...their mine to..so I know you're right!~

I was headed to the bridge.

"Garnet!" Everyone yelled upon seeing her as she ran into the bridge room.

"What about Lapis and Beryl?!" Steven yelled over the rumbling.

As if on command a Gem slipped into the room. They could hear her feet slapping on the ground showing that she was bare foot. She had long pink hair and wore a skin tight body suit. One sleeve was long to her wrist and the other was short and her skin was the same shade as Beryl's.

Garnet was the one to quickly notice the gem on her lower back and the one between her eyes.

They watched in amazement as she ran past Garnet and the others before they could question anything and phased out the ship's wind shield into open space.

When the Gem looked back at them they saw one of her eyes were a cherry red and the other was a pale pale blue. It was when she placed her hand on the glass with a small smile did they all know who it was.

"Beryl!" Steven yelled in worry slapping his hands to the glass.

"Hold on to something!" Garnet shouted.

"What is she doing?!" Pearl panicked.

Their mouths dropped in shock as she bubbled the whole ship and that was only the first step as they suddenly heard a strong song coming from her.

"This not the time to be singing!" Amethyst yelled at her from the window.

 **(A/N: The song does have meaning so I do suggest listening to the song or reading the lyrics ^_^; I promise there is a reason for the madness and singing.)**

OP - "Heavenly Blue" | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee

As I song I felt a strange strength unlike anything I felt before.

~I have to save them...they mean the world to me..~

The more I sung the more my strength grow but I knew there was a limit. I knew I had to hurry. I watched the crystal coat my bubble slowly as we fell and I became worried as we hit the Earth's Atmosphere.

~Crystal we have to hurry!~

~I need your voice too Scar I can't do it alone!~

With that thought a circular grid appeared before me but it put a strain on my body. I didn't have much longer.

The grid got larger and larger until it stretched to the size of my out stretched hands phasing through them and once that happen I watched the crystal start to harden and grow over my bubble faster.

Looking over at Garnet I saw..she was watching me intently,worried...I had to make it.

Looking behind me I noticed the clouds and the azure sky, I was running out of time.

...

"We did it!"

Suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach and I began felling downwards fast.

Garnet's POV

"Beryl look out!"

I shouted from within the ship.

Oolitic appeared sporting black wings on her back and swung her hammer hitting the fusion in her stomach.

She was already weak enough from coating and bubbling the ship!

We all watched in horror as she defused in middle air revealing Beryl and Crystal before they disappeared under the clouds, Oolitic grinned evilly back at us before following after them.

They're in trouble!

Beryl's POV

The pain was unbearable but I didn't have time to ponder it. Only I could save us from falling to our deaths and I could only hope Garnet and the others would be okay.

As the wind reached between us it was starting to pull us farther apart at the last moment I grabbed Crystal and hugged her to me from behind, if I couldn't fly I'd take the landing myself.

Crystal looked back at me with tears in her eyes.

"Don't take the landing Scarlet you could shatter!"

" Even though it's far away, I believe in our resolve

If this is meant to be we will find a way

Put your faith in me and reach for that HEAVENLY BLUE!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Garnet's POV

"...They are very bad for each other..."

Garnet voiced looking at the water in clear shock at the unstable fusion that was just dragged under. When Steven phone started ringing is when everyone snapped out of it.

"H-hello?.."The young half Gem answered.

"uh!...Pearl, Amethyst come on! I find them!" Garnet remembered now out of her panicked state and into a different and new one. For once her future vision worked to find both Gem's landing spot.

No One POV

"Scarlet!...Scarlet!" Crystal called pulling at the Gem's arm trying to help her out the sand pit they made. Dragging the Gem out Beryl crawled away from the pit gasping. She was not doing well. Checking her gem she felt no crack but then why did she feel this terrible...she didn't feel totally in control.

"Scarlet I'll heal you, you just have to f-!?"

Beryl slapped her hand away but immediately regretted it as she looked at Crystal. The smaller gem looked at her in shock, her feelings clearly hurt.

Weakly Beryl stood up on her own but she surprised Crystal by grabbing her wrist in a harsh grip and forcing her to turn around.

Beryl's hand trembled as she ran it over her cracked gem...

Her angry raised as she begin dragging the Gem down the beach.

"Scarlet?! Scarlet!...Beryl! Stop you're hurting me!"

At her words Beryl stopped in her tracks and slowly released her wrist. Her whole body trembled as she refused to turn to her...and a silence followed.

"...Scarlet...I..."

Beryl clenched her fist as the tears came at the same time the others showed up.

"Beryl! Are you o-" Garnet started.

"What in the stars were you doing?!" Beryl shouted turning to Crystal.

The smaller half transparent Gems eyes widened as all she could do was stare past Beryl with her lack of sight. Almost immediately she looked down at the ground.

"I don't even know where to begin with all of this Crystal!" Beryl shouted again. "I don't know my up from my down!...Why are you blocking my memories?!I trusted you but I don't even know what's going on now! How are you even doing these things to me?!"

Everyone stared in shock as they looked between the two gems.

"...it's because...we were fused...for so long..and..." Crystal paused now sensing the audience they had."...Oolitic wasn't lying Beryl...my gem is cracked...and yours is partly corrupted still..." Tears came to her eyes as she looked back up. "I...I didn't mean to hurt you...I...there was no other way to..."

Beryl stared at the Quartz trying to control her anger and her hurt when the pain hit her. She grasped her head with a groan and fell to her knees in pain.

"Beryl!" Garnet called advancing to her side she gently grasped her shoulders.

Crystal wasted no time. She held her hands out and a sheet of thin crystal formed under Beryl in a circle, making the circle bigger she looked over at the others sensing their tension...after all they did not think they knew this Gem all that well. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"It'll heal you...so don't worry.." She said with a small sad smile. "...just come sit..I'll explain everything.."

The others hesitated for a moment..but once they stepped into the circle they felt the difference. Steven's eye was already starting to heal.

Beryl looked up at Garnet weakly comforted by her presence.

She sighed her anger calming and a sadness taking over. She just wanted the truth.

So Crystal Quartz began.

"Beryl...you choose the rebellion...and the fighting...corrupted you...but not in the way you think...it only corrupted you when you tried to save me.." Crystal said in guilt. She placed her hands to the sheet and shared her vision with them.

Scarlet Beryl's mission was simply, get in get out, Rose Quartz would not give her this chance again and she knew that.

This was her last chance to save her.

Because of a important meeting today the guards would be stretched thin. She could take out the stranglers, grab the stubborn Gem and get out. They had many arguments in secret about who were right, Homeworld or Crystal Gems. Scarlet had been a double agent for a while now, it was time to get out. She planned to take Crystal Quartz with her..because she loved her. Neither of them had shared their feelings verbally and they couldn't without putting themselves in danger. One thing was clear, Crystal was too afraid of her Homeworld to leave on her own, and when Scarlet found out why it boiled her blood, they where harming Crystal to control the strength of her powers. The cracked her gem and didn't have any plans to heal it, she was constantly under surveillance, a slave on her own Homeworld.

It seemed like a normal day to anyone but them.

"Are you ready?"

Beryl asked nonchalantly hiding her actual question. Crystal gave a nod but Beryl knew her tell tale signs of being afraid. Beryl glanced over at her as she whispered.

"S-Scarlet...i'm flawed..I.."

When they made it to the front entrance Beryl tensed at the number of guards there,..this wasn't right...

Beryl dodged out the way grabbing Crystal as they hit the floor. Looking back to where they stood there was an Axe in the floor.

"Oh, we have been on to you for a very long time, Scarlet Beryl." The Oolitic Jasper pulled back her axe that was connected to a chain. This Oolitic Jasper had her gem on her forehead and only anger showed on her face.

~Tch...this is bad.~

As Beryl stood she felt Crystal shaking in fear as she summoned her weapon.

"D-Don't hurt her! It was my fault! It was my idea!" Crystal pleaded.

"You'll be shattered for this Scarlet." Oolitic said in a monotone ignoring her.

"No!You can't I-"

"Crystal.." The smaller gem looked at Beryl who held a small smile. "...It's okay.."

"B-but I...I can't even...I..I'm not strong enough to-"

"If we learn to wield our flaws, then the future will be ours!" Scarlet said loudly. Several Crystal Gems jumped out of their hiding spots as the fight began.

"What?! What is this?!" Oolitic yelled as they attacked.

Cystal eyes widened and she clenched her fist wanting to help, she song:

watch?v=Y9055dqYAU0&index=17&list=PLmHTaBsDPUxiSoDxwxGgMkv7-P9czx9Q8

Scarlet jumped back panting heavily. They had given the Homeworld gems a run for their money but her comrades had suffered for it. If they couldn't bring the Oolitic Jasper down they were done for.

~...I can't lose...I can't~

Scarlet stumbled forward at her inner conflict, something was wrong. She'd been on a battlefield before, but something felt off, something felt off. She was so desperate to save Crystal...she'd do anything to save her...feeling that way...made her feel different about this battle, like she was losing herself.

~I need more power...I need to defeat Oolitic.~

Not knowing the inner conflict or the effect, Crystal gave her that power.

"How can I destroy my weakness?

'Cause it's always in my way

If we learn to wield our flaws, then the future will be ours

And we can relight the stars

BRAVE SHINE"

Crystal grow across the ground as the Quartz used a powerful ability. The crystal grow across the floor and to Scarlet wrapping up her legs and arms and coating her weapon. As it hardened it formed a type of armor against her body. Scarlet's eyes widened at the power it brought and she looked over at Crystal in shock...

She could defeat Oolitic with this power but she also suddenly knew what was wrong...

This would corrupt her.

~...She doesn't know...~

A fog clouded her vision as she started to lost herself.

Crystal smiled looking up at Scarlet, but there was only silence...

but then she heard a horrific scream.

"Beryl what are you doing?!"

"Were suppose to capture them!"

Crystal frowned at the voice that replied.

"...I'm sorry...go on ahead...I'll catch up,..take Crystal Quartz with you.."

Something was wrong...Scarlet didn't sound herself..it didn't sound like Scarlet.

"Okay...you sure your okay Beryl?"

Scarlet didn't answer..

"I-it's okay I'll stay behind and heal her up you guys go on ahead." Crystal quickly called trying to reassure the group that helped save her.

"...Okay..don't take forever though we don't need more guards showing up. Meet us in the forest back on Earth." and then the other Gems were gone.

And silence followed again.

"...Scarlet?..."

"You should have went with them..." she whispered...she sounded like she was holding something back.

"..But..I want to be with you..."

Crystal jaw dropped slightly at her reply.

watch?v=QpgWc5u0PPw&index=6&list=PLmHTaBsDPUxiSoDxwxGgMkv7-P9czx9Q8

" Oh, won't you tell me? Please just tell me.

Explain how this should work.

Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?  
I'm broken, lying helpless, shattered  
Surrounded by the world

And yet, you're smiling bright  
Completely blind to life

My ruptured lungs; they were left this way  
For once, I'm out of breath.  
The truth I seek, never felt so bleak but,  
I maintain my depth

Freeze

I'm breakable;  
Unbreakable  
I'm shaking yet,  
Unshakable  
Until the day that you find me.

I'll stand here,  
Existing and feeling wretched* existence  
Consuming life-force til I grow distant  
Don't bother searching for somebody like me.  
A fading no one.  
I don't want to hurt you, It's not my nature.  
A monster born from dusk to dawn can't be your savior  
Remember the 'me', the way I used to be.

As who I still should be.

The isolation spreads and tears  
Those happy /days, pierce into me  
These lonely memories cease to care  
They spread throughout my history

I'll never move  
I'll never lose  
I'll never move  
I'll never lose  
I'll never move  
I'll never lose you.  
Unraveling the world

At once, I start changing,  
Yet everything's remaining  
These lives I felt would join as one,  
They fade away before they've begun.  
I'm breakable; unbreakable  
I'm shaking yet, unshakable  
Until these hands "contaminate" you

I'll stand here existing and feeling wretched existence  
Consuming life-force til I grow distant  
Don't bother searching for somebody like me. A fading no one.

This lonely space, held into place by someone crazy  
Shall melt away like dawn to day as things get hazy  
So please think of me, the way I used to be.

As who I really should be **  
**  
So don't forget me,  
You can't forget me  
You won't forget me  
Please don't forget me.

With changing inside I'm completely paralyzed

 **Scarlet stumbled over to her and collapsed into her arms forcing them both to the floor.** **  
**Remaining corrupt as I wish for paradise

Remember the 'me', the way I used to be."

 **Crystal cried as she held Scarlet to her..what was she going to do?...**

 **~I...I can't do this..~**

 **but Scarlet was trusting her with her light...she had to get them both out of there...but how? She had good senses but...she can't navigate Earth..she didn't even know where to go.**

 **Crystal's eyes widened as her tears stopped...there was only one way..**

 **~ It hurts..~**

 **..it hurt to fuse with her like this, but it was her fault..and she'd do anything to save Scarlet...this all was her fault...**

 **As their minds merged Crystal felt what she felt and as this fusion's eyes open to reveal cherry red eyes, she could for the first time in her existence, see.**

"Oh, won't you tell? Oh, please just tell…  
Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"..."

The silence was heavy in the group as they stared in shock or deep thought.

"...I didn't block your memories...but I'll admit...I did want you to forget all the pain.." Crystal places her hands in her lap. "If...my selfish thought..caused it..I'm sorry.."

Scarlet had so many more questions but didn't know where to begin.

"...We were fused all this time?"

"...No...there was one time...that we became unstable and came undone..." Crystal gave a small smile as a blush grow on her face, "...and that was the day...we both met Garnet.."

Beryl's eyes widened as she remembered Garnet telling her that story.

Crystal stood and held her hand out to Beryl.

"..and it is because of that day that we most speak to Garnet alone now..." Crystal recognizing the silence as hesitation.

"don't worry..I'll tell you everything just give me the time."

Beryl stared at her...the others heads turned to her as she suddenly grabbed Crystal's hand with confidence.

"Crystal your gem is crack we can't-"

"Uh...I can fix that!" Steven said excited, he was still amazed he met Garnet's and Scarlet's counterparts all in one day. He didn't understand everything yet or how Beryl fusion worked but he was still amazed none the less.

"Steven.." Pearl called unsure.

Crystal jumped at the wetness that was suddenly slapped on to her gem, and shutter.

She blinked once then twice before looking Beryl in her eyes for the first time.

"T-Thank you Steven!" She smiled at the Quartz.

"No prob bob!"

"W-well that doesn't change the fact that i'm cor-"

Crystal gave a small laugh.

"...just fuse with me! I'll fix it." She said pulling on her hand. "Garnet's waiting on us." she whispered.

Beryl blushed and glanced over at the fusion that had indeed stood up, she prepared herself to fuse.

"After all we can't play Ms. Mysterious." Crystal reminded her.

Garnet's eyes widened at the phrase.

Beryl could never stay mad at Crystal...she just couldn't..

Beryl(Fusion) POV

I looked at my hands as I opened my eyes. Everything felt normal, but this time...we were whole..I was whole.

Feeling the wind caress my hair I reached back and pulled at the now long pink hair. A understanding came over me as memories flowed through my merged mind, I had to speak with Garnet.

I stumbled back as I was suddenly in gulped in hugs. Looking down, Steven had stars in his eyes as he hugged my legs tight. Pearl was to the left of me with a hand on my shoulder, and Amethyst was to my right also hugging me. I was flooded with questions and comments.

"You were amazing bubbling the whole ship like that! How did you do that?" Pearl started amazed.

"SB we're glad you're okay!" Amethyst yelled.

Steven gasped.

"Beryl! Your stars..."

(A/N: She looks the same but with long hair now and her outfit changed.)

Looking down at myself backing up a little I saw, I wore a body suit with one sleeve short and the other long to my wrist. My pant legs reached to just above my knees, my collar that usually covered my face was shorter revealing it and on my shirt half there were little cut out star patterns that wrapped from the front to the back varying in size, where there was a larger star shape opening that revealed my second clear gem on my lower back.

Steven motioned upwards. Reaching up my hand glazed over the star shape clip in my hair.

I smiled.

"Thanks guys...but I have to talk to Garnet now, it's really important."

I patted Steven's head as they all backed up.

Turning to Garnet she was emotionless as usual, she was still processing everything. I gulped I hoped she wasn't angry.

~Don't worry..we both feel the same way about her..~ Crystal's voice.

~W-what..how did..you..?~ Scarlet's

~We're merged silly.~

I smiled at Garnet slightly as my counter parts settled.

I watched for what she wanted to do...when she started down the beach I followed her.

"Amethyst, Pearl, Steven..start cleaning up we'll be back soon.." Was the only think she voiced.

I followed through the woods without question, nerve as to how this was going to go.

I just couldn't read her. She was blocking how she felt well.

When she suddenly stopped I did to staring at her back for a long time in silence.

We stood there for an whole hour..

..It was then that I realized..neither of us knew how to start.

"...Garnet-"

"I don't know what to say..." She started.

Silence followed again...this time for only a minute.

"..You don't have to say anything Garnet..I-"

"Stop." She commanded...so I did shaking in fear..was she...?

"I was angry...then afraid..."

My eyes widened.

"G-Garnet I..I didn't mean-"

"But now I'm just glad you're okay..." she whispered...I barely caught it.

She turned to me and I paled in shock.

Tears were streaming down her face from under her glasses, she was quick to wipe them.

"...Garnet-" She interrupted me again.

"Your one half looked for me on the ship...but she didn't find me..."

I frowned suddenly feeling guilty.

"I...I'm sorr-"

"She didn't find me Beryl because I'm a fusion also.." She said going emotionless again as she held her hands up revealing her two gems.

Garnet's POV

I mentally sighed.

~I can't be mad that she's a fusion when I am also...I can't be mad at what her past revealed.~

Garnet closed her eyes at the silence she received.

~I can't feel this way towards her...I'm already a-~

I tensed as my eyes fly open.

Beryl had grasped my hands gently and caressed my gems. I followed her hands up to her face.

"...That doesn't matter to me...it doesn't change anything.."

I stared at her in silence for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled.

"Garnet, you can't fool me...I know ever Gem that was on that ship expect one...I know a part of you knows..because a part of me said it to her.."

I frowned she was talking about Ruby..

"K-knows what?" I mentally curse as I faltered

~How can she read me this well?...No one can read me this well.~

She giggled. Something I knew was Crystal's part.

She squeezed my hands...Scarlet's part gesture.

"How I feel about you." She said shyly.

"I..."

"Don't worry...I'll show you.."

My eyes widened and I stiffened as she leaned up to me and kissed me on the lips sharing a vision..

watch?v=-P42k2RabuQ&index=7&list=PLmHTaBsDPUxiSoDxwxGgMkv7-P9czx9Q8


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Sooo...do I just call you Bixbite..or..?"

I laughed as I looked at Steven.

"It's okay Steven just call me Beryl like you have been."

"So..wait Crystal can heal corrupted gems?"

Amethyst

"Well..yes but it takes decades, fusion, and she can only handle one conscious at a time. Fusion is also..well..both gems must consent, so the corrupted Gem must have some type of control or awareness. Also the amount of energy it would take..." I shake my head at the hidden question ."..she'd turn corrupted or poof first before being able to heal that many Gems, I imagine." I explained.

Everyone frowned as they glanced over at the temple door.

"...Plus..Crystal is the shyest Gem I know, she's only ever fused to make me."

Steven gave a nod understanding.

"..Why did we find you the way we did?..." Garnet suddenly voiced. She had been quiet up until now.

I looked over at her,...this was a question I was waiting for.

"I...well..Crystal used herself as a catalyst...she did it to amplify her power hoping the reaction would be healing Scarlet quicker then she first predicted. It was an experiment she was willing to risk herself for..."

"If Scarlet is still corrupted..then the experiment wasn't a success.." Pearl brought up interested.

"That's true..but that's because her experiment was interrupted.."

Again everyone's eyes widened as they stared at me.

"..Is that because we...?" Steven started feeling guilty.

"No Steven there was an anomaly that triggered a strange reaction throughout the pod."

"The pod?" Amethyst questioned.

"That room you found us in? Was an old Homeworld pod, one of the large ones, to transport many Gems at once. Remember it's circle shape?"

"Hum.." Garnet gave a nod.

They didn't know it was a pod because of the crystal that had grown over it.

"That anomaly had triggered the pod's distress call which in turn Crystal's subconscious."

"...The earthquakes.." Garnet spoke up.

"Okay...what was the anomaly Beryl?" Pearl asked.

"..A Red Eye...it was searching for gems on the planet right?" I asked Garnet.

"..That's what Peridot said."

I thought for a moment closing my eyes.

"The dragon beast had to be ultimately triggered by the Red Eye..because it was suppose to recognize at least one of you guys as Crystal Gems." I finished opening my eyes.

"The music box was like..the remote let's say, it was only for three things."

"What's that?"

"Think of it like this*, it was a phone, an off switch, and a shield all in one. The crystal that was inside of it was its power source and it was linked to the whole pod but that was destroyed by Oolitic."

"Whoa..." Steven gasped. "That must mean you're pretty smart, Beryl."

I blushed as I cleared my throat.

"Thanks Steven." I smiled.

"Speaking of Oolitic, why hasn't she come after us yet?" Amethyst voiced curious.

"She seemed pretty obsessed with you Beryl.." Pearl said worried.

"That I don't know why...but I'm positive she's out there-"

Garnet interrupted.

"Which is exactly why we need to be keeping an eye out for both her and Peridot." She growled out.

I fought off a blush and a smile.

"Well..we already found Peridot's pod." I sighed.

I stretched as I climbed off the warp pad. It had been a long day of searching and I was ready to relax, maybe play a video game with Steven.

Looking up I frowned in confusion. Standing by the door was Steven, Connie, and Garnet. Garnet was wearing her ridiculous water goggles I was use to, seeing as she thought it was best if she looked for Malachite. Next to her was Connie, and then there was Steven who seemed to be reading from a little pink paper.

My frown deepened at the contents of the paper as I clenched my fists but remain quiet as I observed.

"Oh my...Garnet..I think Jaime is asking you out...on a date!" Connie blushed but was slightly excited for her.

"..Yeahhh...well that ain't going to happen.." Steven stated looking back at Connie.

"...Nope." Garnet voiced firmly.

"Well why not?" She said curious.

"Garnet is already in a relationship." Steven answered.

"W-wait really?!" Connie said surprised.

Steven smiled and so did I.

"Well yeah...she is a relationship." He said with a shrug."Plus I...I don't get the feeling...uh _someone_ will like that.." Steven finished awkwardly.

Surprising Garnet and me.

"...oh thanks Steven.." I grumbled really low walking into the kitchen and making myself known.

I ignored Garnet's stare.

Apparently we were not discreet enough..though I shouldn't really be surprised Steven had already guessed it before and me and Garnet were...still working thinks out. We were...very shy when it came down to it. I was more visibly so and she was just...quiet.

"Oh, you mean because she's a fusion." Connie realized.

I thanked my lucky stars that she didn't question the second part.

I grabbed a water bottle and walked back to the warp pad. Climbing on I turned around catching Garnet's glance...I glared at her warping away and missing the rest of the conversation..I couldn't help being jealous.

Me leaving to calm down was wasted because I had warped right back into to the situation later that day.

Garnet, Connie, and Steven were sitting on the couch preparing to write a letter and I could only guess who that letter was for but I asked anyway.

"What are you guys writing?" I discreetly walked over to the trio.

~She's actually replying to him?~ I questioned my jealousy returning.

~She should just tell him to go away!~

"Hey Beryl." Connie greeted.

"We're writing a rejection letter to Jaime for Garnet." Steven answered.

"ohh...Is that so.." I said quietly holding back a grin.

I sat next to Garnet peeking over her shoulder, they had not written anything yet, but 'Dearest Jaime'.

"Okay Garnet go for it." Connie voiced.

She was very clear with her message which made me relax slightly.

"Start with the letter 'n'.."

"Ooookay..now what?"

"..uh..the letter 'o'."

"..You should write it really really really _really_ big on the page..."

They all looked over at me and I tried my best to ignore them as I blushed keeping my eyes glued to the paper.

"...just saying..."

"Put a period." Garnet voiced looking back to the letter.

I jumped when she discreetly grabbed my hand, trying to calm me down.

I grabbed her's back feeling her gem, looking away from the paper.

"I think we'll need more than that." Steven voiced.

~Tch...what more do she need to say?~

"..You wouldn't need to write more.. if you just wrote it really big on the page.." I mumbled low grumpy.

Garnet shook my hand slightly.

"...The end. Forever and ever and even longer after that."

"Yours truly, Garnet!" Steven said in excitement.

Several Days later

I gave a sigh as I looked out at the setting sun. My mediation session wasn't going too well. As I sat floating in the air. I was above the temple's statue blocking Garnet's future vision so she wouldn't find me.

I gave another sigh. I was sickened by my behavior lately. I couldn't blame a human for how he felt toward someone and it wasn't Garnet's fault either, I knew that.

I just had to trust Garnet would handled it the best way she could.

I stiffened startled as the warp pad activated. I was surprised to see Garnet. She looked around for a moment then looked up at me.

"How did you find me?" I called down to her.

"Steven could see you from the beach, come down here." She called back.

~Dang it Steven..~

"..I gotta find a better hiding spot." I said landing in front of her with my arms crossed.

We both were silent...

"...Sorry." I finally voiced looking away.

"..You can stop blocking me now." She said in her usual monotone. I was surprised when she continued.

"You've been sitting up here sulking.."

I pouted still looking away.

"...Sorry.." I repeated.

"I took care of him.." She softened slightly."..don't worry..." she whispered.

I peeked back at her still sulking...this was awkward for us both.

"W-what..what did you tell him?" I asked curiously.

"The truth...that love takes time... and that I'm already in a relationship.."

"Oh..."

I said looking back at the ground...I was holding back tears..

"...with you.."

I through my head back up to see her emotionless face mask back on.

"O-oh...I..." I blushed as I looked out at the water.

There was a silence between us for awhile as night came.

"...Garnet?" I voiced low.

"..hm?"

I looked back at her with a small blush on my cheeks.

"Y-you know..." I hesitated. ".I..I can write poetry too..."

There was silence for a moment but then she brought her hand to her mouth trying to hold back her sniggers.

"W-what?!" I said glaring at her in embarrassment.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her, her sniggers turned into chuckles.

"..ha..you don't need to.."

She chuckled into my hair.

Note:

* Phone: when Crystal spoke to Steven and Beryl through the music box

Remote: When Steven opened it to trigger the music to stop the crystal dragon

Shield: When it blocked Beryl's fall in the in cave and when it projected all of them from the green hand ship beam.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"W-well..I've never been in the temple before.."

Garnet was dragging me towards the temple doors.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I said with a wild blush.

"I'm not unfusing out in the open." She made herself clear.

I glanced at her hand that held my wrist firmly but gently as we approached the door.

"W-what if one of the others sees us?" I whispered embarrassed for some reason.

She stopped in front of the doors and turned to me slightly as she released my wrist. I watched the doors and her gems light up as she spoke.

"What does that matter?"

Glancing up at her face I saw her small smile, the one I was use to seeing by now.

Things were going well between me and her and while she was becoming less and less shy, there was no such luck for me.

"N-nothing...it's just..."

"You wanted to meet them both properly and I've already met Scarlet and Crystal, it's only fair."

And with that there was no more debate on it.

~...Those are the most words I ever heard Garnet speak.~

I shook my head as we walked in and the doors closed behind us.

What caught my attention right away was all the Gems bubbled in her room. They looked well. They were corrupted but well.

"That reminds me...how is your healing going?"

I turned to her stepping around the lava pit in her room.

~..Of course she has a lava pit.~

I rolled my eyes as I followed her down a tunnel.

"Well...it's slow but I do feel a difference with my gem no longer cracked."

"hmm..how _were_ you able to hind one of your gem from appearing on your body?"

I picked up my speed to catch up as I looked at the tunnel, it seemed strange.

"My back gem is transparent...manipulate magic just enough and it can appear invisible. I knew it was there, but I never remembered what it meant...it also never occurred to me that you guys couldn't see it."

Garnet paused taking a turn.

"...What was it like not knowing you were a fusion?"

I remained quiet for a few moments thinking.

"um...I felt lost..alone even.." I thought for a moment longer. "It's strange putting it into words."

"We're here..."

Taking a look around I immediately noticed a half lavafall half waterfall covering the back wall. In the middle of the room was a pellet of blankets and bedding covering the floor. The walls and flooring was much like the first room and I could see that the temples heart veins reached even here.

This must be where Garnet came to relax alone.

I turned back to Garnet as she started to glow. I became extremely nervous.

"W-wait I..I'm not ready.." I voiced shutting my eyes and covering my face...what if they didn't like me?

The silence was deafening..

When a small hand grabbed my elbow in a firm reassuring grip. I let my hand be pulled away.

I was left staring at the gem from before...Ruby.

She had a frown on her but it wasn't in angry.

I slowly fell to my knees on the pellet's surface staring at her with tears in my eyes at the stress.

She had turned to the other Gem in the room so didn't notice my mini break down. I followed her eyes to the other Gem.

She was a pretty blue and wore a long elegant dress. Her hair was long like mine and pale white blue , bangs covered her eyes and she held an emotionless face, Sapphire.

I placed my hands to my mouth as my tears fell.

"...Ruby...she's crying..."

Ruby tensed and let go of my elbow as she turned around.

"Beryl...did I hurt you?" She panicked.

"...no no you were great..." I rushed out wiping at my tears.

Both smaller gems looked at each other for a moment.

"I...i'm just relieved..." I wiped at my tears again."I'm sorry...I ...I was just so worried..that.."

Rudy reached up and thumbed my tears away with a small smile.

Sapphire walked forward and grabbed my hand in a gentle grip.

"It's okay...you don't have to explain."

Sapphire reassured with a gentle smile.

I pulled them into a hug gently.

"And this when he was just a baby."

Stars came to my eyes as I stared at the infant Steven.

Oh gosh, he was soooo cute.

Garnet reached over my shoulder to flip the page. I was sitting on her lap as she showed me the picture book of them and Steven growing.

She had reformed awhile ago and I didn't mind. Seeing Ruby and Sapphire stirred the same reaction as seeing Garnet, I accepted them regardless, and I was happy to finally see Sapphire.  
It wasn't as if my feelings would change, I accepted every part of her and them.  
I did notice however that both Ruby and Sapphire were shorter then my two counterparts and I couldn't help but giggle at how cute they both were, which Ruby didn't like so much and Sapphire already knew what my reaction was going to be.

As I stared at the tiny Steven in the picture I had a thought.

"Garnet..." I caught her attention as she paused in the middle of flipping the page. "How does humans decide they want to be together?"

"They have rituals that they perform with each other resulting in something called, marriage."

I blinked in confusion.

"...So..is it like their dance?"

"hmm..no...though some humans do dance after the marriage ritual..."

"...I'm confused...is that when they fuse?"

"...no..."

I tilted my head in confusion as I watched her finish flipping the page.

"Well...how do they fuse then?"

...

At Garnet's silence I frowned and turned to look at her. She was still staring at the photo book in front of us but once she noticed I turned she tensed and I was surprised by her silence, she was embarrassed for some reason, despite her still emotionless face.

"...They don't...at least not in the way your thinking..."

"T-then...how?" I questioned slightly bewildered and nervous as to what she would say.

"...It...might be easier to show you...but I don't think you could handle it...yet.."

I frowned turning back to the picture book.

"..Beside..we haven't even tried our own fusion to be talking about another species intimacy rituals." I could hear her smirk laced though her words.

It was my turn to tense as I caught on and my face turned bright red as I kept my eyes glued to a photo of Steven and Pearl sitting on the beach. She was clearing only playing but it did get me thinking and I frowned as I realized something.

"G-Garnet..I...I can't fuse with you yet..."

"Well if it's too soon for you I understand..I was only teasin-"

Looking down at my hands I interrupted.

"No...it's not that...I...I don't want to corrupt..you..."

"...I'm not even sure if-"

I stopped her again.

"I don't want to take that risk...I...I just want to be healed..."

I was bent on staring at my hands so when she grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her I was reluctant at first.

"Don't worry about that right now..." She reassured me."..fusion is a choice."

She kissed my head Gem, causing me to smile again.

She showed me a few more pictures in the book when another baby Steven came up.

"Garnet?"

"..Hm?"

"...how are human babies made?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Beryl's POV  
"Be careful." I spoke seriously as I watch Garnet climb onto the warp pad. The time I got to spend with her was amazing but we both had our work cut out for us and we couldn't keep distracting each other forever.  
I sighed.  
Sometimes I wished the world's safety and the other's safety didn't depend on us. We'd always have each other's back regards, we had so many things to protect beside just each other.  
It was an adjustment for us both that we quickly had to catch on to, me more than Garnet.  
She was a fusion, she was use to being together longer.  
Though I was a fusion also I was asleep through a lot of the experience so maybe that's why adjusting was so hard for me.  
We naturally had the urge to spend as much time with each other as we could. It made sense as we were still working things out and getting closer.  
Neither of us knew exactly what we were doing seeing as we both were relationships, and Garnet didn't like to talk about it much just yet...but we didn't let that stop us. We went through awkward phases together.  
Our counterparts did also.  
As long as we could be happy...is all I kept thinking.

"We'll be back soon." She declared.  
Her and Amethyst was going to be looking for Peridot today.

As soon as they warped away Connie and Steven ran through the door. Connie was all bandaged up with a tank top on and a pair of loose sweats. I stepped out the way just in time as they jumped on the warp pad.  
"Whoa...whoa whoa!" I called as I grabbed Steven by the back of his shirt in a gentle grip.  
"Where do you two think you're going?" I lightly scolded. The warp pad wasn't a toy after all.

"Beryl you've been gone for awhile." He laughed looking back at me. "Connie is taking sword fighting lessons from Pearl."

I clenched my teeth in surprise, maybe me and Garnet had been spending a little too much time together. The blush on my face didn't stop my question though.  
"w-what really?...hmm.. I'm surprised Pearl didn't freak out about it being a safety issue.."

"Well...have fun and be careful. I have my own mission to go on today but I should be back by tonight." I explain smiling as I let Steven go.  
"Good luck on your solo mission Beryl!" Steven and Connie shouted before warping away.  
I laughed into my hand before climbing on the pad myself.

Garnet POV  
Garnet drummed her fingers on her lap as she stared ahead of her from the couch. It had been 4 days. 4 whole days. Beryl still wasn't back from her mission. She hoped nothing happened to the Gem. She knew the monster she sent her after would be hard to find but she definitely didn't think it would take her this long. She even sent Beryl to a area she was sure Oolitic and Peridot would have no interest in.

What was worst, the Gem was blocking her future vision! Garnet decided then she would have to have a talk about doing that with Beryl. It wasn't safe and it made her extremely antsy to not be able to check in on her partner.

It was only 4 days and she was sure the mission would have taken Pearl maybe 6 days and Amethyst about 8 but Beryl was a fusion and she was sure it would have only taken her 3. She had sent her because she thought she would have been the fastest. They all needed to be careful so Garnet didn't want to send any of her team on really long missions like that but when a corrupt Gem show up sometimes there was no choice.  
~Sapphire has she stop blocking your future vision yet?"  
Ruby asked already knowing the answer.  
~...No Ruby..we both would know otherwise.~  
Garnet cupped her hands together and brought them to her mouth with a small sigh.

At that moment the warp pad lit up causing Garnet to quickly stand up. She had only taken a step towards the warp pad when she saw it was just Steven and Pearl. They each held a basket full of Steven's laundry that had just came straight from the dryer.

Garnet's shoulders sagged with another sigh.

"Garnet, you don't usually sigh like that... is everything okay?"  
Pearl asked picking up on her strange mood right away.

She dumped Steven's clothes on the middle on the floor and started to fold. Steven dumped his pile then  
went to knock on the temple door to retrieve Amethyst.  
Garnet didn't speak right away, debating if she should bring this up to the others or not or if she was just being impatience and needed to give Beryl more time. This was her first solo mission after all.  
Garnet waited until she was seated on the floor and had folded a couple of shirts before she decided to voice her concern.

"...Beryl has been gone on a mission for a few days now.." She started.

Pearl paused for only a moment. If it wasn't important Garnet wouldn't have brought it up.  
At that moment Amethyst came out of her room sulking at having to help.  
"Okay...did your vision show you something?...is she okay?"Pearl voiced slightly worried as she searched for Garnet's overall mood about it.

Garnet was silent for a moment again, not wanting to admit she didn't know for once.

"...She's blocking my future vision..." She said silently and discreetly sulking.  
Steven timed in to the conversation.  
"Is this the same mission she was on several days ago? The same day when you and Amethyst went on one also?"

She gave a small nod  
"She's still on that mission?!" Steven said in surprised.  
This caught everyone's attention.  
"She had told Connie and me that same day that she'd be back that night..." Steven explained at their stares.

Garnet frowned.  
Beryl was sure she would finish the mission even before the four days Garnet estimated and she still wasn't back?

"Give her a break G. This is her first actual solo right?" Amethyst said. "Give her another day or two, I'm sure she's fine."

Garnet grow silent as she continued to fold, so maybe she was being impatient like she thought.

"...we must find Peridot."

"Do you think she's after us?" Amethyst voiced.

"We weren't her top priority, so she's probably focusing on that."

"You don't think she's reactivating the Kindergarten do you?" Pearl brought up.

Garnet gave a small nod as talk became more serious.

Beryl's Pov

I frowned as I landed on the warp pad. This was confusing.

This corrupted Gem had been traveling between warp pads. Meaning she couldn't be fully corrupted. The initial thought had excited me. It meant we could maybe at least start a healing process for her if she wanted. I had been tracking this Gem for days. Garnet said it would be hard to find her but that hadn't been the hard part. The hard part was catching up with her. Every time I was just minutes from the Gem she would flee or warp away forcing me to have to start the search part again every time she warped.

It seemed it was just going random places to. So when I stepped off the warp pad in this new area I was hesitant, why the Kindergarten? It was deserted and dark but still..what reason would she have to come here?

...Perhaps I was mistaken...and she wasn't as in control as I thought..

I sighed as I knew that didn't matter. I had to catch her and return, this mission had been drawn out too long and I didn't like being in the Kindergarten..

I frowned and quickened my pace as I got the first glimpse of her in days.

I watched two strangely shaped tails slip down a corridor in one of the Kindergarten builds.

"Nooo...don't go inside.." I whined in a whisper before sighing and following after her.  
~It shouldn't be too hard..she's a relatively small Gem.~  
I tightened my fist as I lit my head gem to provide light as I went down the corridor.

The farther I went the more alert I became. As the corridor opened up to some type of control room I frowned. There were several tunnels going in differed directions, the corrupted Gem could be anywhere. I walked up to the broken control panel covered in dust. I swiped my hand over it and jumped as I suddenly heard a large crash coming from somewhere.

"What in the stars was that?"

As I turned back from where I came preparing to go check it out when I heard something else.

"W...what..what in the stars was that?"

I frowned as I heard a voice repeat what I said.  
Turning back to the control panel I looked around the room again.  
~S-Scarlet...I...I don't like this...~ Crystal started.

~We have to check it out...~ Scarlet

As my parts settled again I followed the voice down a tunnel as it kept repeating what I last said.  
"...in the stars was that? What.."

"Hello?" I called. "Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you." I said after it, it was too far ahead to see.

"Be afraid? Not going to hurt."

I frowned.  
~Just as I thought...she can't be completely corrupt if she can speak. She must be like Scarlet.~

As I walked into another control room I frowned at the figure sitting in the shadowed corner.

"Be afraid? Not going...to hurt?"

"Hey...It's okay now...I can heal you.." I said gently with a small smile.

As she turned to me my smiled dropped in absolute horror.

"We...sorry...hurt you?"

I slowly backed up as I shook my head.

"This...is..." I didn't have the words.

"They are beautiful aren't they?"

I was in too much shock to be caution of Oolitic's voice.

"I forced the fusion myself. How did I do?" She laughed.

"C-Crystal...I..I can't.." Scarlet's rough tone of voice flowed from my mouth at the extreme internal conflict.

~Scarlet!...Scarlet! We have to focus!~ Crystal.

"How is it? Your reunion with them?" Oolitic teased.  
She grabbed my hair in a tight grip as I trembled trying hard to stay in control.

In front of me was...was Scarlet's team...the one that helped her save Crystal that faithful day. Their shattered Gems were in the middle of their deformed chest, forced together. They rose to their true misshapen form with a screeching cry.

I froze fighting to stay together as I saw the device around the corrupted gems' midsection.

"N-no...no it..can't..." Crystal's tone flow out at the sight of the device...

Garnet Pov  
As I warped the last forced fusion gem shards away, I managed to stop my trembling as angry kept me strong this time.

"Garnet, I think that was the last one." Pearl called dusting her hands off.

I didn't turn to them...how was I going to face Steven..who saw all of that? The corrupted,  
shattered Gems, on top of them being forced fusions?

I clenched my fist...they weren't fusions. They stood for nothing fusion meant.

My future vision showed that me and Steven would talk about this, and as always the young half gem would be accepting, he was always accepting...

"We need to head back to the-"

"Uaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

All of our heads whipped around at the sudden cry.

"W-what in the world?!" Amethyst.

"Is it Peridot!?" Pearl shouted startled.

"No...Pearl that..that sounded like-" Steven

My body turned cold as my mouth dropped slightly.

"Beryl." I voiced.

"I...I..I am sorry..I can't." I voiced as my body lit up.

Oolitic laughed as she held my head up.

"You know what that device is? Don't you Crystal? Does it help you remember the past?!" She cruelly joked.

How? How could she possibly know...any of this?! How could she know the team, Scarlet's friends? The ones she thought she saved from herself all that time ago?! How could she know of Crystal's one true fear?! How?!

"I've read all about you both and as soon as I did I knew two powerful Gems like you couldn't have been shatter if you had the chance to get away." As I glanced back at her she had a sickening blush on her face. "I j-just knew I had to find you both. I had to see with my own two eyes the miserable rock you forsaken your home for, the miserable fusion you both created together!" She laughed again giddy with herself.  
"I knew my Moon was wrong, I just knew it!" She laughed again grabbing my unstable form with her other hand trying to force me apart. "My love is good at many things. But being able to stumble across a discovery like this?! All the experiments she won't be able to witness! All the answers she won't see with her own eyes!" As the Gem ranted about things I didn't understood I felt my angry growing within me as I fought against her.  
"Beryl!"

As I forced myself back together I turned and grabbed her wrist and through her over my shoulder.

The voice that called my name I barely recognized as I was rapidly losing myself to Scarlet's corruption.

Garnet wasted no time once she saw the monstrous corrupted gems fusion just standing in place, none active. She poofed it and immediately spent it to the temple.  
The device around it's waist hit the floor in a crude clink but Garnet wasn't worried about that.

As soon as she turned to her lover she paused at the growl she released.

Pearl was behind her wondering over the strange device. Amethyst was returning from her brief attempt at following the Oolitic Jasper. Steven was left breathing heavily at the entrance way as he just caught up.

"...Beryl..." Garnet started, catching the others attention as they looked over.

The growl raised in intensity and Garnet couldn't see the fusion's face in the darker side of the room she resided in.  
Garnet clenched her fist...she couldn't be...

"Beryl." She said more firmly as she took a step closer, signaling Pearl as Steven also tried to approach.

"...D-don't..come closer...don't look at me..." She finally voiced in shame.

"I'm sorry..Garnet..I'm trying to calm her down.." Crystal's light toned voice...

"N-no!..I don't want to hurt them.." She whispered soon after, Scarlet's tone.

"...Beryl...it's okay..we're here now." Garnet slowed reminded her.

She refused to reveal herself as her counterparts bickered.

"I...they were killed...they were caught and shatter..." Scarlet  
"...There's was no way we could have known.." Crystal  
There was a long silence.

Beryl turned her face revealing herself finally, to say she looked deeply troubled would be an understatement.  
She finally glanced up at the others in total embarrassment and shame. They watched as her one blue eye turned back to her usually cherry red.  
She started taking steps towards Garnet, who was now rushing to meet her.  
Garnet grabbed her shoulders as she started to slip to the floor.  
"G-Garnet...I..I'm okay...I promise.."  
The other fusion didn't want to hear it, she picked her up bridle style.  
"We need to return to the temple now." She said sternly.  
No one questioned her as they began walking out of the Kindergarten.

"...it should have been me..." Beryl voiced low resting against her.  
Garnet tightened her hold.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	24. Chapter 24

Beryl Pov  
I was meditating, trying to settle myself. I needed to get stronger from this. I needed to be able to talk about it sooner or later also, the others were worried about me and rightfully so.

So I had to reflect on it.

No Ones Pov  
~S-scarlet?-"  
~I don't want to talk about it.."  
~Not even with me?..we have to talk about it. You have to know.~  
~What do I have to know?~ Scarlet growled back getting annoyed.  
Crystal sighed.  
~ I fused with you to get out of the moon base-~

~I know that already!~

~Let me finish!~ Crystal snapped surprising Scarlet into silence.  
~ To fuse with you like that...it..it was amazing...but it...it also hurt, greatly. We were barely stable...I didn't know it would be like that...all I knew is that we needed to form Bixbite to get out...and she got us out. She was barely keeping it together..we were barely keeping it together Scarlet but she got us out and to Earth. There was no way we could expect more in the state she was in...so much pain and only a hint as to what she was suppose to do. There was no way we could have known...they were safe in our eyes, safe from Homeworld and safe from us..Bixbite.~  
~...She should have checked on them..we should have done something!~

~Scarlet! Listen to yourself! We were running off of instinct Scarlet! One step farther down would have been complete corruption!~

Steven Pov  
Steven walked out of the beach house looking for Beryl, it was meeting time.  
Spotting her meditating floating in air on the beach he smiled, she seemed to be feeling a little better if she was out and about.  
"Hey Beryl! The-"

"...Then you should have left me to my fate..to be shattered." Beryl voice sadly just loud enough for him to hear. And in that movement she came undone.  
Steven's jaw dropped as he panicked.  
"Ppearrlll! Ammmmethyyyst! Garrnnett!" He yelled turning to run back inside, instead he ran into Garnet face first.  
"...I saw this happening." Garnet explained as the other two gems came from the house at Steven's call.  
"W-what should we do?" Steven whispered hoping the defused gems wouldn't hear him.

Crystal had fell from the short height and landed on her back in the sand, while Scarlet had caught herself just in time to settle on her feet. She glanced at Crystal looking guilt but she wouldn't admit to it or help her up, she turned slightly away looking extremely hurt and sad.

For once the angry was on the opposite gem.  
"ugh! You're so...so stubborn!" Crystal yelled glaring at Scarlet.

Garnet picked Steven up silently and headed back into the house, followed by a reluctant Pearl and Amethyst.  
If Garnet knew nothing else she knew the two smaller gems needed to work this out and if the one that was quick to angry was the one being timid and shy about their argument then she knew their fight was already half way done.  
Beryl knew what they were doing. There was an internal conflict and it needed to be addressed and the sooner it was the better it would be.  
"Garnet?" Steven questioned.  
She remained quiet, she saw, so she knew they would work it out.

Garnet POV

I pulled a starfish off of me and throw it back into the water as I warped back to the temple. My clothes was soaking wet as I stepped off the warp pad.

"Any signs of Malachite?" Pearl questioned as she washed the dishes.

"..Nope."

My eyes traveled to the couch, then up to Steven's bed in the loft.

"Where's Beryl?"

Pearl looked up at me and I ready knew what she was going to say.

"The answer is no and she's not dangerous." I forced out.

"B-But Garnet what if she loses control? I'm only bringing it up for Steven's own-"

"Pearl, she's been with us this long and has caused no trouble. Now she needs us more then ever and you what? Think she'll lose herself?" I argued back in a monotone. "...She's been corrupted for decades and slowly getting better. I think she's entitled to a slip up every now and again." I ended the debate there.

Pearl frowned in thought.  
"...You're right.." She sighed. "I...I'm just worried." She paused.  
"...Especially for you...you haven't been acting yourself..."

Now that caught me off guard.  
I was still dripping wet as I looked back at her..but she had turned back to her dishes.  
I frowned as I walked into the temple.  
I didn't care if the others knew that Beryl and I were becoming closer..but I also didn't tell them out right, neither of us did. And it was because we didn't know what we were doing, and I mean we should seeing as we both _are_ relationships, but we just..didn't.  
And...and that was okay..because love took time and hard work.  
I gave a small smile as I remembered that as I walked further into my room and down the tunnel.

I stopped in the entrance way of my relaxing room as I heated up my body to make myself dry faster. As I stepped farther into the room I suddenly paused as my mouth dropped open a little.

Beryl was stretched across my bedding, sleep in a messy manner. Her hair covered her face in a messy bed head from her obvious rough sleeping. She wasn't in her usual outfit. Her outfit was something that a human would wear for sure. It consisted of a pair of loose fitting shorts and a plain tee-shirt. The shirt had raised up in her sleep and exposed her stomach and her limbs were spread every which way as a light snore came from her..  
~How did she get in here?~  
My eyes widened as she suddenly switched positions in her sleep, scrunching into a little ball as she rolled onto her side, the snoring stopped.

I raised an eyebrow at the obvious personality change in the middle of her sleep. Beryl was having a slight issue with that. Ever since she came back from the Kindergarten the fusion's counterparts weren't completely settled yet. They were still disturbed by what had gone down there, with the Oolitic Jasper.  
I wasn't too worried because it was nothing time couldn't fix but it was an odd site to behold. I held in a laugh as the fusion switched sleeping positions again. The wild way she slept was obviously Scarlet's and the other was obviously Crystal's.  
I watched as she finally settled into a more normal position and relaxed.  
~No...really how did she get in here?~ I chuckled as I walked back out the room..  
"..at least their not fighting anymore.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Beryl Pov

I was meditating, trying to settle myself. I needed to get stronger from this. I needed to be able to talk about it sooner or later also, the others were worried about me and rightfully so.

So I had to reflect on it.

No Ones Pov  
~S-scarlet?-"  
~I don't want to talk about it.."  
~Not even with me?..we have to talk about it. You have to know.~  
~What do I have to know?~ Scarlet growled back getting annoyed.  
Crystal sighed.  
~ I fused with you to get out of the moon base-~

~I know that already!~

~Let me finish!~ Crystal snapped surprising Scarlet into silence.  
~ To fuse with you like that...it..it was amazing...but it...it also hurt, greatly. We were barely stable...I didn't know it would be like that...all I knew is that we needed to form Bixbite to get out...and she got us out. She was barely keeping it together..we were barely keeping it together Scarlet but she got us out and to Earth. There was no way we could expect more in the state she was in...so much pain and only a hint as to what she was suppose to do. There was no way we could have known...they were safe in our eyes, safe from Homeworld and safe from us..Bixbite.~  
~...She should have checked on them..we should have done something!~

~Scarlet! Listen to yourself! We were running off of instinct Scarlet! One step farther down would have been complete corruption!~

Steven Pov  
Steven walked out of the beach house looking for Beryl, it was meeting time.  
Spotting her meditating floating in air on the beach he smiled, she seemed to be feeling a little better if she was out and about.  
"Hey Beryl! The-"

"...Then you should have left me to my fate..to be shattered." Beryl voice sadly just loud enough for him to hear. And in that movement she came undone.  
Steven's jaw dropped as he panicked.  
"Ppearrlll! Ammmmethyyyst! Garrnnett!" He yelled turning to run back inside, instead he ran into Garnet face first.  
"...I saw this happening." Garnet explained as the other two gems came from the house at Steven's call.  
"W-what should we do?" Steven whispered hoping the defused gems wouldn't hear him.

Crystal had fell from the short height and landed on her back in the sand, while Scarlet had caught herself just in time to settle on her feet. She glanced at Crystal looking guilt but she wouldn't admit to it or help her up, she turned slightly away looking extremely hurt and sad.

For once the angry was on the opposite gem.  
"ugh! You're so...so stubborn!" Crystal yelled glaring at Scarlet.

Garnet picked Steven up silently and headed back into the house, followed by a reluctant Pearl and Amethyst.  
If Garnet knew nothing else she knew the two smaller gems needed to work this out and if the one that was quick to angry was the one being timid and shy about their argument then she knew their fight was already half way done.  
Beryl knew what they were doing. There was an internal conflict and it needed to be addressed and the sooner it was the better it would be.  
"Garnet?" Steven questioned.  
She remained quiet, she saw, so she knew they would work it out.

Garnet POV

I pulled a starfish off of me and throw it back into the water as I warped back to the temple. My clothes was soaking wet as I stepped off the warp pad.

"Any signs of Malachite?" Pearl questioned as she washed the dishes.

"..Nope."

My eyes traveled to the couch, then up to Steven's bed in the loft.

"Where's Beryl?"

Pearl looked up at me and I ready knew what she was going to say.

"The answer is no and she's not dangerous." I forced out.

"B-But Garnet what if she loses control? I'm only bringing it up for Steven's own-"

"Pearl, she's been with us this long and has caused no trouble. Now she needs us more then ever and you what? Think she'll lose herself?" I argued back in a monotone. "...She's been corrupted for decades and slowly getting better. I think she's entitled to a slip up every now and again." I ended the debate there.

Pearl frowned in thought.  
"...You're right.." She sighed. "I...I'm just worried." She paused.  
"...Especially for you...you haven't been acting yourself..."

Now that caught me off guard.  
I was still dripping wet as I looked back at her..but she had turned back to her dishes.  
I frowned as I walked into the temple.  
I didn't care if the others knew that Beryl and I were becoming closer..but I also didn't tell them out right, neither of us did. And it was because we didn't know what we were doing, and I mean we should seeing as we both _are_ relationships, but we just..didn't.  
And...and that was okay..because love took time and hard work.  
I gave a small smile as I remembered that as I walked further into my room and down the tunnel.

I stopped in the entrance way of my relaxing room as I heated up my body to make myself dry faster. As I stepped farther into the room I suddenly paused as my mouth dropped open a little.

Beryl was stretched across my bedding, sleep in a messy manner. Her hair covered her face in a messy bed head from her obvious rough sleeping. She wasn't in her usual outfit. Her outfit was something that a human would wear for sure. It consisted of a pair of loose fitting shorts and a plain tee-shirt. The shirt had raised up in her sleep and exposed her stomach and her limbs were spread every which way as a light snore came from her..  
~How did she get in here?~  
My eyes widened as she suddenly switched positions in her sleep, scrunching into a little ball as she rolled onto her side, the snoring stopped.

I raised an eyebrow at the obvious personality change in the middle of her sleep. Beryl was having a slight issue with that. Ever since she came back from the Kindergarten the fusion's counterparts weren't completely settled yet. They were still disturbed by what had gone down there, with the Oolitic Jasper.  
I wasn't too worried because it was nothing time couldn't fix but it was an odd site to behold. I held in a laugh as the fusion switched sleeping positions again. The wild way she slept was obviously Scarlet's and the other was obviously Crystal's.  
I watched as she finally settled into a more normal position and relaxed.  
~No...really how did she get in here?~ I chuckled as I walked back out the room..  
"..at least their not fighting anymore.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: This chapter was a bit rough. The episode it is covering was just too important in my opinion to leave stuff out so some areas are much like the cartoon but is important nonetheless. Please Enjoy.  
Beryl  
"Whoa I won?...I mean checkmate!" I said as I placed my queen down next to Pearl's King, blocking him in.  
"W-wha?" Pearl voiced in disbelief staring at the board.  
We had played several games before and I had lost them all. I liked playing games with Pearl and the others, it brought us closer and it was hard to find time for us all to send together like this.  
The only one missing from our little play group gathering today was Garnet, but she'd be here later.  
When a controller suddenly fell on my lap from the loft I looked up to catch a glimpse of Amethyst's purple hair as she ducked back on the loft to continue her video game with Steven.  
"Now that you're done that you can come join me and Steven to have some real fun." She challenged.  
I smiled as I stood up from the couch and walked up the stairs to join them.  
Laying out on the floor I watched as they both played, waiting my turn.  
"Pearl, come up and join us." I called from my spot.  
"W-what?..wait I...hmmm"  
I rolled my eyes as I knew she was still looking over our chess game to see where she messed up enough for me to squeeze in a win.  
"Who wants to watch Crying Breakfast Friends with me later?!" Steven yelled suddenly.  
Turning back to them I thought about it.  
"Steven, you know me. I'm not really into your human Tv shows...it kind of creeps me out,...but you know maybe..." I finished lamely at his puppy dog eyes as he looked at me.  
"You know I'm down!" Amethyst yelled back as she beat Steven in the game, making it my turn. "Oh yeah!"  
At that very moment the TV started to fuzz up and show us only static.  
"Aw, come on I actually wanted to play." I complained as I looked at Steven, maybe he could fix it.  
"Awww not again. It was doing this yesterday too." He pouted.  
"Here let me see if I can fix it." Amethyst called standing up. She kicked at the television a few times.  
"Amethyst..I don't think-"  
"Is it working?" She called back to us in excitement.  
When the TV jumped and revealed Peridot on the screen I frowned as I sat up.  
"Uhhhh..Pearl?..Get Garnet." Steven called nervously.

I frowned as I looked at the huge make shift communication tower in front of us. I was too busy pondering how the small Peridot was able to build this up and get a decent signal.  
"Hmm..-"  
"No."  
Hearing Garnet's very firm 'no' I turned and looked at my team.  
"B-but don't we need to be huge like before?" Amethyst questioned in shock.  
I tilted my head curious as to what they were referring to, until I caught on.  
"You and me Pearl...let's fuse."  
My eyes widened as I walked up to Steven.  
"Amethyst and Garnet has fused before, right?" I asked in a whisper as her and Pearl prepared to fuse to take down the tower once more.

"Yeah...and it was amazing!" He called excited. "..B-but she broke a lot of stuff when they lost control."  
I frowned as I watched their dance, I wish I could fusion with her...but this was business and one day I would be able to.  
I smiled as she throw Pearl in the air, as she came back down they fused.  
And that was how I met Sardonyx.

"That was incredible." I said walking up to them slowly as they cheered.  
"We were awesome!" Garnet cried in excitement, causing me to go star eyed as I giggled.  
Garnet gripped my shoulder as I turned to Pearl.  
"Pearl, I really admired your dance style!" I said getting excited too.  
It was then I noticed there was someone missing in our little celebration.  
Turning I saw a hurt Amethyst causing me to frown..  
~Oh dear..~

"Amethyst get your head out of the fridge!" Pearl yelled as she walked back out the door.  
Peridot was at it again.  
I sighed as I peeked a eye open. I hesitated.  
"Guys..I'm kind of in the mid-"  
"It's okay. You continue your meditation session, we'll handle it." Garnet said with a bright smile as she stared back into the house at me.  
I smiled at her.  
"Be careful?"  
She gave a firm nod and closed the door.  
These meditation sessions was more than me just relaxing..  
~Crystal...how long will it take to heal me?~  
~Oh..oh Scarlet...I know how you feel also, but..this will take time still..~  
Scarlet sighed.  
I could feel the disappointment surge through me as I frowned and peeked my eye back open to look at the door for a moment.  
"Let's begin.." I whispered.  
My gems lit up as crystal begin growing on the floor under me. It formed into a sphere around me and I closed my eyes again and relaxed as I felt the healing essence around me in gentle waves.

"Are you two okay?" I stared at the half gem and Amethyst from the kitchen, they both looked upset..well Amethyst had looked upset for a few days now but if Steven was right there with her I knew something had to be up.  
I paused for a second looking at Amethyst...something was up.  
"Y-you know...if it's about fusion...first mission we get and I'm all healed up..and the situation calls for it..." I paused again at the small smile she gave me, it didn't look like my words made her feel too much better, something else was wrong?  
Just then the TV started jumping and fizzing again and Pearl waltz into Steven's room looking perplex.  
"Oh no..she put the signal up again? This no good! We have to take it down."  
I raised a eyebrow in surprise.  
"Again?! This Peridot sure has some guts." I said with a frown. "What? This is like the third time?"  
I placed my half eaten sandwich back on the plate as I walked up into Steven's room.  
"Garnet! It's the hub again!" Pearl informed her as she walked in.  
"How is she evading my future vision? It doesn't matter how many times I try, I can't find her."  
Garnet said in a slight frustration.  
I placed my hand on her shoulder hoping to calm her. Now I knew how she felt when I blocked her vision.  
"Maybe Oolitic is helping her somehow?" I clenched my fist in anger. "My healing sessions are done for the week. I'll come this time for extra back up."  
Garnet gave me a nod grasping my hand on her shoulder in thanks.  
"Come on team." She declared as we all headed out.

I was patrolling the area only after promising Garnet I'd take Lion and I'd be careful. I didn't find much.  
There was the remains of the warp pad scattered everywhere and I even found a weird looking plant that had Peridot's head shape.  
"Ha..I wonder if I can keep this." I laughed as I showed Lion.  
He bumped his head against me then pushed it under my hand so I'd give him a pet.

No One POV  
"Stop!...Y-you...you shouldn't..." Amethyst voiced in distress.  
Steven was staring at her in stock before slowly turning back to Garnet and Pearl.  
"Pearl...we saw you..." He started hesitantly.  
Pearl's eyes widened.  
"What..."  
Steven gulped as he begin to explain slowly.  
"..Y-you...you need to tell Garnet it was you." He demanded worried, Amethyst gave a small nod.  
Garnet raised an eyebrow from under her shades in confusion.  
"I don't understand." She said looking over at the smaller Gems.  
Pearl swallows as she looked guiltily back up at Garnet from their dance and fusion position.  
"I...I'm sorry..." She started. "..i-it's just so much fun..being Sardonyx with you-"  
Garnet immediately tensed as she dropped Pearl to the ground stepping back.  
"...That's why I couldn't see us finding Peridot.." She whispered hurt.  
"W-wait let me explain!" Pearl rushed out, standing up.  
Garnet glared at her as anger took over the hurt.  
"You've been fixing the hub!" she growled out.  
"It really was Peridot!...The first time." Pearl rushed to explain in a panic as she backed away from a now advancing Garnet.  
"Ooof!"  
Everyone tensed up as they turned to looked at the sudden sound.  
Beryl had tripped backwards on a broken hub piece, the odd funny shaped cactus lay next to her, she had returned from patrolling but that wasn't what drew everyone's eyes.  
Tears was streaming down her face as she cried freely. Her face was still held in shock looking up at all of them as she was caught before she could get away.  
"...Beryl.." Garnet whispered now tense again as she looked at the other fusion.  
"...I.."  
She covered her face with her arm instead of finishing as she shot into the air sobbing loudly as she flew away.  
"Beryl wait!" Steven called after her.

Garnet had never seen her sob like that before...  
Her anger returned ten-fold when she suddenly remembered the conversation they had had about fusing.  
~Of course.~  
Garnet's glare deepened as she looked back at Pearl.  
"You tricked me." She said through her teeth.  
"N-no...I..no no we just needed a reason to fuse." Pearl gulped. "I didn't mean...I just wanted to share a few more victories with you!"  
Garnet was still advancing on her.  
"Those weren't victories-"  
"Garnet wait!" Amethyst called. "Y-you know..we are so much weaker then you. Fusing with you is like our one chance at feeling...stronger!" She rushed to explain.  
"Don't defend her! Peridot and Oolitic is out there somewhere and Pearl is distracting us with...nothing!" She yelled back.  
"Garnet..I-"  
Garnet's anger raised more at hearing Pearl's voice.  
"That's enough!" She shouted and in her rage for Beryl she continued. "You want to know why Beryl was so upset?! Because she can't fuse in the way you or Amethyst have the freedom to!"  
Everyone remained silent.  
"And you want to know why I've been apparently acting so strangely to you Pearl?! Because we've decided we wanted to be together and you're the only one that doesn't seem to see that!"  
The silence was thick...you could cut it with a knife.  
Sure enough, Pearl was the only one that held a shock and panicked face as she gripped her hands to her chest. Steven and Amethyst glanced at each other. Neither fusion needed to tell them...it was pretty obvious.  
Not only did they all live together, but Garnet and Beryl spent a lot of time together.  
"...I'm-"  
Garnet ignored Pearl as she turned to Amethyst interrupting her.  
"Amethyst..fuse with me." She growled out.  
"But..."  
Garnet tightened her fist trying to pull back her anger.  
"Let's just get this over with.."  
It was an understatement to say, this was not how Amethyst wanted to fuse with Garnet but duty always came first.

Pearl frowned as she watched Garnet and Beryl warp in. Beryl's eyes widened upon seeing her and she dropped her head to hide her eyes as she grasped her hands in a tight grip in front of her lap. Garnet hadn't even spared Pearl a glance, instead she had glanced back at Beryl. Gently she reached back and grasped the smaller fusion's hand and pulled her along with her as they both walked out the house.  
"...Man I wish real life worked out the way they did in cartoons.." Amethyst whispered.  
"...Yea.." Steven answered.


	26. Chapter 26

Beryl POV  
I frowned as I looked around the clearing...I was honestly surprised I found it. This was the clearing where..I had almost fused with her..  
I paused at the thought of Garnet. I covered my face willing the tears away.  
~M-maybe we should let Pearl explain-~  
~What does that matter?..besides it was Garnet she fooled...why would she care about our feelings now..~  
~Scarlet...you know that's not true..~

I sighed as I looked around the clearing..there was nothing special about it but it held a special memory for me.

I hesitated for a moment before walking to the middle and brought my hands up. I repeated our dance steps alone..as I ended in the out stretched position when we held hands,emotion over took me again and my hand dropped.

I stood in silence staring at the ground..

~I...I'm sorry Crystal..~  
~Scar?...~  
~It's...me...Bixbite can't fuse with Garnet...because of me..we can't fuse with her..all because of me...I..I'm not good for either of you.~  
In that moment I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tensed up and slowly turned..of course...of course it was her.  
She pulled off her shades and we stared at each other a moment, there was anger there but also a sadness. I let her lead me back to the warp pad...neither of us had the words.

Few days Later

"Keystone?" I questioned looking at Steven, Greg, and Garnet.

"It's a state cross from this one.." Garnet voiced.  
I raised my eyebrow as I put my weapon away.

"Okay..."

"You should come with us." Steven said in excitement.  
I glanced between the three of them.  
"I don't think-"

"Pleeeaasssee?" Steven said frowning at me.

I sighed.

I sat in the way back of Greg's van looking at the road behind us out the back window. Greg was humming to a soft tone he had playing on his radio and I could hear Steven's light snoring like I was use to.

Garnet was just as silent as ever.

I gave a small sigh at the long ride, then I caught the back of Garnet's head reflected in the window, her dark hair was mushed to the top of the van and she was really tense..

~...We can't dwell over this forever Scarlet..~  
I bite the inside of my cheek as an argument broke out.  
~Pearl lied to all of us Crystal..and hurt her..~  
~I know that...and I know you are upset, I am too but we can't live in the past.~  
~How are you able to get over this so quickly?~  
Scarlet grumbled.  
~It's not that I've gotten over this...its just..we have to forgive her..everyone makes mistakes...I've made my fair share..~  
~I...I'm sorry Crystal...I just...I just can't...she used Ruby and Sapphire..so..so selfishly...as if...as if..~  
~I know...I know...I feel what you do.~  
~I..I just-~  
The van suddenly came to a stop.  
I pried my eyes away from the window to watch everyone get out. Looking across from me I spotted the luggage. I grabbed them as Garnet opened the back doors for me.  
Sliding out I watched her hold her hand out. I didn't question anything as I passed her the bags.

"Thank you.."  
She had paused for a moment to hear my thanks and that was all I needed from her.  
Following her into our motel room I heard her give a soft groan, she was having her own internal conflicts..

"Good news. We're bug-less."Greg called.  
I raised a brow for the second time that day as I looked around at the tiny room. There was two beds, a TV and some furniture...I wouldn't be sleeping tonight which was fine.  
A little beep filled the room as I glanced over at a frustrated Garnet, sitting on the nearest bed clenching her fists.  
~She's really upset.~  
~That's what I've been trying to tell you..you're the only one that doesn't seem to be.~  
~Scarlet, that's not fair and you know it's not true!~  
Crystal defended.  
~Tch..you know what's also not fair?...That I'm not healed yet either.~  
I clenched my fist missing the crunch sound as I mistakenly bent the doorknob a little.  
~W-what?...~ Crystal sounded angry and hurt when-  
"If I'm not back in a hour..call the police." Greg said.  
My eyes widened as I gritted my teeth.  
"B-better yet..I've go with you Greg..." I covered poorly in my anger.  
His eyes widened and he gave a nod walking out the door, I followed after him slamming the door shut.  
I was surprised it didn't fall off it's hinges.

As Greg drove I sensed that he nervously glanced at me but I was too busy foaming in angry.  
~I...I can't believe you said that.~  
Scarlet remained silent.  
~Scarlet!~  
~...instead of arguing among ourselves we should be back at the motel comforting her..~  
" We can't just ignore this! Before we can help her we are setting this now!" I said out loud.  
Greg tightened up on the steering wheel with a panicked cry before pulling off of the road.

No one POV  
Greg's eyes widened as he watched the fusion in the passenger seat defuse.  
It was an awkward thing to behold. Crystal and Scarlet was locked into the seat belt together, Scarlet was glaring at the smaller Gem who was clenching her fists as she looked out the window.  
" We can't do this right now! The human is right here." Scarlet bit out struggling in anger with the seat belt.  
"That's rude Scarlet!...I'm sorry Greg..I didn't want Steven or you to see this."

"You don't ever listen to me!"  
Scarlet, who was blinded by her rage nearly broke Greg's poor seat belt as she climbed into the back seat wanting to have a distance from Crystal.  
"That's not true."  
The said Gem sighed.

Scarlet sat quietly in the back seat grumbling to herself with her back turned awkwardly from both Crystal and Greg.  
Crystal placed her hand over her face before looking at Greg.

"I'll really sorry about this."

"Uh...n-no problem.." Greg spoke.

At that moment they both felt a light breeze and with all the windows shut and the air conditioner off they both looked in the rear view mirror to see Scarlet's wind radiating off of her as she quietly talked to herself.

Crystal sighed again as she stared back out the window.  
"...Greg..please continue to drive.."

Greg gave a small nod as he pulled off again.  
The rest of the ride there was quiet except for Scarlet's mumbling. Once Greg climbed out the van to meet his man Crystal sat up and looked at Scarlet through the rear view mirror.  
"...do you remember our promise?..."  
Scarlet froze but she didn't turn around.  
"...If we learn to wield our flaws, then the future can be ours.." She said quietly.  
"Do you remember what it means?" Crystal paused waiting for an answer...when she got none she continued.  
"It means when we learn from our mistakes or what ever issues we have,... then we will be stronger for it and we will be smarter from it...you taught me that..I was a mess...I..I was so naive back then.. " Crystal paused as she realized she was getting off of topic. "...That doesn't just apply to us Scarlet..it never did and it especially doesn't now. All of us are a team...and you are choosing to take this personally. I don't know if Pearl would have done the same thing if she sat and thought how it would have made everyone else feel,..how it made us feel." Scarlet finally turned and looked at her. "Is it selfish?...yes, but she's learning just like us...I've seen too many past visions to turn a blind eye to how she feels also...she hurt us all..but we must choice to move past this to grow stronger..we all must."  
The silence was long.

"Y-you know...she's right.."  
Crystal's eyes shifted in the rear view mirror to see Greg all the way in the back with the doors open, he had just finished strapping the brushes in. He blushed as he closed the doors and got into the van.

Scarlet frowned but she remained quiet.

"I...I'm sorry to butt in..it's just...hard to see you guys fight like that...it reminds me of Rose and me.." He gulped as he stared at the road pulling off.

"...You see...Rose and me always argued about stuff and stepped on each others toes a lot...and it was hard and we hurt each others feelings..but in the end it only brought us closer."  
The ride was silent again and Greg next stop was for dinner. When he returned to the van with a pizza he was a little surprised to see Beryl sitting back up front staring out the window.  
When she turned to him she looked a little sheepish.  
"T-thanks Greg.."  
"...y-you're welcome..." He smiled as he climbed into the van and passed her the pizza.

~I...I'm sorry for what I said..a-about-~  
~Scar, it's okay I understand.~  
Beryl gave a small smile.

I was on the roof of Greg's van laying on the brushes listening to him talk to Steven.  
"Oh boy..where's the other one?" Greg sighed.

"She's busy pacing around in what use to be the pool." Steven voiced clearly frustrated and sad.  
I opened my eyes.  
~Maybe we should talk to them?~ Scarlet  
~It's probably best if they calm down first..~ Crystal  
~hmm..we should at least check on them..~Scarlet  
~...I agree.~ Crystal  
I hopped down from the van without a word.

"Square pizza!? What is wrong with this crazy state?!" Steven yelled as I walked up to the motel room door.  
~..Tag team or should we defuse?~Scarlet  
~Hmm..~  
I walked through the door.  
I frowned at the instant cold that hit me. Looking around at the frozen walls for a moment my eyes shifted to Sapphire.  
"Welcome back, Beryl." She said in her monotone.

Oh man was she upset.  
"Hey Sapphire...are you okay?"  
"I' ." She pushed out.  
I sighed as I approached the bed.  
"You're clearly not.." I started watching ice creep up the wall behind her. "..but..I'm not here to press on you..I..I just want to make sure you'll be okay.."  
I sat on the bed next to her, I seem to have surprised her as she was looking up at me revealing her one eye.  
I gave her a small smile.  
"O..of course we'll be okay.."  
I gave a small laugh.  
"I'm speaking about _you_."  
Her eye widened as she just stared at me.

I sighed. Ruby was harder but I already knew.

I watched her pace back and forth from the air as she ranted.  
"I don't think that's how Sapphire feels...b-but I'm not here to take sides I just want to make sure _you'll_ be okay.." I said sheepishly.  
She looked up at me in shock and frowned as she thought for a moment and gave a honest answer.  
"I...I don't know..."  
I tilted my head..  
"...Ruby...you and Sapphire means the world to me and I'm always going to be here... you have to calm down enough to speak with Sapphire...you can't let your rage blind you to what's really important in the end.." I said as I floated down and landed next to her.  
She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists as steam continued to raise from her.  
This I knew would be hard for her.

I sighed as Steven ran out of the restaurant crying and upset. I sipped from my orange juice I had pulled from the table right before Ruby wrecked it.  
I was trapped between Greg and the wall so I looked over at Ruby and Sapphire..they were already rushing out after the boy. I finished off my drink.  
"Shall we?" I said looking at the angry restaurant humans.  
Greg sighed.

No One Pov  
"Well I paid for breakfast...and the damages..I think I'm all vacationed out ready to call it a day?" Greg said looking down at Steven.  
A flash of light stopped Steven from speaking as he and Greg looked over to see Garnet reform.  
"Not before we get our free ice." She said with a bright smile straightening her glasses.  
"Garnet!" Steven said in excitement.  
Suddenly Beryl walked out of the restaurant waving back with a bright smile.  
"It's okay I was happy to help." She said.  
They watched as she walked up to Greg grabbed his hand and stuffed money into it as if it was nothing.  
Greg looked at it in shock.  
"W-what...what did you do?" He said looked at her nervously.  
"I-"  
She was cut off as Garnet grabbed her arm and pulled her to her, planting a kiss on the top of her temple.  
She tensed up as she looked over at Garnet.  
"G-Garnet..." she complained in embarrassment.  
Garnet smiled brightly at her.

Beryl Pov  
I stared out at the setting sun as I sat on the beach, it was pretty. The drive home was long, but everything had worked out.  
"..Thank you..Beryl." She whispered.  
Looking over at Garnet I gave a grin and leaned over to her catching her attention. She tensed up looking at me watching my slight advance...  
I frowned in shock and my face lit up anyway as she cupped it and bent and kissed me.

It was soft, it was gentle and it was quick.  
Looking back out at the water as she pulled away I paused for a moment before letting my head rest on her shoulder with an ear to ear silly grin and a bright blush.  
She chuckled.  
"I saw that."

Instead of responding directly I song instead.

 **Ayumi Hamasaki - Dearest(English Full Version)**

"Every day I live, how I wish to be free  
Forced to live this life led by cruel reality  
Ever does mankind find reason to be sad  
How easily we, keep forgetting what we have

But whenever I  
Start to close my eyes  
Suddenly I can see  
Your tender face  
Smiling for me

Ah, my love, til the day that I fall  
Deep in sleep that will be eternal  
Let your smile be my comfort and guide  
Let that smile always be by my side

For what you should love  
For what gives you love  
And the joy it does bring  
For the sake of love  
Give your everything

Ah, those days when our love was so new  
Innocent we were shy and confused  
Oh, how we took the long winding way  
And how we caused each other such pain...

Oh, how we took the long winding path  
Ah, but look now and see where we are..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	27. Chapter 27

"You should just get rid of it.." I said grumpy sitting in my spot on the couch.  
"What? Why? I still haven't figured out what it does." Pearl voiced staring at the device we found in the Kindergarten that day.  
It was hard speaking to her but this was important, there for business. I gave a sigh.  
"...Beryl..please tell us what you know."  
Garnet voiced.  
I sighed again, I'm glad Steven wasn't here.. but still I hesitated..  
"...it's a collar.."  
"A collar?" Pearl voiced low.  
Of course she didn't know what it was...which was good.  
"...yes...it's used to control Gems and regulate their power...a lesser version of it was usually used on Pearls by...crueler owners.." Pearl tensed and slowly turned to look at me but I was staring pass her at the device. " This version looks far more advance though...it has to be if Oolitic was using it to control my...I mean a corrupted Gem."  
Pearl looked horrified as she dropped the device back onto the counter.  
Garnet was looking in shock as she stared at me.  
"...How do you know about this device?" She demanded.  
I brought my eyes to her and we stared at each other for awhile, for once my face was emotionless.  
"...I only ever heard about it.." I lied.  
I didn't need to see Garnet's eyes to know they darkened.  
I watched her hand twitch... She would bring this up later when we were alone. I sighed.  
"Why would she want to control a corrupt Gem though?" Amethyst brought up.  
"...to lore me in...she knew I'd try to heal it.." I started.  
"Why is she so focused on you SB? Do you know her? Because It's really creepy." Amethyst shuttered.  
I just couldn't keep the sighs away today.  
" She said that she read about me...well Crystal and Scarlet.."I grumbled. "I don't know what she finds so interesting though..."  
"And it won't matter once we catch her." Garnet said.

"Did she use this on you?" She started as I sat down on her futon crossed legged."Why didn't you-"  
"Before you get mad, no she didn't use that device on me and before you ask..how was I suppose to bring this up? Oh hey, Garnet by the way a part of me was a elite slave that was collared and tagged often back on Homeworld. " I imitated the fake conversation.  
"...well I knew the part about Crystal being treated like a slave..but.."  
"It runs deeper than that I know... A past vision can only show so many details."  
Garnet was silent as she sat next to me and pulled me into a hug, surprising me.  
"I'll not let anyone hurt you again.." She whispered.  
I smiled.  
"Nor would I."

~Talk about taking things personally, geez thanks Pearl, now we're trapped here.~  
~Like you're one to talk Scarlet.~  
I dived out the way of another beam as Peridot continuously shouted to die. I didn't have enough time to form a crystal shield so we-  
"Guys over here!" Steven called holding his shield over his head.  
I was the last to squeeze under his shield as Garnet spotted a clear room.  
~W-well at least I'm not telling the enemy to have a good weekend.~  
"You're on fire Steven!" Amethyst yelled as we were clear.  
"That's three shields in one day," He puffed from his position on the floor, exhausted.  
Looking around I frowned.  
"Guys-" I barely dodged out of the way as a spike shot out of the ground where my foot just was.  
"Move!" Garnet shouted.  
We were on the run again.  
"Spikesss! How do you like my spikes?!"  
Was all the freaking Homeworld Gems crazy?!  
~She's clearly was not a fighter Gem!~  
"Peridot!" Pearl shouted in anger...  
I looked over and narrowed my eyes.. (-.-)  
...At a hologram of Peridot.  
"Pearl! Don't just-ughh!"  
She was not following the leads orders and I could clearly see Garnet's frustration.  
"You idiot!" Peridot busted out laughing.

We stopped and stared as Pearl lost it over the hologram, stabbing it repeatedly.  
Garnet face palmed.  
~...Remember when I said she had things to work out?~  
~Yea?~ Scarlet  
~S-she has a _lot_ of things to work out..~  
I sighed dropping my weapon.  
I kind of felt bad..she was trying so hard to make up for what she did, that it hurt.  
I glanced over and spotted a bruise on my arm...literally.  
"You guys need to talk.." I whispered as I was directly next to Garnet. "...and preferably before she gets us all killed." I mumbled the last part but I knew she heard me.  
Walking up to Pearl I rolled my eyes, with a sigh.  
"Pearl. Stop. That is not helping." Garnet demanded.  
"The enemy is just laughing at us." I whispered.  
"I..I have to do something.." She started.  
I soften a bit as it sounded like she was crying.  
"I can't believe I walked us right into Peridot's trap."  
Yeah..she was on the verge of crying, I could hear it.  
"..This is all my..." The grounded started shaking. "fault?" She finished.  
The floor suddenly opened up and we fell. I didn't fall far as I hovered in the air.  
"I'm coming guys!" I called flying after them.  
Just as I was about to grab Pearl's hand I felt something punch into my side and shock me.  
"Ahh!" I cried.  
I hit the floor just the side of the hole Garnet and Pearl fell into.  
~Steven! Amethyst~  
Looking up I saw Amethyst had caught Steven in her whips.  
"What the heck is this?!" I growled out as I stood pulling at the device around my midsection.  
It shocked me again.  
"Ahhh!That hurts!" I growled out glaring at the device.  
"Beryl?! You okay?" Steven called.  
I frowned examining the device.  
"Yeah, I just have some type of-" I paused as I paled.  
"Garnet?! Pearl?!" He called next.  
"We're fine!" Garnet called up.  
I frowned as trapped doors snapped close on them.  
~Just. Great.~  
Amethyst and Steven jumped down as I poked at the device grumpy.  
"We have to get them out." Steven voiced.  
I was in no immediate danger so I looked over at them to see a projection of Garnet and Pearl stuck in the hole beating at the wall in a attempt to get out.  
"Garnet..I'm sorry." Pearl voiced.  
I looked down at the device again and pulled, getting shocked again.  
~At least they can have their talk now.~  
I pulled at the device again in frustration.  
"Oww! Got #!$ it!" I shouted.  
~Scarlet! Your mouth!~

No One POV  
"Beryl?! Beryl?!" Steven and Amethyst called as the hole started to slowly close, with Garnet and Pearl inside.  
Looking over at the fusion they saw her still getting shocked on the floor shouted a bunch or Earth and Homeworld curses.

"Pearl there is only one way out of this." Garnet voiced.  
Pearl nodded.  
"Only if you're okay with it."

Beryl's POV  
I tried everything.  
I tried changing shape, pulling, defusing, which was disturbing because I couldn't, and I even tried smashing it with a rock!  
"Beryl?-"  
"I'm okay go get Peridot!" I shouted not even looking at who called to me as I shaped shifted again, getting shocked.  
~When I get my hands on that puny Peridot!~  
~I don't think this is Peridot's doing...~ Crystal voiced quietly.  
~Don't worry, we'll get this filthy thing off.~ Scarlet promised, worried for Crystal.  
I was breathing heavily resting on my hands and knees when I saw Garnet shoe appear into my vision.  
"Oh. We'll. Get. It. Off. Alright." I growled out.  
"Beryl..." She said quietly in worry.

Garnet took a step closer just about to crouch down and help her up. She would get-  
Garnet took a step back in shock as crystal began to grow over her skin and wind was being pulled inwards toward her.  
Beryl looked up at her, with cherry red eyes. And. She. Looked. Pissed.  
"Protect Steven, I have this."  
Garnet smirked and backed her and the others up.  
"G-Garnet?" Steven was worried.  
"Just watch." She said now relaxing.

"I. Don't. Know. Who. You. Think. You. Are. Oolitic Jasper." She said loudly as she slowly stood.  
She didn't care if the said Gem could even hear her, but she was sure she was somewhere watching if she knew they were here.  
"But I'm no one's pet!Or slave!" Her voice raised in level as the shock intensified.  
"And you won't keep me under your..." She struggled as the wind being pulled in suddenly stopped.

"Control!" She shouted in pain.  
The wind shot out forcing the others back a little as they closed their eyes.  
When the wind passed they only heard Beryl's panting.  
"...Whoa! That was awesome!" Steven shouted with stars in his eyes.  
Everyone's hair was a complete mess.  
"What was that?!" Steven shouted again running up to Beryl, who smiled at him weakly.  
The device sure enough was smoking at her feet, broken.  
She struggled to stand up.  
"A...force push." She said patting Steven's hair back into place."I use it to force a lot of enemies back at once."  
"..I've seen this move once before." Garnet voiced walking up. "...during the war."  
My eyes widened and I gave a weak smile.  
"That's a story for another time."  
"Awww! No come on! Tell me! Tell me!" Steven pleaded.  
"Oof!" Beryl stepped back as a forced pushed into her.  
Looking down she was surprised to see Pearl hugging her tightly.

Beryl POV  
"I..I'm sorry!" Pearl voiced and I saw the past vision of her and Garnet's talk.  
I didn't say anything but I smiled as I hugged her back.

"Anyway we should probably go-" I slipped to a knee on the floor.  
"Beryl.." Garnet started.  
I grasped onto her upper arms stopping her from picking me up.  
"No Garnet. I can do it. I want to be strong too." I said smiling up at her. She stepped back as she grinned back.  
I did however let her throw my arm over her shoulder as I limped out of here.  
~Scarlet.~  
~Hm?~  
~T-That moved..we performed...I...I don't know how..but it forced some of the corruption out! I won't be long now before your completely healed.~  
I kept my shock to myself as I grinned.  
~~~~~~


	28. Chapter 28

"Beryl.." Garnet called checking to see if I was awake.  
At the last moment I opened my eyes and looked her. She held her pointer finger to her lips as she pointed at the door.  
I easily sat up and slipped off the couch, it wasn't like I was sleep anyway, though I was still sore from our last mission.  
Stepping out the door I went to look around for her but there was no need as she laced her fingers with mine, grasping my hand.  
That caught my attention. I looked up at her as she pulled me along down the stairs and down the beach.  
Fully aware now I sped up slightly to match her pace, tightening my grip on her hand as we slowly walked down the beach.  
"Garnet..where are we going?" I said.  
I wasn't sleep but I was tired.  
We were a ways from the temple.  
She turned to me with a grin.  
"Beryl..fuse with me?"  
My eyes widened as I let go of her hand in shock and brought my hand to my mouth shyly as I turned bright red.  
"Garnet..I...where is this coming from?"  
She smiled at me as she brought her hand up to my face.  
I hadn't realized that I had backed myself up into a board walk pillar and she had followed me blocking my escape..not that I was looking for one...this reminded me of the first time we met, when she was interrogating me.  
"..I saw a vision that we fused.." She started.  
My eyes widened.  
~Stupid no blocking future vision unless totally necessary rule..~  
"...That could only mean that your corruption is gone...you are the only one that hasn't been able to fuse with me...and after the Pearl incident I thought..." She paused and for the first time ever I saw Garnet blush.  
"Y-You can say no..I just.." She paused again.  
I gulped.  
Calming down enough I placed my hand on top of hers as she caressed my cheek.  
"..Y-you know more than anyone how I feel about fusing with you...so it makes me happy to hear that you had a vision about that." I started reaching up with my other hand I stole her shades, revealing her three beautiful multicolored eyes.  
"But my corruption is not quite gone yet..but it's close...closer than I thought if you're having a vision on it."  
Garnet looked at me in shock as her blush deepened.  
"I'm sorry...I was sure it was already gone..I didn't know that..."  
I giggled as I leaned my head into her hand, kissing her gem.  
I peeked my eyes back over to look at her shyly because my simple action had stopped her words...  
Her hand want from my cheek to my chin as she pulled me forward slightly by it hesitating..she stared me in my eyes and I didn't want to look away..  
She pinned me against pillar and came in for a kiss.  
When she pulled away I smiled as I slipped her shades on to my face.  
"How do I look?"  
She chuckled.  
"Like a million bucks..."  
When I felt her gemmed hand glide over my lower back gem and her other glaze over my head gem I stiffened and shuddered.  
"G-Garnet?..."I said timid all over again.  
"I never got to say I'm sorry Beryl.."  
"A-About what?" I tilted my head.  
"...About what happened...with the rescue team..that saved Crystal,..your friends."  
I smiled.  
She always...  
~W-wait...~  
"H-how...did you know about them?.."  
Garnet suddenly grinned.  
She grabbed my wrists roughly and immediately I felt something tighten on to my wrists, then a glow when the same tightening feeling was on my neck, around my midsection, and traveled to my ankles.  
"Gotcha."

It wasn't Garnet's voice anymore...  
I suddenly felt weak.  
~Oh my stars...~  
"I'm done playing games with you Bixbite, time is up and I need to get off of this miserable husk of garbage." She said with a smirk.  
She brought one of my hands up dragging me to her.  
"N-no! Get off of me!" I shouted.  
I wanted to push her away but my limbs weren't responding.  
~S-she kissed me...she pretended to be Garnet!~  
As I thought that her real colors returned to her, I never seen a Gem be able to change their shape like that.  
I struggled against her weakly as she pulled me over to the water, in its reflection I paled as I saw all the collar devices on me, lightly shocking me for resisting.  
"You really thought I was foolish didn't you?" She shook my arm tightening her grasp. "I knew that one collar wouldn't work on a fully functioning fusion...but it was amusing to see you struggling against it. I got so much data."  
"L-let go of me! You can't do this!" I started to shake in fear when she through some type of pad on the ground and a warp pad built its self from it.  
"I'm running out of equipment, that Peridot is useless, and Jasper is busy playing fusion under the sea, but you're well worth the waste." She suddenly laughed, mocking me.  
"If I knew I could fool you this easily I would have done this sooner." She climbed on the warp pad pulling me along.  
"N-no let go of me!" I shouted afraid and angry. If only I could move the way I wanted.  
~If she warps away with me it will be hard for the others to find me!~  
"Beryl!"  
Three voiced mixed in the shout.  
I hadn't realized I was crying until I looked over at my running team.  
They stopped when they saw us on a warp pad.  
Garnet was clenching her teeth while the rest looked panicked.  
Garnet's POV  
My eyes flew open and I shot up at the vision I had. Clenching my fist I stood up from the pellet and started heading out of my room.  
When would that happen?  
I bit my thumb as I continued to walk. We needed to prepare so that wouldn't happen and so that we could capture Oolitic.  
~Beryl can sleep in my room with me for now on.~  
I flared my nose as I gritted my teeth.  
Using my image to trick Beryl like that? There was no way I would let that vision come to pass. I clenched my fist as I remembered she kissed her.  
Everything Oolitic knew and told to Beryl as me she had to be tracking and watching us all this time! But how could my future vision not see her?  
As I walked out the temple doors my eyes fell onto an empty couch. Glancing up into Steven's room I saw he was fast asleep but no Beryl...  
My jaw dropped slightly and I tensed...there was...there was no way...  
I panicked.  
"Steven! Amethyst! Pearl!" I shouted when I saw the front door cracked open.

Beryl POV  
"Beryl!"  
Three voiced mixed in the shout.  
I hadn't realized I was crying until I looked over at my running team.  
They stopped when they saw us on a warp pad.  
Garnet was clenching her teeth while the rest looked panicked  
In a desperate attempt I pulled at the collar on my midsection, it shocked me and I fell to my knees on the warp pad trembling.  
"Beryl...what do you want Oolitic?" Garnet forced out.  
Oolitic sneered at her.  
"I already got what I wanted, it's right here." She yanked on my arm again causing Garnet to give a growl at her with her nose flared as she took a step forward.  
"Please, fusion I have you and your team right where I want you, I couldn't care less about your demise. Besides, the situation is shameful enough, two fusions playing relationship on Earth? Tch, don't make me laugh. You aren't a threat to me, especially now that I have your fusion lover."  
She said lover with disgust.  
I looked over at Garnet weakly.  
Garnet POV  
"G-Garnet..." She pleaded with me.  
She was terrified and she knew the situation she was in well.  
I...I didn't know what to do...I had nothing to offer this Gem in exchange for her..but maybe if I was fast enough..  
I lunged at the Oolitic Jasper.  
"Garnet!" The other called.  
Just as I was about to slam into her she sneered again and warped away.  
I landed on the warp pad trembling.  
There was only silence.  
"...Garnet.."  
I didn't recognized who call my name as anger surged through me.  
"Grughh!"  
I punched the warp pad shattering it into pieces.  
~That future vision!~  
~She must have been mediating before Oolitic showed up, delaying the vision.~ Sapphire  
~ #$% it Beryl! Sapphire do you see her?!~Ruby  
~...Yes but we must act quickly.~ Sapphire  
"Pearl get Peridot's pod! We have to see if we can reroute it to track Oolitic." I said quickly.  
"R-right!" She shouted running off.  
"Amethyst! Go to the caverns where we found Beryl and get some of the crystal."  
"I'm on it!" She sped away.  
"Steven! Come with me I have a plan."  
The half gem gave a nod in determination.  
~Hang on Beryl..we're coming.~

watch?v=F81uA7XZ...


	29. Chapter 29

"Block her future vision." She demanded of me.

"N-no..."

I got shocked again for my disobedience. I gritted in pain as my hands gripped at the floor of my cell.

"You both can only resist me for so much longer."

Oolitic said calmly still walking around the control room fussing with buttons and old technology I didn't understand.

All I could guess was this was some type of ship.

"My name is Bixbite."

I said weakly.

"It doesn't really matter what your name is, now does it?" She went to the other side of the control room as I glared at her. " Especially when I have no longer use of this form and force you both to

her. " Especially when I have no longer use of this form and force you both to unfuse."

~Crystal...we have to fight..~

She received only silence.

"Block her future vision...or you can lose all of your team again, expect this time you'll be watching." She threatened. That caught my attention.

That caught my attention.

~Crystal?! Don't block Garnet's future vision! We are all a team. We'll get out of this.~

Scarlet said in angry.

~There is no way out...~ Crystal said defeated.

~...Crystal don't say that..Bixbite did it before, we-~

~ We didn't do anything...she was playing with us.~

~Crystal...~

~...I..I try being so strong like you...so that I won't slow you down...so that I can be with you and I...~

~Y-you are strong...I...I don't...you remember how I showed you to be strong.~

Scarlet forced a past vision.

 _"...Scarlet..."_

 _The said Gem looked down at the smaller Gem she had been ordered to protect, the same Gem she had grown fond of over the many years. She wasn't sure why because the smaller Gem was always either emotionless or depressed...there was rare moments In-between when she'd share her true self and that was who Scarlet grow to like._

 _over the many years. She wasn't sure why because the smaller Gem was always either emotionless or depressed...there was rare moments In-between when she'd share her true self and that was who Scarlet grow to like._

 _was rare moments In-between when she'd share her true self and that was who Scarlet grow to like._

 _In the rare_ times _they were alone Scarlet found out just how lovely, kind, smart, and timid the Crystal was._

 _Any time_ out side _of that she was cold, distant, or emotionless._

 _This was one of those rare times they were alone, and she was sad._

 _"hm?"_

 _"...why did I have to exist?"_

 _Scarlet's eyes widened at the question, she looked away in guilt._

 _She knew the ordeals the Crystal went through..and it made her angry._

 _She just needed her to hang on a little longer...before she told her everything._

 _Everything about the mission she had taken on from her new leader, Rose Quartz._

 _"W-what do you mean?"_

 _"...I...will I ever have my freedom?" She whispered._

 _Scarlet knew she wasn't meant to hear that but she did._

 _She tightened her fist._

 _Scarlet knew that they were alone, her wind would tell her otherwise._

 _"...you always sing me one of your songs...so I'll sing you one..."_

 _Both Scarlet and Crystal:_

 _Attack on Titan OP - "Guren no Yumiya" - Lullaby | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee_

 _Scarlet:...Our names won't be remembered...if we die like trampled flowers, I refuse to be forgotten_

 _Scarlet and Crystal: Written off as less than, worthless_

 _Crystal:Ahh_

 _Scarlet and Crystal:Scream and cry_

 _But none will hear you_

 _Plead and beg_

 _But none will help you_

 _You no longer live as cattle_

 _Will you rise and join the battle?_

 _Scarlet:There are beings that live off of fears_

 _And their words are like knives_

 _As they play with our lives_

 _They'll try to control you_

 _As if they own you_

 _Will you let them steal your freedom?_

 _Channel the anger swelling inside you_

 _Fighting the boundary 'till you break through_

 _Deep in your soul there's no hesitation_

 _So make yourself the one they all fear(Crystal)_

 _Scarlet and Crystal:There is a_ wild fire _inside you_

 _Burning desire you can't extinguish_

 _Your crimson arrow_

 _Rips through the twilight_

 _This is the moment for war_

 _Crystal:Ahh_

 _Crystal:Sie_ sind _das Essen und_ wir sind _die jäger_

 _Scarlet and Crystal:Sie_ sind _das Essen und_ wir sind _die jäger_

 _Sie_ sind _das Essen und_ wir sind _die jäger_

 _Crystal:Channel the anger swelling inside you (Ahh Ahh Ahh)(Scarlet)_

 _Fighting the boundary 'till you break through (Ahh Ahh Ahh)_

 _Deep in your soul there's no hesitation (Ahh Ahh Ahh)_

 _So make yourself the one they all fear (Ahh Ahh Ahh)_

 _Scarlet:There is a_ wild fire _inside you (Ahh Ahh Ahh)_

 _Burning desire you can't extinguish (Ahh Ahh Ahh)_

 _Your crimson arrow (Ahh Ahh Ahh)_

 _Rips through the twilight (Ahh Ahh Ahh) ~_

"This is the moment ..." I whispered.

~W-what should we...~Crystal  
~...There must be some type of information we can get from just our surroundings...start digging.~  
I didn't need to be told twice. I placed my palms directly on the steel floor pulling myself into a vision.

 _Crystal clenched her fists as she looked out on the battlefield...they would lose if she didn't...she wanted to help. She glanced down at the blurry cranberry red bristled cat next to her, the corrupted Scarlet was tense too, she felt the same._  
 _And sensing Rose's stress was what made her step forward._  
 _"Crystal?" Rose called in question._  
 _She didn't answer her._  
 _"Scarlet.."_  
 _It took a moment but the cat looked up at her, she could sense it._  
 _"Fuse with me."_  
 _And she began walking into the battlefield._  
 _"What?...Crystal wait! You guys can't!" Rose called after her._  
 _The pain was intense but that didn't matter._  
 _Bixbite looked back at a shock Rose with a small pained smile._  
 _She started in a shout gaining attention on the battlefield as she walked:_  
 _" Never going back again to the time when I was lost_  
 _What a fool I was_  
 _Blindly living in a lie_  
 _It always felt so wrong, but now I know what's right**_  
 _ **Bixbite raised into the air. Her eyes focused on the enemy that had also paused at the strange display.**_  
 _Somehow the heavens above me_  
 _Knew I was destined for glory_  
 _Gave me_ a world _I could call mine_  
 _It's my game, it's my life_  
 _I'll say goodbye to the old days_  
 _It's my way or the highway_  
 _The world will soon know my name_  
 _'Cause I'm making history today_  
 _ **She finally looked at her allies as she landed on a raised piece of earth. She had to encourage them. Summoning her staff she slammed it on the ground creating a light healing wind. It wasn't much but it was something.**_  
 _There's_ only _victory_  
 _And the future's as bright as it can be_  
 _Our time is now_  
 _Let's turn things back around_  
 _Join hand in hand as our dreams go according to plan_  
 _ **She raised her staff above her head and point at the enemy before taking off flying at them.  
~We won't lose!~**_  
 _Fly into the fight, let's give 'em hell_  
 _Lead with a rebel yell_  
 _Come stand with me_  
 _Though odds may turn_  
 _Together we can make it one step closer_  
 _Win, time to begin_  
 _Taking it all, we'll make the titans fall_  
 _The spoils of war are yours to celebrate if you just believe_  
 _Yes, all is possible through faith_  
 _That's all we need "_  
 _ **Battle cries could be heard around the fields as the fighting continued.**_

~No Crystal we must go further back in time.~ Scarlet  
I groaned as I started to get shocked again. Oolitic must be giving orders but I was focused on my task at hand.  
I went into another vision...

 _Crystal nervously glanced up towards Rose's voice as she showed the bubbled gem in her hands. Garnet was directly behind her with her usual emotionless face._  
 _Rose's eyes widen upon seeing the Gem._  
 _"T-this is..._ Garnet _I need to speak to this Gem alone please." She said kindly._  
 _Garnet hesitated for a second before walking out of the temple._  
 _"...You must be Crystal Quartz..Scarlet told me a lot about you."_  
 _"I'm nothing great...please..c-can you heal her?" Crystal pleaded._  
 _Rose gentle took the bubbled Scarlet from her, she looked sad._  
 _"How did she..."_  
 _Crystal's eyes widened when she looked at the floor in shame._  
 _"It's all my fault...it's because..." Tears came to her eyes in guilt._  
 _"Don't cry, I promise I'll try my best." Rose encouraged with a smile._  
 _Breaking the bubble they both stepped back watching the corrupted gem immediately light up and start to reform._  
 _Looking down at the now small cat creature Rose's eyes widened._  
 _"What is this..." She whispered then smiled as she looked back up at Crystal._  
 _"Her healing has already started...because of you."_  
 _Crystal's eyes widened as she looked_ pass _Rose's blurry figure._  
 _"I...is she going to change back to normal then?"_  
 _Rose smiled petting the cat shaped corrupted gem that seemed to recognize her._  
 _"I honestly don't know how to answer that...I would say just keep trying Crystal...you have more power_ then _you think you do." She gently places the cat in her arms. "Besides she seems to respond to your healing best..I wonder why that is?" Rose said with a small grin._  
 _Crystal blushed._

-  
~No..we must focus on this ship and go farther back. Back to when Homeworld first started landing here. This is an old ship.~  
I watched this very ship land. The Gems that landed here.  
~No! I need something I can use!~ I thought in frustration.  
 _I watched them build the warp pad, travel around this location_ and..  
~There!~  
My eyes flew open as I sent my vision with my location out and to Garnet. I had never consciously remember sending visions to anyone like this but it was my one shot. Me and Garnet were connected through our vision ability somehow..  
~It has to work.~ I thought desperately.  
"Please find me guys..." I whispered laying in the cell in pain.  
-


	30. Chapter 30

No Ones POV

Garnet gritted her teeth in frustration.

"I..I'm sorry Garnet I tried...this pod is directly linked to Peridot herself. If there is a way to sync it up to Oolitic..I..I don't know how.." Pearl said placing her wench back

down on the floor. She wiped sweat off her brow before fully turning to Garnet with a frown, in deep thought.

When Amethyst suddenly warped back in with a huge chunk of crystal Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"So Garnet, what's the plan with this?" Amethyst said as she dropped the chunk at Pearl's feet.

"Watch it!" Pearl scolded.

Garnet's hands lit up before she punch the crystal and it shattered into smaller chunks. Picking a reasonably sized piece up she handed it to Pearl. 

"Beryl once told us that Crystal can use this as a power source, maybe we can to.." Garnet stared down at Pearl seriously.

"I see! That's genius Garnet! We may be able to switch the pod's power source to track Beryl directly since this is technically a part of Crystal. She's the only one I know

with this type of power, so it may just work." Pearl said picking a pair of pliers up instead.

"Steven.." Garnet called as the young half human came through the front door. In his arms was a big box of tools.

"Sorry it took so long guys, My dad had way more than I thought he would." He said exhausted from carrying the heavy tool box all the way here.

Placing the box next to Pearl's current one he watched as she immediately pulled out an electric drill.

Garnet's hands twitched as she headed towards the temple doors, she needed a moment alone. That moment never came though because before she could get to the

doors a vision hit her.

~W-what?...~ Sapphire whispered.

~Sapphire? What is it?...what does that vision even-~

~It..it's not future vision...~

~...Beryl..~ Garnet thought freezing in her spot in shock.

"Guys, let's go I know where she is." Garnet suddenly called making everyone look at her in confusion.

"But what about the pod?" Steven asked.

"We don't need it. She sent me a vision." Garnet hurried to the warp pad as Amethyst grabbed a still confused Steven and Pearl.

"Last warning abomination, because your friends are warping in now, right into my trap. Courtesies of you both I'm sure." Oolitic said with a straight face. She picked up

a newer looking technology device turning the screen to face her.

Sure enough Steven and the others had just warped in from the pad from her vision. It looked old and was covered in a few vines and weeds but it was a warp pad none

the less. She had some type of equipment to keep tabs on them..

Beryl's eyes widened looking at her screen from her spot on the floor.

~No...I'm walking them right into a trap?~

"You forgot fusion? I read all about your counter parts. I know everything about your counter parts. Your abilities, your strengths, your weaknesses. There was obviously

more of a data base on Crystal..hmm they will probably put her back in the same care as they did before she escaped, she's useless to me anyway..." Oolitic was still in

deep thought when the team came straight through the doors.

"Guys! Get out of here it's a trap!" Beryl yelled struggling to sit up.

Oolitic held her hand out to them and quickly clenched it shut. Immediately they all flew to the ground pinned. The sudden crushing weight on them startled them all.

"W-what is this?!" Amethyst called struggling with all her might to stand.

Oolitic ignored their struggles as she continued.

"..though I did want to see what the result would be if I fused her with others.." Oolitic finished her rant still fussing with the old technology when suddenly something

powered on.

Beryl gritted her teeth looking around in a panic, everything was happening too fast.

"I'm sorry to have been so unwelcoming with my gravity hold...actually I'm not because none of you were welcomed." Oolitic said finally turning to Steven and the others

with a small sneer, she was clearly annoyed.

"I don't understand why you won't just leave. There is nothing you can do to save theses Gems, they are coming back with me. It took all my resources and the rest of

my equipment but I can power this ship completely and be on my way." Oolitic narrowed her eyes as Garnet slowly started pulling her self up, her limbs trembled and

she was gritting her teeth in the strain and anger.

" ' .So.." She said coming to a knee.

Oolitic lifted her arm and Garnet slammed back down to the ground with frustrated growl.

Oolitic closed her eyes for a moment as she looked back to Beryl.

"It's like I said. You could have saved your friends if you had only listened to me." She glared. "Now they are just going to be a pain to clean up after I shatter their

Gems."

Beryl eyes widened as she struggled to stand.

"N-No you can't!...I...I'll do anything you want me to.." She clenched her fist. "...just..." She shuddered at the déjà vu...

"...Really now?" Oolitic started looking at her still. The staring was intense as Beryl trembled.

~T-they are always saving me...I...I have to do something.~

~~We'll rely on you to.~~

Remembering Garnet's words her trembling stopped and she dropped her shoulders in defeat as she looked over at the others.

"Y-yes..." She whispered.

They all looked at her in shock.

After another moment in silence a button was pressed and her cell wall disappeared.

She just stood there looking in shame at the ground, she couldn't meet their eyes anymore.

"...Come." Oolitic demanded.

Beryl clenched her fists for a moment as anger swelled through her...she slowly walked over to the Oolitic Jasper, as a small zap forced her into motion.

She fell emotionless as she stood in front of the Oolitic staring past her, the others to her left.

Oolitic smirked and grabbed her chin, she didn't resist when Oolitic made her look at her.

"...I'll admit..you have a pretty face fusion. It's too bad you're a corrupted clod."

Beryl could hear Garnet's groan of frustration before she spoke.

"Beryl don't listen to her-"

She interrupted her.

"Please stop.."

Garnet's eyes widened. Beryl glanced over at her.

"...you all almost died...because of me...I try...your so strong Garnet.." Tears came to her eyes but she didn't let them fall this time. "If this is the only thing I can do to save you all then..I'm doing it..."

save you all then..I'm doing it..."

Tears came to everyone's eyes as they tried to struggle.

"...even if it kills me." Beryl said darkly suddenly kicking Oolitic away.

She frowned it didn't release her hold on the others like she thought it would but she wasn't giving up. The shock had drained most of her energy, she had to get the devices off.

devices off.

Crystal started to rapidly grow on the devices, it would be complicated but with just the right pressure maybe...

She couldn't try her force push to get them off..it would drain her too quickly.

She'd needed a bard ability to pick up on the energy lose she was already suffering from.

She opened her mouth once more:

 **The Irregular at Magic High OP - "Rising Hope" | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee**

"I hold the message that's our rising hope!

(Hey, welcome to a special rising

Can you please stay on standby?)

Here we go!

I'm in too deep to keep my sanity as world around comes to its end

I try my best to calm down heart but with this overwhelming blow I fall short

Still I hold it back: The desperation that's swelling deep inside my soul

But if this path's another dead end then I swear to God that I'll go berserk

Pay attention! Hey, what is it? (Watch your step now)

Just shut your mouth, I know your lie

(Are you serious?!) No, No, No don't worry! 1, 2, 3

Listen close to the rhythm of my heart

 **She clenched her fists as Oolitic stood up and she was very pissed.**

I blink away the haziness that's in my way

You gotta keep your faith in me

I swear I'll never let you down  
 **Beryl glanced over at the others.**

Do you trust me?

Some may say that I'm blind but I can hear that shot in the dark  
 **It was through sheer luck that the first collar fell from her neck and to the ground coated in jagged crystal.**

Now matter how I now find glory or defeat  
 **She launched at Oolitic throwing a roundhouse kick at her. She caught her leg and through her to the ground with more force then Beryl was expecting...of course her gravity grip.**

Against a foe that I can't beat

I will still wake up to a brand new day (I believe rising hope)

There's not a spell or swell of magic left in me but still I won't surrender

I'll see our wish come true 'cause I can't forsake the oath I made to you  
 **She struggled to get up planting her fist into the ground and pushing herself upward with everything she had, she** ** _can't_** **give up.**

(I sing my heart)

If tears scream to break free  
 **Her gems lit up and the fan and staff appeared in her hands, combining them her wind spear was ready, she gripped it tightly as she readied her stance. She didn't notice when the collar device on her wrists fell off.**

I'll crush that cry with the resolve now swelling in me

I hold the message that's our rising hope!

I WILL GO AHEAD

Can I get non-stop ticket? I gotta get my heart away

WHERE IS THE SOLUTION?

Swallow all the doubt inside and GET UP! (Come on!) NOW HURRY UP! (Come on!)

So, if you mind that you find that you've thrown away your time in end

Throw it out - Never doubt or make excuses  
 **She ran at Oolitic just as she summoned her hammer.**

Regret is dirt so brush it off And hold your head a little higher

Am I okay? I'm okay so let's both go for dead

Let your heart's soaring algorithm fly up ahead

 **Their weapon's clashed together and Beryl struggled to hold her own, causing Oolitic to smirk making her slide against the ground as she pushed more force on to her.**

My voice is hoarse as I scream: "I'd rather die than back down now"

I can't express this feeling inside

It's like a fire raging – slowly raising – building up inside until I blow.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Garnet POV  
 **Garnet stared in shocked as the fight in front of her was unfolded but when Beryl glanced over at her quickly her jaw dropped slightly at her words.**

"Please hear me out, I need to get this off my chest

And tell you you're the reason why

I'm gonna live believing in all you've shown me

Some may say they're a lie

But no I'll never need proof I – don't even care if they're real

I've never known that kind of love

'Cause no one's shown me how to open up my heart  
 **Garnet was still staring in shock with her mouth slightly open. She blushed gritting her teeth.**

Without the fear it'd break and fall apart

The more I ask.. The more I fear the truth will hold me back and I'll regret it  
 **Just as the collars fell from her ankles also covered in crystal she pushed Oolitic back, a burst a wind helping.**

But with you that feeling's gone and for you I'll have the strength to soldier on"  
 **She gripped her weapon tightly as she jumped after the Oolitic.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No One POV

"Now matter how I now find glory or defeat

Against a foe that I can't beat

I will fight and chase after a brand new day

There's not a spell or swell of magic left in me but still I won't surrender  
 **She swung her weapon at Oolitic again forcing her back. Oolitic gave a cry of deep frustration, they were pretty equally matched. When Beryl jabbed her weapon at her again and again Oolitic kept backing up until..**

"Ahh!Ughh! You trash!"

She ran right into the cell glowing wall shocking her. When Beryl jabbed at her once more she pinned her to it denying her an escape.

I'll make our wish come true 'cause I'll never forsake what I have with you!

 **The Oolitic Jasper poofed and her gem landed on the floor.**

The future's not far off  
 **She was breathing heavily as she turned to the others as they were now running over to her unpinned as soon as the Oolitic Jasper retreated.**

Just hold my hand a little tighter and you will see

I hold the message that's our rising hope

Forever I will hold this rising hope

Rising Hope"  
 **The last device crumbled to the ground with a clunk and she fell to her knees just before she herself poofed. Crystal Quartz's and Scarlet Beryl's gems laid on the ground undamaged as the others made it over.**  
watch?v=PCJdbCVu...  
"Beryl!" Steven called picking up her gems.  
It was Pearl that grabbed the cranberry red bubble with Oolitic in it. Turning to Garnet, Pearl watched a teary-eyed Steven pause for a moment before handing Beryl's gems out to Garnet...  
Garnet's hands twitched but she reached out and grasped the gems, observing them closely.

"Will she be okay Garnet?" he whispered.

"She'll be just fine Steven..I promise." She said.


	31. Chapter 31

Steven struggled for a second before tiredly straining his eyes open.  
It was still the middle of the night, looking over to his clock he saw the red numbers read:  
2:43am  
He jumped slightly and frowned as he heard what he thought was just a dream seconds ago, a rattling sound.  
Sitting and thinking for a second he rolled his eyes.  
~Amethyst is eating this late?~

Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and started toward the stairs, he had to use the bathroom anyway.

Flipping the light on he yawned, upon opening his eyes he let out a little yelp, startled.

Crystal quickly turned around, she held a empty water jug which contents she seem to have poured on to her head. Her hair was soaking wet and her clothes suffered the same fate.  
"C-Crystal?..what are you doing?" Steven was happy to see that she reformed and was okay but..  
"I.." She paused staring at the young boy.  
"...Hold on a second..I'll get you a towel."  
Running over to the bathroom he quickly used it, washed his hands, and grabbed her a fresh towel.  
When he came to the kitchen the Quartz was still wet holding on Scarlet's gem seemingly in deep thought.  
She had refilled the jug, cleaned up the mess, and put it away.  
Before Steven could call out to her she slowly looked over at him and smiled. Gently she put Scarlet back into the small basket on the kitchen island and flipped on the light.  
"Steven..are you okay?" She said sweetly."..I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's good to see you.." He said holding the towel up to her.  
She draped the towel over her head and in doing so Steven noticed scorch marks on her wrist causing him to frown.  
"It's always good to see you.." She said drying her hair. "You should get your sleep though." She lightly scolded turning to him.  
He had so many questions, Crystal could see it on his face and of course he couldn't help but ask.  
"...your wrist...are you okay? Why were you pouring water on yourself?"  
She chuckled.  
"It makes me feel...at peace and I'm okay...time heals all wounds." She said gently, glancing back at Scarlet's Gem.

Crystal sat awake, she wasn't really one for sleeping like Bixbite was, though she did do it sometimes. She had sent Steven to bed hours ago and she was busy sitting on the couch staring at Scarlet's gem. It was no doubt in her mind that they had almost died.  
The strength and energy Bixbite..that Beryl had put into that fight was big..and it was all to save...her family..their family..  
Crystal had a responsibility to them..she had a responsibility to the people of Earth and to this planet.  
She had told Scarlet before that she could not be stuck in the past...and the same applied to her. It was important to never forget the past but it was equally as important to accept it and move on...she couldn't pretend to forget any longer...it was time to move forward.

"Crystal..." The Gem that whispered her name caused her heart to hammer as she tensed and continued staring ahead, after a moment she gulped and turned to Garnet..who was already approaching her from the temple doors, and rapidly.  
Swiftly she stood up and straightened out her simple day dress, it wasn't her usual outfit but she was too embarrassed to admit she had became quite fond of human attire, if she had it her way Beryl would be wearing something different every day.  
She blushed at the thought.  
"G-Garnet..how are you? I-"  
The way smaller petite Gem was cut off as Garnet swept her into a hug.  
Crystal gasped as she stood there shocked...  
~..Of..of course..what was I expecting?..~  
Garnet was _their_ lover. Sapphire and Ruby was _their_ lovers.

Tears came to her eyes at the confusing and complex but beautiful thing that they had chosen to get themselves into. None of them knew what they were doing..but they all felt something. Garnet and Beryl felt something...  
And right now..Garnet was hugging someone she had almost lost..

Crystal sniffled not daring to wipe at her tears as she reached up her petite hand and caressed Garnet's cheek, pushing at her glasses to see her eyes. The amount of worry there made her tremble.  
"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Crystal hiccuped quietly.  
The question was oddly placed and it caused the fusion to give a reluctant chuckle.  
"Did she hurt _you_?" She through the question back at her.  
The petite Gem didn't get to answer though as she got a brief glimpse of the still healing bruise on her neck.  
Garnet knew it would heal rapidly, but that wasn't the point. She glazed her gemmed hand over the bruise.

"It'll heal.." She reassured her."I'm just delicate..I'm not a melee fighter after all." She lightly joked. "I better stick to long range magics." She gave a forced sigh joking.  
Garnet stared at her wide eyed for a second before her eyes softened and a small smile formed as she relaxed.  
After a moment Crystal looked back over to Scarlet's Gem and bit her lip.  
"...She's okay..I just...don't like being apart from her..." Crystal explained. She looked back at Garnet hoping she didn't offend her.  
The fusion nodded standing up.  
"I understand...I don't like when you guys are apart either..you look lost.." She finished awkwardly.  
Crystal smiled then waved Garnet closer.  
Crouching down again the fusion tensed as Crystal quickly and shyly pecked her on the lips before tucking a piece of her hair back nervously and scurrying out the door.  
"She likes you." Steven said in a sing song voice grinning.  
Looking up into the loft Garnet spotted Steven. She put her shades back into place and shook her head before heading to the warp pad before she warped away she glanced at Scarlet's Gem, then at the front door that Crystal had left through.  
~Beryl...~ She thought with an internal sigh.


	32. Chapter 32

Crystal looking around nervously as they walked past all types of humans. It wasn't that she was afraid of them, she had just not experienced them without Scarlet before. She frowned as she looked down at Scarlet's gem clenched tightly in her hands as she walked. Well...mentally with her.  
She glazed up at Garnet for reassurance but she never took the opportunity to stand beside their girlfriend...she blushed at the human term.  
Garnet had noticed the timidness in the shy Gem and there was no question what side Beryl got her fluster from.

~...It's...cute..~ She thought glancing back at the gem, only to see she wasn't there. Turning around she immediately spotted her window shopping..Crystal had hoped that she didn't notice but she saw that the Gem was extremely fond of the human's fashion and clothing,..it was the reason they were out today. With the Oolitic Jasper captured, Peridot's lack of activity, and Lapis holding Jasper captive they had a little down time.

Garnet had never seen Beryl interested in many human things besides the food, but she guessed everyone had their fondness of something.

"...Do you want it?"  
Crystal jumped before turning to Garnet with a deep blush.  
"I...I'm a gem...I don't need-"  
Garnet's chuckle cut her off as she pouted at her in embarrassment.  
"...Beside...if Scarlet or...y-you don't like it...there's no point..."

Garnet's eyes widened and she remained awkwardly quiet...she had no clue what to say.  
Why did it matter to her if she liked it or not?  
As the awkward silence continued Crystal looked backed at the dress in the window.

"...I...I know its silly-"

"Not if you like it..." Garnet mumbled.  
Crystal looked back at her and smiled.

"I'm glad this is finally all over." Pearl started.  
Her, Steven, Amethyst and Garnet stepped off the warp pad. They looked more relieved then they had in weeks.

Crystal stood up from the couch observing them all in worry.  
"We got her!" Amethyst said with a smirk.

"And Steven is alright?" She said clapping her hands together in relief. She watched Pearl walked the tired boy back up to his room for the night, it was after all late.  
"Things are coming along swimmingly then!" Crystal said with a bright smile.  
"Yes, we caught Peridot now all that's left to do is-"  
Pearl was cut off as a tired looking Scarlet walked through the front door. She strutted in as if she hadn't been gone for a few weeks and everything was just normal, but that was because she hadn't notice them yet.  
"Crystal let's just fuse. I'm tired of-" She paused as she opened her eyes and spotted everyone looking at her...  
"Whoa..you look beat..are you okay?" Amethyst voiced.  
Scarlet face turned a slight tint of red and she scratched at the back of her head.  
"Yeah...I'm fine."

"I don't know...are you sure you shouldn't take more time to reform?" Pearl said worried.

Regardless they were happy to see her as they all gathered around the kitchen island.  
"Nah, I'm fine. Especially once Crystal start me back off with that healing magic of hers again." She said with a smirk. Crystal blushed.  
"Y-you need to take this seriously!" She scolded her.  
"Tch, of course I'm taking my treatment seriously-" Scarlet had started of in a lazy none caring way..  
"We kicked Oolitic's $%# didn't we?"  
"Scarlet! Your language." Crystal scolded again.  
Scarlet frowned.  
"Oh come on Crystal I-" Looking back up she caught Garnet's stare. She gritted her teeth blushing before looking away at the ground.  
"G-Garnet..." She greeted trying to play it cool.  
"...Crystal is right..you need to take your healing seriously.." Garnet said in a monotone, but it was clear she was worried.  
"Aw come on, not you too." Scarlet half joked in a mumble.  
Garnet frowned.  
"What does that mean?!" Crystal said offended.

They all looked up when Amethyst started sniggering and Pearl placed her hand gently over her mouth trying to hold back her own laugh. All three of them frowned at the two Crystal Gems before looking back at each other. They paused for a moment.  
Scarlet grinned and gave a short laugh causing them all to snigger.  
"Okay guys win. Crystal.." She started gently. "..let's fuse. Amethyst, order two pizzas I'm hungry." She finished as she took Crystal's hand and pulled the blushing Gem out the front door.

Beryl POV

I stretched upwards as I finished forming on the beach. I was complete again and it didn't hurt this time. I already knew she had followed my counter parts and I wanted to see her..but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to turn around,..so she helped me.

She grabbed my shoulder and gently turned me towards her and I didn't resist her.I rushed to speak.  
"I...I don't regret what I did! I'd give my life freely if it meant that I could save all of you guys! You may be angry or think I'm foolish but I wouldn't for a moment-"  
She kissed me...and I kissed her back.  
When she pulled away she rested her head against mine and I could see her three eyes through the shades staring intently at me. When she gently placed her own gemmed hand on my low back gem I flinched but she only drew me closer to her. It was right then and there that I memorized her embrace and the look in her eyes..for as long as I lived, defused or fused I would never be fooled again...  
I knew  
Her touch...  
Her embrace...  
The look she gave me...  
The kissed we shared...  
I would cherish this moment forever.

I glared at Amethyst as she shoved the whole pizza, box and all into her mouth. Grabbing the other box I opened it and grabbed me a slice as the others ran at Peridot as she tried to escape out the door. In the end they chased the small Gem into the bathroom.  
"You may have won the war but the battle isn't over Crystal clods!" Peridot yelled from within the bathroom laughing.  
I shook my head.  
"Um..should we tell her that's the bathroom?" Pearl pondered.

"There's no need." I called from my spot in the kitchen still eating my slice of pizza.  
Pearl glared over at me.  
"Why are you still sitting there eating? We have a situation." She scolded.  
I sighed.  
"The moment she ran out the temple doors I put a spell on all the escapes or possible exits she could get access to..if she tried to escape out of any of them she'll be blown right back into the house."  
"Wait...you can do that?" Steven started. "Since when can you do that?"  
"She locked it.." Amethyst said in annoyance interrupting Steven.  
"Peridot! Open the door!" Garnet yelled irritated.  
Everyone grow quiet as they heard flushing in the bathroom followed by a startled shout as she was no doubt blown out of the toilet at a force probably hard enough to hit the ceiling.  
Pearl looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"The toilet too?"  
I closed my eyes grabbing another slice of pizza.  
"Every possible exit.."

"Um..flushing yourself down the toilet wouldn't have worked anyway...trust me I've tried." Amethyst cleared up.

"How did she even get out?" Pearl started. "We bubbled her."

Amethyst shrugged.  
"Maybe we needed a bigger bubble."  
Garnet placed her hands in her hips.  
"My bubbles are fine.."

"It still doesn't matter. She can't leave the house." I reminded them as I wiped my hands and walked over to my group.

"..I did it.." Steven said nervously.  
We all turned to him in shock. Honestly? I thought it was Garnet's bubble.  
"Steven?! Why would you do that?" Pearl said as the rest of us gasped low.

"..because...she knows something...something that has made her afraid.."  
He rushed to explain. I pondered his words right away.  
"Duh home girl knows we going to beat her into a green pancake." Amethyst explained.  
"Hmm.." I pondered aloud.  
"Not because of us but something called..the 'Cluster'."  
I frowned thinking deeply.  
"...Cluster...that's new.." Garnet murmured.

"Did she tell you anything else Steven?" I said eager to learn anything we could.  
"No..that's all I got." He said sadly.  
Suddenly she was shouting through the door.  
"That's right! You dirt bombs! You don't even know what's coming your way!"  
Garnet gritted her teeth. She knew we needed the information that Peridot had.  
"I'm tired of playing theses games. If we can't fight her then fine, we'll talk...Peridot!" She said calming down. "Alright, no more fighting. Let's just have a civilized conversation."  
I smiled at Garnet..that is until I heard Peridot's reply.  
"As if I'd negotiate with you! Filthy war machine!"  
I cringed as I looked back at Garnet. She clenched her fists.  
"N-now Garnet-" I started.  
"Alright, let's kick her butt." She rushed out summoning her gantlets.  
"No! Wait!" Steven cried as the others, besides me summoned their weapons to.  
"Yell destroy me again! And have fun trying to talk to me when I'm in a bubble!" She yelled.  
...She was very upset about that..I sighed.  
Pearl sighed also.  
"She more valuable to us like this..unfortunately.."

Garnet thought for a moment.  
"..This is going to be tricky.."  
"...Let..me try.." I voiced.  
The others looked at me but didn't say anything.  
I walked up to the door and couched down in front of it.  
~Why can't we just kick the door down?~  
~ Shush Scarlet.~  
"Now Peridot..first I want you to know that you don't have to answer to me. We all know that you are afraid, but I want you to think on this. If we really wanted to hurt you, we could have easily broke down this door. You know that and we know that...I just want you to remember that while you're sitting in there..it's something to think about.."  
I didn't linger in case she had something smart to say. And there was a couple of minutes of silence before-  
"Hot!Hot!Hot!"  
"Turn the knob the other way if you want cold!" Steven called.  
Again after a moment we all heard a startled cry again as a light breeze came from under the door...  
Pearl glared at me.  
"The tub drain?"  
"Every. Possible. Exit." I clarified again.


	33. Chapter 33

Beryl POV  
I jabbed my spear into the last gem mutant poofing it as I turned to Steven and the others.

"I have made up my mind.. I'm going to share information about the Cluster with you clo-...I mean Crystal Gems." Peridot voiced surprising me.

I apparently missed something staying in the temple for the day. I was in Garnet's room doing a healing session because Garnet didn't want me to do it out in the open, especially with Peridot around now. It wasn't like I was vulnerable during the sessions but she didn't want to hear it.  
My healing was going extremely well and because of it I was noticing I was having better control over certain abilities and new abilities and skill were either getting stronger or revealing themselves to me. I had never before been able to combine my weapons before I fought Oolitic so it was good to know that fighting her hadn't disturbed the corruption at all.

I frowned as I toned back into the conversation going on to see Steven's hand rip out of a box with a sock on it, pretending to be a monster. Grabbing Amethyst's wrist I caught up on what I missed and I instantly grow dismayed.  
"That's definitely not good.." I said low.  
"How are we going to stop it?" Pearl said worried and in deep thought.  
After a second she spoke up.  
"We would need to build some sort of machine to take us to the center of the Earth, it-"  
"Hey! I wasn't finished talking!" Peridot interrupted.  
I rolled my eyes as she started to say what Pearl had already started to explain.

"They're not serious are they?" I whispered to Garnet as I later joined them at the barn finally to find Pearl and Peridot competing to see who would lead the drill project.  
I was surprise to be the one that had to say they were acting childish. Pearl was older then Peridot so there for shouldn't let her bother her as much as she did. Her being a Pearl didn't matter.  
~I wonder who she is trying to prove herself to..we already believe in her...~  
I thought as I shook my head and went into the barn. I hadn't built anything before but I thought I had a good eye as to what could be useful to start a drill.

I frowned as I yanked a panel off of a security alarm system. Looking at the cords I snapped them carefully like instructed. Walking out of the barn I walked pass Peridot and over to Pearl still examining the panel.  
"Is this it Pearl? I know the cords can be welded back together but I figured I should check with you if it can still be used."  
Before she could answer I saw Garnet approach us.  
"Alright..I chased the cows away. Let's get started." She informed us all.  
I smiled as Pearl happily took the panel from me and nodded at Garnet.

"..Yes..well..before we begin.." Peridot started.  
I looked over at her to see what the problem was now.  
"Would you two mind unfusing?..it's making me extremely uncomfortable.."

I looked over at Garnet's emotionless face.. then looked back at Peridot when an awkward silence fell over the group.  
"Well..Peridot me and-" Garnet placed her hand on my shoulder quieting me before she walked up to the tiny Gem and snatched her up by the back of her collar. I looked in shock as Peridot started struggling and Garnet silently walked her over to the fence around the barn we were working from. I started laughing behind my hand when she snapped her into a child leash and double knotted the handle to the fence...

"What?What I say?" Peridot said in confusion.

When she approached us all again Steven spoke up.  
"Do we really need to do that?"  
"Her having free rein of the place made _me_ 'Extremely Uncomfortable'." Garnet mocked annoyed.  
I giggled.  
"Garnet.."I started with a humorous smile. " It was rude but she doesn't understand yet."  
She remained quiet.  
Later I walked back out of the barn with a bunch of different types of metals.  
"Pearl-"  
"She's not going to the Kindergarten without a chaperone!" Garnet called interrupting me.  
With a sigh I placed all the different metals in it's own separate pile. Wiping sweat from my brow I walked back towards the barn but was stopped as hands grabbed my waist and pulled me back.  
"H-hey..Garnet.." I half complained as she pulled me to her. She was sitting on a crate just outside the barns doors. She pulled me onto her lap and wrapped her arms around my waist tight.  
With a mad blush I looked around but Amethyst, Steven, and Peridot had went to the Kindergarten and Pearl was no where to be found either at the moment.  
" Don't overexert yourself." She demanded. "You're still healing after all."  
"B-but I'm fine." I argued turning to look at her.

"What is she even doing?" I heard Peridot ask Steven.  
I was floating in the air mediating. As I opened my eyes I listened to Steven explain.  
"Well...Crystal is healing Scarlet's corruption...but they like being together either way."  
"..The healing I get...but past that I don't understand." She voiced. "What's the point of her and Garnet staying fused all the time!?" She said in frustration.  
Before Steven could answer her I interrupted.  
"..I _can_ hear you. I'm going to ask you to stop speaking about me as if I'm not here." I said calmly as I slowly descended back down to the ground.  
"Sorry Beryl." Steven voiced.  
I simply smiled and walked away.  
"It's getting late you two. I think we should call it a day."  
I had a long night ahead of me..not that I minded.  
~It's finally time..~ I thought as I watched Peridot and Steven walk ahead of me.  
Garnet POV  
I smiled as I watched Steven fell back to sleep. As I walked out the barn I looked up at the full moon. It was a crisp night, the drill was well on it's way, and Steven's Birthday was tomorrow...  
~Well technically today.~  
I thought.  
I had woke him up to give him his birthday gift, Sapphire and Ruby's story as to how they meant. It had taken me awhile to come up with the idea. Especially after the first idea was ruined.  
I opened up my future vision looking for a particular Gem.  
Now that I had delivered my gift to Steven I wanted to spend sometime with Beryl alone. We had all been busy with this drill business and she had been a little distant recently. Not only did I want to see her, I wanted to make sure she was okay and nothing bad was on her mind.  
When I came up blink I frowned.  
~She's..blocking my vision?~  
I instantly became worried as I first headed back to the house. Before I could get there however I noticed...  
~..crystal?..~  
Shards of crystal was littered on the ground once I hit the beach. With a frown I followed the shards which lead farther down the beach.  
When the shard piles stopped I looked into the beach cave in curiosity...what was she doing here?  
I heard her voice before I saw her.  
watch?v=ci9u8Ht1...  
Tales of the abyss - Song by Tear  
 _"Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze  
Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze  
Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa  
Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei  
Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei  
Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va  
Rei va neu croa tue rei rei "_  
I quickly turned to the sea. My eyes widened at the sight I saw.  
She was standing in the water, the moon shining down on her..she was drenched and her Gems were a light...  
She repeated her song again..and again...and right when I was about to approach her, her body glowed.  
I tensed up gritting my teeth in worry.  
~Why is she unfusing?...is she hurt?~  
"Beryl." I called from behind her.  
Still glowing brightly her figure turned towards me. I could still see her eyes in the white glow, a light cranberry red now...  
As her glow dimmed she wear a smile as she looked at me..she hadn't unfused.

I was unsure as to what to say. I was unsure as to what I witness...  
As she stumbled up the beach towards me in excitement I caught her in my arms as she tripped.  
She peeked up and looked at me, we stared at each other in silence.

She closed her eyes and leaned up towards me...

Beryl POV  
As I kissed her I trembled.  
~I...I don't even know how to tell her..I don't know how to ask her..~  
Pulling away..we were back to awkwardly staring at each other..  
"...are you okay?...what were..."  
She didn't know where to start either.  
~M-maybe...I shouldn't...~ I blushed as I squirmed around in her arms nervously.  
I smiled as I tried to play this all off.  
"I..I'm okay...j-just practicing.."  
Geez I was a terrible liar.  
She was quiet for a moment with a blank face.  
As I pulled back from her I laughed awkwardly scratching the back of my head.  
The silence continued causing me to sweat nervously.  
"...Beryl...why are you blocking my future vision?" She voiced low.  
"O-oh..I.." She continued when I paused.  
"...and why are you lying to me?"  
My eyes widened at her tone and I immediately looked her in her eyes in guilt.

With a sigh I looked at the ground for a moment then looked back at her.  
"...G-Garnet...I want to fuse with you..." She tensed and her mouth opened a little.. "...b-but I'm afraid...I'm afraid...I'm not good enough...for you.." I finished in a whisper.  
The silence was thick...  
"...If you aren't ready...then it's okay." She said and her tone still bothered me.  
She was misunderstanding somehow..  
"N-No!...you don't understand!.." She paused as she looked back at me. "..I...I want you to take the fear away.."  
"...I don't understand..." She voiced in a monotone.  
I bit my tongue at the frustration of this. My face was beet red and this was torture!  
"I!...I Love You Garnet!...I want to fuse with you...I do not want to fuse with anyone else more!...I just..."  
I saw it click for her and she pulled off her shades as she suddenly understood. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me and then she looked extremely guilty.  
She grabbed my hand and laced her fingers with mine tightly and pulled me into the cave.  
When she finally stopped and turned to me she moved closer and kissed my head gem, causing me to shutter...  
She didn't stop there.  
She kissed my eye then my cheek before she started.  
"I'm sorry...I love you too."  
Tears came to my eyes as I finally heard how she felt.

No One's POV  
Garnet was a fusion. She never had to verbally state how she felt about someone for this type of relationship. Ruby and Sapphire _felt_ each other love, _talked_ about each others love.  
Garnet _was_ what they felt, she _was_ their conversation.  
She had dragged poor Beryl through that. She made her wait so long to say how she felt. This was new to them but Garnet felt that she should have caught on to this sooner.  
Garnet laced their hands together and kissed her on the lips.  
Pulling away they stared at each other for a moment.  
"...Are you ready?"  
Beryl just nodded flustered from all her kisses.  
When she nodded Garnet confirmed what she was doing here..  
She was no longer corrupted...and wanted to fuse with her..in privacy.

She twirled Beryl and they started their dance...

Unknown POV  
As I opened my eyes I looked around. I was in a cave...and I felt..extremely happy and whole and in love.  
Who was I?  
One thought crossed my mind:  
~Iris Agate.~  
I smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Just in case anyone was confused. Bixbite and Beryl is the same fusion.  
Beryl is Crystal and Scarlet's fusion nickname she let's Steven and the others call her and Bixbite is Crystal and Scarlet's fusion actually name she goes by.  
 _Past~~~_ _  
"...send us..."  
A small gasped was heard as Rose turned to the petite blind Gem next to her.  
"..Crystal..you know that I can't do that...your both in no position to be-"  
"Rose what other choice do you have? Anyone else left you send out it would be a suicide mission." Crystal stated calmly as she looked down at Scarlet's corrupt cat form resting on the floor. Her ears twitched lightly proving that she was listening though.  
Rose frowned as she bit her lip. It was times like theses that it was extremely hard to be a leader. There was no way she could keep everyone safe. Every where she turned she was losing someone she loved because of her decisions. That was the price of war though...  
It didn't matter if the decision was good or bad, it always seemed bad when you lose allies..friends.  
A true leader believed that._

 _"..Rose you know we are the only ones strong enough to do it. Scarlet's corruption has not stopped Bixbite before and it won't now. She'll stay in control...we've been practicing.."  
Rose's eyes widened in shock at that.  
"..C-Crystal..."  
The smaller Quartz shifted causing the corrupt cat at her feet to stand up and brush against her. If any of Rose's guards had been present they would have shifted themselves, nervously. It was hard to deal with corrupt gems so it wasn't unreasonable that they would be nervous around Scarlet Beryl, small or big.  
"Everyone else strong enough is away Rose...you even spent Pearl on a important mission. We all are stretched thin as it is and Scarlet and me won't sit idly by and be useless to you, not when we can help. You've helped us so much...let us help you for once."  
Scarlet stared at Rose intently enough for the both of them as they waited for their leader's decision.  
"..I...if that's the case...at least let me heal your gem first.."  
Crystal frowned as she felt even Scarlet look up at her.  
"...Rose!...we've talked about this..this is my punishment...and you can't...we don't have time to be making conditions! Whoever you have out there can be in serious danger! She hasn't been in communication through the wailing stone for days!"  
Crystal hardly ever raised her voiced, especially not to Rose.  
Rose bit her knuckle as she knew Crystal was right. People knew the situation was serious if Rose was biting her knuckle. Scarlet watched as their leader paced back and forth...  
"...Alright..but be careful..please." Rose begged them.  
At her words they wasted no time in fusing together.  
The groans of pain was barely enough for Rose to take as Bixbite completed her form looking around for a moment before turning to Rose.  
"Thank you Rose. We'll complete the mission and I'll bring her back safely.." Rose nodded at Bixbite as they both approached the warp pad.  
As Bixbite climbed onto it she turned to Rose again.  
"What can I expect when I get there?"  
Rose frowned.  
"I...I don't know..everything we thought we knew about the tower has been reported incorrect...the last communication we had from them they were on floor 28b...they reported that they were no doubt heading into some kind of trap and that something would throttle their communication equipment.."  
Rose said near tears.  
It had been a long time since Bixbite saw Rose cry...she clenched her fists.  
"Them? Who did you send?"  
Rose clenched her hands together.  
"..Ruby and Sapphire...you may know her as Garnet though..." Bixbite's eyes widened as her counterparts stirred. "..she was the fusion that found you both.."  
She hadn't seen Garnet in a very long time...she hadn't even known that the Gem was a fusion..like herself.  
Because of her...injuries she never saw the battle fields the way Garnet did. She was long range or she didn't get to fight, and those were Roses demands. It was only dire situations like this one that her and her counterparts fought against Roses wishes.  
"...I understand.." She placed her hand on Rose's shoulder. "..save your tears Rose..I'll bring her back.." Looking up at her Rose wiped her face as Bixbite smiled. "..Besides I owe her one."  
Before Rose could question her words the fusion warped out._

 _As Bixbite landed she frowned at the ominous air that immediately smacked her in the face.  
"If they knew their communication was going to be cut off, mine in probably going to get tampered with also at some point. Rose when that happens just sit back. I'll bring her back..I promise." Bixbite said as soon as she flipped her equipment on.  
During the warp travel Bixbite had changed her appearance to something that would prove more useful in closer quarters such as the towers. Her dark red battle boots had a heel and traveled up to her mid thigh, she wore a deep cranberry red body suit that clung to her body and both sleeves were in tack but was see through, there was still a star shaped opening on her back that revealed her lower back gem that was transparent, the belt around her waist held all her equipment that Rose had given her, and her long hair was pulled up into a ponytail that was braided and a very pale pink almost white.  
She started off the warp pad in a run heading into the tower.  
"Alright Rose, what can you tell me about this tower based on the correct reports so far?" She said._

 _~"Well...it was build centuries ago. It's some kind of modified Gem arsenal. It hasn't been maintained in a very very long time and is now abandoned...What's strange about it though is the layout of its interior."~  
Bixbite frowned as she slipped through the broken down doors. An abandoned arsenal but there were signs of fighting?  
"You mentioned you lost her somewhere on floor 28b?"  
~"Yes..that's the issue. The intel we were able to retrieve from the old diamond base listed this tower as an arsenal but it's structure is much like a-"~  
"A battle dungeon."  
~"A...a what?"~  
"A battle dungeon..human's used them a few decades ago to safe guard treasure and valuable for some reason..I only ever seen one like it..but this definitely has Homeworld written all over it.." Bixbite sneered. "To think they like something that a human built...at least enough to build their own version.."  
~"I'm not totally sure I understand."~ Rose voiced.  
"I'll admit Rose you're not the only one interested in the humans." Bixbite voiced back. " Basically this tower is set up in floors, tiers if you will. Each floor there is a challenge or challenger more difficult than the last until you reach the top floor...what did you send her in here to get?"  
~"W-well since we thought it was just an arsenal, weapons and more equipment...once we realized it was more then what we first thought I advised her to pull back but she pressed on...she had a vision that the things we needed was there and she insisted on retrieving it.."~  
In war..you needed equipment and you needed weapons...the situation was a desperate one, Bixbite knew.  
"What we need is no doubt here then..but she should have at least pulled back to gather a bigger party." Bixbite shook her head as she ran up another flight of stairs. The sight of the tower bothered her greatly but she wouldn't share her concerns with Rose just yet, which Garnet must have decided not to also. It was pretty grim...  
The rioting bodies that litter the ground had long been dead but Bixbite could feel the magic still lingering over the human corpses.  
Homeworld must think this some game to use the human dead in this manner. She would find out what else they used in this tower of theirs if this was only the lower tiers.  
"Rose...I'll tell you when we return..but you won't like what Garnet already has had to do to get what we need."  
Bixbite warned when she saw just how grim the situation was becoming. She could still feel strong magic in the tower the farther up she went.  
~"W-what do you-"~  
She interrupted her.  
"We'll lose communication soon so worry about it later. What else can you tell me?"  
~"Well..Garnet unfused..I don't why or when but the last report they sent in was in Sapphire's voice.."~  
Bixbite frowned as she suddenly lean back and ducked out of the way. Reaching her hand forward just as fast she caught the needle in between her thumb and middle finger. Observing it for a minute her eyes narrowed.  
"...Rose...Garnet's gems are on her hands correct?"  
~"Yes, why?"~ She voiced.  
"..I bet anything one of them are injured...is why they are unfused."  
Bixbite leaped over the rest of the traps but as soon as she did strange creatures began raising from out of the ground hissing at her.  
~What is this?~ She thought.  
Glancing over to the wall she saw the number craved into the wall.  
"28a...Rose...I'll call you back once I find them...because once I do we're retreating." Bixbite said seriously with narrowed eyes and a deep frown. She didn't wait for a reply as she switch her equipment off and summoned her fan...a weapon she hadn't held in awhile.  
"Come on nasties..bring it!" She shouted at the unknown creatures launching at them._


	35. Chapter 35

_Bixbite stomped on the last creature destroying it's already rioting body. She looked up at the still far off door. Behind that door should be another flight of stairs and...she hoped Garnet or her counterparts..that is if they stayed put._  
 _The creatures she just encountered here bothered her to no end. Homeworld was messing with machina, technology, and dark magics they had no business dwelling in. The worst part was she was sure they were only experimenting with this tower. Why else would they hide it as just an arsenal? Magic was here and it would be hard for any magic user or melee fighter to get through here alone or together. She didn't know Garnet well but she knew she didn't dwell in magic, she was a melee fighter. She herself was both.  
But with her injuries she wasn't sure if she would be able to...  
*click*  
Bixbite blinked then turned and looked at the door she just went through..  
"It didn't..."  
Grabbing the door knob she was shocked and it disturbed her physical form.  
Not only was it locked but a destabilizer barrier was over the whole door.  
"...#$& .." She cursed quietly as she looked up the stairs.  
There was no going back.  
As she started up the stairs she frowned when she heard a cry of distress. They had to be closer then she thought. She took off in a run.  
"Ruby! Sapphire!" She yelled out their names.  
She came into the room and stiffened at the huge corrupted gem that was bring a flaming fist down onto the small gem pair.  
The Ruby had her weapon out but she looked extremely spent and the Sapphire was desperately trying to pull at her partner to get her out of harms way.  
Bixbite Pov _  
_I launched forward summoning my fan. I held it closed as I took the monster's punch. The blow was strong enough to make the rock ground under my feet crumble as I held my ground. I almost fell to my knees.  
"Get back!" I said firmly in a strain.  
I slipped out from under the next punch as I switched my fan for my staff jumping back as I prepared a spell.  
I hummed softly but the spell carried my voice.  
Within moments the monster fell to his knees in a daze, he was charmed.  
Walking up to him quickly I finished it.  
"Retreat to your gem and sleep!"_

 _I turned to the two smaller gems with the now bubbled gem in hand.  
The shock on their faces caused me to smile.  
"This...this wasn't what I saw.." The Sapphire said quietly.  
"W-who are you?" The Ruby demanded struggling to stand and protect her partner.  
"Rest assured, Rose sent me. I'm your reinforcement." I said as my weapon disappeared from my grasp.  
"Sapphire what can you see?...She could be lying." Ruby said with a weak glare...she was the one that was injured.  
"...I.." Sapphire hesitated causing Ruby to look over at her. She never hesitated.  
"Please calm down. You don't recognize me in this form but we have met once before...Garnet."  
Both Gems eyes widened as they stared at me.  
"As I said before Rose Quartz sent me. She actually sent me to retrieve you guys but there is no going back now." I said seriously.  
"What do you mean?...we must go back, Ruby's gem needs treatment." Sapphire said calmly...but she was anything but calm.  
"Sapphire I told you I'm fine! A little crack is not going to stop me." Ruby said firmly. Her words were confident but her actions were clumsy.  
"We can't go back..the path is locked and a barrier covers it...I don't know about you but I didn't see any windows or anything on my way up here...we can only move forward.." I paused for a moment. "..And I take it this was the point your communication equipment was throttled?"  
I frowned at Sapphire's nod.  
"Show me your gem." I said gently crouching down.  
Ruby glared at me untrusting.  
"Ruby..please." Sapphire started grasping her hand gently.  
Slowly she unclenched her fist reveal her red gem on her hand. There was a crack running down the middle.  
"...My healing doesn't work like Rose's but this will buy us sometime.." I said cupping my hand over Ruby's gem...  
"...Nothing is happening." She said in a judgy tone.  
I ignored her as I concentrated. Crystal grow from my hand coating her gem's surface.  
"Want to tell me what happened?.." I asked as I lightly coated her hand so as to leave the crack undisturbed.  
Both gems remained quiet..I guess that's a no.  
I sighed as I stood back up.  
Sapphire was the one to break the silence after a moment.  
"..You seem like a strong gem fusion...that power that you used...to seduce the corrupted gem..can you use that same power to get us to the top of the tower and out of here?"  
I glanced down at Sapphire tilting my head.  
"Seduce?...Unfortunately I can only use that power sparingly it's not infinite."  
"So you're what? One of those magic users?" Ruby said grumpy.  
I raised an eyebrow at her tone.  
"You...could say that, yeah." I voiced awkwardly.  
"But you went from melee to magic so quickly.." Sapphire voiced in amazement.  
I grinned slightly.  
"It's because I'm both...I see you don't remember us." I said with a small laugh.  
The two small gems looked at each other for a moment.  
"You...did mention you were a fusion..but.." Ruby started.  
"Garnet has met so many gems. We're sorry if we can't recognize you based off gems alone." Sapphire continued.  
I knew immediately she was searching for my second gem causing me to grin again. She wouldn't find it. "What did you say your name was again?" Sapphire asked.  
I gave another laugh causing them to look at me strangely.  
"I didn't say what my name was, I have to keep some mystery don't I?" I said teasingly.  
"Plus a part of me told you one of my counterpart's name before, shame on you guys for forgetting." I teased some more lighting the mood. I was partly lying. Crystal hadn't told them her name and had given Scarlet's nickname in her panic but this made their reaction more fun.  
Both gems looked at each other again and blushed.  
"I'm only joking with you relax." I said with a chuckle. "How about we focus on getting us all out of here in one piece?We can be as formal as you want after. Names and all." I said waving it off and turning from them with a small frown.  
I didn't want anyone to know me..not like this...this corrupted, broken gem fusion. I talked and played a tough game..and I even managed to somehow hide from the universe..but I could never let anyone close, or they would see my true weakness..our true weakness.  
~Except Rose...~_

ENGLISH "PAPERMOON" Soul Eater (AmaLee & dj-Jo)  
watch?v=VEC0gZvM...


	36. Chapter 36

_Bixbite lugged the remaining stuff onto the warp pad then picked up Ruby.  
"What are you doing? I can walk." She protested. Bixbite ignored her for a moment before smiling down at Sapphire.  
"After you." She said with a playful bow.  
Sapphire paused for a moment remaining emotionless but picked up her dress and stepped up onto the warp pad.  
"You look like you can fall over at any moment Ruby. Let's try to avoid that so we don't have to worry about more cracks shall we?" She said finally looking down at the Ruby in her arms that to her surprise had a slight blush and a mean glare.  
"Thank you so much for all your help..er..Miss.." Sapphire finished awkwardly.  
Bixbite smiled as she stepped on to the pad. Getting through that tower was no easy task and they had seen things they honestly wish they hadn't but it only gave them more fuel for their cause. It was because these gems didn't know each other well enough that they didn't have the diplomacy to speak with each other about their concerns regarding the tower.  
Bixbite used every trick she had up her sleeve to get through that tower and to say she was tired was a serious understatement. She was pretty sure their communication wasn't the only thing that was tampered with while they were in there and there were moments she almost lost it. They had made it out and got what they came for by the skin of their teeth.  
The two smaller gems could tell she was hiding her fatigue and they also knew they barely had made it out alive and though Sapphire could not see this fusion's future she knew that they would make it back in one piece._

 _"You're back!" Rose cried at their return.  
Bixbite simply smiled putting Ruby down. She watched as the two smaller gems rushed to meet her, she'd leave them to do the reporting.  
After lugging the equipment off the warp pad Bixbite started pulling weapons from her head gem.  
She needed to get out of here. She did not want to lose control in front of any gem. She had already toned the others out as she was assessing for any corruption damage.  
"No, you two wait!" Rose called.  
Startled Bixbite turned around in the middle of pulling out an axe.  
Her jaw dropped slightly at the familiar fusion in front of her.  
She was holding her head when she finished reforming then looked at her damaged gem still coated in Bixbite's crystal.  
~T-they fused before Rose could heal her?...Why?~  
"I'm sorry Rose, but we should do this together." Garnet's voice was emotionless and stern, just like Bixbite remembered.  
She flinched when Garnet suddenly turned to her, she didn't have her shades on like the first time they met.  
~...Beautiful...~  
Bixbite blushed and frowned at the careless thought.  
She placed the axe down as Garnet spoke.  
"..I want to thank you for all your help..er.."  
She was looking for a name...  
Bixbite didn't know why she was so awestruck by this fusion...  
"...B-Bixbite.."  
She gritted her teeth at her stupid reply covering her mouth and turning away with a bright red face.  
Even Rose looked at her in shock.  
"I-" Garnet started.  
"Oh no! Healing now! Talking later." Rose said sternly pushing Garnet towards the temple doors.  
Once they were gone Bixbite changed back into her usual attire, which was her body suit covered in her robes. Her skirt flared out in sheer layers and her feet were once again bare. She pulled at her see through sleeves and tossed her now lowered hair back, it was a darker pink. Fussing with it revealed cat ears on her head for only a moment before she blended them back into her hair with ease, the only sign of her corruption.  
Making sure her back gem wasn't visible to the naked eye she walked out of the temple.  
She was use to hiding the fact she was a fusion and thinking back she couldn't for the life of her figure out why she had told the two small gems and basically indirectly, Garnet.  
It didn't matter. She had gone this long without seeing the fusion, especially because they both took on different positions is this war and different missions.  
She would just have to make herself scarce. She was sure she didn't make a good enough impression for the fusion gem to be remotely curious of her. In a worst case situation she could unfuse. She doubted Garnet would remember anything about her counterparts, she had briefly met them.  
Bixbite sighed.  
~I must be tired to be this worried about it..~_

 _Bixbite frowned as she reformed.  
"Thank you for your help Rose."  
The fusion stated.  
"Scarlet looked like she needed the extra help,you have to be careful. She can become unpredictable." Rose warned._

 _Rose looked back at Bixbite when she remained quiet at her warning. The fusion seemed to be in deep thought.  
"...you know...Garnet asked about you.." Rose said with a small mischievous smile.  
Bixbite looked at her and frowned. Rose hadn't brought the fusion up in years and Bixbite pondered as to why she was now.  
"...Okay?" She voiced but the information bothered her.  
Rose grin widened.  
"Oh don't give me that Bixbite! You've been curious of each other since that mission. You should go and try and make friends." She pushed. "There aren't many fusions like you two."  
"...Rose..you know I can't do that...I can't let anyone close..." She argued back.  
"Oh, why not? I think you four will be good for each other. It will keep you both from isolating like you do. Besides you've gotten close to me.."  
Rose wouldn't let it go, Bixbite knew that but still she was firm on her standing when it came to her and her companions. No getting too close and no friends...Rose was the exception..  
She had made it a note not to be here when even the Pearl was around.  
Bixbite sighed.  
That meant she didn't see Rose as much as she liked. If Rose noticed she never mentioned it but the Pearl fancied their leader, greatly.  
"Bixbite there is no 'I' in 'Team'. I know you know this but you should get to know the people you are fighting with and I say you start with Garnet, that's an order." Rose gave a laugh at Bixbite's pout. She rarely used the order card. "At least Garnet interacts with the others, poorly but she does." Rose laughed again at Bixbite's blush at being called out.  
"..And since this is an order, I say you start right now. Don't try to get away because I know you finished your missions for the day." She smiled.  
Bixbite eyes widened. This wasn't happening..  
"I..I can't p-possible go and see her right n-now." She started. "I'm sure she has her own business to attend to Rose and wouldn't appreciate...me butting in unannounced."  
Rose paused and stared at her in shock at her overly flustered response. She expected her to gripe and moan about her making her go, sure but not this.  
"You're...interested in her?"  
Bixbite eyes widened and her head snapped over to look at Rose..  
"O-of course not..I myself am a relationship...I just don't see what so important about making friends.."  
Rose grinned again with stars in her eyes and she bursted out laughing.  
"That's...interesting."  
Bixbite frowned.  
"What's interesting? I'm not interested in her Rose!" Bixbite shouted.  
She only laughed harder.  
"I don't think I've ever even seen you this flustered before. I'd watch your cat ears if I were you."  
Bixbite fists clenched for a moment before she reached up and fussed with her hair to get the cat ears to go away.  
"..Or are you that nervous about the idea of making friends?"  
Bixbite gritted her teeth.  
"Quit teasing me! Fine, I'll go and meet Garnet but I'm not promising a friendship!"  
She stomped over to the warp pad and turned to Rose.  
"You'll find her somewhere on Mask Island in the forest. She goes there to train. Good luck!" Rose called.  
Bixbite grumbled as she teleported away._

 _Finding her wasn't hard but approaching her was.  
~What in the stars am I doing?~  
Bixbite thought.  
She stood in a tree watching the fusion train. She had already been here for an hour already and hadn't worked out a way to announce herself and the longer she waited the more hesitant she grow too do so, to the point that it turned awkward.  
~How did I end up in this situation?~  
"...You can continue to stand there...or you can come out. Either way you lost your element of surprise."  
Bixbite's eyes widened and she gritted her teeth at Garnet's stern words, she was ready for a fight.  
Stepping back Bixbite cursed as she slipped and fell backwards from the branch she was standing on. Her wind caught her at the last second and set her down gently in the shrubs below. She fought with the plant for a moment pulling herself up.  
~Ugh..I must look like a idiot!~ She said fighting her embarrassed blush as she kicked at the plant.  
Her eyes widened.  
"Rose sent me!" She called squeezing her eyes shut at the weapon equipped fist that was suddenly above her head.  
When a blow didn't hit her she peeked an eye open.  
Garnet was as emotionless as ever -especially with her shades on-, her gantlets were still out but she had backed down at her words and probably because of the star shaped clip in her hair.  
"...What is my next mission?" She asked.  
Bixbite raised a brow in confusion.  
"Um...Rose said you asked about me?"  
Garnet remained static.  
...Bixbite glanced to the side awkwardly..._

 _"...Who are you?"  
Bixbite's face flared up.  
~Rose! You Big Liar!~  
"Oh..um...I see...I uh..I must have the wrong Gem. I'm sorry..um I'll just.. go.." She whispered awkwardly.  
She didn't dare to question the ball of disappointment that welled up in her like a lump.  
As she turned to leave Garnet's eye's widened as the light hit just right and she saw her second gem on her lower back.  
"...Wait...it's you...Bixbite."  
She froze as she turned back to her. She wasn't use to anyone calling her name but Rose.  
Having gotten it right Garnet relaxed and released her weapon.  
"...I'm sorry...your... attire is different then when I last saw you..it...confused me." She admitted.  
She wanted to say more but she thought it would be rude. It wasn't only her attire that was different...Garnet knew that the other fusion's...bond was -not unstable but- 'warped' in some way.  
The delicately dressed fusion in front of her gave off a different impression entirely compared to when they last met.  
"...How can I help you?" Garnet voiced after a moment of them both being silent.  
Oh geez. Bixbite had no clue what she was doing. She never had to make 'friends' before. She didn't know how.  
"...errrr...well...I Rose told me that you were out here training...I thought I'd join you?" Bixbite had to gulp down a lump in her throat.  
Why did this make her so nervous?  
She was surprised when Garnet cracked a small smile.  
"...Sure...though you told me last time you were mainly a long range fighter.."  
Bixbite blushed.  
"Well then I guess it's about time I start strengthening my melee skills." She declared.  
Maybe getting to know Garnet wouldn't be so bad._


	37. Chapter 37

_Garnet panicked as the mace was coming down on her revealed gem hand as her weapon was force away. At the last moment a staff intervened and pushed the mace back knocking the Homeworld gem off her feet and back. The same staff came down on the Gem's stomach poofing her.  
"Long time no see Garnet."  
The Gem who saved her called.  
Garnet's eyes traveled up slowly from where she laid on the ground and was surprised to see Bixbite grinning down at her. She reached back and slammed her staff into another Homeworld gem's face breaking their nose and sending them rolling on the ground with a pained cry. She slammed her staff into their back poofing them before reaching out a hand to Garnet.  
Garnet quickly got to her hands and knees regaining her composure.  
"B-Bixbite? What are you doing on the front lines?"  
It again had been years since they last saw each other but that one day that they trained together had meant a world of difference for both of them and though neither was ever truly alone it had brought them closer in a way that not many could understand.  
Bixbite grinned childishly.  
Garnet had grown use to her personality switching in the short time they had spent together and though some would view that as unstable fusion Garnet thought it fit Bixbite perfectly.  
"Well...you know..I was in the area. Thought I'd drop in."  
Garnet rolled her eyes at her reply but she couldn't help but grin back at the fusion before accepting her hand and allowing her to pull her up.  
She truly looked out of place with her bare feet and robes but it didn't hinder her in her close range fighting.  
Which again surprised Garnet. It seemed the gem had took note of her own fighting style but focused her strength in her legs leaving her hands free for spells and hymns with her staff.  
Garnet cringed and let out a half laugh as Bixbite jumped in the air dodging a claymore cleave and played a little dirty by coming back down and slamming a foot into another Homeworld gem's face.  
Before they knew it they were standing back to back causing them both to flinch before they glanced back at each other for a moment.  
"Your footwork in clumsy. You should probably stick to long range." Garnet joked in a monotone.  
"Oh ouch and here I thought you'd be impressed by my premeditated fighting style." She laughed before jumping up and using Garnet's head as spring board to grapple a flying enemy -shooting at them from above- and force them back to the ground with a kick.  
Garnet remained emotionless as her hair bounced back into place but she looked over a Bixbite as she landed with ease. The wave of gems was done for now.  
"Really though. Why are you here?" Garnet asked again as she wiped sweat off her brow.  
When Bixbite looked at her Garnet could see her fluster was back. When She wasn't making fun she would easily get worked up.  
"I...I wanted to see you." Garnet's eyes widened at her words. "I..mean is it so wrong to want to see a friend?"  
Garnet didn't answer her but like Garnet was use to her strange switching Bixbite was use to her awkward silence.  
"Though don't tell Rose I was here. She would tan my hind to next decade if she knew." And there was that switch again.  
Garnet chuckled._

 _Mask Island was always a good place to relax. That was the other reason Garnet liked to go there. Gems didn't come here so it meant she could get all the time alone she wanted by coming...though she wasn't alone this time..  
Garnet sat in a low hanging branch near the waters edge quietly. Bixbite stood in the water up to her waist not caring that she'd get wet. She was just too busy staring up at the Earth's stars in awe, it was after all a sight to behold.  
"This planet is so beautiful." She spoke breaking the silence.  
"...Like you.." Garnet whispered.  
She tensed at her words and lifted her head to see if the other fusion heard her...  
She sighed in relief. She had no idea where that came from.  
She just...enjoyed Bixbite's company a lot, and she didn't get much of it. Who knew when she'd see Bixbite again after tonight. The battles were becoming more and more frequent. This war was coming to a climax and until this very day Garnet couldn't see the fusion's future. Anything could happen to her and Garnet wouldn't have a clue. The question was..why did she care so much?  
"...Bixbite?"  
She hummed in reply to her question.  
"...How come you never introduced me to your counterparts?" Garnet asked quietly hoping her question wasn't rude.  
Garnet tilted her head curious when she stiffened.  
They sat in silence for a moment...  
Right when Garnet was about to take back her question she replied._

 _"...hmm...curious isn't it?" She started. "...but how about I give you a hint in the form of a song instead?" She said bouncing back with her playful attitude.  
She turned to Garnet with a smile.  
"It may seem silly..but I like keeping my mystery...makes me seem more flashy." She grinned and her head gem glowed for a moment as a music box formed into existence out of it.  
It floated over to Garnet and waited...  
"...Go on! Take it and open it..it's not going to bite." She giggled.  
Garnet looked at the strange box for a moment longer before grasping the pretty item in her hand and admiring the engravings for a moment before opening it.  
Music poured out almost immediately:_  
ENGLISH "PAPERMOON" Soul Eater (AmaLee & dj-Jo)  
 _watch?v=VEC0gZvM..._

 _"I'M FALLING DOWN INTO MY SHADOW,_

 _Failing to control my breath_

 _As I embrace the DEADLY NIGHT_

 _If you are scared, never show it in your eyes_

 _Near those pumpkin carriages_

 _'_ _Cause all the witches see right through your lies_

 _SEE YOU IN YOUR DREAMS, YEAH, BABY_

 _I'll still be there if it's a nightmare_

 _FAIRY BLUE, for you I'd steal the stars_

 _And lay them at our feet_

 _So we could own the night_

 _BLACK PAPER MOON_

 _I will be the light, believe in me_

 _WHEN YOU'RE LOST, HERE I AM_

 _"_ _FOREVER" WITH YOUR SOUL_

 _Look above 'cause you belong up there_

 _Beside the shining moon_

 _A spell was cast, sweeter than the crimson jam_

 _Taste it and you get one wish_

 _So, wish for anything you'd like_

 _YOUR DESTINY, make it grand or horrible_

 _Grasp it with those hands of yours_

 _'_ _Cause you can live your dreams while still awake_

 _Don't try to cast a spell on me_

 _You'll never win – You'll never break me_

 _FAIRY BLUE, the reason I'm alive_

 _The reason I can breathe_

 _It's all because of you_

 _And I'll pull through_

 _If you reach for me and call my name_

 _I WILL FIND YOU MY DEAR_

 _Wherever you may be_

 _Here and now I swear to break your curse_

 _And I will set you free_

 _It's true, without you, there were nights_

 _I told myself that I could live on in dusk and darkness_

 _But somehow you reached me_

 _It's your voice that calls to me when I fall_

 _You are my savior_

 _FAIRY BLUE, for you I'd steal the stars_

 _And lay them at your feet_

 _So they could light a path to guide you home_

 _If you're ever lost and lose your way_

 _Look up, you'll be okay_

 _So wipe those tears away_

 _FAIRY BLUE, the reason I'm alive_

 _The reason I can breathe_

 _Is 'cause you are the key that sets me free_

 _So I swear you'll never be alone_

 _WHEN YOU'RE LOST, HERE I AM_

 _"_ _FOREVER" WITH YOUR SOUL_

 _We can make it through, if you believe - If you believe in me!"_

 _Garnet had never heard her sing before so when she was left in a slight awestruck she herself was surprised as she pondered the words of the song.  
"...Curse?.." Garnet quickly caught as the music box disappeared.  
Bixbite turned back to her and smiled. Somehow it seemed fake.  
"Yes,...in a way...we are cursed and until we...I can fix-...break that curse..you wont be able to meet them..."  
Garnet seemed confused but she didn't pry. One thing was clear:  
Bixbite was for some reason worried about what Garnet thought of her and was hiding behind false confidence...and she herself understood that feeling all too well...  
Garnet watched her silently again. She was busy again looking up at the stars. She hadn't even noticed when Garnet jumped off the branch and walked into the water towards her. She hadn't even noticed her brief hesitation before she reached and grabbed her chin gently and pulled her to face her.  
Bixbite blinked looking up at Garnet. She couldn't read her face and neither of them knew what they were doing when they both leaned in towards each other...and kissed deeply.  
It just...felt...  
~right...~  
They both thought._


	38. Chapter 38

_"Just promise me you'll be careful already." Bixbite voiced.  
Garnet frowned as she stepped out of the temple and onto the beach.  
"I don't understand...why won't you let me go with you on this mission?"  
Bixbite clenched her fists.  
The war had finally ended but at a great weren't many of them left but they kept to their vows of protecting and caring for this planet. Which meant the after effects of war left a lot of clean up, and recovery missions. They were all sent out on missions frequently, sometimes for years but years meant almost nothing to a Gem...but not these two fusions.  
"It will be fine Garnet. I'll be back before you know it.." She said nonchalantly waving her away.  
The problem was..she was lying. Garnet didn't know that but she did feel unease.  
Neither of them ever found the words to express their feelings, it was just...too confusing, but regardless they had stuck as close to each other as they could in the past few decades.  
"..T-This is a solo mission..Rose's orders.."  
There was her fluster again. Garnet tilted her head.  
"...Rose has never had an issue with us going on missions before..."  
It was the dead of night. The others were either in the temple resting or on their own missions.  
So her and Garnet was having this argument on their own and in private.  
"Garnet I'll be fine." She pushed getting angry.  
She turned to walk away but Garnet had rushed after her when the uneasiness raised in her. She grabbed her wrist in a harsh grip and forced her to face her.  
Garnet's face was emotionless but Bixbite could tell her sudden burst of anger bothered her.  
Garnet took a moment to calm herself with a sigh at Bixbite's shocked expression.  
Bixbite sighed as her mask melted. She thought that this would have been the easiest part...she was after all good at lying and hiding from the universe.  
She hesitated for a moment but gently reached out and placed her hand on Garnet's cheek.  
"...Garnet...you have to let me go..." She smiled but the emotion didn't reach her eyes. "..it was a good run..."  
Her words had started a panic in Garnet. She shifted uncomfortably..her only clue to her hidden panic.  
"...Turns out...I can't break that curse fast enough.." Garnet remained quiet but her hand tightened on Bixbite wrist. "...we're not going to make it.."  
The sudden anger that raised in Garnet she grasped at desperately not wanting the sadness dwelling at the edges.  
"Why didn't you say anything?...I could have helped find a way to heal you." She said through gritted teeth. "Rose could heal you."  
"...This goes far beyond Rose's abilities...it goes far beyond my own...it's all my own fault anyway...so it's what I deser-"  
"Stop." Garnet demanded firmly.  
The silence that followed was long as they just stared at each other.  
"...please Garnet...let me go...we want to die together..."  
At those words Bixbite began to tremble and tears began rolling down her face, her mask completely broken.  
It was the first time Garnet had ever seen her cry...her anger was gone.  
Garnet let her wrist go and gently grasped her shoulders and brought her into her arms.  
"...there has to be a way..."  
"...we don't want to be just in some bubble in the temple...there's no greater shame...and-"  
"You're worried about proud in a time like this?" Garnet said in a monotone.  
"N-No..I just..."  
There was one way...but Bixbite didn't know if it would work...she was more sure it would shatter both her counterparts but she didn't want to cause Garnet anymore pain with false hope. She didn't want to cause herself anymore pain with false hope...she was preparing for her death...and she couldn't ask Garnet to also...she just couldn't.  
"...I...I wish we never met..."  
Garnet tensed at her words and she bit her tongue at the pain that hit her.  
"...because...all I'd ever do is cause you pain..I knew..getting close to you..getting close to anyone would only end in pain...but still I..." A sob came out of her and she covered her mouth in despair._

 _Understanding Garnet relaxed and pulled her glasses from her face. She lifted Bixbite head to look at her.  
"...I don't want you to remember me..." Garnet's eyes grow sad at her broken words. "...don't remember me.."  
"Bixbite...don't say that...and don't go..stay..." She placed her hand on her head. "..with me...here."  
Bixbite gave a small smile at her words. She grabbed Garnet's hands and turned them to reveal her gems. Carefully she caressed both trying to memorize their cut, facets, and shape by feel alone.  
Standing on her tippy toes she kissed Garnet not daring to close her eyes. This could very well be the last time she saw her.  
"...I'm sorry...I love you.." She whispered as she slowly backed away.  
Garnet stood frozen watching her back away and right was she was able to form words Bixbite literally vanished from her sight...as if she hadn't been there to begin with...  
After a moment in shocked silence Garnet covered her face with a hand and tears fell silently..._

 _Far off in the distance Crystal and Scarlet stood on a hill looking back towards the beach that housed their leader-and friend-, their remaining companions and a fusion gem they cared about greatly. They had unfused hoping that if Garnet came and looked for Bixbite she wouldn't find them. Crystal sat on the now light maroon big cat's back.  
She looked down at Scar's corrupted form and kissed her head gently, at her pained mew, this was for the best.  
They turned and fled into the forest.  
Neither knew that they had gotten their wish they requested..._


	39. Chapter 39

"..."

When they unfused Garnet hadn't let her go and Bixbite hadn't wanted to be let go. The smaller fusion was too busy burying her face in her chest trembling in silence.  
There were so many things they wanted to share with each other but neither knew where to begin.  
"We...we thought you died...I..."  
Garnet didn't know where to go from there.  
"...W-we're so sorry...I didn't know...my actually words made you...forget.." Her voice was muffled.  
"...had you known this whole time?..."  
Bixbite shook her head 'no' rapidly making a small whining sound at her question.  
"...Bixbite...I missed you..we missed you."  
"...I..I'm sorry..."Garnet stayed quiet waiting for her to explain. "..for leaving you two...I just..."  
Garnet held her closer quieting her.  
"...It's okay...we have all the time in the world..."  
Garnet placed her hand on her head. Bixbite peeked up at her. Her shades were missing and she smiled.  
Stepping back Garnet glowed brightly causing Bixbite to blush as she did also...  
Sapphire and Ruby stood hand in hand across from them as they unfused. Crystal Quartz stood shyly behind Scarlet Beryl, peeking out at them. It was Sapphire that walked over to the other pair and pulled the shy gem out and laced her fingers with Scarlet's before grabbing Scarlet's other hand and offering her gemmed one to Ruby. Happily taking her partners hand, Ruby offered her hand to Crystal...  
Crystal timidly hesitated. She looked up at Scarlet who playfully nudged her...  
Grabbing onto Ruby's hand they all smiled at each  
other.

Scarlet grinned evilly as she grabbed Ruby from behind and hugged her tight to her falling back into the sand.  
"Look Crystal! Our femalefriend is soooo cute! Just look at her!" Scarlet smirked as she rubbed her cheek against the struggling Ruby.  
"Scarlet! Q-quit it!"  
The surprise was when Sapphire suddenly laughed behind her hand trying to hold it in. Crystal looked at the usually emotionless Gem in shock before slowly giggling herself.  
"I think the term you meant to say was "Girlfriend" Scarlet." Sapphire corrected.  
Ruby blushed in embarrassment and angry gritting her teeth.  
"Scarlet let go! We have to start getting ready for Steven's party!"  
"Never." Scarlet said with another grin, her eyes glinting mischievously. "We should all go to the party just like this!"  
As Scarlet and Ruby fought Sapphire turned to Crystal.  
"Speaking of Steven's party...did Bixbite have a plan for his gift?" Crystal's eyes widened for a moment.  
"Y-yes...but it was going to be a surprised for everyone...but I take it you already saw it.." Crystal said in a slight disappointed tone.

Beryl Pov  
As baby Steven busted out crying in Garnet's arms my eyes widened and I hesitated for a moment.  
"...can I give it a try?" I said with a nervous smile.  
Garnet passed him over.  
"Oh...it's okay Steven.." I started.  
Steven aged his body trying to show us that he had grown older as to not worry us. I frowned as he still continued to cry.  
The problem was his human side couldn't take it and he reverted back to a infant.  
I bounced him gently in my arms.  
"Come now Steven... Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry.."  
I sang softly.  
Celtic Woman - You'll Be In My Heart  
watch?v=kLq21wN8...  
Infant Steven stopped crying but he had a huge pout on his face. I smiled gently.  
All the others looked at me in shock.  
"W-what?...I...I was curious...so I...I read in a parenting book that infants like to be sing to..." I mumbled blushing slightly.  
"...I stand corrected... _my_ power doesn't mean anything to an infant..." Garnet said in a monotone.  
I handed him over to Greg.  
"I don't imagine that will cure his blues for too long..." I said as tears swelled in Steven's eyes again when he saw a concerned Connie.

I gave a sigh.  
"I hope Steven will be okay."  
As I walked over to the small birthday table that held the rest of the cake I grabbed a slice and sat on Garnet's lap when I saw no where else to sit. The action caused Pearl to pause for a moment but she didn't make a huge deal. I gave another sigh before scooping a folk full into my mouth.  
"hmm..this cake is actually really good.."  
Garnet gave a small smile.  
"I know..because I made it."  
I rolled my eyes as I finished off the cake slice.  
"When do you plan to give Steven his gift?" She reminded me.  
"hmm...perhaps when he turns back to normal...I don't want to scare him.." I said pondering.

"...since you know what it is I was wondering if you could lend a -"  
"Do you even need to ask?" She shifted making me stand up to throw my plate away.  
Well, all we needed now was a back to normal Steven and Greg..

"1...2...1 2 3 4..." Greg started.  
"Is..is the counting really ness-" Amethyst nudged me handing me a mic as Greg started playing his guitar. The music blared through a box Greg called an amplifier and I was nervous for only a moment as I turned to a stared eye Steven and Connie.  
Garnet had taken over the drums, Pearl sat out in the audience with the children, and Amethyst decided on a view from the van, which we were currently playing out of.  
Despite singing so much I never needed all this gear before but I was happy for all of Greg's help with audio and the music regardless. I took a deep breath and smiled as I started singing the song I wrote Steven for his birthday.

"Sanbika" - Kill la Kill (ENGLISH Cover by Sapphire)  
watch?v=1a3ggOeR...  
"Sick of always feeling down and blue  
Tired of being made the fool  
I'm gonna give my all  
Start tearing down these walls  
Quit feeling so alone  
Today I'll stand up on my own  
So world, get ready

Give a little love and soon you'll see  
Everyone can live in harmony  
It takes some time to spread your wings and take flight

Sing your heart out, sing it loud  
Let it echo all around  
Step into the morning light  
Come tomorrow you're gonna shine  
Once you see it through  
There ain't nothin' you can't do  
Don't be shy, you've got courage lying deep inside

Live out all your fantasies  
Make those dreams reality  
Every heart and every smile  
Makes you want to go the extra mile

Just you wait and see,  
From this day on I'm gonna be  
GROWING, GROWING, GROWING! "

"WOOOOOO!" Steven cried as he ran up to me.  
He threw himself into me and I grinned down at him.  
Hearing clapping I looked up to see all the others clapping and telling me good job.  
"W-whoa guys this was Steven's gift." I laughed scratching the back of my head.  
I looked down at the said Crystal Gem. He was still burying his face into my legs, I could feel his smile which caused me to chuckle.  
"Happy Birthday Steven." I beamed patting his head.


	40. Chapter 40

"Guys...I don't think I can fit..." I said as I looked at Lion already carrying five gems.  
"hmm..." Steven pondered. "Oh...Beryl how long can you hold your breath?"  
I raised an eyebrow at Steven's question.  
"Nah, just shrink down to Perry's size and get in Lion's mane." Amethyst suggested.  
I frowned at my options.

"D-don't drop me okay?" I pleaded looking up at Garnet.  
"I wouldn't dream of it" she said quietly as we took off. She clenched me tightly in her hand. I had shrink down to the size of a Barbie. Being small enough to fit in Garnet's hand was...interesting and...a little exciting...I didn't understand my appeal but I gripped tightly on to her finger as we traveled through the first portal and picked up speed. Once we traveled through the second portal I had to shrink myself a little smaller just to breathe because Garnet was holding on so tightly. I didn't want to get flatten like a pancake. When we went through the third portal Garnet mushed me against Pearl's side as she now had to hold on to avoid flying off. Stuck under Garnet's hand I gripped tightly to Pearl's shirt.  
"Ahhhhh!" I screamed.  
" Seems we made it..." Pearl voiced as we crashed landed on the moon base.  
I shifted back to normal size quickly squishing Pearl between me and Amethyst. I was sweating nervously.  
"C-can we please not do that again?" I asked.  
"Get me off this crazy th- Whoa!" Peridot fell getting out of Lion's mane and crashed onto the floor.  
"Guys!" Amethyst called. "I think this is a door!" At her words she open the said door to reveal space and Earth...we were on the moon.  
"Yup! We on the moon!" She said in excitement after closing the door.  
"Amethyst! Please! Don't blow us into space!" Pearl cried nervously.  
"I second that...please don't." I voiced petting Lion's head fondly.  
We had finished the drill and now there was one last order of business we needed to handle.  
The cluster's coordinates.  
~This had to have been where we got the information about the arsenal all that time ago now that I think about it..~  
My eyes narrowed at the amount of information still here and the original plans for Earth that Homeworld had.  
Peridot's excitement was...disturbing to say the least and it caused an anger to stir in the others -of course- besides Steven.  
Garnet grabbed Peridot by the front of her shirt.  
" Listen here... You are speaking on things you don't have the slightest clue about-" She started.  
"Garnet no! It's not worth it. Let's just..go home.." Steven pleaded.  
She gritted her teeth.  
I placed my hand on her shoulder gently.  
"...Garnet...she's only an gemlet compared to us...please calm down.."  
She tensed up then turned and smashed the computer into pieces with her weapon, dropping Peridot.  
I sighed as I walked out with her.  
Rose and everything we lost to the war meant a lot to me. Meant a lot to us all.  
Ignorance is bliss..

I hugged Garnet from behind. She was still a little tense from earlier.  
"Take your mind off of it love. You have a fusion that's been dying for your attention all day." I teased with a smirk.  
Garnet quickly turned and looked at me.  
"You're dying?" She said searching my head gem for damage.  
We were in her room and it was the middle of the night. My eyes widened.  
"N-no silly. I was joking...though I don't totally understand the human saying myself." I gathered.  
Suddenly I was pinned under Garnet as she grappled me.I looked up at her in surprise but was meant with a kiss. I could feel her frustration in her rough kiss.  
When she pulled away I was surprised she decided to lay on my chest with a heavy sigh.  
I held her head to me at her silence. When her hands slid up my sides and dug into my back to hug me I blushed.  
"...you...you could take your frustration out on me...if you'd like.." I said quietly.  
She chuckled.  
" You would like that.." She said looking up at me with a mischievous grin.  
My eyes widened at her teasing and I flushed.  
"I...I would like to _spar_ with you.." I corrected.  
She sniggered.

"...how do you keep your anger in check?" She suddenly asked me. The question surprised me..

"...Well to be honest...I never could at first..." I started. "When I was corrupted I had to quickly let high levels of anger go...it was too hard to control myself other wise..because anger can turn to hate easily I had to figure out a way to let things go quickly..in that way you could say my counterparts were made for each other. They balance each other out so well emotionally. It takes a few words from Crystal to calm Scarlet down.." I paused for a moment. "Don't get me wrong though I'm not saying it's easy. It took years and several close call for us to find that balance.."  
Garnet nodded.  
"I understand..."  
Suddenly catching her off guard for once I grappled her back. Now pinned under me I smile down at her. She already saw it coming.  
"...G-Garnet?" I whispered quietly after a moment when she placed her hands on my waist.  
"..hm?"  
I blushed glancing away from her for a second...  
"D-do...do you want to..." I paused in my shyness.  
"...What is it?" She said in a monotone.  
"...Do..you want to fuse?"

She pulled me down for a kiss before pulling us both up to dance together...

"Fan out! We need to catch her!" Garnet yelled.  
It was the up most importance that we captured Peridot at all cost. It would seem our alliance was in shambles. The foolish gemlet had taken the communication stone from the moon base and now was rushing to contact Yellow Diamond. I don't know what caused her to change her mind or what her intentions are but I would not let _anyone_ bring down an army on my small family. Especially not after everything we been through already. If she means to betray us...  
~I _will_ destroy her.~ I thought darkly.  
Ignorant or not.


	41. Chapter 41

"It's okay Steven. Garnet is right not everyone deserve your compassion and care." I said as I summoned my wind spear.  
I'll admit I hadn't paid the Peridot much attention but it did not mean I didn't value her assistance but it also didn't mean that she was my friend.  
I may be a little harsh at the thought of the Peridot but...I didn't make friends easy and Steven and the others were the exception but could you blame me? The Peridot at one point was trying to kill us and help destroy everything we the Crystal Gems held dear and fought tooth and nail for.

"Oh! But why did I have to encourage her?!"  
Suddenly Garnet snatched him up and pulled him in the helicopter that Amethyst shape shifted herself into.  
"Steven! Beryl! Now's not the time to feel bad. We have to catch up to her." She demanded.  
I took off into the air following the helicopter.  
Catching up with her and destroying the robot she fled in was the easy part. The midget was quite the slippery adversary but it was Steven that tackled her to the ground and fought her for the communication device.  
"Steven! Becare-" I paled as she managed to turn the device on.  
As the hologram turned on Steven backed up in a panic. At the last moment Garnet snatched Steven up and my whole team hid behind the now wrecked robot.  
~Crap!~ I cursed as I didn't have the same time that the others did in hiding. Shooting up into the sky farther I quickly hide behind a cloud as Yellow Diamond appeared on the feed..I could only hope the Pearl didn't see me...  
From my position I could not hear their conversation but in quiet voices. When I heard Peridot raise her voice to Yellow Diamond I knew something was up but I just could not hear the conversation clearly enough.  
I bit my tongue for a moment debating the situation..they could be talking about some important information that the others could process differently. Taking a risk I peeked over the cloud.

"-Clod!" Peridot shouted.  
My jaw dropped.  
"Gragh!" Yellow Diamond..one of the leaders of Homeworld, a powerful royal gem growled in angry at the tiny Peridot gemlet...what did I miss in this conversation?  
"P-Peridot..out.." Peridot called nervously.  
I froze...locking eyes in panicked shock.  
Yellow Diamond was looking directly at me. I ducked back down as she did a double take and the hologram ended..  
Hearing the others shout in excitement made me float wearily down to my group...Peridot had not given our position away and..protected us. It was a reason to celebrate because we had a new member to our small team but...I could not help but feel uneasy.

"You're a Crystal Gem!" Steven shouted.  
And the comments didn't stop there. As the others started walking back to the barn I was lagging behind and of course my partner noticed. She pulled back and grabbed my hand pulling me out of my inner conflict.  
"...Bixbite...what's bothering you?..this is a win for us, we should enjoy it."  
I looked up at my lover, frowned and grasped her hand tighter.  
"I...I think..Yellow Diamond saw me..."

"...We..we should go stargazing...like that first time we-" Beryl paused in her wording and glanced over at Garnet and saw the small smile on her lips telling her she knew what Beryl was referring to. She smiled happy that they could recall the first time they kissed. It was a really long time ago after all...especially by human standards.  
"Our next break." She promised as she grabbed more materials for Pearl and Peridot to work with.  
Beryl grinned like a silly child as she got back to her heavy labor. She was tasked with the job of searching the barn for more smaller but needed parts they could possibly use. She was constantly lifting car parts, computer parts, even bike parts. Needless to say it was like looking for needles in a giant junk haystack.

Later Garnet finally called for a break and went and sat down on a hay barrel. Moments later Beryl joined her and snuggled up next to her with a coy smile as they both looked up at the stars. The Earth was just as beautiful as it was all those years ago.  
Beryl grasped at Garnet's hand that was tuck between them. Her eyes drooped closed just slightly as she enjoyed the view in peace. It was getting late.  
Her eyes widened a bit more when Peridot came stomping up to them, she didn't move away from Garnet however.  
"Alright fusions I'm at my limit!"  
The younger gem was clearly frustrated about something.  
"..Evening Peridot." Garnet greeted.  
Beryl simply kept quiet watching the scene play out with a small smile.  
"Explain it to me fusion. I can at least make sense of your existence if it's for a functional purpose but you guys aren't using your combined size and strength to do anything!"  
"What do you mean? We are doing something..." Garnet started.  
"..and your interrupting it.." Beryl whispered causing Garnet to nudge her gently.  
Peridot frowned.  
"And what's that?"  
"We're all stargazing." She cleared up,  
"Uh..You can do that alone.." Peridot pushed back.  
"Obviously we don't want to." Beryl throw out with a small laugh.  
Had she really never seen gems in a relationship? Maybe the idea was strange to her for some reason? Or were they the odd ones out in the eyes of a Homeworld gem? Either way it did not matter to either of them what anyone thought. The Oolitic Jasper had also at one point ridiculed their bond in more ways then one but they had all thought her strange anyway and didn't read into to her nasty comments.  
Garnet and Beryl glanced at each other. Beryl gave a sneaky smirk before floating up into the air leaving Garnet to explain fusion.  
"You'll be way more mature about this then I will." Beryl joked as Garnet raised an eyebrow at her personality switch.  
Garnet gave a small sigh and patted the haystack spot Beryl was just sitting at for Peridot to sit.  
"Don't worry Peridot she'll explain." Beryl said with a small laugh as she floated away...  
So explain Garnet did.


	42. Chapter 42

I grinned down at Peridot as I held the book I was currently reading in my hand.  
"Have you really not been told what books are yet?" I said in amusement. She lightly glared at me for teasing her.  
"Why won't you just tell me what this...book..is?"  
I rolled my eyes playfully, she was no fun sometimes.  
"Books are...information or stories collected together for enjoyment or data gathering. Humans create books to have tangible proof of different types of information or imaginative fun. Some hold human history -which those I'm not really fond of reading-while others are made up for the pleasure of a good 'read'." I seemed to have perked her interest at information. "They are usually just paper glued and sewed together with a cover, basically to keep records of..well pretty much anything.."  
"Ugh..humans are so..primitive."  
I laughed as I corrected her.  
"Books are just an older concept that humans have kept around. They have since moved beyond just paper to write on. While yes their technology isn't as advanced as I'm sure your Homeworld, humans have advanced at a different pace. Which..in a way you can't really fault them because we live by different rules than them. They did not choose their evolution to be this way."  
Peridot rolled her eyes and hurried away. I giggled. How easily she got frustrated was something I was getting used to. She was following Garnet's command quite well so far and with the right influence she would understand our ways sooner or later. Her being around did make things...interesting if nothing else. And I'll admit, the way she protected us from Yellow Diamond did make me see her in a different light.

I crossed my legs again as I got back into my book. I was enjoying a book called 'Alice in Wonderland' which was written by a human name Lewis Carroll. So far it was a good read but I would admit there were a few parts of the book that puzzled me greatly. I was left having to look up words in Steven's dictionary often. I was sitting on the couch and it was late afternoon. Garnet had left really early this morning to who knows where Amethyst was in her room and Pearl was quietly cleaning the kitchen. I honestly wasn't sure where Steven was but I wasn't worried.  
When Garnet warped back in giving me a rather stern look, I glanced at her before closing my book and standing up. I knew what that look meant.  
"Where to and what are we looking for?" I called stretching. It was time for a mission.  
"...Not 'we'...you." She said quietly, surprising me and Pearl, who had put down her broom when Garnet came in.  
"Just me?" I said making sure I heard her correctly. She gave a nod before lecturing me.  
"Bixbite do not block my future vision on this mission. Maybe you can succeed..where I failed." She said in a stern monotone. She never called me by my actual name much in front of the others so I knew she was serious and that whatever mission this was it was important.

I frowned as I walked off the pad. It had taken me three warp pads to get here. As I arrived I quickly noticed the winds reaching high-speed levels the farther up the mountain I went.

I quickly realized the issue Garnet had coming here as I finally reached a peak. Far off in the distance was a colossal wind vortex that surrounded a whole mountain. I bit my thumb as I pondered what could possibly control this much wind.  
~A corrupted gem perhaps..or maybe several?~ I frowned. Strangely enough, Garnet hadn't sent me here for this perhaps corrupted gem, no. I was to stay clear of any captures at all cost and now seeing how much power it was generating I see why. If there was a corrupted gem I couldn't defeat it alone.  
My mission was seeing if there was a way through the vortex. I could only guess as to why this was happening. Perhaps it was to keep everyone and everything away? Or maybe something else was going on?  
I leaped off the peak and into the valley below. I had aways to go before I reached the mountain.  
The closer I got the more my hair wiped around me up until the point of approaching the vortex it just suddenly stopped.  
"..weird.." I said cautiously. I was on high alert.  
Summoning my wind spear I slowly approached the vortex. Sticking my weapon into the stream I attempted to absorb the wind and channel it through my weapon and safely out the other end, needless to say, bad idea...  
My eyes widened as my weapon was ripped from my hands and circled the mountain's wind stream at a speed I couldn't calculate. It wrapped around it once, twice, three times before I clenched my teeth and ducked out of the way as it went flying out of the wind and hurled towards my face.  
"That was way too close.." I sighed looking back at my weapon now impaling the boulder behind me. I watched it for a moment before it disappeared altogether.  
Walking into the vortex I sighed. Getting myself through the tornado wasn't the issue here. I needed to be able to find a way to shut off the vortex even for just a moment to get the others in.  
Maybe if I could find out for sure what was actually causing it I could figure something out.  
I couldn't see anything as I walked into the tornado but my hair whipped about wildly again. I squinted my eyes after a while of walking to see two mechanical doors causing me to frown.  
The doors were very much like...the temple doors.  
The doors' lock system didn't look like it was functioning. Which was good because then I wouldn't have been able to get in otherwise.  
Using my weapon I pried the doors open enough for me to squeeze through.  
The vortex outside was immediately shut away and you wouldn't think anything was going on outside from how silent it was in here.  
I looked left then right.  
Long hallways stretched out on both sides.  
I sighed.  
~This could take awhile..~

This place was huge and I couldn't get a good idea what this place was just yet. The visions I was having were very vague and was barely telling any type of important tale that I could make sense of.  
As I walked into the next room I paused.  
It was a huge chamber of sorts...it was a pretty important looking room.  
In the middle, there was a pedestal. What was floating on the pedestal is what made me frown.  
it was a gem shard...but that wasn't all.  
Circling the gem shard were cracked gems and what disturbed me the most was their types...  
Four Quartz shards on their own smaller pedestal surrounded a Red Beryl piece...  
"O-Oh my..."  
Each pedestal had a plaque.  
" F-Facet: 2D3G...Cut: X7W1..."  
I moved to the next plaque trembling.  
"..Facet: 6N5TT Cut: M3e5.."  
I stopped there..these were different Quartz entirely...what was this place? And what were they doing here?  
"Stop!"  
I jumped as I turned around.  
"I can't let you go any further!"  
There was a Sunstone standing behind me. Her weapon was drawn and I immediately noticed the star pendant necklace around her neck.  
"...you can't stop me...it's already done."

I jumped again as I turned back around.  
There was a Star Moonstone. She was slowly backing away from the pedestals. She was wearing some type of Lab coat.  
The strange thing was..her image was fleeting.  
When I suddenly heard a rumbling but didn't feel one I frowned in a deeper understanding...

My past vision was finally completely restored and I was finally going to see what happened here...  
"N-no..what have you done?"


	43. Chapter 43

I stepped over broken pillars as I advanced further into this place. Every now and then I would see the Star Moonstone in other areas speaking heatedly to others I could not see. From what I could tell she was some type of...scientist or researcher. It was clear she was not on the Crystal Gem's side at all but what was she doing here? What was this place?  
The shards they kept on pedestals suggested something important to Homeworld but what?

I walked into another research room and I frowned. It reminded me of the place I took Oolitic down. As I walked further inside a memory triggered.

" _No! Put her in the other cell! We have more work to do than fret over a Beryl._ "

Two guards pulled a...  
"Red Beryl?"  
She was pulled from one cell and relocated to another.  
"What happened here?"

I frowned as I landing on the cliff's edge. I looked back at the wild whirlwind. Above me floated two shatter gems shard in the bubbles I contained them in. I didn't find any way to turn off the whirlwind but what I did find...I didn't want to return here that much was true but...I knew Garnet would not accept that as an answer and I didn't want to lie to her either with my findings. Perhaps I could convince her to leave it be?  
~ _I doubt it._.~  
I sighed as I floated away heading for the warp pad.

Upon arriving home I wasn't surprised to be greeted by an angry Garnet...

"I...I'm sorry..."  
I sped away. I just didn't have the words to explain. I had blocked her future vision, which she had told me not to but I...  
~We should tell her Scarlet..~ Crystal  
~I don't like keeping things from her either...but how would we even begin to...~ Scarlet sighed.  
I knew she was following me but I just couldn't right now.  
When I made it to the beach I turned to her.  
"Please, Garnet...I just need some time...what I saw...I..please.." I clenched my fist and looked at the ground.  
I heard her sigh and when I looked up she was gone.  
I frowned as I stared at the place she just was. Now wasn't the time to be blocking her out but...  
I hugged myself refusing to shed tears...what was in that mountain...  
I shook my head.  
The cluster came first. What was in that mountain wouldn't matter if the cluster was allowed to take form and destroy Earth.

"Well, the drill is done of course." Peridot gloated.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"When are we drilling?"  
"Not quite yet. I want to check a few things first for stability." Pearl voiced.  
I sighed.  
"Am I needed for that? No? Great, see you later." I walked away.  
I just couldn't take Garnet's silent treatment and her refusal to look at me.

"...Whoa...what was that about?" Amethyst questioned watching Beryl walk to the warp pad.  
Pearl glanced at Garnet.  
"hmm..no clue...Garnet, how did Beryl's mission go?"  
Garnet paused for a moment.  
"...Don't. Know." She grumbled out.  
Amethyst rolled her eyes holding in a snicker but her, and Pearl looked at each other knowingly.  
Looking over at Steven they saw he was still napping.

I jumped into a low hanging branch as I looked out on the water. I missed this place. It brought back memories.  
I looked sadly into the water wishing Garnet hadn't sent me on that mission. It meant some many things...I wasn't sure what to do...What I wanted to do.  
~I am sorry Scarlet.~  
"Don't apologize. We are in this together. We always have been. We always will be." Scarlet.  
We were alone so we spoke to each other outward.  
"But...Garnet-" Crystal.  
"Don't...I don't know where to go from here either...I never want to hurt her again...hurt them." Scarlet.  
"Scar...we can not...do that again..that was a mistake we made last time..." Crystal.  
"I...I know...that would hurt her...but..." Scarlet.  
"Perhaps...we should just let it go?...Bixbite deserves to be happy.." Crystal.  
"That's selfish...we'll put them in danger." Scarlet.  
"Scar...we all are already in danger.." Crystal.  
I sighed as I looked at my past self in the water. I was standing with Garnet looking up at her. She stroked my cheek gently after she kissed me.  
It was as if my past vision was mocking me. Or maybe trying to remind me what I had left behind once before.  
I love her. So I must protect her...but not in this sneaky way. I must be honest with her. As best as I could right now.  
I needed the courage to speak with her about this...but I had none. All I've done. All I ever do is cause her trouble. She always has to save me, care about me, protect me.  
The only thing I bring her is secret after secret.  
She deserves someone that's her equal...I...I was just...  
My eyes narrowed and I swung around.  
"Who's there!?" I shouted pulling my weapon out.  
I jumped off the branch and pursued whoever was fleeing back into the undergrowth.  
I frowned as whoever it was, was good at staying just out of my sight. Seeing the opening ahead I leaped into a tree and jumped into the clearing ahead of the person...  
When my feet landed on sand I realized I was on a beach and when I turned around I realized I wasn't chasing a person but a watermelon...shaped like Steven...  
My eyes widened at the clearly startled watermelon..person.  
"...Right...I forgot you guys were a thing..."  
Putting my weapon away I gave a gentle smile.  
"What are you doing all the way out here little guy?"  
The reason he could stay out of my line of sight was because of how short he was and how tall the undergrowth in the forest was.  
Seeming to calm down at my question he stood back up and dusted sand off of himself before smiling back at me and holding out his hand.  
I blinked then awkwardly shook it.  
After greetings, he walked past me then gestured me to follow him with a small roar noise.  
~Hmm..I guess they can't speak.~  
Looking down the beach I say more just like him playing or enjoying the sun.  
~I guess I've seen odder things..~ I thought.  
As we walked the others stared at me in awe and I just smiled at them. A few of the younger ones began to follow us in curiosity.  
I looked around their village in amazement. They were so organized and seemed to be living a simple happy life. That is until the ground suddenly started shaking.  
"The Cluster.." I watched as the little watermelon people freaked out as I thought.  
~I must get back to the others.~  
Right as I turned to go though the little watermelon that was leading me desperately grabbed at my hand.  
Looking down at him he looked pleadingly up at me.  
"Don't worry we'll stop all the shaking." I smiled but he shook his head and flexed his arm patting a would be muscle before pointing at me.  
I tilted my head in confusion but he looked around then picked up a stick and jabbed it in the air like a spear.  
"My..my weapon? What about it?"  
He jabbed it again pretending to have a tough look before I finally got it.  
"I can fight...but why-"  
He smiled then grabbed my hand and began leading the way again in a hurry.  
When we got to the beach the shaking intensified.  
I needed to get back to the others but this watermelon man really seemed like he needed help.  
~That doesn't matter if the whole world explodes.~  
When he stopped at another beach he pumped his fist at me before backing up some in fear. Turning to look at him I frowned.  
"I don't know what it is you want me to help with but I have to...what wrong?" I watched in confusion as a look of terror crossed his face and I realized we were the only ones on the beach. He backed up more pointing behind me as the ground began to shake again.

Before I could turn around I suddenly felt a crushing weight squeezing me tightly as I was lifted into the air.  
I screamed in pain as pressure was placed on my back gem and my body.  
"What's wrong indeed." I heard the merged voice and struggled against her in a panic.  
I screamed again as she squeezed.  
"Malachite." I forced out as her smirking face was brought to my view.  
This is bad.


	44. Chapter 44

"Don't fight it Lapis! This could be our only chance to learn where the rest of those Crystal Gems are!"  
At "are" Malachite squeezed tighter on Beryl causing her to cringe.

"S-save your breath I..won't tell you anything!" Beryl said struggling. She was a fusion. How was it that Malachite was overpowering her so easy?  
Malachite struggled a bit from loosening and tightening her grip. She was really unstable. Beryl took in a deep breath rapidly pulling the wind around her towards her while the fusion was distracted.  
~Just hang on Crystal!~  
Pushing the air out Malachite's hand was forced open and Beryl quickly flow into the air just for her to swiftly grab her leg and yank her back.  
"Ugh! You're really annoying me! Let..go!" Beryl shouted stabbing her in the hand with her spear.  
Malachite growled at her swinging her wildly for a moment. Beryl kept stabbing her in her hand when she heard her.  
"Malachite! Let! Her! Go!"  
When the swinging suddenly stopped she leaned up right the best she could bracing herself against Malachite while trying to shake the dizziness away.

When her vision cleared she looked for the source of the voice.  
"Alexandrite!" Beryl shouted in relief.  
"So you finally showed up," Malachite smirked.  
Suddenly Beryl was sailing through the air. She landed in the sand hard and skidded through it.  
"She wasn't putting up much of a fight anyway." Malachite grinned.  
Alexandrite sneered. When she held Beryl coughing she tensed preparing to fight.  
" Now the real fight can begin...but first let's make sure the pests can't butt in, shall we?"  
Alexandrite's eyes widened as she suddenly launched huge ice shards at Beryl.  
Hearing her panicked cry she turned to her.  
"Beryl!?"  
Beryl's POV  
I frowned as I opened my eyes again. Tugging on my limbs I groaned in frustration.  
"Beryl!" Alexandrite shouted again.

"I'm fine! Kick her butt!" I shouted back trying to force an ice shard out of the ground.  
Malachite had pinned me to the beach with her ice shards. I sweated nervously as I saw a few that had narrowly missed my head.  
I could hear them fighting but I was struggling to get loose to help. When I finally got an arm free was when I could sit up enough to see the watermelon people digging up the shards from the sand that were pinning my legs.  
"Please hurry! I have to help too." I begged, starting on my other arm.  
~This is my fault for going off on my own..~  
More watermelon people came to help me with my arm when I saw Alexandrite flying into the sand but quickly get back up.  
Once I was free I angrily summoned my weapon ready to fight.  
~Scar! Wait...let's try something new.~ Crystal proposed.  
I paused.  
~What did you have in mind?~ Scarlet.  
Closing my eyes for a moment I held my spear out in front of me. Slowly the glyph came to me and as I opened my eyes it was in front of me, aiming carefully I sent out my spell from a far once I saw an opening.  
My own projectiles shot out towards Malachite casting a bright red light causing her to stagger back. My eyes narrowed as I got into a stance I had not used in a very long time.  
~...That's right...this is in my power to...this is a part of me too.~

"Alexandrite...for this fight...I'll support you..."  
We both ignored the shouting Malachite who was still blinded from my attack. Alexandrite was still paused looking at me.  
My weapon shifted slightly to a longer form with gentle balls of red light continuously circling the spear's blade.  
I glanced over to her.  
"...You tank."  
This was a part of me. I was never on the front lines because how I really packed an over needed punch...was from a distance.

Watching Malachite closely I edged my way closer behind Alexandrite.  
"I'll get you another opening...just be prepared to take it," I mumbled but I knew she heard me.  
As Malachite shook her head and rubbed at her eyes I was already preparing to launch my next spell.  
"...go now!"  
Long coils wrapped around Malachite binding her arms to her. Alexandrite jumped at the chance knocking her into the water.  
Once Malachite broke free water made wings came from her back and she flew into the air angrily.  
"I don't know what position you took up in the war but I know you've never dealt with the likes of me before. Spellcasters are far and in between."  
I knew my words had angered her further.  
She spun her body until it was a fast moving wheel heading straight for me but Alexandrite was quick to block her path.  
I stared hard at the furious fusion.  
"With Alexandrite holding you at bay you can't reach me...nor can you down her with me at her back. You can't win."  
Malachite clinched her fists.  
"You little-!"  
"You two should spend some time apart..." Alexandrite broke in.  
She was finished with us all together but when the watermelon people suddenly crowded her I knew it was truly over and Lapis would finally be free.

My staff vanished from my hand and I placed my hands on my knees breathing heavily. I was glad it was over. Lost in thought I jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder.  
I smiled up at Pearl who looked worried but relieved all at once.  
"You okay?" She asked.  
"If you guys are...then yeah."  
Regaining my footing I searched-  
"Beryl!" I couldn't help tense as Garnet hugged me.  
"I wish you had shown us your magic sooner. It was amazing."  
I looked up at her in shock as we pulled away.  
"Y-you're not still mad?" I mumbled.  
Before I could get an answer I watched a watermelon person jump on Pearl for a hug.  
"Steven?!" Pearl asked.  
When the watermelon Steven nodded we all smiled and joined in the hug.  
"I'm so glad that's ove-" Before I could finish what I was saying the ground started shaking violently.  
"It's the cluster!" Garnet explained.  
I closed my eyes and sighed.  
~I just had to open my mouth.~  
"Steven and Peridot is going to have to drill." I quickly threw out in worry.  
It was clear Watermelon Steven didn't like the idea going by the teary eyes.  
"You got this dude! You know the drill." Amethyst said.  
"Steven don't worry you can do it." I said with a teary eyed smile.  
"Be Careful Steven. Watch each other's backs." Pearl..  
"And Steven?..." Garnet..  
"We love you.."  
We said at the same time.


	45. Chapter 45

Beryl Pov

"Come on guys we have to hurry." I called handing Lapis off to Garnet. We started through the underbrush towards the warp pad. If we didn't get there before the pad was destroyed it would be even more difficult for us to get back besides just jumping cracks in the earth. We'd have to cross a ocean...without a boat.

"Beryl watch out," Amethyst called.

I dodged a falling tree with a sigh. This was a mess.

I leaned on the display case eating out of a doughnut box. I stared at a coconut covered doughnut for a moment. It was a...interesting taste.

"Beryl how many times have I told you? You gotta wear shoes to come in here." Sadie's scolded.  
I glanced back at her.

"I'm not putting those things on me ever again," I said biting into the doughnut again.

She sighed. " That's what you say every time now. You use to...I don't understand the problem with it now." Sadies grumbled.

I shrugged finishing off the doughnut.  
Picking up a glazed one, I began picking at it as I glanced at Sadie.  
There weren't many customers today and it was good to be back. I hadn't seen Sadie since we needed to start the drill. Which also meant I hadn't had a doughnut in a while. Which was the reason for my box of a dozen.  
Steven and I had come earlier, once he had figured out how to get out of the sky, which had resulted in him crash landing into the ground.  
I just decided to stick around after he had gotten his fair share of doughnuts.  
I sighed as I looked back down at my half-eaten doughnut. Even though the cluster and the Earth were safe there just seemed to be one problem after the next.  
A group of five Rubies had come in search of Jasper and my counterpart Scarlet Beryl.  
It was only because my features resembled that of a Scarlet Beryl more than anything that Yellow Diamond hadn't figured out my more advanced name or that I was even a fusion. Still my counterparts had unfused and hid in the barn as the others played baseball, as strange as that sounded it somehow worked to fool the Rubies for awhile.  
Somehow we fooled them again and sent them on a wild goose chase for Jasper and Scar on a whole different planet.  
I sighed as I thought of my Ruby. She was still a little peeved with me and was growing impatient about my most recent solo mission that I still hadn't reported on. As for Sapphire...well...  
"What's with all the sighing? You okay Beryl?"  
I looked up from my box.  
"Well...my err..girlfriend is mad at me..." I sighed as I leaned on the counter again, my hand resting on my cheek.  
"Whoa Girlfriend? When did that happen?" Sadie said with a smile.  
I blushed at the human phrasing I just used.  
"Um...for awhile now...at least several months."  
Sadie glared at me.  
"Well, when were you going to tell me?!"  
I gave a small laugh as I closed the empty box.  
"Well, I've been away for awhile." I defended lightly.  
"..True." She agreed, filling another box for me as I placed more money on the counter.  
"What I really want to know is where all these doughnuts go in you?..geez." She mumbled with a laugh.  
I shrugged again.  
"I guess I better go."  
"...Beryl?"  
I paused and turned back to her with my box in one hand.  
"Just...just talk to her. Okay?"  
My eyes widened at Sadie and I looked down at the box of doughnuts as I suddenly had an idea.  
"Are you good at piping?"

I glared after Amethyst as she rushed out the house looking for Steven.  
Rapping on the temple door for a moment I opened the doughnut box.  
Sure enough, the red and the blue points of the star lite up and Garnet stood at the doorway.  
All across the doughnuts in blue and red icing was the letters ' _'  
"S-sorry...Amethyst ate most of the 'Y'..." I mumbled with a blush.  
She looked up at me...and we stared at each other in silence.  
After a moment she silently took the box and moved to the side to let me in.  
With a sigh of relief, I walked in and took a moment to look around. I knew nothing was different but it gave me something to do to fill the silence between us.  
I smirked as I felt the familiar push of Scarlet.  
"I like what you've done with the place."  
Silence.  
I sighed.  
Turning back to her I was surprised she was actually eating one of the doughnuts.  
"I've...come to give my report...and to apologize.." I explained trying to be formal.  
I bit my tongue as she paused and looked back up at me.  
No no..I couldn't take the formal route.  
I gulped and sighed again. I owed her more than that.  
"I...Oh man...I don't even know where to begin..." I scratched the back of my head.  
She walked past me.  
"Start at the beginning."  
"T-that would be-"  
"I have all day." She interrupted.  
"...Okay.." I whispered as I followed her.

 _Crystal Quartz were common but powerful if given the right start. Most Crystal Quartz weren't for one reason: The hierarchy. They were always told there was nothing special about them. It simply wasn't true, though. I know that and my higher ups know that. So it wasn't too strange that Blue Diamond had her own Crystal Quartz. What was strange was how openly she treated her like she was special.  
Why did I, a Red Beryl have to watch over her?  
I folded my hands behind me standing straight as I watched the Crystal Quartz go through the sliding doors. I was to wait here for her to finish her assignment. Hours went by and I hadn't so much as flinched as I waited.  
When she emerged from the sliding double doors I opened my eyes. I didn't move until she was escorted to me by two Topaz.  
"Crystal Quartz." I acknowledged with a small stiff nod.  
As usual, she paused and gave a nod of her own before walking past me, I followed. We walked in silence and it wasn't until we returned to her room that something I perceived as strange happened.  
When she fell to her knees panting I was quickly by her side. Her eyes traveled to my form but couldn't actually look upon me.  
I saw an exhaustion in her I had never seen before.  
"I...I'm fine." She voiced trying to pull herself up. She placed her hand gently on mine causing me to tense.  
"Beryl...please don't let anyone in...no one can see me like this.." She said.  
Baffled I began to ask.  
"Don't ask, please...I just need a moment to rest. Please."  
Her begging caught me off guard. She sounded desperate...  
After a moment I gave a firm nod and left the room. I stood static in front of her doors with my hands behind my back._  
 _Right on time a Peridot and a Star Moonstone came strolling up the corridor, both had a clipboard in hand.  
"At ease Scarlet Beryl. We have come to perform our routine check on the Crystal Quartz." The Peridot voiced.  
I looked down at the shorter Gem, Crystal was about a foot taller than her if she wasn't wearing her limb enhancers.  
"Negative, the Crystal Quartz is not to be disturbed right now," I said still remaining static looking straight ahead.  
The two Gems looked at each other.  
"It's important we see her now." The Moonstone said in annoyance.  
I glared down at the two smaller Gems but remained quiet.  
"Step aside!" The Moonstone demanded.  
"...Perhaps you did not hear me before: The Quartz isn't to be disturbed. You'll have to come back later."  
Star Moonstone glared at me.  
"Perhaps you don't understand! We must assess her after every experiment! The data is crucial!"  
That caught my attention but I didn't react on it and she didn't seem to notice her mistake.  
Experiments? I never questioned the nature of Crystal's assignments. It wasn't on a need to know basis.  
I did not like the sound of experiments, though...  
Crystal Quartz aren't designed to be scientist or researchers...  
Regardless I had to come up with something to say to keep them out this room.  
"I am under strict orders from Blue Diamond to see to Crystal Quartz every need as well as her safety. And she needs to concentrate right now." I said sternly.  
What I said wasn't a lie but I was pushing it some. The Star Moonstone's face turned gray in anger as she ground her teeth.  
"I-"  
"Or do you plan to go above Blue Diamond's wishes?" Both Gems paused again and looked at each other unsure.  
"I don't think-" I cut the Moonstone off again.  
"Oh I believe it's quite clear that you don't think because I doubt very seriously a Class A2F would miss a destabilizer gone...if I don't know someone was to mention it to them. Let's see.." I tapped my chin in false wonder. "What level clearance do you need again to even maintenance it let alone register and check one out?"  
The Star Moonstone paled.  
"...I...I see...Peridot facet X48B make a note that the Crystal Quartz is stable." Her tone left no room for questions and the Peridot complied. "Tell the Crystal Quartz to be prepared for her next assignment." The Star Moonstone closed her eyes and folded her hands behind her back before walking away, her Peridot falling behind.  
Once they were out of sight I sighed and walked back into the room.  
Crystal was sitting on a pillar in the middle of the room. Her legs were tucked under her and her hands rested on her lap. A sphere of some kind surrounded her.  
"...T-thank you.." She whispered opening her eyes. I stared at her in shock. She didn't talk to me much let alone smile at me...  
I felt my face turn hot.  
"I...I'm just doing my duty."  
I froze as I watched her climb off her pillar and land gently on the floor before walking towards me..walking past she spoke.  
"...if it was just duty...you wouldn't have blackmailed her.." I paused. "Truly...thank you..."  
I turned to look at her retreating back just for my jaw to fall open.  
She had turned at the same moment and looked me directly in my eyes.  
"If it weren't for you Red Beryl...I would have been shattered."  
My eyes widened as I pondered for a moment if she could really see me or not.  
"...I owe you my life." She finished before slipping through the Crystal floor..._

 _Her words had left a bitter taste in my mouth. Who was this Crystal Quartz? And what were these 'assignments' she went on?_


	46. Chapter 46

_Crystal Quartz POV  
"Crystalline you must concentrate." Blue Diamond said sternly.  
I swallowed a whimper as my magic surrounded me again.  
"Y-Yes...My Diamond."  
As I tried hard to focus I felt beads of sweat roll down my face. Pulling magic to me a little more forcefully my crystal formed into a triangle out in front of me. Once the form was solidified I pulled back my magic with a sigh of relief, looking towards my Diamond for approval. The small nod she gave told me its base was a sufficient enough structure to begin. Carefully I pulled layers of my magic to my hands before touching the triangular base. The crystal triangle moved to my will at the touch of my hands as I formed shapes and engravings on its surface with the proficiency of an artist. In mere minutes the elegant detailing of the structure shaped out. My hands twitched in hesitation before I pulled away.  
It was done.  
Swallowing I glanced up at Blue Diamond once more. Her small smile made me relax as I timidly smiled up at her.  
"Well done Crystal. Let's start the next step right away."  
I gave a nod as I looked back at my structure.  
"I'll start the enchantment process right away, My Diamond."  
I had proved to her that I could start artifacts from no power source, except my own. I gave a small sigh of relief as I pulled my magic to my hands again. No longer would I have to hurt anyone, with this new method-  
"Crystalline...I've decided I want you to still use __**them**_ _." I froze and a cold chill went through my body. "With your structures and their power, I can see these magical artifacts going to a whole new level."  
My lips trembled.  
"B-but...my Diamond...y-you promised me-" I took a step back in fear as she cut me off.  
"Are you going to question me, Crystalline Quartz?"_

 _The silence in the air was thick as I heard the other Gems in the room paused also as they nervously looked between me and Blue Diamond.  
"N-No! Of course n-not, My Diamond..." I tried desperately to calm down and tell myself this was simply my job. I was simply doing my duty...  
I started trembling as the bubbled Gems slowly started to appear in the room. I walked by each with observant eyes, but I found that in the end, it didn't really matter.  
I could tell very little about these Gems by sight alone.  
I closed my eyes and grabbed a bubbled Gem randomly in guilt, Ironically it was another Red Beryl.  
Corrupted and a traitor...My Diamond told me so.  
That didn't comfort me, though.  
Walking back to my structure I hesitantly opened a slot in the shape of the Red Beryl. Popping the bubble I held the gem fast in my hands...  
Red Beryl...my Guard, my Warden, my Keeper...  
I hated her when I first met her...  
Decades have gone by and I still mostly ignored her...  
So I wasn't sure why the thought of her intruded into my mind now...this wasn't her.  
She was more headstrong and goofy than any Red Beryl I had ever met.  
She was strong.  
I paused.  
"...I...I can't..."  
The silence returned and I didn't need to look at my Diamond to know she was furious.  
I fell to my knees hugging the Red Beryl close to me.  
I could instantly feel this Beryl's fear and confusion.  
Tears came to my eyes and took no time rolling down my cheeks.  
"I...I can't do this anymore...Please, my Diamond..." I begged._

 _"...I'm very disappointed in you Crystalline." That was all she said.  
I looked up at her in shock as my tears fell.  
All the emotions came back then, self-loathing, hurt, rejection...shame.  
It didn't stop there.  
Fear.  
Two Topaz advanced towards me at a quick pace. Each grabbed an arm and lifted me to my feet. A panic took over me.  
"No! Wait! Please, I beg you!"  
I cried.  
I kicked...  
And I screamed...but she wouldn't listen to me...No one would listen to me.  
"Noooooooo!"  
I felt something then...a weight, a vigor, a force.  
The Red Beryl...I could feel her.  
I could...resonate with her.  
She was angry and she was afraid.  
And after a moment I realized I was too...  
I could see nothing, and I could hear nothing for a time but then everything came rushing back to me._

 _I didn't care or notice the damage in the room.  
I didn't care or notice the two Topaz gems on the floor.  
And I didn't care or notice the destructive path my crystal had formed around me.  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." I whimpered shaking back and forth on the floor. "...I'm sorry my Diamond...I'll do anything...I...I'll be good...I promise." I was too afraid to look up and I hadn't known that she had heard me at all._

 _I missed my Diamond's calm and unfazed demeanor as she looked on at the scene.  
I was suddenly too tired.  
"...Very well Crystalline. I'll forgive you...but you still must be punished."  
A cracked Gem again, I expected, but a Command Collar?  
I felt my existence sink lower that day. _

_My Red Beryl's hands were folded behind her back as I walked through the sliding doors. She had to wait here for me for so long. I hoped she was okay. I was sure it had to have been hours and she hadn't so much as moved since I left her side.  
I wondered why I cared.  
When I emerged from the room is when she opened her eyes. She didn't move until I was escorted to her by the two Topaz.  
"Crystal Quartz." She acknowledged with a small stiff nod.  
I paused and gave her a nod before walking past. We walked in silence to return to my rooms. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.  
Least of all her.  
I hated her...I...  
~I...I am so tired...I...I can't...~  
I didn't know I had fallen until she was by my side. I could feel her eyes on me. I could feel the worry.  
~Why?...~  
I looked up at her...but I couldn't see her face. I could never see her face...but I felt that vigor again.  
Resonating.  
~I need...to rest.~  
"I...I'm fine."  
~I'm not fine...~  
I tried to pull myself up. I almost pulled away when my hand gently touched hers.  
~...Can I trust her?~  
"...Beryl...please don't let anyone in...no one can see me like this.." I pleaded.  
She began to ask what I meant.  
"Don't ask, please! I just need a moment...need a moment to rest. Please..."  
She remained silent...  
~...I am...I am going to die...~  
Panic and tears started to swell up...that is until she squeezed my hand and I heard her leave out the room.  
I sat there in shock for a moment._


	47. Chapter 47

_I frowned in confusion as I landed._

 _Startled, I lifted back into the air as I looked at the green blades sticking out of the ground._

 _They were soft._ _  
 _Landing back on the ground I wiggled my toes in the green blades.__

 _ _They looked familiar.__

 _ _"Grr-ass," I sounded out before kneeling in it. "Grass..." I said again.__

 _ _Looking up I suddenly saw something different.__

 _ _"Fll-oww-err...Flower..." I gently caressed the pretty plant.__

 _ _Standing back up I looked around.__

 _ _This was Earth.__

 _ _I smiled as I slowly walked through the tall grass.__

 _ _"Who...am I?"__

 _ _I closed my eyes for a moment breathing in the scents and listening to the sounds.__

 _ _"...Scarlet Beryl...Crystalline Quartz..." Opening my eyes I looked at my hands.__

 _ _"...Bixbite." A happiness flowed through me for a moment but quickly turned to horror.__

 _ _~C...Crystal why?~__

 _ _~Scarlet...don't worry I'm here.~__

 _ _I looked frantically around in a panic.__

 _ _I couldn't make sense of my thoughts. I was so confused.__

 _ _~No! You can't be here! I'll corrupt you!~__

 _ _~Scarlet I-~__

 _ _I fell to my knees as anger and fear consumed me.__

 _ _"NO! GET OUT!" Found myself shouting.__

 _ _Immediately everything hurt and I could feel my tears as I clung at the grass.__

 _ _My body lite up and I felt like I was fading away.__

 _ _I struggled to stay together while also fighting to come apart.__

 _ _"Quickly! She's over here!"__

 _ _I snapped out of it as I heard that, my body going back to normal.__

 _ _My eyes widened as I stayed staring at the grass. Feeling a sudden urgency and fear I slowly stood up. Glancing around I watched in confusion as different Gems surrounded me.__

 _ _If I could recall..._  
_

 _ _"Amethysts, Oolitic Jaspers..."_  
 _Slowly I began to feel strange. They held their weapons towards me._  
_

 _ _"Unfuse! We got you surrounded!"_  
_

 _ _A Jasper called holding a lance. She seemed to be the leader._  
_

 _ _"W-what?" I said in fear._  
_

 _ _"Scarlet Beryl! Crystalline Quartz you are both under arrest! Surrender now and face punishment!"_  
 _The leading Jasper pulled out a destabilizer._  
_

 _ _That strange feeling suddenly returned._  
 _Anger._  
 _A boiling destructive, Anger..._  
 _I felt myself begin to tremble as it grew._  
 _My hair hid my eyes as I started to growl. I felt myself changing..._  
_

 _ _"W-what is that on her head?" One soldier said_ _unsure.__

 _"It's...Corruption! Take them out! Take them out!"  
_

 _I could feel fur growing over my skin but I was too angry to care.  
_

 _I took a step forward to-  
_

 _~Scarlet! You have to calm down!~  
_

 _A strong hatred for theses gems I didn't even know overcame me.  
"I hate them...I hate them...I hate them all!"  
_

 _~T-The corruption is getting worst...~  
_

 _"Hate...hate..." I murmured watching these gems through my pink hair .  
_

 _"Take her down now! Quickly!"I didn't know who called that order...I didn't care.  
_

 _~...Scarlet...please...~  
The voice sounded in pain causing me to pause.  
_

 _"C-Crystal...I..." I brought a hand to my head.  
A dread merged with the rage.  
I...I couldn't stop.  
_

 _"...you have to...unfuse with me...I'll corrupt you..."  
_

 _"No! I'm never leaving your side ever again!"_

 _"...B-but I..."  
_

 _"I'm not going anywhere! Scarlet...please...I'm here...don't push me away anymore!"  
_

 _I stood frozen as I watched the gems closing in fast.  
_

 _"I don't care if you corrupt me! JUST DON'T LEAVE ME_ ** _ALONE_** _!"_

 _ _I heard cries of panic as a calm came over me suddenly._  
_

 _ _I was still angry...but...somehow I controlled that feeling._  
_

 _ _I stared wide for a moment before slowly looking up._  
_

 _ _A few of the gems were laying on the ground unconscious or poofed. The remaining ones were at a manageable distance glaring at me wearily._  
_

 _ _"She's a magic user...we must be careful!"_  
_

 _ _Magic?_  
_

 _ _I stood up straight staring at them._  
_

 _ _I wanted to leave...but I would send a warning._  
_

 _ _"...You...all are like puppets. Ready and willing to be used."_  
_

 _ _They clenched their weapons in anger._  
_

 _ _"Shut your mouth you filthy defect!" The Jasper shouted."We aren't the ones that betrayed our Homeworld!"_  
_

 _ _I ignored her comment._  
_

 _ _"...We gems are apparently so much more superior than other life forms...is it our technology that makes us superior?...but what does that matter...when we all her just slaves under the Diamonds' feet?"__

 _The remaining gems growled at me ready for a fight._

 _"We are all connected...I do not wish to fight...anymore..." I said sadly. "...but you all do...so I must fight..."_ _  
 _I looked at my hands as my...crystal came out...flowed out._  
 _It wasn't stable hardened crystal._  
 _I wasn't stable._  
 _I looked at the soldiers as I got into position for my spell...__

 _They launched at me..._

 _(A/N: Watch Video)_ _  
 ** _[KY0UMI] - Fire Emblem Fates: Lost In Thoughts All Alone -Nohr version- (ENGLISH)_**  
_

 _ _"Embrace the dark you call a home,_  
_

 _ _Gaze upon an empty, white throne_  
_

 _ _A_ **legacy** _of_ **lies** _,_  
_

 _ _A_ **familiar** _disguise"__

 _"Sing with me a song of_

 ** _conquest and fate_**

 _ _The black pillar cracks beneath its weight"__

 _ **My crystal grew around me in a spiral, coating the ground.** **  
**_

 _ ** **When they crossed it, the crystal grew, holding them in place.****  
_

 _ _"Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone_  
_

 _ _Lost in thoughts all alone"__

 _"Sing with me a song of conquest_

 ** _and_** _fate_

 _ _The black pillar cracks beneath its weight"_  
_

 _ **It grew up their bodies restraining them.**  
_

 _ _"Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone_  
_

 _ _Lost in thoughts all alone"__

 _I quietly watched them struggle for a moment, throwing curses at me.  
_

 _~Scarlet...~  
_

 _I closed my eyes as I turned and walked away._

 _*Years Later*_ _  
_

 _ _I gazed into the water at my reflection pulling my hair back._  
_

 _ _My hair was pink with a few light blue streaks. The feline ears on my head were a dark cranberry red._  
_

 _ _~Corruption...~ I thought passively._  
_

 _ _I brought my hand to my face looking at myself more._  
_

 _ _I stared into my own eyes...one was a pale blue and the other a deep cranberry._  
_

 _ _~Unstable...~_  
_

 _ _My skin was a dark color. I examined the markings on my body. One side pink, the other side blue._  
_

 _ _~ Sign of installability again ...mix of corruption...~ I thought again._  
_

 _ _I had a scarf around my neck that flowed down my side and wrapped around both wrists. Reds._  
_

 _ _My sheer skirt was draped behind me. A mixing splash of pale blue and pink._  
_

 _ _I sighed._  
_

 _ _Traveling again I looked at my body suit. It was whole and skin tight blending pinks into light blues into purples into an almost black._  
_

 _ _~More corruption...~ I thought passively again._  
_

 _ _It was hard to stay stable because my gems were so conflicted with what they wanted._  
_

 _ _They...I often confuse what I need with what I want._  
_

 _ _Little simple things that shouldn't matter if at the end of the day I wanted and needed to stay together._  
_

 _ _The corruption didn't make anything easier._  
_

 _ _I was always confused on where to go, what to do, how to do it, and who I was...am._  
_

 _ _I walked aimlessly a lot. My feet taking me where ever as I tried to figure it out._  
_

 _ _It was hard to hear myself think._  
_

 _ _There were even times when the emotions were so strong I'd make myself forget. There were times were my corruption was barely contained._  
_

 _ _Where I'd hear a simple. "I'm here..."and that would calm me._  
_

 _ _I didn't want to be me but I didn't want to be me out of a crushing guilt. I always felt like I was forgetting something important. I always felt like there was somewhere I__

 _ _needed to go. Someone I needed to meet._  
_

 _ _Somewhere that I needed to go to be safe._  
_

 _ _I sighed again as I looked away from the water._  
_

 _ _I looked up at the moon and stared at it.__

 ** _ENGLISH "Aoki Tsuki Michite" Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus (AmaLee)_**

 _"Try with all of your might_

 _But none can hide from this unforgiving moonlight_

 _Bear your scars like a prayer - Another wish lost to the night_

 _Every step I take, every fallen tear_

 _Weaves another lie, a curse I will bear_

 _There's a part of me, struggling to break free: It lives within the dark_

 _*Will tomorrow come at last?_

 _In a million shards of broken glass_

 _Fate is bleeding through my resilient soul,_

 _Dyeing it a pale and fragile blue_

 _*There is beauty in the lie, spoken like a bittersweet goodbye_

 _Still, that brilliant light is beyond my reach_

 _Maybe I belong here – beneath the light of the moon_

 _Praise your palette of lies_

 _For it's a masterpiece that you have created_

 _All of your promises, bleeding in flawless harmony_

 _Sing another spell, paint another dream_

 _We could bring to life a new reality_

 _All of my mistakes, gathering like storm clouds_

 _Will soon rain down on me_

 _Are we dancing in our chains?_

 _Blinded by the by pride inside our veins_

 _I once feared the end, praying for my life_

 _Now I greet that darkness as a friend_

 _There's one thing I will protect,_

 _It's the innocence they all neglect_

 _I can hear a voice, like a melody, rivaling the silence_

 _For once I feel I am free_

 _Maybe there's a chance, a way out of this cruel and deadly dance, but at what cost?_

 _Again the full moon is lost to the night_

 _Will tomorrow come at last?_

 _In a million shards of broken glass_

 _Fate is bleeding through my resilient soul,_

 _Dyeing it a pale and fragile blue_

 _*There is beauty in the lie, spoken like a bittersweet goodbye_

 _Still, that brilliant light is beyond my reach_

 _Maybe I belong here – beneath the light of the moon"_

 _I sighed._ _  
_

 _ _What is my purpose?_  
_

 _ _I touched my face._  
_

 _ _Tears were rolling down it.__


	48. Chapter 48

I sighed as I released the vision. Looking up at Garnet I slowly withdrew my hands from hers. She was still as she just stared at me.  
"...I don't understand." She voiced finally.  
"I...I'm sorry...this is hard for me...I've never shown anyone that but Rose. We were...afraid...ashamed..." I explained slowly.  
"...though we can think about it...it's hard to talk about it...there was a time I couldn't think about those memories without harming Scarlet..." I shook my head I was getting off topic.  
"There were two events it that vision that was important to show you...so that you'd understand."  
She shifted.  
"Understand what?"  
I reached up and pulled her shades off. I wanted to see her.  
"...the danger you could have been in...that you all could have been in...because of me..."  
I looked down at my lap.  
"In that vision...there were two times where a Crystal's and Scarlet's power spiked, tremendously."  
Garnet listened intently.  
"In a fusion... And out of a fusion...I'm not the only one that noticed that spike."  
Garnet closed her eyes.  
"What are you saying?"  
"Garnet, think about it, Blue Diamond wasn't at all concerned when Crystal's power spiked out of control while she handled the Red Beryl." I paused as I watched her think about it.  
"She was expecting it."  
Her eyes widened.  
"...Future vision..." She mumbled.  
"Scarlet Beryl and Crystal Quartz had become an experiment of some sort along the way...the only thing they didn't plan on...was us getting away...was me being made."  
"We resonate so well that we don't even need to be fused to gain access to our combined potential. Blue Diamond had to be testing that once theory...but not so that we can fight in the war..."  
"Fusion between two different gems was forbidden..." I growled. "And Crystal Quartz weren't used for battle...so if she could prove her theory, it could be used for only one thing...at least on paper...A power source."  
Garnet's eyes were wide.  
"...at one point in time, in that tower Garnet...there were more Crystals and Scarlets than I could count...ranging from shard pieces, to corrupt gems, to forced fusions..."  
She paled.  
"...I searched that tower from top to bottom...watching past visions and seeing who I could find...I found 5 gems,Garnet...I could only retrieve two...and I don't know where the others could possibly be..they harmed them for the sake of power..." Tears rolled down my face.  
"...What's worst...they knew...Bixbite, Scarlet Beryl and Crystal Quartz merged as a fusion couldn't be ignored. They couldn't pass up such power even if they were disgusted by different gems fusing. They couldn't pass up such power during the war if they could get it to work, it was worth it...and if they could control it...they'd have a mindless weapon..."  
Garnet was speechless.  
"...and I hold that same power...that power that they seek to control..."  
I looked up at her in surprise when she placed her hand on my head before wiping my tears.  
"I can never fall into their hand again...if the worst came, Garnet..."  
I was silent for a moment.  
"...I'd give _you_ that control...use me as the weapon I am against your enemies...or destroy me like the threat I could become..."  
Suddenly I flew to the floor narrowly missing falling into the lava.  
I just laid there...  
She...punched me.  
"...that's it then? That's your way out?" She was deathly calm.  
"Bixbite, you are not an item. You are not a weapon. To just be used and tossed away."

More tears came as her words sunk in...I shifted from my position on the floor to look at her.  
I deserved to be punched like that...I  
"You're just going to leave me again?" She whispered.  
I froze in shock with my mouth agape.

Slowly I sat up.  
My hair hid my face...  
"...I'll never leave you ever again Garnet...I'll never leave you by choice..."  
I shifted and pushed my hair out of my face.  
"...but if this destructive power I have can keep you and the others safe...I'd give my life for that...I'd give you my life for that," I said seriously.  
"...stop it!...you're being selfish..." She whispered the last part. "You're not in this alone. You have Steven, you have Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot...and you have me..."  
That knocked me for a lope as all I could do was stare.  
"So stop taking everything onto your shoulders. It's okay to ask for help. It's okay to rely on us...and for the things you can't rely on the others for...you can rely on me. Stop holding yourself back."  
She yanked me off the floor.  
"I'll never think less of you. You have nothing to be ashamed of or afraid of with me."  
My masked cracked and fell and...I came undo...

Scar and Crystal  
Sitting on the floor they both were looking up at Garnet.  
And Garnet saw it all for the first time.  
How vulnerable they both looked staring up at her.  
The guilt and shame they had been hiding for decades were gushing out. The shame of their failures. The guilt of their fusion.  
Crystal's guilt for all the gems she harmed and trapped.  
Scarlet's guilt for allowing herself to be corrupted to save Crystal instead of believing in herself. Crystal's guilt for forcing Scarlet to fuse with her and Scarlet's guilt for needing Crystal to protect her with their fusion...for relying on Crystal when she was supposed to be protecting her.

...For leaving Garnet alone.  
They felt guilty for all these things that they didn't need to feel guilty for anymore.  
They were too good at hiding from the Universe but Garnet had figured them out...figured Bixbite out.  
They sat on the floor sobbing. They didn't dare hid from her.  
Crystal was sitting on her knees, hands balled into fists as her tears dripped freely off her face and snot poured from her nose, she was crying so hard.  
Scarlet was sitting on her bottom gritting her teeth together as her cry was more silent but he clenched the sides of her head in distress.  
Garnet waited.  
Once they got it all out they slowly stood and hugged their partner. It was in that moment they were in sync and Bixbite was back.  
"...I don't want you to sacrifice yourself. Especially, because you think that you need to, to redeem yourself...you've done nothing but fight to survive and you don't have to feel ashamed or do that alone anymore."  
Bixbite's hair was longer now with its blue streaks.  
Garnet reached her hands up and tucked her hair out of her face revealing a pale pale blue orb and a cranberry red one gazing back at her. Her markings ran down her arms again and for once, Garnet could see both Scarlet and Crystal in her.  
The things long ago that she thought made her different, that she thought made her an unstable and defective fusion is what made her her. Is what made Bixbite...Bixbite.  
And it was time, she accepted that.  
"I..." She started. "Garnet...thank you...I...did not mean to make you feel...there's a reason I-"  
The temple doors opened interrupting them.  
Looking up to the platform where the door sat they saw an excited Steven and Pearl.  
"Guy! My healing powers are back!"

-  
Beryl's POV

My eyes widened as I saw her trembling. My weapon disappeared from my hands.

Slowly I placed my hand on the smaller gems head gently.

Centipeetle had stumbled in on me training and upon seeing my weapon she began to tremble and she looked like she was ready to cry...  
It had been like this for a few days.  
Steven was working with her trying to help with her corruption.  
I sent gentle waves making her hair whirl up some.  
"It's okay...I'm not going to harm you," I reassured.  
She looked up at me in surprise.  
She couldn't speak properly because of her corruption but Steven was doing a good job so far.  
She squawked quietly at me.  
"Now then...run along. Go find Steven I'm sure he has something fun for you to do." I smiled.  
Slowly she smiled back before running back up the stairs to the house.

"Beryl!" I jumped as I turned and saw Steven running up the beach towards me instead...when did he leave the house?  
"...I need to notice these things.." I said quietly. "Steven... Centipeetle is looking for you in the house...I didn't know you were out." I said frowning at the boy.  
He scratched the back of his head.  
"Sorry...I went to get your tickets!" He said in excitement again.

I tilted my head.  
"Tickets?"  
"I decided." He said firmly with a glare catching me off guard.  
What he said next caused my jaw to hang open.  
"You and Garnet are going on a date."  
I paled as I gritted my teeth...  
He decided?  
He can't be serious...  
"Steven...I d-don't think Garnet...wants to see me right now...let alone go anywhere with me..." I mumbled the last part.  
"It doesn't matter...you're both going." He said still glaring at me.  
I cringed.  
~...Here we go...~


	49. Chapter 49

"Can I have another please?" I asked the waiter that happen to be walking by.  
Turning to me he raised an eyebrow at the six empty cups already on the table.  
He glanced over at my dinner partner who hadn't even touched her cup. The straw was unopened and the ice had melted long ago thanks to her Ruby half.  
The chair was scorched...there was no doubt that we would have to pay for it.  
Her anger had long since gone though and now she just sat quietly.

"What was your drink ma'am?"  
I looked up at the human awkwardly feeling out of place.

"um...just water..."  
The waiter gave a nod and hurried off.  
Glancing up at Garnet for a moment I searched for...I don't know what I was searching for...  
I gulped then looked down at my lap. I smoothed my dress out feeling ridiculous.

~Dang it Steven, I knew this wasn't a good idea...~  
I mentally sighed.  
The restaurant wasn't anything too fancy but it was still a nice place. The setting was more casual and friendly.  
I had decided with the others help to dress up a little for the occasion but Garnet didn't, which honestly was fine but I did feel a little silly.  
I liked human fashion and I had finally worked up the courage to indulge in it for this date.  
I wore a simple doll dress. The bottom hem of the dress was a dark cranberry while the top was a pale blue almost white. The shoulder straps Criss-crossed over my back. A dark cranberry bow sat where the straps crossed completing the piece.  
I, unfortunately, had to wear shoes here so they were just simple ones.  
I glanced over the floor. The other half of this place was a dance floor. I could see people dancing and having a good time.  
I watched as the waiter returned with the water.  
Giving the human a small nod in thanks, I glanced back at Garnet.  
Neither of us had ordered food...and I can't just sit here and drink cups of water forever...well I could but I didn't want to.  
I needed to say something.  
"...Garnet..."

I sighed as I twirled my straw around in my water with my wind.  
"Garnet...please say something..."

"...something."  
I glared at her lightly.

"Nooo, that's not what I mean."

"...What was your reason?" she asked.  
I tilted my head confused.

"...before Steven came with news of his healing ability being back, you started to say that there was a reason...for something...I didn't know what you were going say...you've been blocking my future vision since that conversation."  
I watched as her water started boiling.

"G-Garnet! I haven't been blocking you." I said quickly in confusion.  
She frowned.  
I quickly began again before she could accuse me.  
"Garnet I swear to you. I'm not blocking you. I...I wouldn't lie about something like this." I rushed out.  
She paused.  
...

"Is...is that why you've been mad at me this whole time?"  
I had no idea she was having trouble with her predictions of me recently.  
She remained quiet but her drink stopped boiling.

"..."  
I reached over the table and grabbed her hands.

"Please calm down...I know neither of us was planning on this date but...I still want to have a good time with you...I...I've never been on one of theses before..."  
She wasn't mad at me anymore but she was troubled . I could tell by the way she grasped my hands.

I sighed.  
I was sure all this worry and gloom wasn't supposed to be happening on a date.  
My eyes widened as I suddenly got an idea.  
Standing up I grasped her hands again and pulled on her.  
It took her a moment but she stood up and followed me.  
Walking to the dance floor we watched people dance for a moment before I approached the DJ.  
I smiled with my plan in action.  
"...what did you tell him?" She asked.  
Instead of telling her I stood I front of her with a blank face.  
I watched as people started to clear the floor some thinking the DJ was done or just taking a break.

Shut Up and Dance - WALK THE MOON  
When the song started I back away from her as she watched in confusion.  
I swayed my hips to the fun beat smiling at her and acting silly.  
She stared at me in shock until a rather funny move in which she brought a hand to her mouth trying to hide her laughter.  
"...Bixbite what are you doing?" She called over the music trying to remain emotionless and monotone.  
Instead of answering I smirked as I got more serious and did one of her famous moves.  
Doing the move precisely as I remembered it I ended it with both hands on my thighs. My right hand faced forward on my thigh while the left face backward on the other.  
It was the move she had tried to teach Steven when he was first learning fusion.  
Her mouth fell open slightly and she just stared.  
I laughed again as I walked up to her and grabbed her arms pulling her onto the dance floor.  
I flicked my hair back wildly as I started to dance again.  
She suddenly gave a small smile and started snickering.  
I caught on fast.  
"Well, there's our Laughy Sapphy. Where's our Rubae?" I said teasingly grinning.  
Garnet's face turned red. I'd never seen it that red before.  
She stepped forward and twirled me and that was when we seriously danced. I didn't notice or care about the crowd we drew.  
I just cared about her having a good time.  
We'd worry about the rest later.  
I hopped up and she held me to her as she spin us around.  
As she slowed I wrapped my arms around her neck and pressed my face against hers.  
I could see her eyes through her shades and that was when I noticed the music slowed down.  
I stared at her and she stared back at me.  
Our gems were glowing.  
We were in sync.  
Resonating.  
We could fuse if we wanted but we were too busy staring into each other eyes.  
I beamed at her as I started giggling hysterically. As she set me down I clenched my stomach I was laughing so hard.  
After a moment she started laughing too. We were laughing so hard that we didn't even finish the song.  
When she grabbed my hand is when I could finally take a breath I didn't even need.  
Playfully we both bowed at the clapping audience.  
I held her hand tightly as I ran out of the restaurant pulling her with me.  
It was raining but even that wouldn't ruin my time with her.  
The shoes disappeared from my feet when we hit the first puddle.  
We were drenched in no time but it still didn't matter.  
"Where are we going?" She called out.  
I smiled back at her.  
"Just trust me."  
She didn't like not being about to see the future I could tell.  
We hopped on the first warp pad we found.  
When the light died down we stepped off and I let her hand go.  
It wasn't raining here but we were still pretty drenched.  
Laughing I started ranging out my hair.  
"Why here?" She asked in her monotone.  
"Come on now you can't deny this view,"  
I said walking up to the edge of the cliff.  
Miles away were mountains. There was a great distance between of just land. There was no town or people for as far as you can see all already us.  
"...This warp pad...is what helped me find you guys..."  
Garnet stayed quiet listening.  
"I wandered aimlessly for decades...lost...afraid...and confused. It was only our love for each other that kept us mostly sane. We met plenty of humans...some good some bad. We saw them have wars and make peace. We saw families start and end. Some humans were even kind enough and until this day I don't know whether to call it bravery or stupidity- to try and help me...for those few humans...I would defend their honor and their families. There was a small child that followed me for awhile...meeting her...sent me on the right path...I couldn't be lost, afraid, or confused anymore...because she needed me.  
She needed me to have the answers, she needed me to be brave to protect her, and she needed me to guide her..." I stared at the setting sun. "That's my reason Garnet...from before...I'm not leaving you...I'll always fight with every fiber of my gems...but if we do see that violent final battle and all other alternative aren't an option and everyone is in danger...we'd give our life so our family and every single living thing on this planet could live...I'd give my everything."  
I looked over at her and was surprised to see tears streaming down her face. Her shades were going and she was just staring at me silently.  
I pulled her to me.  
"Don't cry...we'll all work hard too so it doesn't come to that, right?" I said with a smile trying to comfort her.  
She gave a nod.  
I grinned.  
"Now then," peeked up at her playfully. "I want to see my Garnet with a smile, a laugh or an emotionless face, that your Bixbite put there," I said turning her frown up with my fingers to make a smile.  
She tried to hold back laughter again.  
"Be serious," she scolded waving me away. That only caused me to laugh, though.  
...I stared at her...  
"...Hey...I've never laughed like this in my life..." I song.

Guilty Crown OP - "My Dearest" | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee  
"...Forgetting all of the bitter strife

I know I've made mistakes  
Even so, I'm glad I kept my feet on that path  
Because it's brought me to where I am today  
I'm here with you

I'll keep my head held high  
Always looking at the not too distant sky  
We will go far where the stars all are  
'Cause we'll be connected by our joining hands  
Smile and all of my tears dry  
And this love of our will _**never**_ die

The two of us have something precious  
We must protect no matter what (oh my dearest)  
But there will come a time (oh my dearest)  
When our own strength alone won't be enough (ahh)  
Even if all hope is lost and somehow you and I lose our way  
And even if the darkness comes and tries to take you far away

I'll become the light that shines down enveloping all dark you see  
(Oh my dearest)  
I'll hold you close and won't let even God above take you from me  
(Oh my dearest ahh)

So everything that makes me whole  
Belongs to you I'll give my heart and soul  
I'm **_yours_**

Hey, in this world I can see so much beauty  
And happiness that I can't help but believe we'll find it too

There will come a time when someone accuses you of telling lies  
(Oh my dearest)  
And they'll try and hurt you with their heartless words and judging eyes  
Even if the world turns on you and won't believe a word you say  
And even if they make you wear a crown of thorns upon your head

I will stand and be the one to wipe away those tears you shed  
And when someone's hurt you, let me be the arms you can run to

So everything that makes me whole  
Belongs to you; I'll give my heart and soul  
I'm Yours

One day you will understand all the mysteries inside my heart  
I will wait for that day praying that we will never fall apart (My Dearest)  
Even if all hope is lost and somehow I'm forced to fade away  
And even if I disappear I know that things will okay

I'll become eternal and will live on in your memory  
I'll never forget you and I hope you will remember me

You're my dearest treasure  
And for you I'd take my heart and soul and I'd risk it all..."

I placed my hand on her face with a smile.

-  
A/N:  
Hey guys, I started a Tumblr for this story and all my other Steven Universe fanfiction, one-shots,fanart, commissions(coming soon), request(coming soon).  
I'll post updates here and Tumblr but art and updates on Tumblr too.  
Here's the username if you'd like to check it out or follow it.

mayotax

Thanks!  
Comment! Message! I like hearing from you guys.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N** **Art:**

 **Deviant art:**

 **user:** **mayomayomay  
All my art for this fanfiction is here**

 **Please, I hope you enjoy!**

"What are you doing here Bixbite?"  
I smiled up at Peridot and Lapis. They were watching TV from what I could tell.  
I was surprised to see that they were living together.  
"I came to see you guys obviously...though I admit I didn't know you two were living together," I grinned at Peridot's blush.  
"Well, Lapis needed somewhere to stay and I didn't want to live here alone."  
Lapis just blinked at me and I smiled at her.  
"I don't think we properly met. My name is Bixbite." I introduced.  
"I know who you are...Steven talks about you. You really like doughnuts and the first time Steven brought you one you called them donuts." She said awkwardly trying to hold in a laugh.  
I cringed blushing.  
"W-well the shop sign spelled it wrong!" I tried to defend.  
"Forget about doughnuts...whatever those are. Bixbite you should totally check out Camp Pining Hearts with us." Peridot said in excitement turning up the volume on the TV.  
"Nah, I don't really like TV all that much."  
She shrugged.  
"Your lose."  
Both she and Lapis went back to watching it...Ignoring me.  
I rolled my eyes, then floated up there. I sat cross-legged in the air as I started to watch.  
"Fine," I grumbled.  
I had, after all, came to hang out with them and they didn't plan to do anything else it seemed.  
I hadn't even blinked after three whole episodes when I nearly fell from the sky.  
"Hey, guys!"  
Startled, I looked to see Steven looking up at us from the ground.  
I blushed gritting my teeth as I quickly landed next to him.  
"O-oh, hey Steven...I ugh...I was just..."  
The grin on his face told me I had been caught.  
He had been trying to find something I'd like to watch forever, I sighed defeated as he laughed. Who knew it would have been Camp Pining Hearts?  
"Hey, Steven," Lapis called.  
"Will you three shut up? This is one of my favorite episodes! It's when Percy-"  
"Peridot, I will send you flying off of that platform if you ruin that episode for me," I said calmly, I didn't even look her way.  
I heard Steven holding in laughter, which caused Peridot to pause the show with a groan.  
"Sorry, Peridot. I just came to get Lapis, I have a surprise for you." He smiled up at her.  
Looking surprised she jumped down from the platform.  
"A surprise? What is it?" She asked.  
"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He laughed.  
"Oh come on Percy! She trying to-Ahhh!" Peridot went flying into the air. "H-Hey!" She shouted from where ever she landed.  
I glared in that direction for a moment before turning back to Steven and Lapis.  
"Can I come with you guys...before she ruins the only show I _apparently_ like,?" I murmured with a blush.  
"Yea, come on," Steven said.

No POV  
"Steven, I think I'm starting to get an idea of what the surprise is,"Lapis said in amusement.  
"Aw, come on, I told you to closes your eyes," Steven said with a smile.  
Lapis Lazuli was looking through her water wings that covered her eyes.  
She gave a small laugh and closed her eyes.  
"Okay, sorry."  
Beryl stared at the boat that sat in the water next to Greg with a smile. She had an idea of what Steven was doing even though Lapis had already ruined the surprise for herself.  
"Surprise!" Both Steven and Greg called.

"We brought a boat," He said in excitement.  
"Uh, well we rented a boat." Greg corrected.  
Beryl gave a laugh.  
"I forgot you got money recently." She said.  
Lapis stood still just staring at the three of them.  
"Steven, who is this?"  
Before Steven could say anything Greg started with the introduction.  
Beryl stood quietly watching the rest of the transaction but she wasn't paying attention. She was suddenly distracted with her own private conversation.  
When she did tone back to what was happening Steven was explaining the boats name.  
"Lil Lappy"  
Beryl gave a small smile at Lapis's laugh.  
"Well," She finally said. "I'll be going now...but I'll see you later Steven."  
"Aw, you're not coming too?" Steven said with a frown.  
"I'm not, no, but someone else is." She said with a smile. "I have my own surprise for you guys."  
It was then she lite up and unfused to reveal Crystal and Scarlet.  
Almost immediately, Scarlet was sitting cross-legged in the air smirking down at them.  
Steven's eyes lite up.  
"Crystal! Scarlet!" He said in excitement.  
Crystal was shy as usual and hid behind her hands since she didn't have Scar to hide behind.  
"S-Steven," She greeted.  
"Lapis, this is Crystal Quartz and Scarlet Beryl but you know them as, Bixbite."  
Lapis looked between the two other gems.  
"Oh, and don't mind Crystal, she's really shy when it comes to meeting new people." Steven suddenly thought to explain.  
"Oh...ugh okay," Lapis said with a small smile.  
"Okay, listen up," Scarlet suddenly called crossing her arms. " Lapis, Crystal absolutely loves your choice of form."  
"S-Scarlet!" Crystal stuttered out embarrassed.  
"I personally, don't really care for dresses...no offense."  
Lapis just blinked at her. "Please look after her for me?" Scarlet's tone changed on this statement.  
She looked at Lapis seriously but kindly. It was only a slight plea but Lapis could tell she was genuinely asking her to take care of her partner.  
"I...you trust me to do that?" She voiced shocked.  
Scarlet gave a firm nod.  
"S-Scar...don't leave..." Crystal voiced looking sad.  
Scarlet smiled at her lovingly. "We'll be together later."  
Tears started to come to Crystal eyes.  
"No crying. You wanted to go right?" Crystal looked up at her in surprised before slowly nodding.  
They all got on the ship and Scarlet watched them slowly go out to sea.

"...Crystal, you okay?" Steven asked holding her hand. She gave a sad nod before looking over at both Lapis and Steven.  
Before she could say anything though Scarlet was suddenly floating in front of her.

She leaned in and kissed her gently as Steven and Lapis blushed.  
"...be safe." Was the only thing Scarlet said before flying away.

Scarlet Pov

"When did you guys unfuse?" I glanced back at Pearl before looking back up at all the bubbled gems.  
"Hm? About 10 minutes ago...There." I floated up to the bubble I was looking for. It was in one of Garnet's bubbles.  
Grabbing it gently, I slowly floated back to the floor.  
"Are you sure about this?" Pearl whispered sadly.  
I had told her exactly what I wanted and why.  
"...yeah...it's time..." I looked down at the bubble. "...if Garnet gets back...before I do...can..." I hesitated.  
"I understand...and I'll tell her where." She said turning to walk away.  
"...Pearl?"  
She paused and looked back at me.  
"Yes?"

"...Thank you."  
-


	51. Chapter 51

Scarlet

I stared at the fuchsia bubble that heard the shards inside.  
My hands trembled as for now, that was all I could do.  
After a few moments, I ran my hand over the bubble. I flinched as I felt them...parts of them.  
My hands grasped onto Garnet's bubble, bring it down with me as I sat in the grass of the large clearing.  
I gritted my teeth as I felt despair and guilt welling up.  
"I am so sorry guys. I...I should have been there I-" Pausing I finally realized that there was nothing Bixbite could have done...there was nothing I could have done.  
Realizing that didn't make me feel bad, it made me feel worst.  
I flinched again as I looked up at the bubble in shock.  
~It...there's no way...~  
Focusing on the shards inside I...could have sworn...  
I closed my eyes and gently placed my gem to the bubble's surface focusing...

I sensed...something in my head space.  
I frowned.  
Opening my eyes again I turned the bubble around in my hands before sighing.

[KY0UMI] - Tokyo Ghoul - Glassy Sky (ENGLISH)

"...How many days has passed like this?" I sang slowly.  
I caressed the bubble.  
"...The city the crowd is fading, moving on."  
I shifted as I felt my eyes start to sting.  
"I sometimes have wondered where you've gone...story carries on..."  
I paused as I swallowed the tears.  
"...Lonely, lost inside."  
My eyes shifted frantically over the shards wishing I'd be heard somehow.  
"I had this dream so many times..."  
I could remember when we all first met. Our first mission times we laughed.  
"The moments we spent has past and gone away."  
I squeezed my eyes shut, gulping down another knot in my throat.  
"Could there be an end to this, what I'm feeling deep inside?"  
A grimace crossed my face as I mentally kicked myself.  
"You know there's no looking back..."  
"Glassy sky above," I held the bubble to my chest. "As long as I'm alive, You will be part of me."  
"Glassy sky, the cold, the broken pieces of me!" I felt the tears then.  
"...The mystery of it I recall...suddenly the truth will change the way we fall."  
Staring down at the bubble I let them continue to roll down my face.  
"I didn't wanna hurt you, hope you know."  
I should have been there...I was their leader...  
"Empty promises, shatter dreams of love..."  
"Sometimes I wonder what's beyond...I tried many times to make it up to you."  
I felt lost...I felt...  
"Can somebody tell me what to do?"  
...I...  
"Thought, we're meant to be...there's no going back,"  
There is no going back...  
"Time has already come...sun is gone and no more shadows,"  
I clenched my fists as I let the bubble go.  
"Can't give up. I know...in this life goes on, I'll be strong!"  
"...I'll be strong til I see the end..."  
I looked up at the sky.  
"Glassy sky above, as long as I survive, you will be part of me!"  
"Glassy sky, the cold, the broken pieces of me!"

"Glassy sky above, covers over me..."  
I grabbed Garnet's hand that gripped my shoulder suddenly.  
"...Over me..."  
I closed my eyes trying to stop my tears.

We sat in silence.

"...Scarlet...where is Crystal?" She finally asked me.

"...She's with Steven..." I whispered.  
When she withdrew her hand I stood retrieving the bubble again.  
"...I mean, why are you here alone?" She said gently.  
"...I'm not here alone..." I turned to her. "You're here..."  
She placed her hand on my head.  
I looked up at her.  
"...I'm going to force them apart..."  
Garnet pulled her hand away looking at me in shock.  
"...It's all I can do...or at least I'm going to try..."  
She crossed her arms frowning at me.  
"Scarlet. Why would you attempt this alone?"  
"...Crystal tries to hind it...this is a very sensitive...idea for her...and you know as well as I how sensitive she is to this...she's not like Rose...she can't...She'd try to help them...she'd risk corruption to try and heal them for me...we've talked about it for months...the more she discovers herself the more eager she is to try. This is my responsibility, I was their lead and Crystal risk everything to get me where I am today...This is one thing I will not ask for her help with..." I looked back up at my partner.  
"...but I'm asking for yours?"  
Garnet sighed staring at me for a moment in silence.

"...Okay...let's fuse then."  
I shook my head.  
"No...that will give them more of an advantage than you think," I explained. "I'm not sure what to expect, but shards or not these gems knew each other well...we all had to trust each other completely in order to do what we did best."  
"...and what was that?" She asked, curious.  
I smiled a little, remembering the past.  
"How did you think we got behind enemy lines?"  
Her mouth dropped open a little.  
"We'd scout it out ahead of time."  
"You...you were a part of our agent teams?"  
I gave a small nod.  
"My shirt collar covers my face for a reason, Garnet," I said shaking my head.  
I looked back at the bubble getting serious.  
"This won't be easy then." She called.  
I nodded as I popped the bubble.  
The oddly shaped shards landed in my hand.  
I froze.  
The direct contact...  
"I...I can hear them..." I tensed up as my chest got tight.  
The chatter was nothing I could make out...but...  
 _"...help..."_  
Tears came to my eyes as I trembled.  
Garnet placed her hand on my back.  
"...you got it..." I whispered.  
The chatter grew and...pain...  
I watched the pieces light up and lift from my hand.  
I watched in absolute horror as the corrupt fusion reformed.  
Garnet summoned her weapons.

A mass of a body reformed.  
A bit taller and bulkier than me and Garnet...they were having trouble reforming.  
"...I...I'm right here...I know the feeling..." I took a step forward but Garnet stopped me from going further.  
The chatter stopped for a moment at my voice.  
A screeching cry was heard as they took form.

A mix of black, white, and grays.  
Tears came to my eyes as I froze up again.  
They...shared each other's limbs to form a convincing but monstrous and misshapen body.  
"They..."  
They were forced together so precisely...  
I felt disgust fill me...disgust and anger.  
"...I know how you feel..."  
She had three sets of arms...all different sizes and all with claws.  
She flexed her hands.  
A set of cloven feet..shaped like an animal's hind legs.  
"Oh, won't you tell me? Please just tell me. Explain how this should work..." I started.  
She wears a mask but her eyes blared through.

[KY0UMI] - Tokyo Ghoul OP - unravel (FULL ENGLISH)

(The Cover artist that did this cover is trying to figure out what's up with her video. She has a dj version that is also really good too if you want to substitute that.)

 **"Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?"**  
Three sets of eyes opened varying in color.  
 **"I'm broken, lying helpless, shattered, surrounded by the world..."**  
In the middle of her eyes was one single eye...it opened last. My gem lite up as I reached for my weapon.  
 **"And yet, you're smiling bright, completely blind to life..."**  
My fan appeared as Garnet and I moved slowly in opposite directions to flank her.  
 **"My ruptured lungs; they were left this way, for once, I'm out of breath."**  
Ribbon-like tails loomed over her shoulder, four.  
 **"The truth I seek, never felt so bleak but, I maintain my depth..."**  
Her hair flowed out before settling in a bun on top her head.  
 **"...Freeze."**  
Three horns ripped from her head as she growled, watching us...there was no collar to control her.  
 **"I'm breakable;  
Unbreakable  
I'm shaking yet,  
Unshakable"**  
I glanced at Garnet as we lowered into our stances.  
I opened my weapon as I looked at the fusion.  
 **"Until the day that you find me..."**

I lunged at her.  
 **"I'll stand here,  
Existing and feeling wretched* existence  
Consuming life-force til I grow distant  
Don't bother searching for somebody like me..."**  
She screeched at me as I delivered the first blow. Lifting one of her large arms to smash me, Garnet charged her giving me just enough to pull back.  
 **"A fading no one."**  
The distraction didn't last...  
I lunged again just for her to screech in pain.

I faltered.  
 **"I don't want to hurt you, It's not my nature..."**  
"Scarlet, _move_!"  
Garnet...  
I went flying through the air with the force of the swing...  
 **~"A monster born from dusk to dawn can't be your savior!"~**  
I rolled harshly against the ground before slamming into a tree.  
 **~"Remember the 'me', the way I used to be..."~**  
The tree nearly fell on top of me as I fell and hit the ground.  
A hesitation and fear-racked my body as I pulled back my hair I see Garnet and the fusion fighting...  
 **" As who I still should be..."** I whispered.  
I gritted my teeth as I forced myself to stand and summon my weapon  
" _Grrraaughh!_ "  
I froze.  
That screeching again.  
 **"The isolation spreads and tears  
Those happy days, pierce into me  
These lonely memories cease to care  
They spread throughout my history."**  
My knees were knocking together as I choked on fear.  
~I...I can't win...I can't fight her...~  
 **~"I'll never move,"~**  
~Why...how did it come to this?~  
 **"I'll never lose,"**  
~It's all my fault...~  
 **"I'll never move,"**  
~I...I can't...~  
 **"I'll never lose,"**  
~...but I have to...~  
 **"I'll never move,"**  
~...I have to move!~  
 **"I'll never lose you!"**  
~G-Garnet!~  
The fusion sent her flying.  
I snapped out of it.

Her gems were exposed...  
She's in danger.  
 **"...Unraveling the world!"**  
Something in me...triggered.  
Pulling forward.  
Mixing.  
Flowing.  
My wind tossed my hair up every which way, wildly.  
The flare of energy pushed at the corrupt fusion's instincts and she paused and turned to me with a growl.  
I let my wind whirl behind me and I mimicked her.  
Four.  
Four tails of wind swirled together behind me as she lunged at me.  
Our deadly dance started.  
~I need to go faster...~  
My wind pushed through my feet as I moved.  
~...faster...~  
I dived under her, rolling away narrowly.  
~...Faster!~  
I jumped up, whipping my tails at her as I came down fast, smashing her into the dirt...  
I jumped back as the forced caused a fog...  
I placed my hand on Garnet's back gently but I didn't look away from the fight.

 **"... At once, I start changing,  
Yet everything's remaining  
These lives I felt would join as one,  
They fade away before they've begun.  
I'm breakable; unbreakable  
I'm shaking yet, unshakable..."**  
As the dust cleared, I lunged at her again before she could fully recover.  
 **"Until these hands "contaminate" you!"**  
Wind was forced through my palm as I hit her.  
She staggered back.  
I didn't stop.  
Tears came to my eyes and my throat burned.  
I couldn't stop.  
 **"I'll stand here existing and feeling wretched existence  
Consuming life-force til I grow distant  
Don't bother searching for somebody like me. "**  
 **"A fading no one"**  
I appeared behind her and with all my might forced her to the ground.  
She struggled wildly, screeching, and thrashing.  
" **This lonely space held into place by someone crazy  
Shall melt away like dawn today as things get hazy!"**  
I struggled to hold her down with my wind, my tails pinning and fighting hers and her many arms trying desperately to reach me.  
" **So please think of me, the way I used to be!"**  
I sobbed, tears rolling freely to the world.  
 **"So don't forget me!"**  
I slammed her back onto the ground as she tried repeatedly to overpower me.  
 **"You can't forget me!"**  
Slammed again.  
 **"You won't forget me!"**  
and again.  
 **"Please don't forget me!"** I sobbed.

She laid still...  
 **"With changing inside, I'm completely paralyzed ,"**  
I struggled as I pulled at her form.  
 **"Remaining corrupt as I wish for paradise!"**  
 **"Remember the 'me', the way I used to be!"**  
Her body lite and she poofed...  
 **"...Oh, won't you tell?"**  
I bubbled the pieces.  
 **"Oh, please just tell…"**  
One by one.

 **"...Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?"** I wept...staring at the four bubbled shards.

-  
I laid my head in Garnet's lap, facing towards her.  
...I didn't want to look at the proof of the fight.  
She stroked my hair gently as I stared at her star blankly.  
It was strange but I was too spent to dismiss my wind so the tails moved freely.  
There was a particular bruise on my face that sting badly and I was really battered up.  
"...You've gotten stronger." She voiced.  
After a moment I blinked.  
"...and I don't mean your fighting."  
I shifted to look up at her.  
I was greeted by three eyes.  
One red.  
One blue.  
One purple.  
"...I don't think I can move..."  
She gave a small chuckle before shifting.  
She picked me up, her hand wrapped under my knees and the other around my back.  
I looked at the destroyed clearing before looking back at Garnet.  
She smiled.  
"Let's go home...I'm sure Crystal is there waiting for us."  
I leaned into her.

My jaw dropped at the huge ball of water floating outside the house.  
Garnet gingerly let me down once we got out there.  
"...uh...Steven, why is there a huge water ball?" I asked in amazement.  
He cringed and shuffled his feet.  
"Um...well...Lapis?" He looked over to the send gem.  
She just blinked.  
I gave a small laugh..until I realized something...  
"...where..." I tensed as I glanced around the beach. "...where's Crystal..." I felt the panic-slap me in the face as I looked back at Steven and Lapis.  
"Well..." Steven started.  
I clenched my fists as I look over at Lapis...  
She looked at the ground guiltily.

Tears came to my eyes...instead of anger.  
"...Lapis..." I murmured.  
I could feel Garnet's tension behind me.  
I feared the worst.  
"Lapis! What happened? Where is she?!" I took a step forward.  
Garnet had to grab me as I almost collapsed.  
"I..." She started. "I...I'm not sure..." She pointed at the water ball.  
"Scarlet wait!" Steven tried to help. "Jasper came and-"  
My eyes widened.  
"G-Garnet..."I said desperately looking back at her as tears fell again that day.  
"I...I still can't see her in my future vision-"  
"Wait!"  
I looked back over to Lapis.  
"Jasper came, and knocked her over the ship when she hit Steven." She explained.  
"We fought her off but..." She looked at the water ball. "I...I don't know...I sense her but...I'm so sorry Scarlet..." She whispered.  
My eye widened as I looked back at the water ball.  
Floating up to it weakly I focused...  
My gem almost immediately lite up.  
I pushed into the water avoiding the tiny colorful fish as I reached out to the sudden glow that appeared.  
Grabbing onto it tightly I pulled back and opened my hand.

Relief came over me when I felt the energy again.  
"W-what?" Steven voiced in confusion.  
Her gem lite up as she became vision again and floated into the air.  
Steven and Lapis looked on in shock.  
Crystal landed on the ground and steadied herself before looking around confused.

"...W-why is everyone staring at me?" She said with a blue blush.  
I clenched my fists as I glared at her.  
"I hate when you do that," I mumbled feeling stupid.  
"Scarlet!" She paused. "...why are you crying?"  
"Whoa! Wait! wait! wait!" Steven shouted. "Crystal can turn invisible?!"  
We both looked over at him in confusion.  
"I thought you already knew that?" I voiced.  
I shook my head willing myself to calm down.  
I ignored Garnet as she gave a chuckle.  
"You scared me half to death." I sighed when Crystal just looked back at me confused again.  
Lapis controlled her element really well, to have pluck Crystal's invisible form out of the sea?  
I heard my hands out.  
"Come on...you waiting for an invitation?"  
She lite up catching up and rushed me with a giggle.  
"I missed you, Scar!"  
She threw her arms around me and we fused.  
Bixbite's pov  
I blinked then stretched upwards.  
I took a deep breath in and pushed it out relaxing fully before looking over at Lapis.  
~Scar, you should apologize.~ Crystal voiced.  
I shifted.  
"I'm sorry..." I said with a small sheepish look. "I can't Thank you enough,"  
She had definitely looked baffled.

She stared in shock before pausing to put the water back in the ocean.  
I grabbed Garnet's hand as she gave a small smile.  
"You're...you're welcome..."


	52. Chapter 52

"...ugh."  
"Scarlet! Quit moving! You're going to mess me up again." Crystal complained.  
Scarlet rolled her eyes becoming stock still again with her arms held out to her sides.  
Crystal tried again.  
In her hand, she held a crystal structure she has been working on for awhile.  
It was constructed into the shape of a glove, which she was currently fitting to Scarlet's right hand.  
She pulled it off in slight frustration.  
Liquid crystal came to life in her hand as she began the adjustments.  
"Come ooon, how much longer is this going to take?" Scarlet whined.  
They both were in Garnet's room. They hadn't seen the gem yet today so it was unlikely that they had any missions.  
"I haven't done this in a long time," Crystal defended. "besides, it's not my fault you keep blowing out all the windows in the house is it?"  
Scarlet groaned again at the reminder.  
"It's not like I do it on purpose!" She defended back."A-are you sure this augment thing going to work?"  
Finished with the adjustments, Crystal places her hand gently on Scar's cheek peering at her head gem again.  
The fit had to be just right...  
"Yes! With my method, it's not permanent, you can remove them." Crystal said gently.  
She slipped the glove back over Scar's hand...  
"Perfect! Now don't move." Crystal beamed.  
When her hands lite up Scar suddenly cringed.  
"Is it going to hurt?" She asked.  
Before Crystal could answer the useless bits of the glove structure fell away and what remained was five crystal rings, one for each of her fingers.  
The work was truly a wonder.  
Each ring held a different design and gem wording.  
Looking at it, the gem words were a bunch of mumbo gumbo to Scarlet. So when she couldn't translate it she knew it was only scripted for Crystal and any other magic user to make sense of.  
Augmentation.  
It was a power Crystal hadn't used for a really long time.  
Not since the music box, which Oolitic had destroyed.  
Before that, she hadn't used it out of fear and guilt.  
She hadn't used it since the last time she saw Blue Diamond.  
Augmentation back on Homeworld was used for very cruel things, from sealing gems into objects to constructing the Control Devices Crystal loathed with a burning flame.

Augmentation had so much more potential than that and Crystal was the only Crystalline Quartz that she knew that had sought out and developed her own better way to make and use them.  
A way that didn't harm anyone.  
With her method, they were temporary upgrades at best.  
There was so much you could do with it that Crystal didn't even know it's limits.  
Augmentation was a kind of magic in of its self is what Crystal had discovered.  
And she'd be lying if she said she wasn't eager to find out more from trial and error.  
"Well?" She said.  
"Well, what?" Scarlet tilted her head.  
"How does it feel? It's not restricting you is it?" She asked in worry.  
Scarlet thought for a moment.  
"...No...what did you scribe it to do?"  
"It should help you control your wind better. Your element is pretty wild sometimes." Crystal teased.  
Scarlet grumbled.  
"You know...it's just a sample right now but..."  
Crystal pulled a construct from her gem...it was two crystal shaped stars. They already had designs on them.  
"...it can't be much of a sample if you already finalized it with the designs and wording," Scarlet knew that much just because they were fused all the time. "...still I got nothing, what's it for?"  
When Crystal blushed Scarlet tilted her head again.  
"I...I made it for Garnet...I don't know if she'll like it let alone if it will even work."  
"Well, you won't know until you give it to her." Scarlet scolded lightly.  
"I know, it's just..." Crystal hesitated embarrassed.  
Scarlet smirked.  
"...We've been together all this time and I still get nervous around her," She sighed.  
Scarlet smiled and just listened.  
"I...I act like a complete idiot when she's even close to us..." She looked down at her Augments with a frown.  
"..And...and with just one word from her is enough to lift Bixbite's day..."  
Scarlet crossed her arms as she continued to listen, that's what Crystal needed right now.  
"...I enjoy just thinking about her...I enjoy hearing her...but the thing I enjoy the most is us being with her..."  
Scarlet lifted the Augments as Crystal started fiddling with her thumbs as she spoke.  
It was good for her to verbally speak her feelings.  
"...Our lives aren't perfect by any means...but every moment by her side is..."  
Finally, she stopped fiddling and lifted her hands to look at them.  
"...I love it when our fingers-Bixbite's fingers are entangled in hers and our head is on her chest...just listening to her heart beat...it makes me feel safe...and I can tell it makes you feel that way too,"  
Scarlet's eyes widened and she stiffened a laugh...  
"...safe like..nothing bad can happen to us,"  
Scarlet placed the Augments back in her hands.  
"If every word we said could make her smile, Bixbite would talk forever..."  
Crystal rubbed her fingers over the augments...

"...That would be a lot of talking."  
Crystal jumped and Scarlet watched her whole body shudder as she turned transparent.  
She couldn't hold her laughter in anymore.  
"Hahaha Oh my stars!" Scarlet fell on her butt from laughing so hard as Garnet advanced completely into her room.  
"G-G-G-Garnet?!" Crystal stuttered.  
She had whipped around to look at her, mortified.  
"Ha! Man!You have perfect timing Garnet!" Scarlet said from the floor trying to laugh up a lung.  
Despite being transparent Garnet watched one of her partners turn a whole another shade of blue in humiliation.  
"H-H-How much did you hear?!" Crystal closed her eyes.  
"...I heard every word."  
That had sent Scarlet into a whole another fit of laughter.  
Crystal squirmed around for a moment before she glared over at Scarlet.  
"Shut up, Scarlet! It's not funny!" She said on the verge of tears.  
"Aw, come on, don't cry, its at least a little funny!" She replied with a grin as she sat up. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with her hearing what you had to say."  
Crystal held the Augments tightly when Garnet held out her hand for them.

"Come on, don't chicken out now, just give them to her," Scarlet said getting up.

"...but I..."  
Scarlet shook her head as she walked up behind her.  
"...you want my help?" Scarlet whispered in Crystal's ear as she stared confidently up at Garnet when she glanced over at her.  
Crystal turned another shade of blue as she gave a small nod.  
"...Okay, but next time _you're_ going to have to do it." Scarlet teased lightly.  
Garnet smiled as she watched Scarlet hug Crystal close to her from behind as they fused.

Bixbite Pov  
I still held the Augments in my hands...after a moment I worked up the rest of the courage I needed as I slowly opened my hands as I looked up at Garnet.  
"H-Here...these were made for you..."  
She gently picked them up examining them.  
"Thank you...you didn't have to make me anything." She said kindly.  
"T-There augments..."  
She glanced back up at me slowly.  
"...what did you inscribe them to do?"  
I finally looked completely up at Garnet...  
"...You said you couldn't see me in your future vision..."  
Garnet tilted her head as I paused.  
"...With those on you...no matter who or what could be blocking you..."  
I gulped.  
"...you should be able to find me and y-you should be able to see me in your visions"  
"...Garnet...with those...I can't even block you."  
After a moment of silence...  
She gave me a full smile before pulling me into a tight hug.  
"...Pretty good timing because we have a mission." She said with a small chuckle.


	53. Chapter 53

"Bixbite! Come on!" Garnet yelled into the temple again.  
She slipped the last augment on to her finger after she had plucked it from a pile of clothes on Garnet's room floor.  
 _~Crystal we probably should clean the room as soon as we get back...there's clothes everywhere...~_

 _~...I...I'm sorry! Steven told his dad how much I like clothes...~_ Bixbite shifted.

 _~So...he and Steven had taken me to a bunch of fancy shops and...I just couldn't resist...~_

 _~Clearly...why did you have him buy it? You could have just modified your form.~_

 _~It's just not the same as the feeling I get from owning them...~_ Crystal whispered.

Bixbite shook her head as she exited the temple and stepped on the warp pad with Garnet and Pearl.

 _~Pearl, would have a fit if she saw our room...and...actually, I don't think Garnet cares very much, but still...usually I'm the messy one.~_

"As you, both know, Steven and Connie had their first mission together the other day." Pearl started.  
"Uh yea...you were in charge of that how did it go?" Bixbite voiced.  
"Hmm..for the most part, it went well..." She started.  
"You ran into Jasper..." Garnet threw out. "...and she took the corrupted gems."  
Bixbite tensed.  
"I said for the most part," Pearl cleared up again. "She got away but Steven and Connie did really well for their first time."  
"...True." Garnet replied.

As they landed Bixbite frowned.  
"Why did no one tell me that there would be snow everywhere?"  
As if on cue her back gem began to light up.  
She sighed.  
"Back up,"  
Garnet and Pearl hoped off the warp pad.  
An electric current shimmered over her for a moment as she crossed her arms.  
...

"...what is that about?" Pearl asked curiously.

"Crystal Quartz is sensitive to the extreme cold," She started, hopping off the pad. "Because I just went from the extreme heat of Garnet's room to here my healing attributes with be a little slower until I can even out again, so be careful." The surge stopped. " But other than that I'm fine." She reassured as they continued.

"...but gems aren't affected by temperature." Pearl continued.

"If you are comparing us to humans then you're right. Just going from one extreme temperature to the other too quickly could be a bother for _some_ gems, nothing damaging for me but it is annoying."  
Bixbite shrugged. "And it doesn't affect us like it would a human, as you also know."

"Garnet is lucky in that regard," She sighed dramatically as she glanced over at her silent teammate. "She can just hop into lava and switch to the cool sea like it's no one's business, as we all know."  
Pearl looked slightly concerned at her words.  
"Don't lose your head over it Pearl, I'm fine...you know, the opposite is true too." She grinned as she patted Pearl hard on her back. " _Some_ gems benefit from the extreme change."

"Shush!" Garnet suddenly quieted their talk.  
Listening carefully they heard a cry on the wind...

"...sounds like another corrupted gem," Pearl whispered.  
Bixbite and Garnet nodded.

"Find it and we might find Jasper." Bixbite voiced.  
They took off in the direction of the cry.  
-

"...Beryl...what can you see?" Garnet voiced.  
Bixbite placed her hand gently on the footprint.  
Following the tracks would be the easier part but they needed to know in what state did the corrupted gem run this way.  
It could give them a clue to if Jasper was chasing this one too.

"...hm...," Bixbite stared at the past image of the corrupted gem. "...this one is way smaller than the others...at one point it was running with them...all three split up..." Her eyes narrowed. "...wait a minute,"

"What is it?" Pearl called.

"...its gem...is damaged..." Bixbite frowned. "...I think the other two were protecting it...from Jasper."  
That caught Pearl's and Garnet's attention.

"They...were acting as it's mother?" Pearl whispered. "Why?" She asked Garnet.  
Garnet shifted as they both looked at her.

"..."

"...I don't know...sometimes it seems like corrupted gems do things randomly...but I think there's always some hidden goal behind everything they do...regardless if we can understand it or not, there's more than meets the eyes that's going on here." Bixbite stood as she finished.

"...Just because we don't see Jasper's footprints doesn't mean she isn't still here or after this gem." Garnet finally spoke.  
They all agreed.

As the weather got worst they continued forward with the help of Garnet's future and Bixbite's past version.  
The footprints may have been covered but it wasn't like the wind could erase the _fact_ that they had been there in the past or the _fact_ that that gem still was alive so there for had a future.

When the three of them came across a cave they paused.

"...Is this it?" Pearl voice summoning her weapon.

"...It's somewhere here...be careful." Garnet said summoning her own weapon.

All three of them lit their gems as they walked into the cave.  
They realized quickly it wasn't just a cave it was caverns.  
The tunnels ran deep but they all decided it would be best if they didn't split up in here.  
They had maybe been walking for twenty minutes when they heard it.  
A loud roar echoed throughout the caverns.  
They froze when they saw the damaged gem.  
It was sniffing around for something.

"...What's it doing?" Bixbite pondered.  
Garnet shook her head.

"I wouldn't worry about it...slowly spread out so we can surround it." She ordered.  
They used the fact the corrupted gem hadn't noticed them yet to their advantage as Pearl flanked slowly right and Bixbite took on left summoning her weapon finally.  
...

At the last moment, they tensed as the gem jerked and wildly turned to the lead of the group.  
It growled as it coward nervously slowly backing away from the cautiously advancing Garnet.  
She gave the others a signal as she drew its attention slowly on her, opening her weapon covered hands, trying to get it to lower its guard.  
If she could get it to lower it's guard enough the other two could jump in, to poof it without causing any more damage to it's already cracked gem.  
Usually, they would just take it out as quickly as they could, but their aim was never to actually harm the physical gem, No.  
Roughhousing it could accidently shatter its gem and that was the last thing any of them wanted.  
"...Remember you two, its gem is on its neck be careful." She reminded.  
Suddenly, Garnet tensed and gritting her teeth as the gem grew antsy and threw backs its head and gave another call.  
Bixbite lunged forward pinning it carefully to the ground before poofing it.  
It was Pearl that caught it's gem.  
It was the distraction they needed to poof and bubble it but...

"Pearl! Get out the way!" Bixbite shouted in horror.

"Pearl!" Garnet yelled.  
The poof sound was heart-wrenching and was all they heard for a moment, despite the huge corrupt gem that had just steamrolled into the opening from out of a dark cavern tunnel with a bellow.  
It rammed all its weight into her, which was a lot compared to the tiny Pearl that had just been poofed from its charge.

This corrupted gem wasn't just one gem.  
It was a fusion of different types of its own kind...this had to be what Jasper was looking for.  
When it lifted up on its hind legs above Pearl's gem both fusion paled.

"Bixbite!"  
At Garnet's demanding voice she lunged for her.

Iris Agate POV

Swiftly I leaped forward summoning and combining my weapons. At the last possible second, my hammer side slammed into the corrupted fusion's chin sending her flying back.  
I watched as it yelped and landed in a heap on the ground.

"...Ugh...that was way too close..." I started. "Stay focused! It's not done." I shifted with a pout.  
"Ya ya I know."

I cracked my neck as my parts settled and smirked.

"It's always great being me," I crossed my lower arms. "...but I didn't know I had this much strength." I relished for a moment before spotting Pearl's gem still sitting on the ground.  
I frowned, my upper arm swagging my weapon over my shoulder as I reached for the Pearl.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," I said gently.

"Yeah, just sit back and relax." I grinned as I looked back up at the recovering gem fusion. "I think it's time that she learns some..." Bubbling Pearl I let her float up into the air. "Manners!" I swung my hammer side at the gem again as I lunged for her.  
My lower arms uncrossed as I tossed my weapon down to my lower set to swipe at the gem again with axe side, going for a low blow.  
The fusion shrieked at me jumping out the way.  
I laughed and ripped my weapon out of the stone wall it impaled.  
"Oh! So you're finally ready to fight back huh?!" I teased.  
It prepared to charge me as I rolled my shoulders and cracked the other side of my neck with a deep frown suddenly.  
"Good, because I won't forgive you." I scowl in a monotone.


	54. Chapter 54

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Pearl shouted.

"Go for it, bro!" Amethyst followed.

"This is your last chance," Garnet said.

"N-No...noooo...jump...jump...awwww!" Steven whined.

I rolled my eyes with a smile as I put the last of the groceries away. It was my turn to go out and get them and this time, it was me missing out on our 'Little Play Group Gathering'.

A name that had stuck when I let slip that was what I called our quality time together.  
When I stood back up I walked past Steven as he fought with Lion over a shirt.

"SB, where you going?" Amethyst called. "It's LPGG time."  
I climbed onto the warp pad.

"I'm coming, I'm just getting Steven's clothes," I said with a laugh. "Don't worry Pearl, I got it." I cut her off when she opened her mouth, then warped to the roof.  
"It's pretty nice out today..." I voiced looking up at the sky. I shook my head and opened the dryer.

 _~Scarlet, don't even think about it, we're folding them...neatly.~_ Crystal said sternly.

 _~Aw, come on, I want to beat Amethyst at that racing game.~_

I pulled the first shirt out and started folding.

 _~Can't Steven just fold them?~_ Scarlet complained.

 _~No! It's Bixbite's turn to fold them, that's the rule of quality time day.~_

Crystal finished Ignoring Scarlet's grumbling.  
The wind did quick work at calming me as I was reminded how lovely the day was.  
This kind of weather definitely beat the Great North even if gems weren't affected by temperature in the same way as humans.  
Obviously, the mission Garnet, Pearl, and I went on was a partial success.

Iris Agate had captured the fused gems and defused. We didn't find Jasper and I had ended up carrying Pearl home, not that I minded.  
I giggled at the memory.  
Iris Agate was a little disappointed that she didn't get to met Pearl...or any of the others now that I think about it.  
With a sigh, I folded the last shirt.

 _~There, done! Can we go now?~_ Scarlet begged.

 _~Wait a minute Scar, we just have to put the clothes in the washer into the dryer and then we can go.~_  
I laughed as I did just that and grabbed the basket of folded clothes.  
I stepped up onto the warp pad shaking my head, I had to admit I was excited to play video games with others.  
"I wonder what we should play first?" I mumbled as I landed on the warp pad. "Hey, Garnet?! What are you guys about..." My jaw tensed as I stared.  
I had only made it one foot off the warp pad when I was greeted by the current scene in front of me...

Six beings were in the house and when I left there were five.

Steven, Amethyst, and Lion was standing off to the side looking really confused as they watched Garnet and Pearl...interacting with a new gem...  
Garnet was grinning and Pearl was in the new gem's arms laughing up a storm when it dawned on me.

 _~I-It...can't be...~_ I thought as the basket fell from my hands.  
The noise it made caught the others' attention but...I was too busy to notice...

 _~H-Hey we just folded them!~_ Scarlet complained.

 _~Scar...don't you...realize who that is?~_ Crystal questioned.

I tensed more as I fully caught up.

"B-B-Bismuth?" I whispered.  
I started to tremble as I hid my eyes with my hair trying to control myself...  
"Uh...B-Bixbite?" She said my name nervously slowly letting Pearl down as she looked between us worried.  
I looked up at her as tears streamed down my face but...I had a wide mischievous grin.  
"Oh. My. Stars!" I ran at her. "Come here you big beautiful creature!"  
She looked beyond surprised and I felt full force Scarlet's influence as I gave her a huge hug lifting her an inch or two off the ground.  
She returned the hug with a laugh.  
And I was all over the place emotionally as I took a step back covering my mouth and cried more feeling Crystal's emotions also, my emotions.  
"I can't believe this!" I said in between sobs and laughs wiping at my face. I was sure I looked ridiculous but I did not care!  
"I...I didn't know what happened to you!" I shouted. "I..." I was overwhelmed.  
I started crying loudly sudden sad. "I thought you were shatter...I looked everywhere...I couldn't accept what Rose told me..." I finished with a hiccup.  
Pearl was crying too. Everyone looked worried.

"...Calm down..." Garnet said gripping my shoulders trying to comfort me.

"I..." I was crying into my hands now. "I...I'm okay." I voiced taking a deep breath as I wiped my face. I took a moment to adjust myself as I look back at Bismuth was a small relieved smile.

 _~S-Scar she doesn't know yet...~_ Crystal reminded.  
I gave a small grin.

"B-Bismuth...I never got to tell you," I started as I leaned into Garnet.  
She tilted her head.  
"You know me as more than just Bixbite."  
It was her turn to grin.  
"I already know that...Scarlet...Crystal."  
My eyes widened.  
"It was cute you two thought you could fool me...Rose made me promise not to tell you I knew." She said with a chuckle.  
 _~Rose...~_ I grumbled in my head.  
I blushed feeling stupid now.  
"I...I just didn't want you to...see us like that..."  
"I also know you are the very same Crystal Quartz I met on Homeworld." She said smirking.  
My jaw dropped.  
"I...I didn't think you'd remember _that_..." I mumbled.  
"How could I forget? You were the most sensitive gem I ever met...the way you spoke of things and the way you felt about your 'duty' was different than any Crystal I had ever met, so much so I could pull you out of a crowd of Crystalline" She said confidently. "You were different and though you were afraid I saw a fire in you."  
I was surprised.

 _~I...I didn't know I had made such a good first impression...~_ Crystal murmured.  
"Don't get me started on you Scarlet...you broke your weapons so many times I could hardly keep up...there is no way I could forget you Bix."  
I glanced up at Garnet when I felt her eyes, she was grinning at me.  
I couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you too, Bismuth."  
I didn't feel sad anymore.

"Hello?!" We all looked at Amethyst. "Are you going to tell us who this is now?"

Uh, oh...she sounded annoyed...here we go.

"Okay guys, this is Bismuth." Garnet introduced. "She's one of the first Crystal Gems."  
Bismuth smiled down at the two smaller gems.

"Looks like we got us some new recruits." She said in excitement. "We can always use more Amethyst and...who's this little guy?" She said looked at Steven.

"H-Hi...I'm Steven," He started. "You were in my lion and...now you're in my house."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Bismuth smiled and shook his hand.

The rest of the introductions lasted for about 15 more minutes as Bismuth learned that Steven was Rose's son and...that we were all that was left of the Crystal Gems.  
It was then we decided to show her.

 _~I didn't come here...even after I recovered my memories...~_ I thought in...fear.

My eyes widened as I stepped off the warp pad...

I grabbed my head in pain as the others continued ahead.

 _~Scarlet...it will be okay...~_ Crystal voiced.  
I...was sensitive to the memories here...and though I was healed...it did mess with my head.  
I didn't need to trigger my past vision here...memories this strong clung to the earth.  
I looked around the strawberry filled field. Unfortunately, I wasn't only seeing strawberries.

 ** _"R-Rose! They are dying out there! Combine your shield with my barrier, Homeworld is planning something!"_**

"Pearl! Get back!"

"We have to pull back!"

"Where's the others?!"

"Retreat!"

I wandered away from the others caught between seeing memories of all different types of gems and looking at the plants that grew over this battlefield.  
I had already re-lived some of this in my mind, over and over again. I had watched it so many times that I couldn't shed tears over it anymore...not this...but...being here...in person...it was a strain.  
I might as well been frozen in time.  
There were so many gems.  
So much chaos.  
So much destruction and corruption.  
Shattered gems here...  
Unconscious gem there...

"P-Pearl you know I can't take it when you cry like that," Bismuth said.  
"I...I'm sorry..."  
Garnet placed her hand on Bismuth shoulder as she started to cry.  
"No...don't be..."

Guilty Crown - "Euterpe" - Acapella | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee

 **"... Wildflower blossoming,"**  
All of them looked up when they heard singing suddenly.  
Garnet's jaw dropped a little as she searched for her partner, worried.  
 **" I beg of you tell me this so I know too..."**  
When she spotted her she frowned and they all slowly began to listen.

 _ **" Why do people fight?  
They all act as if it's right  
Don't they know, that's no way to live?**_

Valiant flower blossoming,  
What can you see, when you look down on me?  
Why can't people say  
That they're sorry for the way that they fought  
I thought we once could

When the sky has cleared  
And rains have passed  
I still won't forget the past  
You are not alone on your own  
I remember you back then  
Trembling in front of me,  
Crying deep inside silently

When you see loved ones withering  
What do you do with your remaining time  
When your leaves can't speak a word  
And your thoughts cannot be heard  
How do you convey your love?

When the summer's sun is hiding and  
Winds are harsh against our backs  
Everything seems to overlap

I'll sing in your memory  
All the times you've spent with me  
We've lost your name but I'll sing...for you."

Guilty Crown - "Euterpe" - Acapella | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee  
I slowly stood up.  
Garnet laced her fingers with mine causing me to look over at her.  
I wouldn't cry...I can't cry.  
I grasped her gemmed hand tightly for support...  
And I didn't dare let go.  
"...I'll admit...at first...I never wanted to fight...but I couldn't possibly sit by and watch...all the pain..." a sob escaped...I won't cry. "...the pain they cause...the lives they step on and have destroyed." I gritted my teeth.  
Garnet squeezed my hand.  
"...I get you Bix." Bismuth said with a deep sigh.  
Seeing me angry released some of her anger.  
After all, I didn't get angry easy.  
"We'll get plenty of chances to go up against them, the fighting isn't over as long as they continue to come to this planet." Garnet voiced straightening her shades.

"This is our home now...and we **must** protect it." I forced out determined.  
Bismuth laughed.  
"Then we need to pick back up where we left off. Let's go to the forge!" She said in excitement.  
"Yay! To the forge!" Steven said hugging Garnet's leg.

"Yo...what's a forge?" Amethyst asked.

I beamed as I looked at all the weapons totaling missing out on the conversation with stars in my eyes as I lost it over a huge Halberd.  
"Oh man..." I whispered in excitement.  
I wanted to pick it up so badly...  
"What!?" I shouted in amazement as I ran over to the smaller...more discrete weapons.  
A-Are these senbons?!" I picked one up.  
Since when did she start making these?  
"Bix! Get over here!" Bismuth laughed. " You still breaking your weapon?"  
I blushed as I turned to her and the others.  
"N-No!"  
"Hand it here." She said calmly holding her hand out.  
Curious I handed her my wind spear.  
"I see you guys were finally able to combine it." She paused for a moment looking over my weapon.  
Amethyst was swinging her modified whip around is pure excitement and Pearl and Garnet were also enjoying their upgraded weapons.  
"Hmm, I have an idea give me a few minutes." She voices catching my attention again.  
"I'd wait forever for your works of magic," I said grinning.

20 minutes later and I was left with my mouth wide open.  
"Try this exotic pole arm. It's a little different than a normal polearm but..."  
I grasped the beautifully modified weapon in awe.  
The pole was wonderfully designed and detailed at that.  
The...blade was shaped much like a fan but more blades came off of it and its edges were sharp.  
"I know your good with magic so the crests should help." She beamed. "You don't know how long I wanted to get a shot at upgrading your weapon."  
"Well, I'm just glad you got to if that's really what you wanted to do."  
I glanced at my partner as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.  
She whistled.  
"Now that's a beaut." She said.  
I smiled giddily.  
"I know right?! I can not wait to try it out." I smirked at Garnet. "Bet I could beat you one on one with it."  
She grinned.  
"I don't know about that."  
"Hmm...okay maybe give you a run for your money."  
The others laughed at us.  
"Well, it was a pleasure doing Bismuth with you."  
I cracked up.  
Man, I'd be lying if I ever said I didn't make friends with Bismuth back then despite my 'no friends but Rose and Garnet' rule.  
 _~Man...I had been in serious denial back then.~_  
I smiled at Garnet...I am so glad we somehow found each other again.  
She looked down at me in curiosity.  
 _~I don't know what I would do if...she wasn't by my side...~_

"Focus Casanovas or we'll leave without you!" Amethyst called.

We both tensed as we turned around separating.

Garnet started straightening her shades as I fought to keep my hands from covering my face in embarrassment, it wasn't often we were called out like that.

 _~Thanks, Amethyst..~_ I grumbled in my mind.  
Bismuth started laughing again as we all walked out.

"Wait!...You two?...really!?" She said in amazement.

I couldn't fight the blush this time as Garnet cleared her throat awkwardly.  
I started to feel a bit unease...that is until...she grabbed my hand.  
"Yeah. For awhile now." Garnet said.  
My jaw dropped as I looked at her.

I gave a grin as I bumped lightly into her.  
"Yeah, she just can't seem to get rid of me." I voiced looking up at her. "Though, who would want to? I _am_ pretty awesome." I smirked.

"...That's one way to put it." Garnet voiced.  
I pouted as the others laughed.  
-

Garnet was slapped into the sand.

I crouched down next to her head...and tried to hold in my laughter.  
As she pulled her face out of the sand she looked at me, then down at my hand that was reaching out to her.  
She spits out sand as she stands up.

"Steven! Come down and show me what you're made of!" Bismuth voiced.

I smiled up at the half gem.

"Um...I would but this is all a little too intense for me." He answered.

"Okay then...Bix! Don't think I forgot about you." She grinned at me.

I summoned my weapon and wasted no time launching at her unexpected, old habits die hard.

"Whoa! When'd you get so fast?" She said blocking me.

I simply beamed.

"Practice makes perfect."

"That's right! We are powerful! We are important! We are the Crystal Gems!"

Bismuth shouted.

I looked up at Steven.

"Are you sure you don't want to come down and show off all your hard work?" I said.

"...it's really intense." He voiced again scratching his head.

"But it's a ritual for us Crystal Gems to spar before battle." Bismuth tried to reason.

I put my polearm away.

"Well...actually I have some rituals I like a little better," Steven said playfully.

 _~Wait..does that mean?...~_ I trailed off.

"Finally! Games!" I shouted running up to the badminton net with stars in my eyes. "I thought I would miss quality time day altogether," I said taking the racket Steven held out to me.

And that was how the rest of the day went.

I pushed my pizza over to Amethyst with a sigh. I couldn't eat anymore, we made too much.

She happily took it.

"Garnet? Now that it's on my mind and before I forget again. We are going to have to sooner or later go to the Mountain Tower you spent me to." I started seriously. "We have to get the others in there and somehow shut down the vortex."

She nodded.

"Pearl or Amethyst will have to stay...Steven shouldn't go on that one."

"Agreed." I nodded.

Suddenly we all looked up at the sound of the Warp pad activating.

"Steven..." Pearl started.

I paled...

"...Guys...there's something I need to tell you..." He said sadly.

In his hand was Bismuth.

Bubbled.  
-


	55. Chapter 55

A/n: Writer's block gone yay! Also guys, I am **starting a Q and A for this story**. Curious about the characters? Their personality or what they would do in certain situations? Ask away. You can ask either in the reviews or in a private message. I'll Post Q and A with an actual chapter to read. We'll see how it go guys.

I pressed my face into Garnet's back, hugging her from behind.  
"... **You** are the lead of this group now," I started. "...no matter what you decide...I'll always be by your side...you know that right?"  
There was a long silence.  
"...I know..." She whispered.  
She placed her hands over mine.  
We stayed like that for a long time.  
"I'm so sorry it turned out this way...let's go back inside love," I said gently.  
She turned to me.  
"...will you just stay out here with me?"  
I blinked.  
"You already know my answer to that..." I said tracing a finger over one of the augments I made for her, they sat on top of the stars on her gauntlets.  
A star over a star...  
I knew her.  
I got into a fighting stance as we prepared to spar.

...

Slowly I walked around the woods. There was plenty to see but it didn't catch my eye. I was here for something but what?  
Why was I here?  
I had to retrieve something.

I remembered.

I sighed as I looked at the gem's shatter pieces.  
 _~T-There's...no way I can help her now...~_  
I thought sadly.  
These gem shards were what was left of the recon team. They all were in my bubble safe but...shattered.  
I had already taken a moment to mourn the loss and my failed mission.  
I frown as the tears came again.  
How could I forget this?  
Now wasn't the time to be crying. I had to get back to Garnet and the others.  
 _~It would be best if we regrouped.~_  
"Bixbite!"  
I turned around as I heard my name being called.

Whoever had called me was far away but the wind had blown their cry towards me.  
I frowned as I listened.

"Bixbite! Help!"  
My heart stopped and I took off running.  
Nothing made sense.  
Nothing was as it should be.  
Remember.  
What had happened?  
Why were they here?  
...And why did I suddenly not know where here was?  
It was like my world was turning, twisted, wrong.  
I didn't understand what was happening.  
The sky was dark.  
Unnaturally so.  
The ground felt like it was trying to keep me from moving forward.  
The trees and landscape around me were threatening to fall away.  
My heart hammered in my chest as I leaped forward...  
I had screamed in pain...there was so much pain and it was real.  
"R-Run!..." I turned to them.  
Ruby grabbed Sapphire's shoulders and they scurried into the undergrowth, me not far behind, limping after them.  
The enemy was only stunned.  
Quartz soldiers.  
More than I could count.  
What where are they doing here?  
I had barely managed to get us into a safe hiding spot.  
The base of a hollow tree covered in thick vines.  
I wheezed as my eyes stayed locked on the searching soldiers.  
Minutes passed, they were still out there, I looked back at the two, they were frantic.  
Ruby with her teeth clenched.  
Sapphire with her mouth hung open slightly.  
"A-Are you guys okay?" I asked in a whisper.  
That seemed to snap them out of it as they looked at me.  
"...Yes..."  
It was Sapphire that answered.  
I flinched in pain as I shifted.  
"...I'll lead them away..at the...the first chance you get-"  
"No way!" Ruby hissed quietly.  
I was quiet for a moment...

Crystal stumbled over to Sapphire as Bixbite suddenly separated. Sapphire already had her hands out for the gem as she weakly collapsed.  
"S-Scarlet..." She complained with a frown.  
The Beryl stretched between looking back at the two blue gems.  
"Ruby is right...Crystal you're hurt and neither you nor Sapphire can fight..."  
"Don't count us out just yet," Sapphire said sternly.  
Scarlet glanced at Ruby.  
"...is it just me or..."  
Ruby nodded.  
Sapphire and Crystal looked at each other then looked back at their partners.  
"W-what...what's the matter?" Crystal questioned.  
They both looked reluctant to explain. Gritting their teeth it was their turn to look at each other.  
"Uh...being fused...will..."  
Ruby shook her head stopping Scarlet.  
Scarlet bit her lip.  
"Over here!"  
All four of them paled at the booming voice.

..

My eyes flew open and a gasp escaped me. Flailing around wildly she had grasped my shoulders in a firm grip trying to contain me.  
I laid next to her in her bed as usual. She more than likely hadn't been sleeping but what had been up with that dream? It was like I had been back in the war but it wasn't a memory...or was it? No...Sapphire and Ruby hadn't meant my gems back then...  
"...Beryl..."  
Garnet called me.  
I frowned.  
"I...I'm okay...my dream just startled me..."  
She paused.  
"...tell me."  
So I did.  
We sat in silence for awhile after...  
"...can you dream more?"  
I tilted my head at the question.  
"Go back to sleep...and tell me what else you dream..."  
I hesitated for a moment but then gave a nod.

I groaned.  
"Why are we here again?" I mumbled grumpily.  
Nightmares all night that hadn't made any sense had plagued me.  
I looked at the bubbled Rubies not caring if they saw me.  
I was too tired to care.  
"Lapis seem to have this under control..."  
Garnet frowned at me.  
"I told you to just stay in the temple..."  
"Red Beryl! Ma'am!" One of the Rubies yelled.  
I glared at her.  
"Thank goodness we at least found you! We must get you to Yellow Diamond right away!"  
My eyes narrowed and the others looked at me in shock.  
"You don't have to be so loud..."  
Of course, I was ignored and Steven asked to find out why else they were here.  
When one of them tried to attack him I picked her up and she fought against me.  
"W-What are you doing ma'am?!" She protested.  
I looked at Garnet.  
"...I prefer my Rubae..." I said in a grumpy voice.  
Man, I was tired.  
I saw the others look over as Garnet kept a straight face.

I was leaning on Garnet with my eyes closed when the next thing I know I was being pulled forward.  
"Get going prisoners! Come on uh...Red Beryl...Ma'am..."  
I glared at Amethyst.  
"I don't want to go to the moon! I want to go back to the-!"  
She nudged me  
looking around panicked.  
She was shapeshifted as Jasper and for the life of me, I couldn't understand how the Rubies were falling for this.  
Pearl shook her head.  
"Go back where?" Eyeball said tilting her head curious.

I just stared blankly as they all looked at me...  
I heard someone facepalm.  
"T-Thhhee barn!" 'Jasper' rushed out still holding my arm. "We...uh we totally made it our base...uh to keep the prisoners!" She finished nervously.  
"Oh, great idea Jasper," They all took turns praising her.  
When all the Rubies continued onward seemingly content, even pleased with the answer, Amethyst sneaks a glare at me.

"We have to 'file' our report." Amethyst _urged_.  
"No...they want _you_ to file a report...they want me...to go with them..."  
I whined under my breath and climbed in the ship...  
I felt my partner place her hand gently on my back as everyone stop to examine the ship. The gesture was comforting and discreet, that was the point of it.  
 _~...something...something's wrong with me.~_

 _~Crystal?~_  
Gems don't need sleep. Clearly.  
But.  
Everything was hazy and I realized why I was so tired...but I didn't understand why.

My sparring match with Garnet the other day I had been perfectly fine so that wasn't the issue.  
I had done nothing to warrant this-

"W-what?" I murmured as I looked around.  
I'd say I felt completely fine suddenly except I didn't remember the last...hour?Two hours? I...don't know...maybe...we were already on the moon and...  
"I'm still Jasper!"  
Amethyst shouted panicked.  
"We've been tricked? Again?!"  
I watched in a daze as all five Rubies came out of their ship and fused together.

"W-what...is happening?" I murmured from behind Amethyst.  
It was like everything that was happening in front of me was one of those dreams or I was in one of those movie rooms Steven's taken me to before.  
None of this felt real...but I knew it was...I knew it had to be.  
I didn't know what I was doing when I moved forward my body moved on its own...  
I grabbed Garnet from behind.  
She can't fuse with Pearl.  
I shouldn't let her.  
No feelings were connected to those thoughts.  
Everything still felt like a daze.  
I don't know what my partner saw on my face and I can't describe the look on hers but they fused anyway and I watched unable to move again...unable to feel as Sardonyx used her Warhammer to knock the other Fusion out the airlock door.  
The force made them unfuse and Eyeball desperately grabbed Steven on her way out dragging him with her out the door.  
"Steven!"

\- ❤️ -  
This time, I don't think the time skip was long but everyone was upset, shouting my name...I felt worst.  
"Beryl! Talk to us! Steven is out there dying! You can fly! You have to get him!" Pearl had long passed solely anger and was on the verge of tears.  
"W-what?"  
The airlock door was still open.  
Garnet was standing at it looking back at me with a deep frown.  
Apparently, this was my first response.  
"Dude! What's with you? Get Steven!" Amethyst shouted.  
My eyes widened.  
"R-right!"  
I made it one step.

3rd POV

Garnet's jaw dropped as Bixbite collapsed to the ground with the first step she took.  
Garnet had known her partner was tired but she shouldn't be this exhausted and out of it. She had been praying on her lucky stars they made it back to earth without all this happening. Some things she saw she hadn't understood, it didn't make sense or she honestly didn't see it coming.  
This was one of the things she hadn't seen coming.  
And it wasn't the worst...  
She gritted her teeth as she watched her light up and forcefully come apart.  
Scarlet slide across the ground sat up and grabbed her head.  
"Ouch...what the heck Crystal? What was that about?" She shouted in anger.  
Garnet's eyes narrowed under her shades.

She looked over at her other smaller partner to see her missing.

"Hey! W-wait! I can't fly in open space without you!"  
Scarlet had already scurried up from the floor.  
They all watched the petite gem take the stairs two at a time back up to the control room...  
"Now what?!" Amethyst asked freaking out.

"...Scarlet..." Garnet called.  
She watched her careful.  
The Beryl was really tense still staring after Crystalline with widened eyes.  
"...No...# #$% way..." she whispered a gem cursed.  
It started in a slow hesitate walk and then she took off running.  
"Scarlet..."Garnet called after her.  
She bit her tongue.  
She looked back out the airlock door.  
They definitely didn't have time for this.  
"Pearl get that ship up and running. I want it figured out by the time we get back because that's when we leave to find Steven."  
She left no room for debates and Pearl voiced none.

Scarlet Pov  
My hands shook as I slowly approached the last of the stairs.

"C-Crystal? Babe, there's nowhere else to go in this dump so I know you're up here so you might as well give me an answer." I gulped.  
Silence.  
I hate this.  
I hate silence.  
She's never given me silence.  
She always talks.  
I can never get her to stop talking sometimes.  
"Scar...don't come up."  
Her voice.  
Her voice is good.

I rushed up.  
"You can't tell me...not...to...come...up..."  
I froze.  
"...No...no. . This can't be happening...why now?...not now...not now...not ever!"

3rd Pov

Crystal sat on the floor wiping at her tear stained face.

From the waist down scales were slowly growing on her form.

"...No...No. . This can't be happening...why now?...not now...not now...not ever!"

Scarlet clung to her for dear life.

"I-I'm afraid..." Crystal sobbed.

"Listen to me. You have to fight it."  
Scarlet buried her face in her hair in worry.

They already knew who it was when another pair of arms came around them observing what was happening.  
"Crystal..."  
Garnet ran her hand over the scales in concern. The corruption.

Scarlet frowned, thoughts racing.  
How did this happen? How could this have happened?

"Crystal...did I..." She started.

"No!" Crystal shouted.

"...How do you know that for sure?" Her reply was heartbreaking.

Garnet intervened between her small lovers.

Everything was happening so fast. They had to get back to the ship.  
"Don't start you two. Scarlet's right, though, there's a way out of this Crystal...I can see it" She gave a small smile. "Thanks to your augments no doubt," She ruffled her hair.

"But it's up to you...you gotta believe in yourself."  
Crystal wiped at her tears looking surprised.  
She looked down at her hands that were already growing scales on them too.  
She gulped.  
"C-can...can we go to the ship?"  
Garnet nodded with another smile.  
"...and..." Tears came to her eyes again. "and...and I want to see Ruby..."

Garnet looked surprised.  
Scarlet and Garnet looked at each other for a moment.


	56. Chapter 56

" _We can't just leave you!" Ruby hissed low.  
"There's no time...Ruby...my gem is cracked...I don't know what I would do if something happened to you guys because of me...I should be the one-" Ruby covered her mouth.  
Crystal shook in fear._  
 _The small escape into the mountain that the Ruby and had managed to create in the weakened wall had easily been big enough for them to squeeze Scarlet and then Sapphire through. When Ruby had turned to the injured Crystal is when she had heard the team of soldiers and pushed the startled red gem through the small hole covered in foliage.  
The hole was too tiny to hear her other two teammates protest and concern.  
"Check over there!" _  
_They all froze.  
Even Sapphire and Scarlet heard that.  
Everything happened so fast.  
"Crystal!"  
She pushed Ruby's head back into the hole as the foliage was ripped away.  
Thick sheets of raw crystal rapidly formed over the entrance.  
"Gotcha! You little runt!"  
Crystal heard the little muffled 'run' as she looked up at the huge Quartz gem.  
As soon as the gem grabbed her it spread up the huge quartz arm like corruption only faster, freezing her arm in the raw crystals.  
Crystal had already started stumbling through several huge thickets of grass, shrubs, and thorns._

Neither gem was used to seeing each other...but they knew each other...and well.  
Crystal was inches taller than Ruby but Ruby was fuller then Crystal.  
The petite girl leaned against the ship...alone...patiently.  
She was concentrating...concentrating hard.  
She hadn't even got to welcome Steven back her corruption almost consuming her in the search.  
She had to stop searching to be alone so she cut out all sound, and focus, meditate.  
As sad as that sounded and as much as everyone on that ship including Steven -when he had been located, wanted to go and comfort her she needed to concentrate.  
She only wanted one person right now and seeing the circumstances they'd give anything to help.  
They wanted to help.

Ruby looked back at Sapphire then Scarlet hesitating.

"...I feel like one of you would be better at this than me..." She mumbled.  
Sapphire placed her hand on her shoulder.  
"She wanted...you." She tried reassuring her.  
Ruby gulped and watched as Sapphire grabbed Scarlet's hand when she looked away guiltily.  
When Ruby reached the sphere shape light surrounding the gem she glanced back at the other two again.  
She saw Scarlet cover her face and Sapphire already delivering her own words in hush tones to sooth their partner...she stepped forward disturbing the sphere and placed her hand gently on her shoulder...

"Guys, we'll be back on Earth in-"

"Shush!"Ruby lightly glared at Pearl.  
Looking over, Crystal was curled tightly into Ruby's side with her head on her lap.  
She was fast asleep. The sweat of her hard work clung to her and was soaked through her hair making the locks cling to her. Her breathing was normal and she seemed relaxed in her slumber. There wasn't a sign of corruption in sight...as far as they could tell.

Ruby had a hand gently placed on top her head as she slept.  
"How is she holding up?"  
Scarlet asked over her shoulder quietly with her back still turned.  
"She's sleeping soundly now." Ruby gave her a smile.  
She bit her tongue though when Scarlet looked back out the window.

Ruby clung tighter to the hand on top of her own when the Sapphire that sat on the other side of her glazed a finger over its surface.  
"...Give her time." She murmured.  
It just barely reached her ears.

The bright red gem tensed and looked down at Crystal as she shuddered and mumbled in her sleep.  
"...Scarlet"

Crystal's Dream State

 _Tears rolled down my face as I trembled.  
"I...I didn't...I..." I backed away from them in fear.  
I was exposed...I was in the open...I was on the battlefield.  
"S-Scarlet...Please..." I sobbed.  
She shook her head as she held her weapon tight also advancing on me with...with Garnet.  
"You lied to us." She looked hurt.  
Betrayed.  
Furious._

 _"I...I never lied!" My tears sting my eyes as I stumbled on my way back. "I was frightened...I..."  
"...Maybe you should have stayed with your Diamond."  
I froze at those words.  
~...N-Neither...of them would say that to me...~  
"...Neither of them would ever say that to me..." I mumbled as more tears fell.  
What was happening?  
Everything felt wrong again.  
~Now that I think about it...~  
"...this isn't...real..." I was unsure.  
'Scarlet' gritted her teeth causing me to flinch.  
"How can you say that!?"  
I gulped and continued backward.  
Should I run?  
Should I summon my weapon?  
"Y-You're not her..."  
~...I'm...afraid...~_  
"...This never happened...this isn't a memory!"  
I closed my eyes as I shook my head.  
What was real?  
What was real?

"...But it is Crystal,"

The voice I heard...it was like mine.  
I frowned.

"It is a memory." She finished.  
I looked at the Scarlet and Garnet of this false memory for a long time as I held tears in.  
I shuddered in fear then summoned my weapon and turned around flaring my nostrils and narrowing my eyes.

5 Days  
5 whole days.  
She wasn't hurt.  
She hadn't retreated to her gem.  
Her gem wasn't cracked.  
There wasn't even any sign, that they could see, of corruption on the petite gem and she still hadn't woken up since they got back to Earth.  
She'd break into a sweat occasionally, which was strange and to say Scarlet was losing her marbles would be such an understatement.  
If she didn't feel like crap before she sure as heck did now.  
Sometimes as soon as Garnet would enter back into her room from a mission the Beryl would zip out before she could catch her so she could go off somewhere and cry on her own and it was only because Garnet didn't want to leave Crystal alone that she couldn't go after her but it always left her feeling...torn in all these different directions.  
1\. She didn't want to leave Crystal alone.  
2\. Scarlet didn't want her to leave Crystal alone, _especially_ when she was away.  
the other hand of all of that, Garnet didn't want to leave Scarlet to cry all alone.  
So this time she was prepared.  
Scarlet flew right into her enlarged outstretched hand.  
She held fast to her and she was only meant with silence.  
"Please, you have to stop running away..." Garnet quickly threw out.  
She was meant with a longer silence.  
She already knew what she had to say. She was just waiting for her to say it.  
"...I...what else can I do?" Scarlet looked at her for help. "...there's nothing else I can do..."

"...You could try believing in her."  
Scarlet's eyes widened and she peeked back at Crystal as Garnet let her down.  
Distracted, she jumped when the taller gem leaned down from behind her and pressed her face against hers in an attempt at soothing her.  
"...I wasn't sure at first...because I've never experienced this," Garnet started.

Scarlet leaned against her, practically begging for the support, she bit her lip.

"...she's still fighting the corruption...inside,"

Garnet wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"...all we _can_ do...is wait for her."

Scarlet only sobbed.


	57. Chapter 57

_Dream State - False Memory  
"It is a memory." She finished.  
"It's not! Who are you?!" Crystal shouted nervously holding her weapon tight.  
The unstable form flickered much like bad reception on a T.v.  
"We can tell you...though we think you already know." She voiced.  
They voiced.  
Crystal heard many voices that sounded like a variation of her own.  
"W-What?" She questioned.  
"You...want to...remember..." They stated.  
Crystal took a step away._  
 _"You...can't...remember here...go...to the beginning..."_

 _Crystal shook her head glaring at the intruder._

 _"Why should I trust you?"  
She could barely put together the many voices even if they sounded like her.  
"Go...to the beginning Crystalline...if you want to know the truth...if you want to remember...then you must...go back to the Tower of Wind."  
Crystal held fast to her weapon.  
"I've been to the tower," The implanted memory was still set up around them. Something was off.  
"Why show me this if you needed me to go back...if you needed me to trust you?" _  
_The fuzzy form in front of her couldn't form she knew but the presence was a strong one.  
"Crystalline...we...can't-"  
Crystal cut them off.  
"I'll go back there __right now_ _...if you give me a reason to..."she murmured firmly.  
There was a moment of silence.  
Crystal wanted something to go off of but she needed to be caution.  
"...For the very same reason, your fusion was afraid and was so willing to give the other fusion in your rebellion control of herself..."_  
 _Crystal's eyes widened._

 _Day 0- No Memory_

 _"I don't care what anyone thinks!" Scarlet bit out._

 _"That's...that's not what I'm saying Scar," Crystal followed after her._

 _"Why are you even concerned about what some gem said in the_ _past_ _?!"_  
 _"Scarlet..."_  
 _"Bixbite lost her once," Scarlet continually shook her head with this look on her face. " We're not doing this again."_  
 _Crystal knew that look._  
 _"I'm not saying that we are," Crystal paused. "We have to become more stable...we have to work...I want to be with you forever...I_ _need_ _to be with you forever...just as much as Bixbite needs Garnet and Ruby and Sapphire need each other."_  
 _Crystal walked up to Scarlet._  
 _"...Garnet has something that Bixbite does not...time...we have a hard time staying fused for long periods of time."_  
 _Scarlet cringed._  
 _"And I know this is hard for you to talk about..."_  
 _Scarlet sighed._  
 _"...You know another reason why we have such a hard time don't you?"_  
 _Crystal looked down at the floor._  
 _"...Yes...and I'm trying I...I promise you."_  
 _"...I think it's time we mention this to Garnet."_  
 _Crystal bit her lip but nodded._  
 _Scarlet paced around their head space in a frenzy while outward Bixbite had her legs crossed as she sat on Steven's bed watching him watch Crying Breakfast Friends with a blank look._

"Right after that, those dreams started..." Scarlet covered her eyes.  
"We didn't think anything of it at first. I thought 'finally a breakthrough' but then they didn't make sense. I was too hard on her...as soon as I mentioned we should ask for your help...I think she pushed herself too far...while I wasn't looking...she insisted...I..."  
"So you haven't regained all your memories." Garnet sighed looking at Crystal.  
"No Garnet, I have all of my memories...Crystal can't access all of hers..."  
"Whatever she opened...wasn't good..."  
Garnet looked startled as she looked back at Scarlet.  
"...Remember when I said she was sensitive?"  
Slowly she nodded.  
"You...you've had to have felt it in Iris..."  
"...there's...sometimes she seems afraid..." Garnet murmured in her monotone.  
"Right...in the safety of our own fusion she's afraid, where do you see that?" Scarlet grumbled slightly. "I'm right there...and she's afraid...afraid of something she can't even remember."  
Scarlet looked beyond frustrated.  
"It's so confusing Garnet!" She grabbed her head seething, " I thought 'She just needs time.' She told me, 'I just need time.' That's how memory works right?! It's her ability right?! Her area of expertise?!"  
Garnet gritted her teeth at her panic.  
"I take her lead on that stuff I...I...She said she could handle it..." Scarlet looked at Garnet in guilt as she vaguely told her the part she was holding back. "She said _we_ could handle it...I didn't know anything was wrong...until _everything_ went wrong..."  
Scarlet stood up and walked to Crystal's side.  
Now...Garnet could see the future...not read minds. Internal conflict and conversations weren't something she could predict.  
No talent or ability was flawless is what Scarlet was forgetting right now.  
"...Somehow I keep messing up." Scarlet stroked Crystal's hair. "...All I want to do is form Bixbite with you..." she whispered under her breath that even Garnet didn't hear.  
Before the fusion in the room could form words to try and help her eyes widened.

"S-Scarlet..."  
Crystal ran her hand slowly down her face.  
A sense of deja vu overtook Scarlet as she saw Crystal's light as she had many times before...her gem lit up.  
"C-Crystal we can't..."  
It was clear she deeply wanted to...she wants to fusion with her.  
Garnet sat quietly...she had no words to give them...if the situation was reversed...  
"D-Don't leave me all alone..." She whimpered.  
She was breaking into a sweat again and it was clear she wasn't completely present with them, she was in one of her hazes.  
"I'm not. I'm right here Crystal. I'm not going anywhere." Scarlet said firmly grasping her hand.  
"...She hurts me...them," She whimpered again. "I'm afraid..."  
Scarlet listened closely.  
It seemed a stray statement and it caught Garnet's ear too.  
"Who hurts you?" Scarlet tensed and glanced up at Garnet for a moment.  
She murmurs.  
"...a...Diamond...the tower...we...have to...go back...now..."

Scarlet clenched her teeth and held Crystal's hand tighter.

She allowed their lights to combine.  
"S-Scarlet..." Garnet started unsurely.  
This was a new path in her visions but she was unsure where it would lead just yet.  
It could still lead to Crystal being okay but...  
Garnet watched closely as she placed her hand on the fusion's.  
Minutes went by and Bixbite did not open her eyes but still she waited.  
When her eyes flew open and she sat up Garnet, of course, supported her.  
"...I'm coming with you..." She said firmly.  
Bixbite looked her over.  
"I...in the tower..."  
Garnet nodded.  
"Let's go."  
Bixbite quickly looked exhausted again.  
"I...I need to...I'll never-"  
"Don't worry. I'll get you where you need to go, Beryl."  
She placed her hand on the panicking fusion's thick hair grabbing her focus once more.  
"We'll find what's there...together."  
Slowly she helped her up as she stumbled.  
-


	58. Chapter 58

A/N: Guys I'm setting up a system for past visions and flashbacks now especially for Crystal's. I went back to the last two chapters and started the system off hoping to maybe make it less confusing to read when I jump times and change point of views. You don't have to go back if you don't want to you aren't missing much. And I hoping my system making sense too. I'm sorry if I am confusing you guys. Feel free to ask questions.

Beryl Pov  
Slowly I stepped out of the temple.  
It had been a few days.  
My partner had seen me...and my parts at my worst for a few days and in that time I hadn't left the temple.  
Except to the tower...with her.  
After that, I hadn't left, not for anything.  
Not once.  
I gulped and pulled my hair back.  
I spotted Garnet right away.  
She was standing in the kitchen with Pearl, who was cooking. I was careful with my steps, not wanting to be noticed in case I changed my mind and needed to flee back into the temple.  
I chewed on my lip as I spotted Steven and Amethyst in the living room talking.  
Besides Garnet, none of them has seen me since the Rubies were blown into space.  
I felt...whole...  
I looked back at Garnet and saw her watching me but she didn't call me out as I lingered near the warp pad.  
It was beyond me at times why she put up with me but...I was glad that she did.  
She had told me once, whatever I couldn't go to the others for she would and could handle and she did just that just the other day.  
And because of it.  
Because she helped me.  
I was balanced.  
Complete.  
I knew I was two gems but now I knew what Garnet _felt_ when she said she didn't feel like two gems.  
It was like...having complete control with what you share.  
That makes no sense when spoken aloud but it makes sense to me inside.  
"But do you know who beat Jasper?"  
I blinked and placed my hands gently on the wall still in the section of the house with the warp pad.  
"You two?" Pearl asked confused.  
"...Peridot." Garnet mumbled in her monotone which caused me to smile.  
That was something that hadn't happened in a few days too.  
I didn't catch Steven's and Amethyst's hushed whispered to each other before they cleared their throats.  
"We have someone we'd like you to meet," Amethyst stated.  
I gave another small smile happy to see I hadn't missed anything and everyone was okay.  
"Okay, let's meet this mysterious stranger."  
I was just about ready to retreat when-  
"...Beryl's up...so I'll go get her too." Garnet voiced.  
I frowned and stopped at the temple door and waited for her listening to the chorus of delight.  
Upon seeing my disapproving frown she gave a small grin as she calmly approached. She didn't waste time with words and simply pulled me into a small one arm hug kissing the top of my head before nonchalantly ushering me into the living room.  
"Beryl!"  
"Welcome back SB!"  
"Good to see you up and about!"  
I flushed.  
I hadn't a clue as to what to say.  
"Thanks, guys and I'm glad to see you're okay Steven...um what's this I'm hearing about a mysterious stranger?"  
I wanted back into the normal flow of things a quickly as possible.  
Steven and Amethyst looked at each other as I wiggled my fingers together to signify past vision.  
I hadn't ruined their surprise for myself but I also didn't want them to know I had been listening to them speaking just moments ago.  
They smiled at each other as I was the last to take a spot on the couch.  
My chest tightened as they both lit up and I couldn't take my eyes away at the third fusion that was suddenly in the room.

To say we were all shell shocked weren't have been enough.  
"Hiya! My name's Smoky Quartz! Nice to meet ya!"  
Things were just happening one after the other, this included but I was beyond excited and relieved for this.  
For something this amazing and-  
"W-what?!" Pearl shouted.  
Garnet could only gasp but it didn't stop there as I had to looked over at her as she freaked out in excitement.  
I giggled and grabbed her hand in my own excitement as I looked back at the new fusion.  
"Don't bother putting your socks back on because I'm about to knock them off again." Smoky stated cheeky.  
Summoning Steven's shield and Amethyst's whip she combined them forming a-  
"Oh my." I said in even more excitement looking at the exotic weapon. "It's a yo-yo..."  
I knew I was speaking to myself when I looked back at my partner and my teammate and tried to hold in laughter.  
Garnet was standing up now shaking Pearl in disbelief.  
When I heard the first crash I jumped and looked back at the new fusion.  
"This one is called Jog The Dog!"  
My eyes widened as I jumped out the way.  
I watched as Steven's poor Television was destroyed in all the excitement as Smoky continued to show us her moves.  
Somehow I kept ending up in the path of her throws.  
When one was flying towards my face and it was too late to get out the way I was grateful as another fusion stepped in.

"You know the rules about weapons in the house," Sardonyx playful scolded holding the yo-yo away from my face.  
In fact, she'd caught all the yo-yos.  
"Mostly aloud really, but with some exceptions."  
The tall gem glanced back at me.  
"Bixbite darling, not a scratch I hope?"  
I blushed lightly.  
"I guess I haven't been very active as of late, Thank you for catching it in time."  
She beamed at me before we looked back at Smoky.  
"What a pleasure it is to meet you! You've already made quite the impression," She paused.

"In fact...there's one in the wall over there and there..."  
I chuckled at her unintentional joke.  
It's not like we haven't had to work on the house before.  
I smiled as I suddenly had an idea.  
"Sardonyx, Smoky," both fusions looked at me.  
"Go ahead and take the time to get to know each other. Next time around it will be Garnet and I's turn to show you guys a surprise." I said staring at the larger fusion in the room.  
She looked confused for a moment but then a look of surprise crossed her face.  
After a moment she looked at me knowingly.  
"If you're sure, Darling."  
I walked passed them heading for the door.  
"And Smoky," The three armed fusion looked back at me in curiosity. "I am very very proud of you."  
She fought a blush as she started to scratch the back of her head.

Deck  
I hadn't gone far when I went out the door. I wanted things to go back to normal as soon as possible but I also needed to adjust, get out of my head for awhile.  
I sighed relaxing into the deck chair as I propped my feet up onto the table on the deck.  
I let go of thoughts and just relaxed into the chair for once as I began humming a soft tune.  
Who knew how long I had been out there humming that tune and who cares? Tense melted away slowly.  
"It's a pretty tune...I've never heard it before."  
I smiled at hearing Steven's voice.  
"Why are you still up Little Quartz?"  
Looking over I saw him smiling at the nickname.  
"I don't know..."  
He shuffled his feet around as I waited for a moment in silence.  
"...There's more to the tune...you want to hear the rest before bed?"  
His look of excitement told me that my response was one he was secretly hoping for.  
I followed the young teen to his room.  
"So how did today go?" I chuckled.  
"Pretty good! Smoky had to save Pearl and Garnet after they came undone, though."  
I laughter again at the way he said it.  
"Did you know that our rooms combine if we're in a fusion and separate if we're not?"  
I sat on the edge of his bed once I got him all tucked in.  
"I figured as much...I'm in Garnet's room a lot...though when I think about it..." I pondered that fact with a frown.  
How did she-  
"I'm ready!" Steven called.  
I pulled myself from my thought with a shake of my head and smiled down at him.  
I began humming the tune softly again without issue, though this time humming it through fully.  
He curled next to me listening as I patted his hair.  
It hadn't taken the child long to sleep at all.  
I watched him for awhile sleep peacefully as I continued to ruffle the side his hair gently.  
I had already known she was there waiting for me when I walked down the stairs.  
I smiled at her.  
She was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed patiently waiting.  
"Ready?"  
"The tune." She stated.  
I blinked and glanced back up at Steven sleeping.  
"What's the tune?" She started again.  
"...your first song with each other...I remember it...I remember mine."  
She stood up.  
"I want to hear it." She demanded passionately.  
I glanced at the sleeping Steven again.  
I swiftly walk up to her and grabbed her by the hand with a smile of excitement.

She had her arms wrapped tightly around my neck as we kissed under the moon's light. Neither of us let up as I to couldn't bring myself to pull away from her. There weren't many words just yet despite the reason we came out here.  
She pulled me roughly into her and I fought her back searching, searching for more of her.  
When I gently pressed my nose to hers she suddenly relaxed as if it was some signal.  
When we pulled away but an inch I looked to the night sky.  
Nana ED - "A Little Pain" | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee

 **"Travel to the moon,"**  
She wrapped her arm around me from behind and reach the other to meet my own, outstretched towards the sky as I smiled at her action.

" **As the dream you weave slowly comes to life**

 **Only you by my side, as we laugh**

 **And as we dance under the fragile starlight**

 **Someday we will find**

 **The missing piece so long forgotten**

 **Maybe then we can smile again**

 **Please understand,"**  
Tears came as I continued to smile.

 **"I'M HERE, WAITING FOR YOU**

 **Even if destiny lies to you and I**

 **I'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU**

 **And I'll be calling your name**

 **I bet if I reach out,**

 **And I pull on the string linking you and I**

 **That girl I used to be would open up her eyes**

 **No need to cry**

 **Travel in silence**

 **Still it feels like you are just within my reach**

 **But I know it's a lie – That my mind is playing tricks on me time and time again**

 **Baby, when I close my eyes**

 **It feels as though I'm back in time**

 **Yeah, a little pain, is worth it all**

 **Please understand**

 **I'M HERE, WAITING FOR YOU**

 **If the winds of goodbye come for you and I**

 **I'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU,**

 **My eyes reflecting the sky**

 **Back then I was guarded, holding tight onto my heart, in fear of pain**

 **But then our eyes met – that's when everything changed**

 **No need to cry**

 **(Feel something, feel nothing, Listen closely, Listen closely)**

 **I'm all ears (You'll find me where it's quiet)**

 **Disarm the dream ticker  
(Listen closely, Listen closely)**

 **IN A CONSTANT MOMENT LET THE LIFE FLOW THROUGH ALL THE SPACES … OF THE UNIVERSE**

 **Repeat ***

 **(LISTEN CLOSELY)**

 **(LISTEN CLOSE, LISTEN CLOSELY, LISTEN CLOSELY)"**  
She hugged me tightly as I just barely finished singing it with a giggle.

 _Day 13- Waiting- Memory  
"Crystal Quartz."  
The Beryl called in a stern monotone.  
She paused for only a moment.  
"Save travels." Crystal saluted to her gracefully her veil pulled back with her hair in a ponytail.  
She listened to the Scarlet truck away before being lead away herself hiding her melancholy.  
Her guardian had been called away for some kind of emergency.  
Crystal did not know when or if she would ever see her again.  
She fiddled with her hands all the way back to her rooms and when she had been left alone finally she bit her lip at the image she allowed to form in front of her using her past vision.  
She thought it funny that this was the only way she could 'see' __**her**_ _.  
Somehow she knew...it just wasn't the same.  
She hesitantly reached out and nearly cried when her fingers fazed through.  
She scolded herself for being foolish as she simply sat watching her past image of the Scarlet move about blankly as she watched and waited._


	59. Chapter 59

All we could do was stare at each other for a long time...and we enjoyed it. Our noses inches from touching as we laid out in the sand in the dark.  
Our bodies laying opposite directions much like a clock. Hers at 6 pointed towards the sea and mine at 12 pointed at the temple.  
I had stolen her shades hours ago and on we stared content for awhile until,  
"...Why not leave sooner?"  
I blinked.  
"...scouting...isn't easy...and sometimes isn't honorable work...with a small rebellion to start," I gulped slightly uneasy talking about Scarlet's agent work. "..knowledge that your enemy doesn't know you have?...is not only power but could mean the difference between being caught or not...or worst...being killed."  
I paused for a moment.  
"If it was not handled carefully...one if not both of them could have been shattered...running away in that specific situation could have put not just me...us...but everyone...in danger."  
I felt hurt a little as I remember a part.  
"It was also because of this...we had to keep how we felt a secret," Garnet's eyes hardened slightly. "...especially from each other."  
"Out of everything Garnet... _that_ was the hardest part." I finished in a whisper. "...It...it wasn't romantic...it wasn't endearing..." I glared up at the sky.  
This was one of many reasons I hated...Blue Diamond.  
"...It felt like something was taken from me...even though... _I'm_ sitting here right now," I jumped feeling selfish as I looked back over at Garnet. "Even though...I have more,"  
She glanced at my hand as it touched her face.  
"...more than I could ever ask for...I have you...and you put up with me," I half joked.  
Her hand was warm. She had placed it on top of mine.  
"...It was more than hiding how we felt," I sighed. "...we needed to be rid of it, we needed to hate each other...Crystal was a glorified Prisoner and Scarlet, her glorified Warden. Yea we dressed up, we played a role, we had titles but at the end of the day, Crystal was a Prisoner for not only an unjust crime but an unjust crime she did not commit and as a sign of 'Good Favor' Crystal was named _her_ Ward and Scarlet was just a Red Beryl that happened to pick the 'right' straw out of the other Red Beryl.  
"In normal circumstance ...they would have never meant, never spoke, possibly never even have looked at each other," I swallowed a knot in my throat. "...but we did meet, we did speak, and we did look...and somehow it's all brought me here to this moment."  
Silence spread for some time.  
"...Bixbite..."  
My eyes focused back on her.  
"What's wrong?" I could sense her question.

She paused for a long moment and I felt my chest tighten.  
"...What is it that we are doing?"  
The monotone for once made me falter.  
Was this some kind of test? Was she testing me?  
"...Garnet..."  
I felt terror breeze through me. Real gripping terror when she suddenly rolled away from me. My thoughts were barely registered when I followed swiftly and grabbed her by her waist before she could fully stand up to go. I pulled hard and the taller woman fell back, me hugging her tightly.  
"Stupid...your mine and I'm yours...I thought that was known...I don't care what anyone thinks. I don't care what anyone says. I don't care that we're fusion."  
"...maybe it's selfish...but...we are not humans. We do not live by the human's rules...I...we wouldn't ever be allowed each other back home and I do not understand or fully know what we are allowed here besides what we make of it...I...it's too much too...I don't care about any of that!"  
Silence.  
I was met with silence.  
"All I care about is seeing you. Is being with you. Making sure your happy. Making sure your safe. I'm not leaving you..." More silence. "...is that your fear?"  
When she glanced back at me I was met by a glare...  
and tears.  
"...stupid," I whispered as I couldn't stop my own tears and somehow I got her to turn around. "...I can waste forever apologizing for leaving or I can be by your side now...and I've already decided to stay. I already promised to stay. I never had the plan to leave again." I sighed as I wiped her tears away. "I...I never thought I'd be a reason to make you cry...I don't like it. Please, don't hide how you feel from me...not something like this."  
Slowly her hands covered mine.  
"...We never spoke about it...because neither you nor I knew how to..."  
Her voice was very Sapphire influenced.  
"The only bit that's important now, is that we are speaking about it now." I voiced in reassurance.  
She paused.  
"...Don't worry...I love all of you." I stared at her seriously not breaking eye contact.  
She looked startled for once and it was a rare moment where I caught her full blush without her shades.  
"...it was hard you know?" I gulped and held her closer to me.  
"B-Beryl?"  
I placed my head gently on her to share this vision and the feelings with it. A simple vision of mere hours before I told her of my sudden leaving. The struggle of it, the debate, the back and forth, the despair, the pain, the longing, the fear, the planning, everything.  
All of it.  
It was such a long time ago now.  
Guilty Crown ED - "Departures" | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee

 _"No longer can I call myself loved by you anymore,  
And neither can I say I'm still wanted or who you need_

 _And so now I'm on my own_

 _Or was I guaranteed_

 _To walk alone_

 _I wish I knew what you had tried to express long ago_

 _But when you spoke the heavens swept up all of your words_

 _Even though it's nothing new_

 _I'll take another step_

 _And make a wish that will not come true_

 _Please say you won't let go of me_

 _And tightly hold me so_

 _I need to know that we will forever be this way_

 _The memory of holding your hand each and every day_

 _I'll never forget_

 _You made me cry so many times_

 _And that never did change_

 _But looking back I'm glad I cried even though it still hurts_

 _Because when you'd apologize_

 _You'd make the sweetest face_

 _And you'd pull me into your embrace_

 _Ahh_

 _Please say you won't let go... of me_

 _And tightly hold me so_

 _Inside your arms is where I would like to call my home_

 _My true wish is to open my eyes in the morning light (ahh)_

 _And see your face_

 _Did you ever think_

 _That this day would come_

 _When a goodbye would last forever_

 _Please say you won't let go of me_

 _And tightly hold me so_

 _Your smile won't be for me_

 _You'll be a memory_

 _Just one more time_

 _Before your warmth completely disappears_

 _Hold me in your arms_

 _Ahh,"_

I cling to her even though the vision and song had already passed.

"It is me that should be saying sorry..." She whispered.

"Stupid," I mumbled and pulled her closer.

When I felt her hand on my chin I met her eyes.

As soon as I did she leans toward me for a kiss.

Meeting her half way I placed my hand on her neck and deepened it.

I frowned as I skimmed my fingers over the cave's wall. Like many times before raw crystal grew covering the wall's surface and continued to grow along with it. Geode where it willed. Spiking where it saw fit. Gingerly I traveled through the cave careful with my crystal. I was always careful with it to start less it crack like a spiderweb's pattern and shatter before it can solidify.

I took careful observations of my work as it slowly hardens.

"Beryl-"

I hushed her and waved her over.

"Place your hand here...take my lead..."

She already knew why she was here. She usually looked into my future for simply things or important things. As far as I could tell never our conflicts. Never special surprises.

It was a mutual thing. I didn't go rooting around her past unless given strict vocal permission.

I trusted her.  
"Heat it here...go slow...or you'll break it." She placed her hand on top mine and I felt the heat right away.  
She followed my steps around the cave.  
"You're trying to help Steven." She finally voiced.  
"In my own way, yes..."  
"...No...you want to help them both...Stevonnie."  
I gave a small smile as we fell quiet after that.  
It took a bit but she helped me heat the whole cave and I locked the heat in. Allowing the last layer to harden.  
"You choose here..."  
"It's special to us...we'll always come here. It's safe. I couldn't think of a better place for the youngest of our family to go, to train, to relax, to feel safe that they don't already know of. This is new. This is...different. I...I know Stevonnie isn't around often as say you or I...I just wanted her to have something she could call her own...besides...I want to try to help Steven...with his healing...I...I really think I can..."  
"And that depends on building this?" Garnet murmured.  
I nodded.  
"You need me to clear the rocks here..."  
I smiled as I followed her deeper into the cave.  
"Yes, my future reader..." I said playfully, jump down into a small dip in the ground.  
She wasted no time and it would not disturb the crystal.  
Her gauntlets disappeared and I easily avoided the rocks before the water came gushing down from above drenching me.  
My usually puffy hair laid flat on my head reaching the backs of my calves because of the weight of the water soaking it and still the water continued to fall.  
A smile graced my lips.  
I looked up at Garnet her arms were crossed over her chest just watching.  
I turned and watched the water cascade further into the cave.  
I love the water.  
I lifted my hands enjoying the feeling. I felt a shudder go through me and I moaned.

I jumped when I felt her hands and pulled away as I turned towards her.

She looked startled at my own startled reaction.  
I looked down at the water as now we were both standing behind the waterfall she'd made.  
I felt sadness as a sudden thought overcame me...

I looked around guiltily.  
"Bixbite..."  
I finally met her eyes...

"Here comes a thought...that has alarmed me...something you said...and how it harmed me...but there's something I did," my tears threatened me. "..that failed to be charming...things that were said are suddenly swarming and oh I'm losing sight I'm losing touch all these...things seems to matter so much, that it confuses me..." I paused.

"...That I might lose me..." she finished for me.

I shook my head.

"That I might lose _you_..." I had choked on the words.

Her eyes widened I could tell even with her shades.

She moved the wet hair out of my face,"Take a moment. Remind yourself to take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment to ask yourself if this is how we fall apart. But it's not.  
It's okay. You've got nothing, n _othing_ to fear. I'm here."  
Her moment of weakness...did not mean a lifetime of doubting me...


	60. Chapter 60

_Okay, this is our first Q and A chapter. I had fun answering the questions and I hope you guys will ask more for the next Q and A chapter I do. In which case, it's all dependent on the number of questions I get if a chapter will be a Q and A chapter or not. I hope you enjoy! ^_^_

 _Q and A:_ _  
_ _1._ _Swezy1  
_ _OOOH I GOT A QUESTION. Okay this is for Scarlet. Scarlet, if you were able to get one of special task unit team back who would it be and why? I just thought of this looking at the image of all of them :3_ _  
_ _A: Scarlet: I...I couldn't possibly only choose one. We were all a team and though I was their lead we were all on equal footing. Choosing only one would...*tears up*...I don't want to talk about this._ _  
_

 _2._ _Swezy1_

 __ _I GOT ANOTHER QUESTION FOR YOU FOR THE Q AND A. For you: Do you personally like making scenes with Scarlet or Crystal more?_ _  
_ _A:Hmm...good question...it's honestly hard for me to pick which I like more. They both offer a different view kind of and for me, it's easier and more fun when I have to switch between scenes for them. It makes me have to keep on my toes sorta because I have to make sure I'm staying true to their character. Staying in a scene too long with either of them tends to knock me off balance._ _  
_

 _3._ _Panda Lover_

 __ _Love the chapter. I love the moment between them. I have a Q and A. Do both Sapphire and Ruby love Scarlet or do one of them love Crystal and the other Scarlet?_ _  
_ _A: Neither lol. It's honestly that they all love each other. Ruby and Sapphire loves both Crystal and Scarlet and vice versa ._ _  
_

 _4\. SoulStealer1987_

 _How fast did feelings develop between Beryl and Garnet?_

 _A:Well in terms of the present it didn't take long. They were already drawn to each other, and already had chemistry between them because they knew each other in the past during the war. Now, if you mean when they first met during the war... It all started as a curiosity. There weren't very many permafusions like them if any at all back then. It took years and many missions where they were hearing about each other's merits and well-being, mostly from afar. Over the years it brought them closer and curiosity turned to interest, respect and a friendship not many could see between them. They were well into courting each other by the time Bixbite realized she had to leave her._

 _5\. SoulStealer1987_

 _How long did it take for Garnet to realize that (Beryl and Bixbite?)it was the same gem?_ _  
_ _She didn't know it was the same gem until they fused for the first time and had those past visions. She had no clue. xD_ _  
_ _6\. N/A_ _  
_ _What would have happened if our Scarlet Beryl didn't meet our Crystalline Quartz when she did?_ _  
_ _Hmm...Crystal probably would have shut herself from everyone and turning into the 'Trimmer Mutt' her Diamond wanted her to be until sights were set on her and another Red Beryl to join the Diamond's still hidden cause for Crystalline and Red Beryl gems. There's more to it than that but saying any more will be spoilery xD_ _  
_ _7\. N/A_ _  
_ _When will Star Moonstone notice Oolitic Jasper has gone missing?_ _  
_ _Oh...lol so that was caught on to...I'm surprised. xD Don't worry that bit hasn't been forgotten. I try to make things happen in the story happen for a reason. Saying it now will be spoilery also. One way or another you'll see. ^_^_ _  
_ _~Q and A end~_

 _Day 24- Memory- Trapped between Awakening  
No One POV_

"Scarlet!" Steven called again trying to get the girl's attention but she simply grasped her head and whimpered. In the corners of her eyes were small tears.  
She felt as if she was coming undone. Breaking.  
She felt she was losing something important...someone.  
Stay together.  
A strong sense of words,  
~Don't leave me alone...~

 _When a clear 'poof' sound could be heard the others froze._

 _The fog concealed the blueish clear gem that slides across the ground into a pile of shards blending in._

"Scarlet!" Steven called in worry as he runs over and picked her up.

"Steven that dangerous!" Pearl scolded as Garnet sighed.

"Amethyst...Pearl...start bubbling." Garnet said looking down at Steven's tear filled face as he held Scarlet's Gem up to her.

"Will she be okay Garnet?" he whispered.

"She'll be just fine Steven..I promise." She said with a small smile taking the Gem.  
The clear gem went unnoticed still as it glowed for a moment slowly disappearing from view before reforming the petite gem.  
Her fear and instinct triggering her invisibility.  
She watched confused and trembling as gems she didn't know wander round her safe haven. It hadn't taken her long to spot what she was really quite frantically was looking for, her fusion partner.  
She understood that much if nothing else,

 _ **her**_ _fusion partner.  
She understood what those words meant.  
She covered her mouth concealing her whimper of fear.  
Words wouldn't come even if she wanted them to.  
Crystal frowned as she struggled to stand. She had to protect-  
As she reached for her gem her physical form wavered and she shuddered in pain.  
Everything was falling apart. She held her head trying to clear it. She could reform the dragon to protect her partner, she herself didn't matter.  
She could reform the dragon but...her form wavered again.  
Tears formed in her eyes as these strangers finished their task.  
She waited too long.  
She looked towards the tallest of the group. She looked strong.  
Crystal was a damaged gem she wouldn't be any match for them...she couldn't even summon her weapon...she gulped.  
Her heart had long since arisen to her throats but still she shuffled after them as quietly as she could hugging herself._

Garnet POV  
She stared at me long and hard.  
"She couldn't even speak..."  
Beryl shook her head.  
"...nor see too well...I...I did not know it was like that," Her visions were turning...changing...they were different somehow...they could be _felt_ more vividly. As if you were actually there reliving that time or event.  
I looked up at Beryl, was this why it was hard for her at times...did she always _feel_ them? _All_ of them? _Everyone's_?  
The past. Everyone's past...the joys and the horrors?  
"How did you do it?" I voiced.  
She pulled her hands away from a bubbled gem she was trying to care for in my room.  
None of us knew what she could do with her healing...not fully anyway...not even her.  
Since she built the cave up to help Steven. The first thing they would both need were patients. Very specific gems we all would help her choice which was still hard with Pearl's and my own reluctance.  
But because of Crystal, Beryl had a good eye for picking gems.  
Crystal Quartz usually had a good eye for gems. Their type, their temperament , what they were supposed to do, what they were usually assigned to do, what they were made of, their strengths, weaknesses things like that.  
That is the part of the training a Crystal Quartz will go through before augmenting anything.  
The weakness in that talent though is the bigger the fusion the more impossible it is to tell anything of the gems that make the fusion.

I looked back up at Beryl as she handed me a bubbled gem.  
Beryl would use this talent to try and help care for these gems instead, though.  
"Do what? Heal Scarlet? Turn invisible?" She landed in front of me passing off another gem. I sent it off to the caves and to Pearl. They would start with three.  
"No. How did you end up there in the caverns...where we found you? Were you trapped there? Did you both plan it that way? How did you-"  
She placed a finger to my lips.  
"You don't usually ask so many questions...but I get why you are. Your future vision can't answer something that's happened in the past and can't tell you something that I'm going to _show_ you,"  
She hopped up onto the ledge leading out of the temple and gestured for me to follow.

Beryl POV  
I looked back at Garnet for a moment as she walked into the large crystal covered room a few moments after me.  
She was watching me. I could just feel it.  
"...Beryl...you've changed a lot since we found you here." She threw out.  
I looked back at what remained of the pillar.  
"I know..."  
Like the battlefield the past bleeds into this place...expect it's mine.  
"...I was hunted...endlessly...tirelessly. Like the human's animals...it lasted a long time."  
That draw her attention.  
"By who? How is that possible?" She seemed confused.  
I looked at Garnet.  
We were still a half a room apart when I pulled her into a vision.  
She was right. I had changed...and I was still changing.

 _Day 24- Memory- The Past  
The pain of my stomach grew as I walked through the trees. Our fusion was the only thing that brought us comfort, especially without Rose. It was the only thing that helped even a little bit with the corruption.  
There were several things I still needed before I could start my experiment and a safe location was one of them. Safe, secure, and far away from any human, gem, or living...anything really. It's always better to be safe than sorry. It's always what my...well Crystal's mentor would tell her.  
I frowned when I stumbled upon the human village.  
It would be annoying to go around...I pulled my scarf up more on my face as well as my hood. I did not fear humans and I wouldn't harm them on purpose but in past experience, they were more curious than they should be.  
I stood out in this small group of humans. I was about as tall as their tallest and they seemed wary of me just as much as I was of them. I may have fought to keep their planet safe but not all humans knew that and because of my weaknesses, I wouldn't let my guard down.  
I doubt they would cause me trouble and I wouldn't harm them but-  
"Who are you and why are you in our village?"  
I sighed and glanced behind me at the human male. There were three of them armed with spears while the rest were just onlookers still.  
"I'm just passing through I was not going to bring harm to anyone human."  
He looked at me oddly for some reason.  
The others looked angry, though.  
"Someone who isn't looking for trouble wouldn't hide their face like a common criminal." One snapped out.  
A few of the villagers seemed to agree.  
I glared at the human but what did I care about covering my face now?  
I didn't hesitate like they thought I would as I pulled at my scarf and lowered my hood._

A silence fell over them and I didn't wait.  
I slowly turned to leave.  
"W-wait you can't just walk away!"  
I didn't know which of them shouted and I didn't care.  
"I said Stop!"  
I wasn't surprised when I felt a hand on my shoulder but it didn't stop the annoyance that crept up.  
"Jared!" That stern call and the hand froze.  
Both Jared and I turned to the call.  
An older human had come out of a hut. I knew right away she was a female and she was up in age. Rose had told me how humans aged and how they lived very short lives. Not that I had needed to be told. I had seen it first hand before I had found the rebellion when I landed on Earth.  
I had seen generations come and go and in that time the families that I made contact with had tried explaining to me as best they could.  
I don't think I'll ever understand...especially with so many different languages humans seem to have.  
"You let your fire burn too bright boy," she scolded with a glare walking up to us.  
She barely came to my wrists...  
She reached her walking stick up and whacked the man's own wrist with it.  
He pulled it off my shoulder with a hiss.  
The old woman turned to address everyone.  
"I know you all are afraid, but she won't hurt us. If you look in her hair you'll see a star shape clip. That star shape has represented something since I was a little girl and even before that," She laughed almost bitterly. "It will represent something even long after I'm dead and rotting in the ground. Long after all of us are dead and in the ground if the gods be willing."  
They all were looking around at each other as they listened to their obvious leader.  
A sudden pain hit me and I gritted my teeth as I grasped my stomach.  
~The corruption is going to spread...I can't contain it much longer...I'm running out of time.~  
I couldn't focus on their conversations while having my own.  
Half of me wanted to unfuse and the other didn't. If this kept up I'd come undone.  
I clenched my stomach tightly and noticed in doing so I caught the old human's attention.  
"...Instead of arguing if we should stay together...please we should save our energy and rest..." I barely whispered it but the old woman was still with me it seemed.  
It was when my limbs began to shake that she spoke up.  
"Jared our guest isn't at her best...help me get her to my hut. Someone find me, Jing and Ana." She commanded.  
Jared frowned, "She looks just fine to me."  
At the woman's intense glare he got moving but it was my turn to frown when he suddenly picked me up.  
"I'm fine. There's no need to-"  
"Hush now dear, Gem or human it doesn't really matter. An injury is an injury no matter how it's presented."  
I frowned deeper at her.  
"This isn't just some mere injury you can't just-"  
"Clean it, wrap it and call it a day?"  
Her words surprised me.  
"While you are right the least we can do is give you the rest you were mumbling to yourselves about." She gave me a small smile.  
Jared stayed quiet looking between us in confusion but we continued to ignore him.

"Are you...not hungry miss Bixbite?"  
I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the short human girl.  
She had dark chestnut hair and equally dark eyes. She wore her tribe colors well. I believe this one was Jing.  
"Just Bixbite...I do not eat like humans. I mean I do not have the need to...like you do." I explained again.  
I paused as she hesitantly held out a wet cloth to me.  
I looked up at her.  
"I...I don't know where your injury is or how to..." She trailed off nervously.  
After a moment of silence, I moved the part of my scarf that was in the way.  
I opened a sizeable hole on the front of my uniform to reveal my whole stomach.  
I ignored the girl when she squealed as I examined the corruption trying to bloom there.  
Black and orange moving circles.  
Taking the cloth from her gently I observed her reaction...  
"You're afraid. Why?"  
"I...well we've seen people with gems on their bodies like you have on yours before and they've given us trouble before in the past...they didn't have stars anywhere though like the Elder described today."  
My eyes narrowed. I wasn't surprised Homeworld gems made it through the war in one piece and without being corrupted but I was surprised they were repeatedly causing trouble for a small group of humans like this.  
Repeatedly being the keyword.  
Once, maybe even twice...but they apparently kept coming back.  
"When did they start showing up?"'  
"M-Maybe a month ago?"  
I frowned. This was odd.  
I loved the feel of the water on me...but it wouldn't help the corruption.

 _I sighed.  
"Have you seen these Gems...for yourself?"  
She shook her head.  
I felt a slight panic rise in me.  
I felt like a sitting duck.  
Even if it was one Homeworld soldier it was cause for concern and in the state, I was in now I couldn't protect theses humans. I couldn't even protect myself.  
As my panic rise, we began to argue which was hard to do when only one of us could speak...  
When the images Scarlet was sending started to make no sense our frustration grew more.  
"Scarlet we have to calm down losing our head over this will make everything worst," I said firmly. There was still a quiver in my voice.  
"...U-um..."  
I looked up at Jing.  
She looked terrified.  
I sighed.  
Of course, none of this made sense to her and I didn't have time to explain it to her...  
"I...I didn't mean to scare you," I stood up. I couldn't stay here. "I'd explain if could but every second I'm here is another second everyone in this village is in danger."  
I let my scarf fall back into place as my uniform closed up.  
"So...I'll move on. I just planned on passing through anyway."  
I rushed toward the exit.  
"W-wait! You should at least-"_

She seemed concerned which was nice but-  
I tensed when I heard a scream.  
"I KNOW! FOR A FACT! WE ARE NOT WRONG THIS TIME!" A familiar voice boomed. "I smell her! I smell her

 _ **magic**_ _! Where is the Crystalline Quartz?!"  
I flinched at the tiny Gem that had zipped through the door suddenly and stopped directly in front of my face.  
When I say tiny I mean tiny. She could fit in the palm of my hand. Her gem was in her throat, a White Sapphire.  
She smirked at me.  
"Star! She's over here!"  
I made a grab for her in desperation but she zipped back out the hut.  
"She's in a fusion!"  
~I should have_  
 _went_ _around.~ I gulped._


	61. Chapter 61

_"Why do you insist on staying in this disgusting fusion? She's beyond saving so it can't be to heal the Red Beryl. She's a rare gem so it would be a great lost," The Star Quartz shrugged nonchalantly as I held my fan tightly in front of me less I drop it._  
 _This fight was pointless I knew...I couldn't win...but what other choice did I have but to fight?_  
 _"I'm a much better fusion partner choice then she is. We are both Quartz."_  
 _I glared at her._  
 _She was a loud rambunctious gem. The type of gem that demanded your attention and spoke very loudly very often._  
 _There were two other gems in her team not including the White Sapphire._  
 _This group of Homeworld gems had been coming to this village for a month because of the Sapphire's clairvoyance. They were looking for Crystal Quartz and the Sapphire's ability kept pointing them to this village. Me being here this very day was the reason why it kept pointing them to this village. For what reason they were looking for my counterpart, I didn't know..._  
 _To recapture her?_  
 _They had yet to read her crimes so that couldn't be it._  
 _I had met only one Sapphire before this one, a Blue Sapphire. It was hard to recall her but if_  
 _I remembered correctly she definitely was gracious if not more radiant. I knew almost nothing of their divination ability expect it was different in a way for each Sapphire I'm sure, but that meant nothing probably because like my other counterpart, Sapphire were rare._  
 _I watched the White Sapphire whisper something to her commander._  
 _The Star Quartz had only been testing my skill in battle up until now but whatever the Sapphire whispered to her stirred her and brought out a new type of rage._  
 _I had seen many Star Quartz on the battlefield before so I knew this rage and going by the mischievous little smile on the Sapphire's face whatever she just told her was about me because the rage was directed towards me._  
 _"This will not stand at all! Crystalline Quartz this type of fusion is beneath you! Even with a rare gem! You are not simply battling with her! You are not simply healing her! Even for a Crystal, this is beneath you! This gem is not of your kind...she's a Beryl! A corrupt one at that!"_  
 _So that was what the White Sapphire told her..._  
 _She told her we were more than just partners...we were a coupling...I was their relationship, me Bixbite.  
-_  
Garnet Pov  
The vision ripped. I'd never felt that before. It was torn to shreds. As if it was a photo that someone couldn't bare to look at anymore and rather then just put it away it was ripped to pieces, tiny little pieces. That was the feeling I got being pulled out of that vision.

I was surprised to find her sitting on the broken pillar sobbing. It was quiet but I could hear it echo.  
She didn't hear me approach or at least she didn't look up. I squatted in front of her placing my hands on the tops of her thighs.  
I didn't need to ask her what was wrong...I saw...I felt.  
I not only understood.  
She'd shown me...  
"...That was the first time," She nodded before I could finish. "...first time anyone questioned or saw your fusion as just that, a fusion."

I hesitated for a moment.  
"...you had spent so much time hiding...you forgot..." My voice died in my throat and I trailed off as she looked up at me as her tears chased each other down her cheeks.  
"T-there's so much...too much...I can't-"  
"You can. You already have," I cut her off. "Whatever you're thinking stop."  
I grasped her legs firmly staring at her.  
"Whatever they told you it's not true,"  
I paused.  
"If you believed it was...you wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be here."

I placed my hand on her cheek.  
"You're happy being you and you're happy being with me, it's just like you said it doesn't matter what anyone else says or thinks. Don't lose yourself in a memory...One day, it will not hurt you. Not when you have each other and not when you have me and everyone else by your side." I frowned at her as her lips began to quiver. "Theses were buried away for so long for a reason...and now we're going to help you deal with them."  
She was a crying mess over what someone thought of her in the past and it was only the beginning. I had a sinking feeling that what Crystal had locked away in herself willingly or not in order to save Scarlet would only get darker from here and that the frightened fusion I had met in this very place came with it.  
"...I'm frightened..." She whispered.  
Her tears had stopped and she was suddenly back to normal.  
I searched her face asking a silent question.  
"...Of losing myself again...to my mind...to my memories."  
She was speaking vaguely but she knew something of these effects. Her odd behavior as of late. It hadn't gone unnoticed. All this mystery...she was a mystery. I trusted Bixbite but when it came to this...I never knew where to start.  
"Bixbite..."  
"...I had to save her Garnet...I had to save her...I'd do anything to save her...I'd do anything to save you too..."  
She was speaking in circles and it was frustrating but Sapphire urged Ruby to be patient...this was like a puzzle and if I wanted to help my partner I needed to wait and continue to gather the pieces like I have been. Practically since we'd been captured.  
She had spoken of an experiment three times now. I had been listening. I had been keeping up. This third time made it important more than ever.  
The first time she mentioned it was when she was explaining what she was doing in this...pod. It was almost right after we first found out she was a fusion and we all had escaped from the two Jaspers and their ship, destroying it in the process.  
The second time was in a past vision we shared...the one where she left me...left the Crystal Gems to go in search of what she needed to start this experiment. An experiment she thought would be fruitless but was willing to try.  
The third time...was just now in another past vision...she was hurt, away from her allies, away from Rose, away from me, and surrounded by enemies.  
This is what I knew:  
At one point Scarlet's memories were gone. At one point Crystal's memories were gone too. As far as I can gather it was so corruption wouldn't spread...but at what point were they locked away? What was the experiment? What did Crystal do? What did Scarlet do that it all resulted in their torment now?  
"...S-Should I have just spent my last remaining time with you?" She whispered.  
I focused back on her my hand still on her cheek.  
"...I'd jump at the chance to spend forever with you too." It was barely a whisper.  
I didn't know what to say other than that.  
She was confused and I just kissed her.


	62. Chapter 62

Beryl pov

"G-Garnet,"

She placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't push yourself...you don't have to show me it all in one day." She scolded.

I gazed back at her for a moment, debating.

"...I'll...I'll only show you...what matters..."

She frowned at me but allowed it.

Day 24- Memory- The Past

 _"S-She...She's...She's blocking my vision..." White Sapphire said quietly, nervously._

 _And she was rightfully so._

 _The Star Quartz growled at her causing the tiny gem to shrink away and go absolutely silent like most Sapphire usually were._

 _She levitated out of her commander's way before her commander could knock her tiny body out of the way._

 _They had the element of surprise before so the fusion had no one to block, no reason to keep up a block. It was a waste of energy. She must have dealt with a Sapphire before to be smart enough to remember to block this one now._

 _By a hair they had missed their chance to separate the fusion to get the Crystal Quartz. She knew she couldn't win, not in their condition._

 _"So the War-tool ran..." She grumbled out._

 _They didn't know it was an enemy. They hadn't even known that the Crystalline was in a fusion..._

 _This Crystal Quartz was good, powerful._

 _Enemy or not, she could fix it. She could get them to their ship._

 _Star looked at what remained of her troops..._

 _Just two._

 _And a Sapphire._

 _They had looked as dark and as grim as ever. They had seen war and they just wanted to go home..._

 _"If we have to hunt them down like monsters...then so be it." She angrily growled out her eyes flashing._

 _At her words, the Zircon soldier stepped forward with her crossbow summoned and at a ready and on the other side of the Star Quartz commander her other troop, also a Zircon walked up squeezing a bolas tightly in her hands._

 _Star glanced at her two remain troops before taking a giant whiff of the air._

 _The smell of the tool's magic could not escape her nose._

I gasped as if I needed the air when I came out of the vision. As if I was breaking the surface of the sea.

"Beryl-"

"I'm okay, don't make me stop." I pleaded with her.

I felt I needed to see this through. I needed to face this.

I knew that this was nothing compared to what was to come. It was a feeling I had for awhile. Having my memories didn't mean I had to think of them...or that I had to look at them. I need only reach out and take a look. They were there I felt them...but I was afraid.

The pretense in my counterparts mind had warned her against processing theses memories too quickly. It wasn't like showing Scarlet all of hers...Scarlet's were different.

I took a deep breath and started another.

 _"Do you know why I'll catch you contraband?!"_

 _I watched the Star Quartz from my hiding place remaining perfectly still. She was in my domain now._

 _It was getting dark and the wind was picking up._

 _"Because Crystalline are weak minded gems...sensitive too," I frowned as she mocked me. "They are the sweetest little things really. Caring, honest, faithful, docile..." Even though her words angered me I wouldn't be stirred up into revealing myself. "...oh wait...that sounds like the perfect qualities to look for in a Trimmer Mutt!" I thought her words couldn't stir me and they didn't...to anger anyway ...suddenly unexpectedly they stirred me to tears._

 _Their communication was throttled...so how could Scarlet bring Crystal the comfort she needed quick enough to hold it together?_

 _The bolt shot into my side hard and stuck there as I screamed. I was a few dozen feet in the air hiding in a tree...I hit the ground hard...luck wasn't on my side...the bolt dug deeper._

 _"I told you that they were sensitive," The Star's glare was dark as she walked out of the bushes with the White Sapphire on her shoulder._

 _I wiped at the tears with a glare of my own._

 _For some reason now was the time I decided to get a good look at the Star Quartz. Maybe it was because she made Crystal cry and that gem was never on Scarlet's good list or maybe it was because she threatened my life, or maybe because she was the only gem to look at besides the Sapphire. And for some reason, I didn't like looking at the Sapphire. She reminded me of the other Sapphire...and her partner...it hurt to think of them and I didn't know why. This one was a joke compared to the one I knew...I hated looking at her..._

 _The Star Quartz was big and strong. Easily as tall as Rose, maybe taller. She was a pale gray with dark eyes and she wore the same uniform as every other Homeworld commander I had seen on battlefields and because she talked so much I knew her gem was on her tongue._

 _"You have nowhere to go contraband. Just try to run and Zircon will put another bolt in you...only this time I'll tell her to aim for your head gem. Unfuse. Now." She demanded._

 _I had only managed to pull myself from the ground but that's all I needed._

 _It was dark...and it was windy._

 _I snapped the bolt and disappeared from their sight..._

 _I heard her shouts of rage for awhile._

...

The ground came rushing up too quickly.

She was angry with me because of it.

"I'm fine...I just need a moment."

Her nose was flared as she picked me up.

"Garnet." I protested.

"You're doing it again," She said firmly as she continued to walk...we were leaving the caverns.

My eyes widened and I paused.

I slowly looked down at the ground as it clicked and I knew what she was talking about right away...

"I...I'm sorry...I don't mean to act like I'm in this all alone..." I took a deep breath. "...Sometime...I get lost in trying to show you that I'm strong..." I admitted.

She climbed onto the warp pad.

"I don't think it's me you need to prove that too."

I tensed as I looked back at her.

I knew she was right...

There was a moment of silence.

"...What was it that she called you?"

My eyes widened and I looked up at her slowly again.

"W-which-"

"All of them..."

Garnet was looking ahead and we were still in the stream.

"T-They...they're derogatory terms...I don't want to share them...at least not in our home...with our family..." I whispered low.

I would be lying if I said this talk didn't make me uncomfortable but I'd shown her and if I couldn't confide in Garnet...who else was there?

"...you're ashamed...these memories affect you."

I looked away.

She already knew this...so why was she repeating it?

"You don't have to look away from me...I already knew you wouldn't want to go home right away."

As we exited the stream I was surprised to see the mountains...

She set me down.

"First we're going to talk and then we're going to get your mind off of it for a bit."

I turned to look at her.

"I...well...I told you...Crystal was collared...and treated like a slave?" I whispered awkwardly.

I was sitting next to Garnet in the grass.

It was a nice day.

"...I believe your exact words were 'Elite slave'." She said pondering.

I frowned at her.

When we had first spoke about it I had made a slight joke about it to lighten the mood and to not worry her. That was such a long time ago now.

I sighed.

"S-some magic users are collared...it's one method commonly used to suppress magic power...what I told Pearl wasn't a lie...some owners do use collars on their Pearls...but it's not the same...if we disobey or go over our magic limit set on the collar..." I trailed off as I rubbed my arm."...that's why she called me a mutt...she called me a Trimmer Mutt..." Tears came to my eyes. "...because...well...Trimmer is a mean term for Crystal's duty...augmentation is the process of making a gem greater...more powerful...Homeworld didn't care in what way that was achieved...that is...as long as it was the fastest, and the most powerful. It didn't matter if the gem hurt...it didn't matter if the gem died...it didn't matter if they didn't want it...it didn't even matter if it benefited them..."

I tried to blink away my tears.

"Crystal are trained to spot quality gems in hopes of saving the ones that would never make it..." I trailed off in fear...my chest pounded as I looked anywhere but at my partner.

She wasn't running for the hills so she either didn't look into my future or she already knew...which was it?

The tears dripped off my face.

She grabbed my hand...

"...never make the cut...never make the trim..." I trembled. "...not all gems are lucky like Lapis...they have to be trimmed to size...the beginning years are horrible...your measurements are never wrong after awhile...but that doesn't matter...if a Diamond changes her mind on what gem to use or if the gem...ends their own..."

I covered my mouth and bit my lip suppressing a sob.

I shook my head.

"T-Trimmer Mutt..."

Garnet Pov

I hated that she was hiding from me.

That she felt the need to.

But I knew why she was in so much pain and I knew why it hurt her so much. Why she felt like she had so much ground to cover.

She had found a safe clean way to do augmentation...and Blue Diamond had turned it down.

She worked hard and no one knew.

I doubt she was looking for praise.

She just didn't want to be called something she wasn't.

"What was the others?"

Beryl Pov

I looked back up at her...

"...W-War tool...magic is just seen as a tool them...it's just basically how Peridot used to call you War machine..."

She paused then slowly nodded in understanding.

"...the difference being...you use mainly magic...and I'm melee?"

I nodded.

"Contraband." She threw out.

It was the last term she'd heard...

"...s-she was mocking fusion...no...she was mocking our...relationship."

Garnet frowned.

"...I see."

I looked away rubbing my arm again.

...

"...Bixbite..."

She had said my name several times today...I couldn't look at her.

Why?

Silence followed.

"...Bixbite."

I tensed at the voice.

~Don't...turn around...don't turn around...~

"Please, look at us."

The other voice demanded.

I had to turn around...I had to.

...

Sapphire and Ruby were behind me.

"It's okay to cry," Sapphire said.

"Stop thinking that you can't and that you've messed up when you have." Ruby scolded.

I broke then.

I wailed and pulled my legs to my chest.

My heart was so heavy.

Why was it so heavy?

"Even your unintentional spell was flawed..." Ruby laughed coming closer.

"You remembered us." Sapphire smiled.

They both hugged me.

They knew what buttons to press...they knew what made me feel better.

"...I love you...both of you." I whispered with my face still buried.

I feared they didn't hear me but I knew they did when they hugged me tighter and Sapphire gave a small laugh.

I frowned as I watched Steven and Garnet. After he had handed her the money he scurried out Fish Stu Pizza.

I didn't really want to come with them to get pizza but I apparently needed to get out of the house.

Even Garnet wouldn't let me stay. I offered to go on a mission but that didn't stand either. I could tell the others were worried about me and while I knew Garnet didn't and wouldn't tell them everything she did tell them something. Enough to make them worry and agree that I need to get out of the house.

I glanced around the family shop, there were a few humans here. I looked back at my partner wishing that she'd hurry. There was nothing wrong with the humans, there was nothing wrong with the shop.

Okay, there was one thing wrong.

"Excuse me, yes, you with the pink hair."

I frowned as I looked at the human male that had been eyeing me since I walked in.

"Yes?" I mumbled.

When he smirked and nudged his friend sitting in the booth with him I knew I wasn't going to like this human. From what I could tell he wasn't from town.

"We've been around town for a few days now and we've heard some rumors. Apparently your not quite human?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um...I'm not human at all..."

He snickered to his friend.

"I see. Well, we also heard you're a really good fighter and that you have all sorts of moves and tricks."

My eyes widened and I blinked. Had I misjudged this human?

"I...I am a really good fighter and I do all sorts of magic..."

"Oh? Could you do some magic on me?" His other friend suddenly spoke up.

It made me feel uncomfortable suddenly.

"What do you do your magic with? Your hands? Your mouth?"

I frowned as I shifted.

"I-"

"Bixbite." Garnet suddenly bit out.

I looked up at her as she was now standing behind me...and she looked angry for some reason.

"Garnet...what's wrong?"

"You should ignore them...they are like barking dogs." She murmured so that only I could hear.

I glanced around the shop and noticed the other humans that were in earshot of the two men look extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I gotta know, does the carpet match the drapes?"

The man's friend burst out laughing after he asked that.

"Dude, what does that matter?"

I jumped at the sudden noise next to me grabbing Garnet's arm.

I didn't know what all of their statements meant but I knew by this point that they were insulting me.

Garnet's nose was flared and the noise had caught not only the two men's attention but the rest of the restaurant.

~Best wrap this up before Steven gets back...~

I stood up.

"Okay, gentlemen do you see this very tall, very menacing but beautiful lady behind me?" I said with a deep glare. "...This is my...what do you humans call it? Ah! Girlfriend, I suggest you leave before she loses her lovely temper and punches your faces in," I said plainly.

They scoffed at me.

My glare deepened and my eyes narrowed.

"Now don't get me wrong I could very well do it myself and show you exactly what my magical hands and magical mouth can do. What's that spell Garnet? That can melt a man's flesh off his bones?"

"...Acid Splash?"

My hand glowed green.

Now anyone who lived in Beach City knows that the Crystal Gems don't hurt humans.

Ever.

So it was a good thing these guys were:

A. Dumb

B. Didn't know we were the Crystal Gems

and

C. Wasn't going to remember this anyway.

Their eyes widened in horror.

"S-She's a Witch!" One of them shouted.

My eyes widened and they both got up and ran.

By the time they ran out the door my memory spell already hit them.

...

The remain humans were laughing at the two grow men that had ran out the door.

After Kofi and his family gave their thanks we went on our way.

"Do you think we brought enough pizza?" Steven asked.

I smiled at the little boy.

"I think we'll be fine. They should have picked a movie by now too."

He hurried up the stairs in excitement.

...

"...Witch is another derogatory term..." Garnet said it as soon as Steven went in the house with the pizza and doughnuts.

I froze and frowned.

"...What did the guy mean when he said does the carpet match the drapes?" I said swiftly as I turned to her with a little bit of a defiant attitude.

She said we'd talk about it and then we'd do something to take me mind off of it and here she was bringing it up again!

At the house no less!

She pulled me to her as she gave a small laugh through her nose.

"You're adorable when you're angry."

I grumbled at her.

"You're right. You win. I'm sorry." She kissed the top of my head and ushered me into the house.


	63. Chapter 63

Beryl Pov

I looked out at the setting sun from high up in the sky arena. I didn't come up here often but that would have to change and soon.

My...recovery pulled me away from training and missions much to my displeasure.  
I sighed as I swung my leg back and forth over the edge of the arena.  
It had been a cloudy day and on days such as this, the clouds would drag over the arena. It gave it a mystical effect at night I noticed.  
The stars shined bright overhead and the wind blew gently through my hair. For now...I would stay in this moment and no other.  
I looked up as the stars became more and more visible. Sometimes...I missed my old home. Not so much the Gems or the backward elites, of course. There are very few gems that I missed...I didn't know if they were even still alive or not but to be honest they weren't what I missed the most about my old home. It was the beautiful sights...it was the smells, the sounds...things like that. As for the Gems...  
I stood up pushing those thoughts away.  
This was my home now and this was my family.  
A family was one of the many things I gained on Earth.  
...And I wouldn't trade it for anything.  
Clouds still dragged over the arena but I didn't want to wait any longer.  
I had a promise to fulfill.  
To fill it I had to make sure I didn't fall apart on her.  
I stretched upward before looking in front of me at my pretend partner. I took a deep breath in and walked forward slowly looking for my own rhythm.  
When I heard the music start it was a song I never heard before but...like Garnet had said:  
I've changed.  
My magic was bound to change with me...that was how magic worked.  
My new music box was simply a prototype, something Peridot had helped me with but it would serve its purpose for today.  
Cosmos (Outer Space)  
As my body moved the music seem to bleed with it. It started off slow but soon I was one with it. I ran my hands down my body as I turned with the flow.  
Swaying my hips with every move I began to sweat but I didn't let up. My hair flowed around me with every step and every twirl.  
Bending backward I came to my knees. I maneuvered my body pushing off from the ground from the balls of my feet.  
It was a complex move but I managed it just fine, finishing the curled flip to land on my front.  
The music surrounded me and I allowed myself to be lost in it as I tested this style of dance.  
The way my body moved continued to entice me. It made me want to dance more. There was always a joy to dancing for a gem but this form...it was my own.  
Not Scarlet's. Not Crystal's. But my own.  
With this...step...  
I didn't feel like two gems.  
I think...that was always the aim for a fusion like me.  
I smiled when I felt her pretense.  
"I thought you were on a mission?"  
She grabbed my waist and placed her chin on my shoulder from behind.  
"...I was...it's finished."  
"Am I ready to go on missions yet commander?" I smirked as I heard her click her tongue quietly.  
She hated to be called that...that's why none of us ever did.  
"Joke all you want but I won't send you on a solo until I know you can handle it."  
I caught her wording.  
"Solo...does that mean you have a group mission for me?"  
I lost my joking tone as I turned to her.  
She was quiet for a moment, her face unreadable.  
"...Maybe."  
I paused.  
"I know that face...what's wrong?" My voice softened.  
"I...I don't know just yet..."  
I smiled warmly.  
"Aw, you're worried about me." I lightly teased.  
Her expression didn't change.  
"Of course I am..."  
I frowned at her tone but looked out at the night sky.  
"...well...I'll have you know I feel completely fine...corruption wise anyway." I murmured the last part as a memory tried to pass through me.  
"Exactly." Garnet whispered into my ear.  
I sighed.  
"We should show them tomorrow."  
I changed the subject leaning against her with a mischievous smile.  
"...Are you sure?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes! You saw my moves and plus I promised."

"Shes been dying to meet you the most." I smiled down at a starred eyed Steven as I patted his head.  
"Oh come on, can't you at least tell me her name?" He begged in excitement.  
I smiled at the others as they came out of the house one by one.  
"Even better," I gestured behind Steven. "You'll get to ask her yourself."  
They all sat in the sand as Garnet walked up to me.  
"Ready?"  
They were meeting a new fusion.  
Garnet and I's fusion. I nodded.  
We made eye contact I knew. We both got in position.  
Slowly we circled each other testing waters we already knew. When our gems lite up we smiled. We were resonating. We were in sync, it was then our dance began.  
Steven  
Steven's jaw dropped as he looked at the tall fusion gem.  
She was a bit shorter then Alexandrite. Her hair reached to the top half of her middle back and was an array of colors mixed into pink. The colors seemed to dance giving it's rainbow effect more of a flare. The shades that appeared were also an array of colors and Steven could barely see through them. He couldn't make out the fusion's eye colors but he could tell she had three.  
The new fusion glanced down at all of them and grinned.  
"It's about time!" She shouted in excitement.  
Kneeling down on one knee she placed two of her four hands down onto the sand as she came closer.  
"I've waited forever to meet you three."  
Her excitement was infectious.  
Pearl chuckled at her clear excitement. It was everywhere. The fusion was so excited that she was trembling slightly.  
"You must be Steven. Amethyst. Pearl." As she called through names one by one they all beamed.  
"Oh wow! You guys look amazing together!" Amethyst called.  
The fusion grinned again scratching her head in slight embarrassment.  
"My manners! I'm Iris. Iris Agate."  
She held out a finger to each of them shaking their hands.  
"Iris, can we see your weapon?" Steven said eagerly.  
Sure enough, she pulled out her counterparts weapons and fused them creating something new.  
"This is my Axe Hammer. I call her Haxe."  
She held the weapon out in front of her and smirked when Steven started to laugh.  
"I get it! Hammer. Axe. Haxe!"  
Iris pulled her shades from her face with her own laughter.  
Each eye was different in color much like Garnet's but her third eye drew the most attention.  
It was a spectrum of different colors making it stand out and giving her a foreign look.  
She looked at him lovingly.  
"I have one more thing to show you today Steven but first you have to call your friend Connie over."  
Iris loved her family.  
-


	64. Chapter 64

Garnet and Beryl grinned at each other.  
"W-Wow...you guys...made this...for me?" Stevonnie turned around the cave looking in amazement.  
There were weapon racks made from different colored crystal. It already held a few weapons that Beryl had went in search of and some Pearl had offered up.  
There were also bookshelves filled with books.  
When Stevonnie looked over at them in curiosity Beryl explained.  
"Sometimes...your healing fails you...so I've been doing research...common human remedies...herbs mostly...I thought we could learn together..." She smiled.  
Stevonnie lite up, "That sounds amazing! I'd be happy to."  
"That's not all," Stevonnie lost their smile listening. "...I'm going to teach you...all of you what I know about healing."  
Beryl was surprised as the slightly shorter fusion ran up and hugged her. She looked at her partner who simply gestured her reassurance.  
Beryl hesitated for only a moment before she placed her hand on top the teen's head.  
"W-Wait..." Stevonnie suddenly pulled away. "I...I mean Connie's only human...how will she learn your healing magic?" They sounded worried.  
Beryl placed her hand on their shoulder.  
"I knew that would worry you. Don't worry about that. This is why we will learn about human remedies too."  
They laughed and ran up to the waterfall in excitement. "Thanks, you guys, this is awesome!"  
"Bixbite did most of the work," Garnet called slinging her arm around her.  
Beryl's eyes widened as she remembered. "Also the extra space you can do with what you want...er just leave some room so I can still train...you." She giggled.

It seemed she lost the teen's attention.

-  
"...Well...at least you don't move as much as Scarlet..." I turned Garnet's hand over again to look at her gem trying to get the measurement right.  
We were sitting on the couch as Pearl swept. Somehow Garnet had managed to crack her augment during training so I was doing maintenance on it.  
"hmm..."  
I frowned as I heard Pearl pondering again.  
"...if your so curious Pearl I can still make you something...Speed? Accuracy? Dexterity?"  
I hadn't looked over at her but I could tell she was curious of my augmentations.  
"Hmm...it just doesn't seem natural..."  
I looked at her in confusion then looked back at my crystal filled hand hovering over Garnet's Augment.  
"um...Pearl..." Garnet gave a small laugh. "...its raw crystal from my gem...what's more natural than that?"  
She blushed.  
It was then we heard a honking outside.  
We all looked at each other...  
"...Sounds like Greg's van..." Pearl spoke up.

Beryl POV  
"I trust you guys are okay?" I asked landing next to Amethyst.  
"Greg got your message and we came too." Pearl followed up.  
I looked over at the huge arm made out of water. High up in the air, it was holding tight onto a human man who looked angry and was struggling to get free.

When he was suddenly dropped to the ground I watched Greg approach him.

"That was totally not cool...Greg!?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"It would seem they know each other..." I whispered.

At my words, everyone turned around in shock.

"Andy?" Greg seemed surprised to see this human just as much as the human was surprised to see him.

"They know each other?" Pearl tilted her head.

The strange human smiled, "This is great! Come on, help me chase off these freeloaders! They using some weird hippie mind tricks!" We all glanced at each other.

"...What's a hippie?" I whispered.

"Who told you-you could move in here and mess this whole place up?" Andy glared at us.

I watched as Greg sighed and placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"I did, Andy..."

I watched as the humans started to argue. The one named Andy didn't like that answer very much.

I leaned towards the others, "Is anyone as confused as I am yet?"  
I relaxed slightly as we learned that this Andy guy was a part of Steven's family...something called an uncle.  
I placed my hands on top of both Peridot and Lapis head as they tensed when the man grabbed Steven into a tight hug. When they looked up at me I smiled.  
"Clearly you guys need to be hugged more, calm down it's a friendly human gesture," I whispered to them.  
"That was like two decades ago!" Greg shouted in defense. I watched silently as I wasn't too sure what it was they were arguing about and it was more than likely not my business.  
"Um...Uncle Andy...can I get down now?" Steven voiced.  
"Oh, sorry Steven I'm not used to holding nephews...cause I didn't know I had one!" He glared at Greg again. "So...um which one of these girls is the wife? I gotta give my condolences," He laughed.  
I blinked and tilted my head.  
When I felt the sudden tension I looked around...I felt the uncomfortable air but I wasn't sure why...  
"Hey, what I gotta guess?" He pointed at Garnet causing me to shift as I suddenly felt awkward. "It's gotta be you. I bet this useless lug needs a big girl to keep him in line."  
"...What's a wife?" I whispered to Pearl.  
She tensed more and before she could say anything Andy pointed at me.  
"Or maybe you? Who else could have raised Steven? He's a good kid, I can tell." I blinked in confusion.  
"Oh...soo...a wife raises children? Wouldn't that make us all wives?" I asked looking at Garnet.  
She didn't answer me but Pearl and Amethyst looked like they could explode while Lapis and Peridot didn't seem to care much about the situation.  
When Andy started laughing I raised an eyebrow again.  
"And she's funny too!"  
"Um...Rose is no longer with us..." Greg murmured sadly.  
As soon as he said that it clicked for me.  
I paled and covered my mouth feeling stupid.  
~Okay... Note to self: Work on human family terms more.~

I gave a sigh as I stretched upward.  
"Stick with me." She demanded.  
I gave a nod as we continued to walk.  
"Will the others be okay?"  
She held her hand up signaling me to be silent.  
After a moment she waved me forward.  
"They will be...we need to get down there..." She crouched low over the edge of the cliff and the closer I got to her the more hot it became.  
Peeking over the cliff I frown.  
Down below is steaming, bubbling hot lava .  
"Garnet...I can't swim in lava like you..." I reminded her.  
She paused for a moment.  
"...That's why you're going to go around." She pointed to the path next to us.  
My eyes widened.  
This was my first group mission she let me on in a while and she was letting me go off on my own?  
"But..."  
"I know what I said...if we don't do this it's going to get away...the others will be in position by the time you get there so it will be fine...we'll have the corrupted gem boxed in." She sighed.  
I could tell this was hard for her...  
I wouldn't make it harder by questioning her orders or making her second guess.  
"...I understand...I'll see you on the other side and be safe."  
I stood up and took off down the path before she could change her mind.  
I had to show her I was okay and that I could do this.  
I gave a small smile.  
It was good to be on a mission again...and it was good to feel cared about.


	65. Chapter 65

Garnet pov  
The lava rolled off easily as I climbed out of the pool.  
All I had to do now was catch up with the others.  
As I continued out of the mountain I spotted the forest from my Visions below. We have been after this corrupted Gem for awhile and for awhile it has been about to avoid us.  
Without Bixbite's help we couldn't catch it but with her help, my visions showed me the results of the mission would be worst if I hadn't let her recover first. She wasn't anywhere near fully better I knew but she was okay enough for a simple recovery mission...besides I believed in her.  
I hoped off the edge and into the forest below with easy.  
It wasn't until I landed that I sensed something was wrong...very wrong...

Beryl Pov  
I had to reach Garnet and the others.  
 _~We have to...regroup.~_  
Something about that thought brought a sense of deja vu ...  
I frowned as I paused.

"Bixbite!"  
I whipped around as I heard my name being called.  
The deja vu intensified and an uneasy feeling came over me.  
"G-Garnet..." I murmured.

"Bixbite! Help!"  
My heart caught in my throats and I paled.  
"Garnet!" I called as I took off running.  
This didn't make sense.  
Why did this seem like it's happened already?  
That didn't matter I had to get to her!  
"I shouldn't have left..." I voiced as I flew up in the air hoping to see her faster.

The sky was dark.  
Unnaturally so.  
Magic.

The trees and landscape around me were threatening to fall away, definitely magic of some kind.  
My heart hammered in my chest.  
"Garnet!"  
Vines were tightly ensnaring her and she was fighting to beat back more from entangling her. The major problem was the plant looking gem that was hovered above her ready to strike.  
At the last moment, I pushed her out of the way.  
"No! Don't touch it!"

I screamed in pain as I grabbed at its mouth holding it open...it wasn't it's teeth that pierced me.  
"W-What is this stuff?!"  
Some type of liquid oozed from its mouth and slowly ran down my arms as I struggled to keep the head from closing. It burned and I had to turn my face away to keep it from dropping into my eyes.  
It dripped down my neck and slowly ran down my back...  
I gritted my teeth.  
"B-Bixbite, get rid of it!" Garnet shouted.  
I panicked slightly.  
"I...I can't! Not with you still trapped," I thought frantically. "...Garnet unfuse! Hold on to each other tight!"  
I gritted my teeth more when I heard the crack...  
I gripped the gem tightly and crystal began forming over it in jagged chunks...I just needed to...  
I paled as it poofed...there was no...  
"R-Run!..." I turned to them.  
I didn't like this feeling of deja vu.  
Ruby grabbed Sapphire's shoulders and they scurried into the undergrowth, me not far behind, as more vines came to life around us.  
It didn't have a gem...which means that there's a mother somewhere.  
We were in a forest.  
This was its domain.  
Who knew how much offspring she had.  
I had barely managed to find somewhere safe.  
In the base of another mountain, there was a small cave nook covered in thick roots.  
I shuddered as my eyes stayed locked on the now quiet forest.  
I was in pain.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked in a whisper.  
They looked at me.  
"Yes..."  
Sapphire answered.

I flinched in pain as I shifted.  
"Bixbite-"  
I pulled away from Ruby frantically.  
"Don't touch me!"  
She paused looking confused.  
"W-What ever this stuff is...it burns..." I explained.  
"That's why I said not to touch it...your gem...you're hurt," Sapphire said in worry.  
"No way!" Ruby hissed quietly. "Let me see it!"  
I sighed.  
I was quiet for a moment...  
"...Okay."  
I unfused.

No One Pov  
Crystal stumbled over to Sapphire as Bixbite separated. Sapphire already had her hands out for the gem as she weakly collapsed.  
Crystal flinched away afraid to get some of the acids on her.

Scarlet stretched before looking back at the two blue gems.  
"...It's Crystal's gem..."  
"Ruby..." Sapphire frowned.  
The acid had seeped over the petite gem's gem.  
The air grew tense.  
It was like the liquid was eating away at her gem and it was already destroying her outfit. It already formed a few cracks.  
"We have to get this stuff off of you...both of you." Sapphire declared forming a chunk of ice in her hands. "Get rid of your clothes. Ruby, I need you to melt some of this."  
Sapphire got straight to work.  
"I hope the others are okay..." Scarlet glanced back out the cave.

Scarlet glanced at Ruby.  
"...is it just me or..."  
Ruby nodded.  
Sapphire and Crystal looked at each other then looked back at their partners.  
"W-what...what's the matter?" Crystal questioned.  
It was already getting late and they hadn't seen or heard from the others. Both Scarlet and Crystal was cleaned up and in new attire resting.  
They both looked reluctant to explain. Gritting their teeth it was their turn to look at each other.  
"Crystal...Bixbite dreamed about this..." Scarlet explained. "She shared this dream with Garnet...that's why..."  
Crystal's eyes widened.  
"I...no...they were false memories..." She said in fear.  
Scarlet bit her lip.  
A screeching sound made them all go silent for a moment.  
"We can't just sit here we have to find Steven and the others!" Ruby argued.  
"Ruby you must calm down." Sapphire said calmly.  
She sighed.  
"We shouldn't have brought any of them on this mission!"  
They all watched as their red partner trailed back and forth burning the stone under her feet.  
"Ruby calm down we'll think of something." It was Scarlet that scolded her this time.  
When her red lover rounded on her she frowned.  
"Why would you both jump in its way like that Garnet had it under control?!"  
Scarlet froze confused.  
"I...we...we heard you both calling us for help."  
Ruby tilted her head confused.  
"I think I-"  
"Ruby this is not the time or the place for this." Sapphire cut in sternly.  
They all fell silent again.  
Everyone had so many questions but knew Sapphire was right.

"...the humans can't even enter this forest," They all looked over at Crystal, she was in a past vision. "This gem has been here for a long time...there's some other magic at work here though...I can sense it."  
Scarlet bit her lip, "We'll have to be careful then...we have to go back in the mountain and circle back to the other side."  
"...And flying would be a bad idea." Sapphire quickly throw out.  
Scarlet frowned. "Great..."

"This is the way Sapphire?" Scarlet asked again.  
Founding a way back into the mountains wasn't the hard part. It was going to be dealing with the corrupted gem they were sure but first they all had to find Steven and the others and they had a good lead, Sapphire.  
"Yes, they already double back to the mountains we just have to catch up with them. They are trying to find us too. This is what my vision is telling me."  
Crystal smiled.  
The others were safe after all.  
Scarlet and Ruby took the lead as they traveled through the mountain tunnel. All four of their gems were lite helping to show the way.  
Sapphire's visions had told them they would meet up with the others down here. They needed to regroup and re-strategize before going back out in the forest in search of the corrupt gem and the magic source Crystal was sensing.  
They had been walking for awhile when a part of Sapphire's vision came to pass.  
"Beryl! Garnet! Where are you guys?!"  
They froze.  
"I'd know that voice anywhere!" Scarlet said in excitement. "Steven! Guys!"  
They couldn't see him yet but they definitely heard them.  
"Garnet!"  
"T-That was Pearl!" Crystal beamed looking down at Sapphire who chuckled.  
"SB!? Can you hear us?!"  
"And there's Amethyst." Ruby looked back at Sapphire.  
"Their all safe." Crystal voiced in relief.

Sapphire suddenly froze as they were rounding a corner.  
Ruby and Scarlet had sped up a little in their excitement and relief.  
It was then she saw another vision but it was too late.  
She quickly turned around when she heard Crystal scream.  
Everything was happening so fast.  
~Why didn't I see this sooner?~  
As she was flooded with more visions she glanced up at a worried Ruby and Scarlet before taking action.  
She quickly jumped into the pit that had just open under Crystal's feet just before it closed all the way.  
"S-Sapphire!" Crystal cried.  
She caught up to her easy.  
"I got you..."  
She grabbed onto her arms tightly slowing their fall...Sapphire wasn't sure what to do other then this.

As they landed Sapphire looked unnaturally nervous as she glanced around trying to get her bearings and make sense of the new set of visions she was receiving because of her quick decision.  
Crystal still held her hand in fear as she took deep breaths trying to calm herself.  
"...I've seem to lead us into a trap..." Sapphire said quietly.  
Crystal looked up at her. "It's okay...You said it before. We all make mistakes...even with future vision." She grasped her hand tightly.  
"...We can't go back up...it closed after us..." Sapphire tried explaining thinking Crystal didn't understand the situation fully.  
Crystal shook her head standing finally. "I know."  
She didn't like how nervous her usually stoic partner was.  
"If...Ruby were here...Garnet could break it open..."  
Crystal fiddled with her hands for a moment before placing one gently on top her lover's head trying her best to calm her.  
"I...I'm here," Sapphire looked up at her revealing her eye, startled.  
"O-Of course, I didn't mean—"  
Crystal smiled and shook her head, "I know...My gem is damaged so it won't be the most pleasant but we're in this together," Crystal flushed and held out her hand. "Bixbite said it before I said it before...I'd do anything to make sure you guys are safe."  
Sapphire looked at the hand offered to her in shock.  
"Even put aside my silly fear...I think I'm okay as long as it's you guys...one day I'll get further."  
Sapphire smiled and grasped her hand as their gems lite up.  
"We'll get out of this together." Sapphire met the shy gem's eyes before they fused.


	66. Chapter 66

As my eyes opened I was startled by my sight...I...I had a third eye.  
I could see...everything...past...future...I was linked to both.  
It was different then the time spent as Iris Agate...really different.  
"S-Sapphire?" I found myself calling nervously.  
"It's okay I'm here. We'll learn how it works together." I voiced calmly.  
My third eye opened.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" Ruby grasped at her hair as she walked around. Her gauntlet was out but nothing we did could get us through the trap doors that had sealed after our partners.  
I remained frozen at her questions as I began to panic silently.  
I didn't know what to do...neither did Ruby.  
I frowned at my own feeling of weakness and helplessness. I had to be strong. I had to pull myself together.

For some reason I felt alone...  
"Scarlet! Keep looking around here. I'm going to check up ahead. Something has to be here! A clue, something!" Ruby said in her own type of panic. She could just not sit still while I...  
I tensed up. "W-Wait..." She was already gone...it was so dark... "...don't leave me alone..." I whispered after her.  
I looked around trying to control myself.

I levitated slightly off the ground as I went forward. Ever vigilant and listening. Feeling a slight push I paused and looked down at the augment on my hand.  
 _~Sapphire-~  
~I felt it also...~_  
~We must be careful.~ Sapphire.  
~I...I saw your vision too...so this is what future vision is like...can it really be possible?~ Crystal sounded in shock...emotional even.  
~Crystal...You know her.~  
Everything was...confusing.  
The visions I was having was a lot to take in so many possibilities, so many out comes...The 'map' was huge and I was amazed to even be able to recall it all...I closed my third eye for a moment.  
"I...I can not fight it alone...I must find the others or...must change this future..." I murmured. I knew my murmuring would make little sense to anyone else...but it did to me.  
I glanced around my surroundings as I heard a screech echo throughout the many tunnels around me.  
"...and soon...or a path will be picked for me."

* * *

 _Scarlet_  
I still stood frozen when she returned. I couldn't hear her words of anger as she yelled at me. There was too much on my mind,  
"Scarlet, are you even listening!"

"What if-what if we don't find them? What if I'm...Alone?" I hadn't realized or meant to whisper the last words but it _had_ caught her attention.

She stared at me startled,

"Ruby, I hate being alone."

"You won't ever be alone, you don't have to be." She grabbed my hand. "Come on, we'll find them together. I promise." She said with a small grin calming down.  
Continuing forward is when we ran into the abyss.  
It wasn't clear how far the other side was from here,  
"Uh...It's not that I mind going over this but—"  
"Yeah, I get a bad feeling too.." Ruby mumbled.

We needed to find Steven and the others...but without needing to say anything we both knew descending into the abyss could maybe lead us to Crystal and Sapphire...and probably trouble.  
Splitting up was out of the question down here.  
We looked at each other.  
We needed to find the others but...I swallowed.  
"...We shouldn't risk getting separated so we should fuse." Ruby threw out.  
I looked over at her slowly baffled.  
"You're...you're probably right but..."  
I knew what she was doing...and I loved her for it.  
In a more ideal situation it would have been best if we split up but this situation isn't ideal, it's dangerous.

I wouldn't be at my best even if I did find Steven and the others alone. I also needed to trust in Amethyst and Pearl ability more.  
Ruby wanted to share the strain of the choice with me. Wanted me to feel it being shared.  
"I'm sure what ever fusion we make...she'd be awesome." She smirked.  
I couldn't help but grin.  
She grabbed my hand tighter and there wasn't really much preparing we needed.

* * *

I took a deep breath feeling strength and vigor.  
I stretched up letting it spread through me.  
"Ready?" I smirked.  
"Do you need to ask? Imperial is ready for anything!"  
I leaped into the abyss.  
I think it was time I went and found my two gals.  
I grinned deeply.


	67. Chapter 67

_Imperial Topaz_

I frowned as I walked past more Homeworld junk. Tech that hadn't been used in ages. Some of it still functioned but that helped me little because I didn't care. It wasn't why I came down here.

Deep down into the abyss I had found a spaceship dock in the dark...then another...and then another...it wasn't until I found the fourth one that I found a way inside this Kindergarten's Lab.

Which is also what I found out quickly coming down here:

This abyss was a Kindergarten site.

I paused as I peered down into a sizable hole in the ground. The room was trashed. Computers and equipment completely destroyed and smashed in pieces across the floor.

Looking up at the ceiling the same hole traveled up the tiers.

This place had clearly been attacked.

Likely during the war...but this Kindergarten had a great location which meant a solid defense compared to the others I knew of...surely Rose hadn't send any of us to attack it...had she?

I hopped into the hole and the lower I went...the worst the damage became.

Ruby and Scarlet only knew of this place and had seen the mountains and the forests from afar. Neither of them or their normal fusions had ever actually been here, yet this place had been attacked.

"What?"

I grew tense looking down a dark corridor listening.

"...it's a song...magic."

 _~Is..this what...Crystal's magic feels like?~_ Ruby asked.

 _~It's...it's similar...~_

I summoned my weapon and started my way down the corridor with my head gem glowing bright. The wall on both sides of the corridor had deep scuff marks as if something big had steamroll its way down in this direction.

"R-Rudy..." I swallowed the stutter in my voice.

"Forced fusion." I growled out.

At the end of the corridor was a large room with more destroyed equipment and bubbled...

I stared at the bubbled gems along the ceiling undisturbed and...sealed behind some type of dome like thick glass. Most were fused together.

I grinded my teeth looking away.

In the middle of the room was another gaping whole. This time burrowing into the stone to the ground underneath and deeper still.

"An attack on this place was clear...but what else happened here?"

It was odd that the bubbled gems were left even though the attackers laid waste to this place.

What were they after? Where they even apart of our group at one point?

"Tch...Crystal would be able to answer all these questions."

I leaped deeper into the earth.

Hawk Eye

The path I choose lead my to a vast cavern. I wasn't sure how far underground I was but I was sure it would be difficult for any type of plant life to grow down here without proper environment.

Vines clung to the walls and the ground as I glided into the huge cavern.

No where I looked wasn't there vines. I followed them to the source with my eyes and saw what looked to be a tree.

I frowned before following the vines instead to their destination.

Most of the vines stopped short and only two touched the large pool of water, it's destination.

I paused staring into the pool intensely.

A large creature resembling a fish was in the pool. It had four sets of whiskers and no eyes...or at least it eyes seemed to be damaged.

Its scales were luminescent, beautiful. It's fins raised and fell in a very majestic way.

There was no earth creature like this.

A corrupted gem.

"This is what I saw in my vision...Imperial Topaz will come from there..."

I looked up at the ceiling a gaping whole was barely covered vines in my vision that was wher-

I jumped.

My head snapped back in front of me.

One of the creatures whiskers was wrapped loosely around my wrist. I looked up at her.

Oddly enough it felt as if she was looking back at me.

I tensed.

~W-wait!~

"Crystal."

My words were barely a mumble and the creature's grip on me tightened.

~~~~~~Past~~~~~~~

 _? POV_

 _"Jade this isn't the mission! You're going to just get us all killed!" The young gem pleaded with her commander._

 _"...I'm not afraid of death...if you don't want to help me fine...go back to base...go back to Rose...this war is a lost cause anyway...I know how it will end...if it's to end I..." The Jade gem paused and looked up at Homeword's impregnable Mountain Kindergarten just peeking out above the forest trees._

 _"Sunstone...tell Rose I'm sorry."_

 _Some of the gems Jade commanded on this mission had left but many had stayed and it was with their help she would lay siege to this Kindergarten for Rose even if it killed her...but it wasn't for Rose alone that she did this._

 _As she walked with her comrades and friends behind her, her hands glazed over every tree, shrub, and plant._

 _Vines began to grow,plants came to life, and the forest suddenly became a deadly place._

 _Difficult terrain for any reinforcements._

 _Jade felt her magic pulse weakly again._

 _She was dying._

 _~I'm coming Quartz...Crystalline you better not shatter on me.~_

 _Tears clouded Jade's sight for only a moment._

A gruff bellow disturbed the vision.

I paled.

~Topaz!~

Vines entangled round me in a flash and I was ripped away from the pool and higher into the air.

When I opened my eyes I was surprised to also see the tree from before very much alive...as in moving around.

My eyes widened as I understood instantly.

She was holding me upside down looking into my face. She looked extremely angry, threatened even.

"Blue!"

My eyes widened in a panic.

"Topaz wait!"

The tree creature yowled as the red gem cut the vines freeing me.

I caught myself right before I touched the ground.

Looking back up at the Treant I see Imperial trying to fight the corrupted gem off.

When I was about to try and intervene again I felt a pull of magic.

Slowly I turned to the pool and I was pulled into a vision again.

 _"Crystalline...XN9"_

 _I froze at the facet number._

 _My chest tightened and clung to my form for support._

 _"...X-XN1?" Tears came to my eyes at the familiar twitch of her lips just before she would smile at my counterpart._


End file.
